Warriors: The Prophecy (Remastered) Book One
by Freakwithnoname
Summary: The life of adventure: becoming a Warrior! But something dark is hiding in the shadows, haunting four cats whose destinies have already been laid out for them, but is that fair? Is there a chance that they will wander off the path StarClan laid out for them and cause destruction for all the Clans of the forest? *Book Two: The Lurking Darkness*
1. Allegiances

**Side Note:** This story is a remake of one I already made on a different account (Dyingrot), but called the same thing(Warriors: The Prophecy). I decided to remake it almost the same just more Warriors-like. I hope you enjoy!

ALLEGIANCES

WINDCLAN

LEADER **HEATHERSTAR** \- pinkish-gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, TALLPAW**

DEPUTY **REEDFEATHER** \- light brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT **HAWKHEART** \- mottled dark brown tom with yellow eyes

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **REDCLAW** \- dark ginger tom

 **APPRENTICE, SHREWPAW**

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **TALLPAW** \- large black-and-white tom

 **SHREWPAW** \- dark brown she-cat

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **CLOUDPOOL** \- white she-cat with green eyes (mother of Russetkit, brown tabby tom, Dawnkit, small white she-kit, and Cinderkit, dark ginger tabby she-kit)

 **DAWNSTRIPE** \- pale golden tabby with creamy stripes (mother of Cherrykit, light golden tabby she-kit, and Littlekit, light brown tabby tom with hazel eyes)

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **WHITEBERRY** \- small, pure white she-cat

 **NOTE:** originally Whiteberry and Shrewpaw are toms but for the purpose of this story they are now she-cats, additionally Dawnstripe was Tallpaw/tail's mentor, however, she is a queen in my book so Heatherstar took over, although never officially mentioned.

RIVERCLAN

LEADER **HAILSTAR** \- thick-pelted gray tom

DEPUTY **SHELLHEART** \- dappled gray tom

MEDICINE CAT **BRAMBLEBERRY** \- pretty white she-cat with black spotted fur

WARRIORS **RIPPLECLAW** \- black-and-silver tabby tom

 **TIMBERFUR** \- brown tom

 **MUDFUR** \- long-haired light brown tom

 **OWLFUR** \- brown-and-white tom

 **OTTERSPLASH** \- white-and-pale ginger she-cat

 **CEDARPELT** \- brown tabby tom, stout and short-tailed

 **LILYSTEM** \- pale gray she-cat

 **BRIGHTSKY** \- nimble white-and-ginger she-cat

 **PIKETOOTH** \- skinny brown tabby tom with protruding canine teeth

 **LAKESHINE** \- pretty, long-haired, gray-and-white she-cat

 **SHIMMERPELT** \- night black she-cat

QUEENS **ECHOMIST** \- long-haired gray she-cat (mother of Volekit, gray tom, Beetlekit, tom with crow-black fur, and Petalkit, tortoiseshell she-kit)

 **RAINFLOWER** \- pale gray she-cat (mother of Crookedkit, huge light brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw, and Oakkit, lage reddish-brown tom)

 **FALLOWTAIL** \- light brown she-cat (mother of Graykit, dark gray she-kit, and Willowkit, pale silver-gray tabby she-kit)

ELDERS **TROUTCLAW** \- gray tabby tom

 **TANGLEWHISKER** \- long-haired tabby tom

 **BIRDSONG** \- tabby-and-white she-cat with ginger patches around her muzzle

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER **CEDARSTAR** \- very dark gray tom with a white belly

DEPUTY **STONETOOTH** \- gray tabby tom with long teeth

MEDICINE CAT **SAGEWHISKER** \- white she-cat with long whiskers

WARRIORS **RAGGEDPELT** \- large, dark brown tabby tom

 **FOXHEART** \- bright ginger tom

 **CROWTAIL** \- black tabby she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, CLOUDPAW**

 **BRACKENFOOT** \- pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

 **ARCHEYE** \- gray tabby tom with black stripes

 **APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW**

APPRENTICES **CLOUDPAW** \- white tom with blue eyes

 **HOLLYPAW** \- dark gray-and-white she-cat

QUEENS **FEATHERSTORM** \- brown tabby she-cat

 **POOLCLOUD** \- gray-and-white she-cat

ELDERS **LITTLEBIRD** \- small ginger tabby she-cat

 **LIZARDFANG** \- light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER **PINESTAR** \- red-brown tom with green eyes

DEPUTY **SUNFALL** \- bright ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT **GOOSEFEATHER** \- speckled gray tom with pale blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, FEATHERWHISKER**

WARRIORS **STONEPELT** \- gray tom

 **STORMTAIL** \- blue-gray tom with blue eyes

 **ADDERFANG** \- mottled-brown tabby tom

 **TAWNYSPOTS** \- light gray tabby tom with amber eyes

 **SPARROWPELT** \- big, dark brown tom

 **SMALLEAR** \- gray tom with very small ears

 **APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

 **THRUSHPELT** \- sandy-gray tom with a flash of white on his chest

 **ROBINWING** \- small, energetic brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest

 **FUZZYPELT** \- black tom with fur that stands on end

 **WINDFLIGHT** \- gray tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE, DAPPLEPAW**

 **SPECKLETAIL** \- pale tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES **FEATHERWHISKER** \- pale silver-gray tom

 **DAPPLEPAW** \- dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **WHITEPAW** \- pale gray she-cat

QUEENS **SWIFTBREEZE** \- tabby-and-white she-cat (mother of Leopardkit, black she-kit, and Patchkit, black-and-white tom with amber eyes)

 **MOONFLOWER** \- silver-gray she-cat (mother of Bluekit, gray she-kit, and Snowkit, white she-kit with blue eyes)

 **POPPYDAWN** \- long-haired, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail (mother of Rosekit, gray tabby she-kit with a pinkish-orange tail, Thistlekit, large dark gray-and-white tabby tom, and Sweetpaw, small white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches)

ELDERS **WEEDWHISKER** \- pale orange tom with yellow eyes

 **MUMBLEFOOT** \- brown tom, slightly clumsy

 **LARKSONG** \- tortoiseshell she-cat

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

 **KATARINA** \- young dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes

 **SHREW** \- small brown tom

 **WIND** \- gray she-cat with a white paw and yellow eyes

 **SCRATCH** \- massive dark ginger tabby tom

 **FLOWER** \- white she-cat with a black paw

 **SHADE** \- black tom with dark green eyes

 **HUTCH** \- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes


	2. Prologue: The Howl

PROLOGUE

 _A shrill scream split the night_ air and the howls of dogs made a shiver run down my spine. Rain sprinkled down from the gray cloud above and a large shape ran towards me only to be tackled by a smaller shape.

"Heatherstar!"

I was frozen to the ground, my eyes locked onto the small apprentice pinned to the ground by a large dog.

"Heatherstar!"

For a heartbeat, I thought the dog had taken Shrewpaw's life, but another cat quickly chased the dog off and I watched the young 'paw struggle to her paws.

"Heatherstar, it's time to go!" Hawkheart suddenly stood in front of me and it took a moment to realize he was talking to me.

I nodded at him and glanced around. "Reedfeather, get Dawnstripe and let's go!" I flicked my tail at my deputy and raced for the entrance of camp, watching Shrewpaw limp past me, Whiteberry at her side, then Redclaw, Dawnstripe, Reedfeather, Hawkheart, and Cloudpool hurried after them.

"Tallpaw!" I shouted, my eyes watching the dark camp for movement.

"Heatherstar, help me!" a wail came back a few moments later, near one of the large shapes I knew as a dog.

I raced towards the wail and spotted Tallpaw, stuck in some brambles. I carefully lifted him out and then raced out of camp to where all the other warriors were waiting.

"Where do we go Heatherstar?" Redclaw asked, his eyes glued to the entrance of camp, afraid the dogs might follow.

Whiteberry glanced at Heatherstar, her eyes calm. "We should head to ThunderClan... Right Heatherstar?"

I nodded at my warrior, a burst of confidence exploding in me. "No! We must fight back against those dogs! There are three in there and we are a whole Clan. A strong Clan! Whiteberry, Dawnstripe, Cloudpool, Hawkheart stay here. Shrewpaw stay with Redclaw, Tallpaw with Reedfeather, and I will take on a dog alone." My voice was shaking but I was hopeful.

The WindClan warriors were nodding in agreement at my plan.

"Charge!" I yowled, leading the way back into camp, hearing their paws thumping against the ground behind me.

When we entered the camp there were three dogs laying in the middle, completely motionless.. The dogs were dead.

"What happened?" Tallpaw was staring at the dogs in fear.

"Greetings Heatherstar." Cedarstar exited the brambles, Stonetooth, Raggedpelt, Foxheart, Hollypaw, and Cloudpaw following after him.

 _ShadowClan cats!_ My eyes grew wide. "What do you want Cedarstar?"

"I'll let you know when I can think of something." The ShadowClan cats exited the WindClan camp gracefully, Cedarstar smiling widely as they went.

"Why were ShadowClan cats exiting WindClan camp?" Hawkheart had entered camp, his voice filled with anger. His eyes widened when he spotted the lifeless dogs. "They killed those dogs!" he growled.

I turned around, shocked, I nodded. "Yes, they did. And we are very grateful." I let out a sigh. "But they want something. And I don't know what WindClan can give them now…"

"Cinderkit! Russetkit! Dawnkit!" Cloudpool had her tail wrapped around her kits three kits who were padding towards the dogs. She was scolding them quietly.

The camp was quiet. "Redclaw, Tallpaw, Shrewpaw, Reedfeather take the dogs bodies out of our territory. Leave them there and come back. Then get your wounds checked," I commanded as Whiteberry limped to Hawkheart.

"I don't have any herbs!" the medicine cat snarled. "The dogs ripped them apart!"

I scowled at the medicine cat. "Then use basic remedies. You're a medicine cat; you know how to do your job."

Cinderkit had let out a squeak and Russetkit had wandered over to the warriors den with Dawnkit.

"Cloudpool." I flicked my tail at the queen coolly. "Are your kits okay?"

She nodded. "They're fine. Cinderkit's got a scrape and Dawnkit was bleeding from a dog's claw. But they're fine…"

"What about Russetkit?" My eyes narrowed at the smallest kit that was now poking his nose in the medicine den.

"He scared away a dog from killing Dawnkit, believe it or not. I have never saw anything like it." Her voice held wonder in it.

"He's going to be a great warrior," I commented with a frown. "I just hope not to great..." My tail flicked and I walked to my den, Russetkit's victory still fresh in my head.


	3. Chapter One: A First Glimpse

CHAPTER 1

 _The scent of dog was still_ faint in camp, the wind blowing a cool breeze through the WindClan cats' fur.

My ears pricked as I waited for Cinderkit and Dawnkit to line up next to me, Littlekit and Cherrykit already beside me.

"Sorry we're late!" Cinderkit squeaked, standing beside Littlekit, Dawnkit standing beside me.

I took a deep breath, nodding at them. "Ready... Set... GO!" I yowled racing forward, Dawnkit right behind me. My heart racing I spotted Redclaw in front of me, staring at me with wide eyes. I leaped into the air, making it over my father I landed on my paws and kept running.

Cinderkit was suddenly beside me, her pawsteps clumsy and loud.

I pushed forward, breathing heavily I rammed into the warriors den. "First!" I called, smiling.

A dark shape was now in front of me and I looked up. _Dawnstripe._ "Hi Dawnstripe…" I mewed, looking at my paws glumly.

"Did you hurt Littlekit or Cherrykit?" she demanded, glaring down at me.

"No momma!" Cherrykit walked up to Dawnstripe. "We were just racing!"

I scowled. "You don't have to be so protective!" I snorted with a roll of my eyes.

Cloudpool paused, glaring down at me. "Don't be rude, Russetkit." She continued walking to the medicine cats den.

Russetkit huffed. "Who was last?"

"I was!" Littlekit said with a sigh. "Only because you guys are four moons older than Cherrykit and I!"

Dawnkit's head tilted. "Yep! We're better at running and hunting it appears."

Dawnstripe walked away, her face held pure terror.

"We're five moons old. We're going to be apprentices soon!" I smiled with delight. "Well Littlekit, look like you have to take my punishment. Clean the elders for ticks. Good luck." I turned around and walked away, an evil grin on my face.

"I'll help Littlekit..." Dawnkit mewed, inching her way to the medicine den.

"Right, Dawnkit. You just want to be with Hawkheart to learn herbs," Cinderkit said, following me.

"Russetkit!" Dawnkit's angry voice broke the silence in camp.

I turned around and looked at her, my smile wide. "Yes, Dawnkit?"

"I want to be a medicine cat! There isn't a problem with that!" Her teeth were bared and her ears were flat on her head.

"Don't bother talking to me." I nodded at Cherrykit and Dawnkit who whipped around and walked away. But I bounced to the nursery, glancing up at the sky, the moon full and high in the sky.

I lay in my very own nest. I was the smallest of three two moons ago, but now I was the biggest. I close my eyes and slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

Sunlight shone through the entrance of the nursery, my eyes opened slowly, seeing everyone else was asleep, I exited the den silently to see that the dawn patrol was heading out. Redclaw, my father, at the head of it with Tallpaw and Shrewpaw following.

"Going somewhere?" Reedfeather's voice made me freeze cold.

"Just for a walk..." I mumbled. "Please let me go!"

"No," he replied. "In RiverClan Crookedkit twisted his jaw. I don't think your mother would be happy if that happened to you." He flicked hi tail. "Stay in camp." Then he trotted away.

Heatherstar exited her den, her blue eyes focused on Whiteberry, who was arguing with Hawkheart.

"Heatherstar?" I walked to her and she nodded in response, still focused on Whiteberry.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tilting my head curiously.

"What?" Her head turned towards me. "Oh yes, right... I'm fine…" She smiled and nodded at me. "You go do what kits do."

"Russetkit, I found the perfect tunnel brambles!" Littlekit called, racing over, jumping up and down.

"Don't just jumped around, show me!" I said and followed him to the apprentices den were he uncovered a bramble bush that was perfect size for me to fit into.

"All you do is small down a bit and squeeze right through there. Then, once inside, you turn left and it leads you right out of camp!" Littlekit's voice had dropped to a whisper now that he was telling me where this tunnel leads.

I had already fit through the hole and was making my way towards the light in the tunnel. I turned left like Littlekit had said and kept going, then I fell, rolling what felt like down a hill. I tumbled and looked around, realizing that I was in fact, outside of camp, if only a little.

"Cool, right?" Littlekit was suddenly next to me. "I found it and just had to test it out. Go over that hill right there and you can see Shrewpaw and Redclaw train. Believe it or not, but Shrewpaw is a great fighter, she's almost beat Redclaw."

I looked around seeing the giant camp wall, a hill and a few shrubs. Everything else was flat land.

I climbed over the hill and there was Shrewpaw and Redclaw, practice fighting like there was no tomorrow.

"This is perfect Littlekit!" I called, my eyes glued to Shrewpaw's fighting moves. That must be advanced fighting skills. I could really impress Heatherstar with those!

"Someone is coming down the tunnel!" Littlekit squeaked suddenly and just as I turned around Cherrykit popped out.

"Found you!" she said, standing up and shaking her pelt. "We need to head back up. I think something is wrong with Heatherstar, she seems tense."

"Follow me!" Littlekit swerved around the tunnel and went to another one which was just made of stone, I'd realized as I followed him through it.

When we entered camp everything was very quiet. Luckily I had had just enough time to remember one of Shrewpaw's moves.

Heatherstar was eating a rabbit at the edge of camp, her eyes focused on a spot in front of her, so that's where I went.

Redclaw had just entered camp, Shrewpaw followed, then Whitepaw and Reedfeather right after, Whitepaw was carrying a rabbit.

I took a deep breath just like Shrewpaw did, then I swiped at the air, raced forward and flipped backwards, landing exactly how Shrewpaw did: my back left paw in the air and the other three laid neatly on the ground, my eyes closed.

"That was impressive, Russetkit," Heatherstar said suddenly, her voice full of surprise. "Where'd you learn that?"

My eyes flicked open to see Heatherstar staring at me, Shrewpaw was now sitting beside Heatherstar, a thoughtful look on her face. "Oh, I just, made it up…" I lied easily. "Thank you, Heatherstar." I stood up and dipped my head like Shrewpaw did to Redclaw.

"I did that same move today…" I heard Shrewpaw mumble. "How would he know it…?"

My tail twitched and I turned around to see Redclaw's eyes watching me. I shivered and walked over to Cherrykit who stared at me with an icy glare.

"You stole that move from Shrewpaw!" she growled lowly, glancing around.

I shrugged. "So what if I did. No one knows," I retorted.

" _I_ know. And that's bad enough… If Shrewpaw finds out she'll tell on you for going out of-" She cut herself off and glanced behind me.

I turned around and looked up. Shrewpaw was sitting right behind me, her eyes looking down at me.

"So you stole that move from me?" she asked, her voice showing no emotion.

My ears twitched. "Y-yes… But I only wanted to impress Heatherstar. Please don't tell on me!" I pleaded, hoping she'd keep her mouth shut.

Her mouth twitched into a smile. "I won't tell. I promise..."

I sighed and nodded, then padded away, worry still in my eyes.

* * *

A sharp jab to my ribs made my eyes flicker open.

"Wake up Russetkit!" a low growl made me jump to my paws. I looked around, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Greetings." A pale gray tabby tom sat in front of me, his fur ragged and his eyes glowing.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, shuffling backwards only to run into a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, who was staring down at me with amber eyes.

"Don't fear me, kit. I am Silverhawk and that is Mapleshade. We are here to help you win over your Clan! And be the best warrior you can be!" His voice held determination.

"How can you do that?" I glanced at Mapleshade and then looked back to Silverhawk.

"I can train you. You can be leader when I'm done with you!"

"You're a StarClan cat?" I asked with uncertainty.

Silverhawk glanced at Mapleshade. "Yeah... Sure... I'm a StarClan cat."

"I'd love to be trained by you!" I squealed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Good, good…" He smiled. "Great to have you here Russetkit. I'm sure you'll be… deadly when I'm done with you."

"You got him that easily." A gray tom entered the clearing, his face grim. A familiar smell on his pelt.

"Meet Thistleclaw. He's one of our tom apprentices here in the Da-I mean StarClan..." I heard Mapleshade snort and Thistleclaw glanced at Silverhawk with a questioning look.

"Mapleshade! Mapleshade!" A dark brown tabby tom jumped into the clearing. "Oh, I found him. Come on, Thistleclaw! Stop running from me, dumb apprentice." He turned around and Thistleclaw followed, eyes shining.

"You may go now." Silverhawk nodded at me. "Close your eyes, Russetkit." I did as he said and closed my eyes.

* * *

I jumped up in my nest, looking around I saw morning light flickering through the nursery, my heart pounding I remembered my talk with Silverhawk. I would be the best warrior ever!

"Are you alright Russetkit?" I heard Cloudpool muter.

"Yeah," I whispered, then climbed out of the nest and exited the nursery, looking around. Heatherstar was lying in the clearing, Reedfeather beside her, talking away. Redclaw was leading Tallpaw and Shrewpaw out of camp. Dawnstripe and her kits were playing moss-ball.

Hawkheart exited his den, his eyes flickering to me before turning away and sorting his herbs.

"Hi!" I squeaked, sitting down infront of Hawkheart. "What're you doing?" I asked, looking down at all the herbs.

"I'm sorting herbs." His eyes we uneasy and he shifted as if this was awkward.

I tilted my head. "That must stink," I said, looking up at him.

"I know what you're doing, Russetkit," he mewed suddenly, looking down at me with his yellow eyes.

Russetkit blinked in confusion. "What am I doing, Hawkheart?" My head tilted.

"Stop seeing Silverhawk." He stood up and walked away, leaving those words fresh in my mind.

 _I'm not doing anything wrong though… Silverhawk is a StarClan cat. And he will protect me,_ I thought my eyes glancing over at Hawkheart who was exiting camp. _I think._


	4. Chapter Two: Training

CHAPTER 2

 _"No! No! No!" Silverhawk growled, baring_ his teeth in anger. "Claws sheathed! All you do is land a blow on their head and trip them!"

I sighed. "I'm sorry!" It was sort of a wail rather than a mew.

"Sorry?" Silverhawk repeated. "Sorry isn't good enough!" The tom lashed out, landing a blow on my shoulder.

I stumbled back at the hit, my shoulder stinging. _StarClan cats can't really be like this!_ I thought my eyes wide.

"Do it again!" he growled, pacing the large clearing.

Sighing, I got up on my back paws and lashed out a plant, the tops of it coming off, then I lashed out at the bottom of it, cutting it out of the ground permanently.

"That's much better." Silverhawk's eyes shone with horror, like the praise was killing him inside.

"No! Stay away!" A light brown tabby bursted into the clearing, his eyes wild. He was a little smaller than me, he looked funny too, but I couldn't put my paw on how.

"Stop moving!" a sharp voice followed and a she-cat entered after.

My heart lurched. _Mapleshade!_ "W-whats going on?" I asked, looking at Silverhawk.

"She's gonna kill me!" The younger tom stood behind me, terror in his green eyes.

I looked at Mapleshade, snarling. "Stay back, y-you rabbit-brain!"

Her tail lashed. "Move, Russetkit. I wouldn't want to hurt you." Her eyes glowed with pure hatred. She didn't move, giving me a second to get out of the way. But I stood where I was, teeth bared.

"Over my dead body." I rose to my hind paws, lashing out at her, I followed the motions Silverhawk taught me just a few moments before. I hit my paw on top of Mapleshade's head, where she froze up, surprised. Then I went down to four paws and easily tripped the she-cat and pinned her down, my eyes glaring down into hers.

"Y-you…" Her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Not such an apprentice anymore, am I?" I hissed in her ear and stood up, turning to the other tom. "Close your eyes," I commanded and he did. I turned to Silverhawk. "I'll see you tomorrow night, same time and always… Same place." I huffed and closed my eyes as well.

* * *

My heart beated slowed as I carefully placed my shoulder on the ground, letting Hawkheart look at it.

"So how did you get this again?" the medicine cat asked, not looking at me.

"I told you: A thorn. I already picked it out and buried it though. So no use looking." I rolled my eyes, as if he were dumb but I knew that wasn't the case. He suspected me and this didn't help.

"That must have been a pretty big thorn..." Hawkheart mumbled putting cobwebs on it.

"How's Russetkit's shoulder?" my father's deep voice was behind me, showing no emotion.

"He'll live," he replied. "He can do what he wants, just no chasing rabbits." He walked away.

"Heatherstar wants to see you," Redclaw mewed. "So follow me." He turned away and I followed him.

Redclaw pushed his way into the den, Heatherstar sat silently as she watched us.

"Look," I began, "if this is about the thorn I didn't know it was in my nest and I already got rid of it and-"

She cut me off with a simple flick of her tail. "I don't care about the thorn, Russetkit. I wanted to tell you that your apprentice ceremony will be tomorrow at dawn. So be ready." She was completely calm, a grin on her face.

"O-oh…" My eyes were wide. "What about Cinderkit and Dawnkit?" I asked.

"I already spoke with them. Shrewpaw is going to be made a warrior and you three will be made apprentices. Redclaw talked to me a few moments ago about it." She nodded at my father.

I squealed with delight and then frozen when Redclaw was glaring down at me. "I mean: Yes, Heatherstar." I dipped my head respectfully at her and exited the den.

"So you're becoming an apprentice?" Littlekit spat, glaring at me.

"Yes I am," I replied. "So you'd better start respecting me." I flicked my tail and walked away happily.

"Let all those who can chase a rabbit join here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Heatherstar yowled.

I paced the nursery, my fur groomed from Cloudpool's excellent licking skills.

"It's time." Redclaw appeared at the entrance of the nursery, leading Cloudpool out leaving Dawnkit, Cinderkit and I to follow behind.

"Shrewpaw, step forward!" Heatherstar said, watching Shrewpaw step forward, her eyes shining.

"I, Heatherstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," Heatherstar mewed, a smile on her face. "Shrewpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Shrewpaw purred loudly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shrewpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shrewclaw. StarClan honors your strength and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Heatherstar rested her muzzle on Shrewclaw's head.

She licked the leader's shoulder and then stepped back, facing the Clan with her new name.

I stood there and watched, realizing everyone was cheering now, I joined in too. "Shrewclaw! Shrewclaw!" I called.

Shrewclaw sat beside me and everyone fell silent when Heatherstar began to speak. "She will hold vigil tonight and watch the camp while we sleep… Russetkit, Dawnkit, Cinderkit, step forward."

I walked forward, my sisters following with the same excitement I had.

"Cinderkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cinderpaw. Your mentor will be Shrewclaw. I hope Shrewclaw will pass down all she knows on to you." She nodded at Shrewclaw who stepped forward.

"Shrewclaw **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Redclaw, and you have shown yourself to be strong and well skilled. You will be the mentor of Cinderpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

Cinderpaw touched noses with her mentor and then the padded away.

"Russetkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Russetpaw. Your mentor will be Reedfeather. I hope Reedfeather will pass down all he knows on to you," Heatherstar announced, flicking her tail at Reedfeather who bounced forward.

"Reedfeather, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Whiteberry, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and honest. You will be the mentor of Russetpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

I reached forward, touching my nose to the deputy's. Then we sat down next to Cinderpaw and Shrewclaw.

Hawkheart walked to the front of the Clan, his eyes focusing on Dawnkit. "Cats of WindClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown spirit and wisdom. Your next medicine cat will be Dawnkit!"

"Dawnkit, do you accept the post of apprentice to be a medicine cat?" Heatherstar asked.

"I do!" Dawnkit squealed, her voice full of happiness.

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats," Hawkheart purred. "And here before StarClan I name you Dawnpaw. A medicine cat apprentice!"

"The good wishes of all WindClan will go with you," Heatherstar mewed.

Dawnpaw touched her nose to Hawkheart's and they walked into the crowd.

"Dawnpaw! Russetpaw! Cinderpaw!" the Clan called.

I held my head high, proud of myself. But something made me uneasy. What would Silverhawk say?

"Take a deep breath and make sure you know where your prey is."

* * *

It had been a whole moon since I got my apprentice name. Not one visit from Silverhawk or any StarClan cat. I was training with Reedfeather, my shoulder all healed up. Tonight was a Gathering, and I might get to go as long as I was good.

I nodded and smelled the air, catching a scent, but it wasn't prey, it was ThunderClan!

"ThunderClan, incoming," I growled, bristling.

Reedfeather scented the air and walked up to the border as a sandy-gray tom leading a gray she-cat, bright ginger tom, and a mottled brown tabby tom.

"Greetings, Sunfall," Reedfeather called, his voice calm.

Sunfall's head turned and looked at Reedfeather with surprise. "Hello Reedfeather. Everything alright in WindClan?"

"Couldn't be better," my mentor replied, leaning down to me ear he mewed, "Sunfall is ThunderClan's deputy. Then sandy-gray one is Thrushpelt, the blueish-gray one is Bluefur and the scary looking one is Adderfang."

"Thank you for introducing us to your apprentice, Reedfeather," Thrushpelt said, his tail flicking.

Adderfang's eyes rolled. "Why're you on the border?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"The same reason you are, Adderfang." Reedfeather's voice turned cold.

"No you're not!" Bluefur spoke up, her teeth bared. "You're planning an attack!"

I glanced at Sunfall. He was ThunderClan's deputy, why wasn't he doing anything!?

"What? With two cats? Are you mouse-brained?" Reedfeather growled.

"Well, they could try to attack us," Sunfall commented his voice calm and his eyes lit up with anger. "But ThunderClan will be victorious."

Reedfeather chuckled. "We would succeed. ThunderClan is weak, it's obvious from how skinny you are," Reedfeather mewed back in a hostile voice.

"If we're so weak, why don't you come over here and prove it to us!" Adderfang hissed.

"Yes, please do," Bluefur agreed with a nod from Thrushpelt.

Sunfall stayed silent, but his tail lashed.

Reedfeather glanced at me, but I was too focused on the ThunderClan cats. "Let's go!" he hissed and he took a few steps back, turning around with me following after.

"WindClan cats are weak! They can't take a threat or attack us!" I heard Adderfang shout.

I snarled and whipped around, racing for the border that separated ThunderClan's territory from WindClan's. I jumped off the edge and landed on top of Adderfang, ripping at his ears, ignoring Reedfeather's panicked shouts.

Adderfang screamed and I felt teeth on my tail. I kicked out, hitting someone's face. I held my breath and flipped backwards, landing in front of the ThunderClan cats. I lashed out at their eyes, hitting Sunfall's muzzle while I tripped Bluefur and bit deep into her side. She screamed and raced away and I was tackled by Adderfang, who pinned me to the ground.

I froze and then went limp, Adderfang's grip loosened just a little and then I shoved him backwards into a large pool of water. Thrushpelt darted towards me while Sunfall jumped in after him.

I slipped to the side and Thrushpelt ran into a tree. I lashed out at his head and felt blood, then Thrushpelt was running for ThunderClan camp.

Sunfall was climbing out of the large pool of water, Adderfang following.

The ThunderClan deputy turned to me. "I will remember you. And next time I see you, I will rip your throat out," he growled and then walked away, Adderfang limping after him.

"That was amazing, Russetpaw." Reedfeather had crossed the border and was standing in front of me.

I shifted my paws. "But…?"

"But it was wrong and you out of all cats know that." He sighed. "I'll have to tell Heatherstar about this..." he mumbled. "Come on; let's get out of here before they bring more warriors." He jumped across the border again and I followed him, walking back to camp.

Reedfeather and I entered camp, everyone turning and looking at us, probably because I was covered in blood.

"We heard screams, is everyone alright?" Heatherstar was standing in the clearing, eyeing me.

"ThunderClan threatened us, and so Russetpaw taught them a lesson. Although it was brave, he broke the warrior code. I've brought him to you for punishment." The WindClan deputy looked at Heatherstar calmly.

"Doesn't look like he has a scratch on him..." she mumbled.

"Russetpaw! My poor kit!" Cloudpool darted forward, licking me.

"Stop it!" I growled, shaking her off.

"Russetpaw, I have your punishment," Heatherstar mewed. "You are going to the Gathering tonight."

"How is that a punishment? "Redclaw growled, weaving his way in-between warriors.

"It is because it's going to be freezing tonight. And Russetpaw isn't what you'd call fluffy. He'll freeze, just like the rest of us." Heatherstar glanced at me with her blue eyes. "And that is what I call a punishment."

"So, the other cats that goto the Gathering are being punished as well?" Redclaw asked.

"No. For them it is an honor. But for this 'paw, it's a privilege he's lucky to have. Speaking of the Gathering, Reedfeather, you choose who you want to go." She turned to my father. "I want to see you in my den, now." The two walked to the leaders den.

"Shrewclaw, Whiteberry, Tallpaw, Russetpaw, Hawkheart, Dawnpaw, and Cinderpaw will be going to the Gathering tonight." Reedfeather's eyes landed on Dawnstripe. "We have to keep the camp guarded, just in case ThunderClan decide to attack." The deputy walked away, entering the warriors den.

"Congratulations," Dawnpaw's soft and sweet voice was coming from behind me. "You get to goto the Gathering." I turned around as she continued, "I'm happy for you, I really am..." She walked away quickly.

My tail flicking I stood alone in the clearing, feeling guilty.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky, shining down brightly on the WindClan cats as they raced across the moorlands, hoping to make the Gathering in time.

"I'm so excited!" I heard Cinderpaw squeal to Shrewclaw.

Reedfeather fell in step beside me. "I know Heatherstar said this was a punishment, but try to get along with the ThunderClan cats, okay?"

I nodded. "And what about the ShadowClan cats?" I asked, looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Reedfeather's eyes showed confusion as well as hope.

"I hear they're really mean and hostile... Can I talk to them?" We slowed down to a walk as we came near Fourtrees.

"You can talk to whoever you want. But don't forget about the truce," Reedfeather replied, racing forward to stand next to Heatherstar.

I pushed my way to the front. RiverClan and ShadowClan were the only ones there. I looked down into the clearing; it was swarming with cats from different Clans.

"Let's go!" I heard Heatherstar hiss then plunge into the clearing, followed by Reedfeather and I and the rest of WindClan.

My eyes searched the clearing for the familiar gray tom.

"Hi!" A she-cat's voice made me turn around, heart pumping.

A dark-gray-and-white she-cat stood in front of me. "Hello…" I said uneasily. She was definitely ShadowClan.

"I'm Hollypaw," she mewed, poofing out her fur. "Who're you?"

"I'm Russetpaw. Are you a newly made apprentice?" I asked, not remembering her face from any of the ShadowClan patrols.

She laughed. "No. I should be made a warrior anytime now. You've been apprenticed for.." She thought for a moment. "At least a moon."

"How did you know?" I asked in surprise.

"I've been doing that for like five or six moons, I know how old every cat here is," she purred with a smirk.

I nodded. "Have you seen a gray tom, possibly ThunderClan?" I asked, looking around, noticing ThunderClan arriving.

"Who?" Hollypaw blinked at me. "Is he kind of scary looking, messy pelt too?"

My eyes flicked to her. "Yes. How'd you know?"

"I train with him in-I mean I see him... A lot. On patrols and stuff. We're pretty close..." She shifted her paws.

"Were you going to say you train with him?" I was quite puzzled at that.

"In StarClan.." she mumbled.

I turned around, my mind spinning as I stumbled through the cats of all the Clans. Hollypaw was being trained by StarClan, too?

"Russetpaw?" A familiar voice was near me, and I looked around, spotting the source.

"You're that gray tom I saw!" I said. "I found you! I knew you were a real cat!" I smirked at myself.

"I'm Thistleclaw, yes." His voice came out as a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked, my head tilted.

His tail lashed. "I don't want cats to hear us talking!" he growled and his head snapped up. "And that's why you never make noises when you're hunting."

"Teaching a WindClan apprentice about hunting?" Reedfeather's calm and deep voice was behind me. I suddenly understood Thistleclaw's random topic change.

"Yes sir." He dipped his head to the WindClan deputy in respect.

"You do know of the current war between WindClan and ThunderClan, right?" Reedfeather's ear twitched.

"This is a time of peace, Reedfeather," the gray tom replied. "Let's not start a fight."

"Of course.. Follow me, Russetpaw," my mentor ordered and turned around, walked over to where Whiteberry, a gray tabby tom, a pale orange tom, and a small ginger tabby she-cat sat talking.

"Oh, look what Reedfeather brought us!" the ginger she-cat purred.

Reedfeather smiled. "Whiteberry, will you watch Russetpaw?"

"Of course! We all will!" She smiled at me.

"Hello Russetpaw," mewed the gray tabby.

I flicked my tail. "Hi, um.." I smelled the air. RiverClan cat. "What's your name?"

"Troutclaw," he replied, flicking his tail toward the pale orange tom. "That's Weedwhisker and that's Littlebird."

"Nice to meet you all," I mewed with a nod towards the other elders.

"This Gathering will begin now!" Heatherstar yowled, jumping up onto the Greatrock.

Hailstar stepped forward, nodding to Heatherstar. "Greetings cats of all Clans!" he yowled. "RiverClan is healthy and strong. We've noticed some twolegs on our territory, but they haven't been affecting us at all. There are plenty of fish. With the arrival of Leaf-bare RiverClan will be ready." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, we have a new apprentice, Crookedpaw!"

"Crookedpaw! Crookedpaw!" the Clans called.

The RiverClan leader stepped back and Cedarstar stepped forward. "ShadowClan's deputy, Stonetooth, has decided to move to the elders den. So Raggedpelt will take his place. Also, ShadowClan is strong and ready to fight any battle." The leader's eyes flickered in the RiverClan direction. "Though we've spotted a few rats on our territory, and a few fish-brains, we-"

A loud yowl cut the leader off and a black-and-silver tabby tom stepped forward with challenging eyes. "Don't think names are going to solve anything at this Gathering, Cedarstar!"

"Rippleclaw," Hailstar's warning mew came from the Greatrock; the leader's eyes were narrow.

"The other Clans deserve to know what happened!" he called. "Even though it was devastating for RiverClan." The tom leaped up on the rock, facing the Clans. "RiverClan went to ShadowClan's camp, all the warriors, queens, and elders with us. We asked Cedarstar for help because the river had flooded the camp, and he said no. Then one of our kits supposedly attacked one of his warriors and they attacked us in return, killing one of our kits."

"Your kit died by being squashed by one of your warriors! We don't murder innocent kits," Cedarstar replied calmly.

Rippleclaw growled and faced the ShadowClan leader. "Stop lying to the Clans! Raggedpelt murdered our kit!"

"What?!" The ShadowClan deputy jumped to his paws. "I did nothing to your kit! ShadowClan only attacked your warriors. And then you stole some of our land!"

"Liar!" Shellheart jumped to his paws and hissed. "You killed our kit and you're too afraid to admit it!"

"Hailstar." Cedarstar's loud voice made the clearing fall silent. "Control your warriors or I will," he mewed.

"Now you're threatening us at a Gathering?" Owlfur hissed.

"Shut your mouths!" Hailstar snapped, his eyes full of anger. "This is a time of sharing and there's a truce."

Silence entered the clearing as Heatherstar said, "Everyone needs to calm down. Hailstar, Cedarstar." She turned to the two leaders. "This is between your Clans, not everyone. Get your warriors under control or don't bring them."

Cedarstar nodded. "You heard her Hailstar. Don't bring your warriors if they're going to have outbursts."

Hailstar growled. "Don't push your luck."

"Heatherstar, please give your report," Pinestar mewed quickly.

She pushed Rippleclaw off the rock and he sat down by a RiverClan cat. Heatherstar looked at the Clans. "WindClan is strong and ready to fight, also. In addition, we have three new apprentices: Russetpaw, Cinderpaw and Dawnpaw!"

"Russetpaw! Dawnpaw! Cinderpaw!" the Clans cheered.

I held my head up high, heart pounding but excitement and pride pulsing through me.

She stepped back and Pinestar stepped forward, his eyes gleamed in sadness. "Hello cats of RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and ThunderClan. As you know I am ThunderClan's leader, which is ending tonight."

When he paused, gasps broke through the clearing.

"I'm leaving ThunderClan.. And I'm going to find my mother." He was shaking in fear. "This will be my last Gathering and my deputy, Sunfall, will take my place as leader."

Sunfall sat still, his body all tensed up, his eyes fixed on his bright ginger paws. He seemed embarrassed.

"Well, everyone have a great night and StarClan be with you," Heatherstar mewed as she jumped off the Greatrock, gathering her Clan with a flick of her tail.

I walked over, amazed at her calmness. Shrewclaw stood beside me, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm just..." She paused. "Lovely." We began to move forward and she walked quickly, letting me follow behind slowly.

* * *

As we entered camp, Littlekit and Cherrykit were passed out in the clearing, Dawnstripe and Redclaw whispering a few tail-lengths away.

Heatherstar walked to her den, Reedfeather following behind her. Dawnpaw and Hawkheart walked to the medicine den, talking in low voices. Whiteberry snatched a mouse up and walked to the elders den.

I bounced to the apprentices den and settled down, closing my eyes happily.

"You've done well." Silverhawk appeared in front of me, a smirk on his face.

"No!" I shouted, shaking my head.

"What? You didn't think I would go away that easily, did you?" The tom snickered. "I've been watching you, Russetpaw. And you're doing fine on your own. That battle with ThunderClan, wow, didn't see that coming."

I sat down, my ears pricked with the praise.

"But you need work. I could've made you be able to take out Reedfeather too."

"Why would I want to take out Reedfeather?"

"Think about it. If he's gone Redclaw gets the deputy spot and when that weak Heatherstar dies he'll be made leader and you'll be made deputy. But before that, I have to tell you something very-"

"Enough!" A large dark gray tom entered the clearing, his eyes flashing. "Russetpaw, that is not a StarClan cat! I am the only StarClan cat!"

I blinked, confused. Silverhawk isn't a StarClan cat?

"No! You can't do this Swiftstar! Please, no!" Silverhawk pleaded, looking at the tom.

"He has a better destiny than with you," the leader replied, grabbing me by the scruff and carrying me away.

A few moments later we were in a quiet clearing with cats smiling and running all around us, prey in their jaws. The tom set me down and I looked around.

"This is StarClan?" It was bright and colorful and pretty. Cats were hunting and talking and laughing. It wasn't dark and creepy and scary, it wasn't empty or silent either.

"Yes, it is. I am Swiftstar, leader before Heatherstar. You don't know me, but I've been watching you with Silverhawk. That training isn't real. Neither is he. Silverhawk is pure evil; he was tricking you so you could do bad things. If you want to become leader, do it your way."

"Okay, Swiftstar!" I purred. "I promise I will!"

"I have something to tell you, Russetpaw." Swiftstar was now whispering. " _There are three, powerful enough to destroy the upcoming darkness_." He suddenly disappeared.

I opened my eyes, now in my nest. My heart pounded. The den was empty; they must have gone out hunting or training.

Exiting the den I looked around, my tail twitching when I realized that Dawnpaw must have been waiting for me.

"What did you do?" she asked, shaking her head at me.

"What do you mean?" My eyes flickered to her and she sighed.

"You aren't the only one with a connection to StarClan, or the Dark Forest. I've known, for a while. And everything that you're doing needs to stop, before someone gets hurt." She turned around and walked away.


	5. Chapter Three: Trust

CHAPTER 3

 _"Very good," Reedfeather purred, his eyes_ shining as I completed my last battle move.

I dipped my head. "Thanks! I worked really hard on that one!" _Yeah, with Silverhawk._ Guilt sored through me. It had been a whole three moons since I met the real StarClan cat. And I hadn't got one visit from anyone.

` "You're ready for your assignment!" Reedfeather was pacing now. "It'll be tomorrow. I promise. And I'll discuss everything with Heatherstar. If she says okay then you're going to be a warrior by tomorrow!"

I blinked at him, his excitement overwhelming. "You are sure in a cheery mood…"

"Heatherstar is going to attack RiverClan's camp! We're going to see if we can take some of their land." He grinned. "Plus my apprentice is going to become a warrior! If I could just get you on that attack patrol..." He began mumbling.

 _The attack patrol? Me?_ My heart thumped in my chest. _I could become a warrior! I could even get my Clan some land. Swiftstar would be so proud…_

When Reedfeather began to hiss at himself, I realized we should be attacking ThunderClan's camp since they were the ones who threatened us, not RiverClan.

"Reedfeather? Why're we attacking RiverClan?" I asked, tilting my head to show my confusion.

"What?" He looked up at me, his eyes shining with worry. "Oh yes, because if RiverClan flee their camp, they'll goto ThunderClan, which is when ShadowClan will attack and then we will attack, it'll be complete bloodshed. And," he continued, "we all know how weak ThunderClan is with Sunstar in charge." Reedfeather flicked his tail.

"So, what is the reason we're attacking RiverClan's camp?"

"We want to overrun RiverClan's camp, it'll set fear into them."

"Why?"

"Because we're always known as the weakest Clan, and Heatherstar wants to prove them wrong."

"But that's what we're best at, being weak and little."

"Not anymore."

"But that isn't fair to RiverClan _or_ ThunderClan…" I mewed in disbelief.

"ThunderClan will kick them out after a while, and then RiverClan will have to fight for their land back. That's when the real plan cracks," Reedfeather told me.

"And what is the 'plan'?" I asked in confusion. It felt like he was just avoiding the question.

Reedfeather growled to himself. "I've already said too much. We must get back to camp now. We need to discuss your warrior ceremony!" He raced away and I followed slowly.

* * *

Dawnpaw raced up to me as we entered camp. "Are you alright?"

I blinked. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

She shifted her paws awkwardly. "No reason… So, did you hear about us invading RiverClan?"

My eyes narrowed but I nodded. Why was she acting so weird? "It sounds great!"

"Besides the fact that it's going to be two days from now and Hawkheart and I aren't prepared for it." She sighed. "We keep asking patrols to come back with some herbs, but they haven't found anything."

I shrugged. "It isn't really the time for herb picking. It'll be Leaf-bare in less than a moon." I glanced at the darkening sky.

She nodded. "So, are we cool?"

I caught a glimpse of Shrewclaw, Redclaw and Cinderpaw entering camp, but my attention remained on Dawnpaw. "We always will be. You're my sister, and there is nothing I can do to change that." I walked away to Redclaw.

My father glared down at me, setting down some large leaves. "Yes?"

"I might be a warrior tomorrow…" I mewed up at my father.

" _Might_ isn't good enough," he growled. "You need to know. You're just wasting my time. Cinderpaw has a better chance of become deputy than you do a warrior." He picked up the herbs and walked to the medicine den.

I stared at my father in shock. I had let him be disappointed in me. He wasn't happy with me being his son. Anger and sadness went through me, but I pushed it away and sat down.

"Don't let him get to you, Russetpaw." Cinderpaw was suddenly beside me. "He's just mad that Dawnpaw can boss him around now that she's a medicine cat."

I jumped to my paws. "He's disappointed in me! In case you couldn't tell. He knows I won't pass my assignment tomorrow! I let him down."

"You didn't let him down. When I pass my assignment tomorrow and you don't, I'll make sure he knows you didn't fail completely." Cinderpaw laughed and walked away.

I turned around and walked to the apprentices den, sadness getting the better of me.

* * *

The next morning I awoke no dream from StarClan or the Dark Forest. I sat up in my nest, looking around. Cinderpaw was gone and so was Tallpaw.

I exited the den; Reedfeather was sitting in the clearing talking to Tallpaw.

"Hey!" I called, walking over. Reedfeather looked up and smiled.

"Ready for your assignment?" he asked.

I nodded. "Let's do this!" _There are three, powerful enough to destroy the upcoming darkness._ The prophecy flashed in my mind, my heart pounded in my chest and shook it off and followed Reedfeather out of camp. I needed to focus on my warrior assignment.

"You are to find a rabbit, any size or any shape, and you must kill it and bring it back here."

"Is Cinderpaw doing this assignment too?"

"Yes. She should've started a few seconds ago. Remember, I will be watching you."

I walked away, scenting the air. It was colder than usual, but with Leaf-bare coming, it should be.

Something rammed into me and I fell over, rolling back onto my paws I caught a glimpse of the animal. _Dog!_ Heart pounding, I lashed out at it and then turned around, running for my life, feeling the dog's breath on my tail.

"Russetpaw!" I heard Reedfeather screech.

"Save me!" I wailed back, glancing behind me at the dog.

I ran into something and looked up. It was black and very large. _Another dog!_ I panicked as the brown dog tackled me, pinning me to the ground.

A loud unfamiliar battle screech sounded and the weight from the dog disappeared in an instant. Quickly, I stood up went on my hind paws, facing the black dog. I hit it on the head, got down on four paws and tripped him, then took a bite right out of his shoulder.

The dog wailed, pushed me off him and raced away.

"Are you alright?" An unfamiliar large dark brown tabby was in front of me now.

"Y-yeah.." I felt dizzy with confusion. "You're Raggedpelt, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. What about it?"

"You're a ShadowClan cat." I felt panic in my throat. "Are you going to kill me?"

"I am a ShadowClan cat, yes. But no, ShadowClan is WindClan's allies now. Don't worry about a thing." He walked away.

"Hi!" A familiar dark gray-and-white she-cat appeared in front of me, smiling.

"Hollypaw?" I grinned at her. "Great to see you!"

"Holly _flower_ now. I've been made a warrior!" She sat down. "And this warrior just saved you."

"So, what're you doing here?" I glanced at Raggedpelt who was having a friendly conversation with Reedfeather a few tail lengths away.

"I am leading my first patrol. Foxheart and Archeye went after the dogs. I happened to persuade Raggedpelt to come save you." She nodded at the two warriors walking towards Raggedpelt.

"Thanks…" I mumbled. "ShadowClan is really helpful."

"So, what were you doing anyways?" she asked, shaking her fur out.

"My warrior assignment." I paused. "But I guess I failed…" My eyes flickered over to Reedfeather in disappointment. Redclaw had been right.

I could see Hollyflower flinch. "I'm sorry." She shifted her paws. "I didn't mean to ruin it."

"I was supposed to be catching a rabbit, not a dog." I looked down at my paws in shame. "I guess Cinderpaw was right," I muttered flicking my tail.

"Isn't that your sister?" Hollyflower asked in shock.

"Yeah." I walked over to my mentor.

"Goodbye, Raggedpelt. Thank you for saving my apprentice." The WindClan deputy dipped his head and watched Raggedpelt lead the patrol back to ShadowClan territory.

"So I guess this means I failed my assignment, right?"

Reedfeather glanced down at me. "Yes. But there is always next moon." His eyes showed disappointment.

I flicked my tail and followed him home.

"I did it! I caught the biggest rabbit ever!" When we reached camp Cinderpaw was bragging about her rabbit. "I'm going to become a warrior!" Her eyes traveled to me. "Where's your catch Russetpaw?" she shouted, drawing everyone's attention to me.

I flinched. "Its, um, it should be, um-"

"Yes, Russetpaw, where is your magnificent catch?" Redclaw stood in front of me, his eyes dark with disappointment.

"There is no catch," I mumbled, shifting my paws awkwardly.

Redclaw flicked his tail. "I knew you weren't good enough to be a warrior. Like I said, your sister has a better chance of become deputy than you have of ever becoming a warrior.." He walked to Cinderpaw and praised her.

"Maybe next moon." Dawnpaw was suddenly beside me, her eyes watching Redclaw.

"So I can fail again?" I looked at her. "What was it like to have dad's blessing?"

She glanced at me with her dark blue eyes. "It was peaceful, and sweet. I got praises and he actually loved me."

I closed my eyes, trying to remember his praises, but I couldn't. "He will always love us, Dawnpaw."

"Where's Reedfeather?" Her voice held nothing but emptiness.

"Informing Heatherstar that I failed my assignment," I replied. "It was all that _stupid_ dogs fault."

"Your time will come, Russetpaw." She stood up and walked to the medicine cats den.

Heatherstar was walking towards me. "We'll try again soon, alright?"

I nodded. "Sure." My eyes flicked to Cinderpaw. "What about her?"

The leader followed my gaze. "She'll get her warrior name and sit vigil."

"I'm sorry," I whispered as Heatherstar walked away, feeling like my heart was being pulling out of my chest. Disappointment was flowing through me.

"All those old enough to chase rabbits join beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Heatherstar yowled, jumping up on the Tallrock, waiting for everyone to gather.

Everyone entered the clearing, looking up at the leader as she continued, "I, Heatherstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." I saw Heatherstar tense up. "Cinderpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Cinderpaw mewed loud and clear.

Heatherstar looked over at me and paused. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cinderpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cinderleaf. StarClan honors your strength and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." The WindClan leader jumped off the rock and rested her muzzle on Cinderleaf's head while Cinderleaf licked her shoulder.

"Cinderleaf! Cinderleaf!" Redclaw shouted and the rest of the Clan joined in. I stayed silent.

When everyone had quieted down Heatherstar mewed, "She will sit vigil while the rest of us sleep!" She walked into her den and everyone else quickly walked to their dens.

I settled down in my nest, tucking my tail over my nose and closing my eyes. _We'll try again next moon._

* * *

"Wake up, Russetpaw!" Reedfeather's head was in the den and he was looking down at me with irritation.

"What?" I sat up quickly, looking around wildly. He'd kicked me right out of my peaceful dream.

"Time for a hunting patrol, let's go!" Reedfeather left the den and I followed after him, stretching my legs.

Tallpaw and Cinderleaf were waiting at the entrance of camp, talking to each other quietly.

"Finally!" Cinderleaf growled, glaring at me and then exiting camp with Tallpaw, Reedfeather and I following.

I scented the air, eager to show my sister that I was a great hunter. We were near the RiverClan border.

"Rabbit!" I hissed, darting forward I lunged for a rabbit and landed on it, quickly sinking my teeth into the rabbit's neck and killing it. I looked at Cinderleaf who was glaring at me.

"You didn't even have a good amount of time to get in proper position before catching that," she said, rolling her green eyes.

"It was still a great catch," Tallpaw mewed. "Great job Russetpaw!" He nodded at me with a smile on his face.

"Thanks." I glanced at Cinderleaf who snorted and scented the air, walking in a different direction.

"Can I go with Russetpaw, Reedfeather?" Tallpaw looked up at Reedfeather.

"Of course. I'll go catch up with Cinderleaf." Then the deputy padded off.

"What happened to you and Cinderleaf?" Tallpaw broke the silence.

"I don't know." I walked forward, storing my rabbit under a rock and then pricking my ears to listen for another rabbit. "She doesn't like me because Redclaw doesn't like me." I caught scent of a rabbit and got down into a crouch and walked forward, then spotted it. I lunged forward and trapped it beneath my claws, delivering the killing blow.

Tallpaw walked up to me with a rabbit in his mouth. He set it down with my rabbits. "Why?"

I shrugged. "He's disappointed that I couldn't become a warrior with my sister." I paused. "Aren't you supposed to be a warrior soon?"

He nodded. "Tonight I am going to be. Then I'm going to be in the attack patrol when we attack RiverClan." The older apprentice smelled the air and flicked his tail. I knew that Tallpaw was long overdue to become a warrior, but I wasn't sure why Heatherstar was waiting so long.

"Congratulations." I heard fast footsteps racing towards us and looked around us in confusion. Where were they coming from?

"I'm sure you'll be in the attack patrol too. You're really good at fighting…" Tallpaw shifted his paws and pricked his ears, hearing the loud footsteps as well.

"Russetpaw!" Dawnpaw's voice was loud and clear as she jumped into view. "Rats!" she screeched.

I suddenly saw the large gray bodies behind her, my eyes going wide I hissed and jumped over Dawnpaw, batting one away from us.

"What do we do?!" Tallpaw's panicked voice was barley a mew as he lashed out at another rat.

I looked around and realized that there was only one thing we could do. "Run!" I hissed and turned around pushing Dawnpaw forward, we began running.

 _Fight!_ Silverhawk's demanding voice was in my head. _No! Go away!_ I pushed forward, trying to run from the rats and the voice in my head. "Help!" I screeched as we raced towards the Thunderpath.

"StarClan help us!" I heard Tallpaw hiss under his breath.

We had reached the Thunderpath, the rats little ways behind us. I raced across, Tallpaw and Dawnpaw following me.

I glanced behind us as the rats quickly followed us through ShadowClan territory.

"Duck!" I heard a voice say and I did as it commanded. Suddenly, cats jumped from the trees, ambushing the rats.

Loud screeches filled the air and I spotted Cedarstar and Raggedpelt fighting in the large group of ShadowClan cats who'd saved us.

"Are you all okay?" Hollyflower's familiar voice made me jump and I turned to her, instantly relaxing as her sofft gaze fell on me

"Yeah." I pushed away my fear. "How did you know we were coming?"

"I watch WindClan sometimes." She flicked her tail and shifted uncomfortably. "We couldn't risk WindClan losing a warrior."

"Thanks." I took a deep breath and turned around to see the rats racing away, a few of them dead.

Cedarstar walked up to me. "Hollyflower made us save you. You're lucky too, because I surely wouldn't have." The leader looked back at his warriors. "You can stay with us tonight."

"I can't!" Tallpaw growled eyes wide. "My warrior ceremony is tonight!" His eyes shone in hurt.

"What about you two?" Cedarstar's head swung to us.

"I can stay," I mewed and felt Dawnpaw nod. I'd rather be with the ShadowClan cats who didn't know how much of a failure I was.

"Cloudpelt, take..." The leader paused, eyeing Tallpaw. He seemed to have completely forgotten the 'paws name for a heartbeat. "Tallpaw home."

A white tom stepped forward, leading the tom to the Thunderpath.

"Follow me." Cedarstar walked forward and his warriors followed as we walked through the pine forest.

When we reached ShadowClan camp his warriors spread out and an unfamiliar white she-cat walked up to Dawnpaw and I.

"Sedgewhisker!" Dawnpaw squeaked. "It's Dawnpaw, from WindClan!"

She paused, looking down at my sister. "Dawnpaw, it's great to see you. Come help me with injuries, okay?" Dawnpaw nodded and followed her into a den.

"Russetpaw?" Hollyflower walked up to me.

"Yeah?" I glanced up at her before sitting down and licked a paw, drawing it over my ear.

"Raggedpelt wants to see-" Raggedpelt bursted through Hollyflower, growling, "Are you insane?! That was a whole pack of rats! You could've killed some of my warriors, rat-brain!"

I flinched. "What was I supposed to do? Let my sister die?"

"Well, no, but don't try to bring them into our camp! How did she even find those rats anyways?!"

"Raggedpelt, don't be too rough," Hollyflower mumbled.

"I don't know!" I glared at him. "But stop biting _my_ tail about it! I thought ShadowClan was WindClan's allies!"

Raggedpelt sighed, bowing his head a little. "You're right. I'm sorry." He turned around and walked away.

I watched him. "Is he always like… _that_?"

Hollyflower nodded. "Yes. I think he has some anger issues." She chuckled a little and I joined in. "You're going to sleep in the apprentices den with Dawnpaw, okay?" She flicked her tail at the nearest den.

I nodded. "Thanks." I padded to the den and lay down in a nest, closing my eyes.

"Russetpaw! Wake up!" Swiftstar was in front of me.

"What do you want?" I huffed at him. Not a single word for moons and suddenly he appears out of nowhere.

"Don't forget your destiny!" he growled. " _There are three, powerful enough to destroy the upcoming darkness._ " He suddenly disappeared.

My eyes flickered open and I looked around. Dawnpaw was beside me, sound asleep.

 _Where am I?_ Russetpaw thought, exiting the den in a panic. This wasn't WindClan's apprentice's den. He suddenly remembered. _ShadowClan!_

"Good morning!" A gray tabby tom stood before me, smirking.

"Who're you?" I asked, wide-eyed.

"I'm Archeye. You're Russetpaw, right?" The tabby glanced behind him.

"Um, yeah, I'm Russetpaw," I replied, surprised he knew he I was when I had no clue who he was.

"Want to come on a border patrol with me and a few others?" Archeye asked with another glance at some cats.

"Sure! Which border?"

"ThunderClan," he replied leading the way to the other cats.

"Is Russetpaw going with us?" asked a bright ginger tom who I didn't recognize.

I nodded while Archeye replied, "Yes, he is. Hollyflower let's go!" he called as the she-cat entered the clearing from a den.

She padded to us. "Sorry, I was watching Featherstorm's kits for her. They are a rowdy bunch." She shook her fur out, glancing at me. "Come on." Then she led the way out of camp.

As we entered the pine forest, I couldn't help but look around at my surroundings. I hadn't explored any of ShadowClan's territory before.

The bright ginger tom fell in step beside me. "I'm Foxheart," he told me in a quiet voice.

"Nice to meet you." I flicked my ears as I caught a glimpse of a sycamore tree.

"Hollyflower has been giving you special attention," the warrior whispered.

I glanced at him. "She has?" I asked in surprise. She seemed friendly towards me, but she seemed that was towards everyone.

"You must be a rat-brain to not have noticed. She likes to watch you. I've seen her do it, too. Sit in a tree and watch WindClan territory. I always have a feeling that she's looking for someone." Foxheart smirked at me.

"Well, she's a ShadowClan cat and I'm a WindClan cat. And besides, I only like her as a friend." I felt Foxheart tense up and his head flickered over to Hollyflower.

"ThunderClan patrol!" I heard Hollyflower hiss back to us.

I hadn't even notice we'd reached the Thunderpath.

"Hollyflower, how're you?" Thrushpelt was on the other side of the Thunderpath, his eyes narrowed.

"I'm wonderful. And yourself?" Hollyflower was calm and stern, her ears flicking as two more cats appeared behind him, both of them I didn't recognize.

"I'm great. So is ThunderClan." He flicked his tail and his eyes traveled to me. "Did you notice you have a kittypet on your territory?"

Hollyflower hissed at him. "Russetpaw is a guest!" Her eyes narrowed.

Foxheart's pelt bristled and I knew the ShadowClan cats were growing hostile.

"So, ShadowClan is helping kittypets now?" mewed the unfamiliar light gray tabby tom.

"Tawnyspots," a blue gray tom warrior the light gray tabby tom, he glared at him. He looked at lot like Bluefur.

"No, Stormtail. He's right. That is a WindClan apprentice, and he deserves to be thrown out of ShadowClan territory!" Thrushpelt was staring at Hollyflower.

Hollyflower bristled. "You have no right to tell us who can and can't be on ShadowClan territory!"

"Get rid of him or we will." Thrushpelt whipped around and stalked off, Tawnyspots and Stormtail following.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble," I mewed, shrinking back in my fur.

"No! You didn't do anything. It was ThunderClan throwing out more empty threats." Hollyflower lashed her tail. "Come on, let's get back to ShadowClan camp and inform Cedarstar."

"ThunderClan threatened us did they?" Cedarstar's ears were pricked as he listened to the report.

Hollyflower nodded and lashed her tail.

"Well, they'll get what's coming to them soon." The ShadowClan leader glanced at his warriors. "For now we will not attack or talk to the ThunderClan warriors. We cannot make them attack us, understood?"

The Clan muttered their responses of agreement. None of them seemed happy about it.

"Cedarstar." Cloudpool's tranquil voice was loud enough for the whole Clan to look behind them at the entrance, and for me to feel relaxed again.

"Ah yes, you've come for Russetpaw and Dawnpaw." He nodded. "Take them."

As he spoke Dawnpaw entered the clearing from what looked like the medicine cats den. "Cloudpool!" she shouted and raced to our mother excitedly.

"Come on Russetpaw." The she-cat turned around and exited camp with Dawnpaw and I following.

"What were you two thinking?" Cloudpool snapped suddenly, continuing to walk through ShadowClan's territory.

At first I was puzzled, and I realized she meant the rats. "Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Heatherstar is furious!" If our mother was livid, she didn't show it. The shaming seemed to come from Heatherstar herself. "Luckily, she will not be punishing you."

I sucked in a deep breath. I couldn't explained to my mother that her mate was making me feel like I didn't belong. "I'm really sorry. If-"

"How'd it go?" Redclaw was suddenly beside Cloudpool while Reedfeather was beside me.

"It went marvelous." Cloudpool rolled her eyes, giving Redclaw a hard glare. He returned it.

"ThunderClan threatened ShadowClan," Dawnpaw mewed quietly.

Reedfeather growled. "They must know we're planning something." His tail lashed as we jumped over a fallen log. "And seeing a WindClan apprentice with the ShadowClan cats probably didn't help."

The Thunderpath was in sight. "Why did you make Cloudpool come get us alone?" I asked, looking up at my mentor.

"We didn't want to bring a whole patrol because we didn't want Cedarstar to think we didn't trust him," Redclaw replied.

"Do we?" Dawnpaw spoke up now.

"Do we what?" Redclaw's ear twitched.

"Do we trust him, I mean?" Her voice went high-pitched as she spoke the words to our father.

"Of course we do," Reedfeather mewed, eyes narrowed. "But he might think that the attack is a trick. So we're doing everything we can to make sure he can trust us." The deputy stopped, the Thunderpath in front of us.

"I'm just glad my kits are alright!" Cloudpool broke into a purr.

A monster raced past us as I glared at my mother. "Can we cross now?"

"Wait till I say go," Redclaw said, pushing to the front as another monster raced past.

A few moments passed as more monsters raced past us.

"Go!" Redclaw shouted, running across the Thunderpath, Cloudpool, Dawnpaw, Reedfeather, and I following close behind.

I jumped on the other side of the hard surface, heart pounding.

"Is everyone here? Is everyone alright?" Cloudpool was looking at us carefully. "Good. Continue Reedfeather."

We followed Reedfeather and we'd reached Fourtrees. Climbing up the slope we crossed into WindClan territory and from there we ran.

Entering camp everyone in the clearing looked up at us.

"Russetpaw!" A black-and-white tom raced up to me. "Welcome back!"

"Tallpaw, great to see you!" I purred with a big smile.

"Tallpaw?" The tom looked puzzled. "I know of no one in WindClan named Tallpaw. I know someone named Tall _tail_ though!" He grinned.

"You got your warrior name! I totally forgot!" My heart pounded in my chest. _Next it's my turn,_ I thought with a nod. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you. You'll be the next ceremony." Talltail's eyes sparkled. "I guarantee you." His tail twitched as Heatherstar let out a yowl.

I turned around to look at the she-cat as she bounded up on the Tallrock, yelling the same words, "Let all those who can chase a rabbit join here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!"

When the Clan gathered Heatherstar continued, "Welcome back Dawnpaw and Russetpaw. I hope your stay in ShadowClan was... wonderful." She paused. "Anyways, as you all know tonight is the night we attack RiverClan camp with ShadowClan. The cats I name off with fight beside us. I will lead one patrol with: Cloudpool, Shrewclaw, and Talltail. Reedfeather will lead a patrol with Redclaw, Cinderleaf, and Russetpaw."

I realized I was holding my breath and I let all the air out. Freezing when Heatherstar's eyes landed on me. I was going to be on the attack patrol.

Reedfeather jumped up on the Tallrock. "RiverClan's camp has two exits. The camp exit and the back way: A small Thunderpath at the back of their camp. My patrol will go around back with Raggedpelt's patrol while Heatherstar's and Cedarstar's patrol will go around front."

My tail twitched with annoyance. "Shouldn't we be entering their camp in a giant circle?"

"What was that Russetpaw?" Reedfeather was glaring down at me while all the Clan turned to look at me.

"I didn't say anything…" I mumbled looking at the ground in embarrassment and shame. I hadn't meant to speak out loud.

"Dawnpaw will join my patrol and Hawkheart will join Heatherstar's patrol." The deputy jumped down from the rock.

I quivered with excitement but couldn't help but feel like we were in way over our heads. Taking over an entire camp? Ridiculous!

"Nervous?" Shrewclaw was in front of me, her head tilted.

"A little," I admitted. "What about you?"

"Well, I admit I am just a little. But this isn't my first battle, so it isn't that scary for me." She flicked her tail in my face.

Russetpaw shook his head. "That makes me feel oh so great." I rolled my dark green eyes.

"You should eat something," she replied. As she turned to leave she sent a glance at me. "Just be careful out there, okay?" Without a reply she trotted off.

"Russetpaw!" Cinderleaf walked up to me, her eyes dark.

"Hi, Cinderleaf." My soul lifted a little. Was she going to tell me to be careful? Insist I stay at her side? "What can I help you with?"

"No, it's what I can help you with. Stay out of my way or I'll rip your throat out, okay?" She smiled and then walked away.

My heart sunk in my chest and I sat down. _Cinderleaf will never be my sister if she continues to threaten me like this…_

"I'm sorry." Dawnpaw's voice broke off my thoughts. She put down a rabbit. "Cinderleaf doesn't think of you as trouble… But she just doesn't-"

I flicked my tail. "I know how she feels about me." I took a bite out of the rabbit.

"I'm sorry." Dawnpaw ducked her head.

"You know we're okay, right?" My eyes held worry. If Cinderleaf, Dawnpaw, Redclaw or Cloudpool died in this battle, I didn't know what I'd do.

My sister paused. "Are we really?" Her ear twitched.

I shrugged. "I'm okay with whatever path you choose. No matter how ridiculous it is." A smile spread across my face.

"Then I guess we're okay." She stood. "I'll see you after the battle, okay?" She smiled and walked towards Hawkheart.

I finished the rabbit in a few more gulps.

"Ah!" Cherrykit raced into the clearing from the nursery. "Darkness! Darkness is coming!" she shouted, ducking underneath Dawnpaw.

I froze, looking at Cherrykit with wide eyes. _There are three, powerful enough to destroy the upcoming darkness. Is Cherrykit the second cat?_


	6. Chapter Four: ShadowClan

CHAPTER 4

 _Picking up some Chamomile, I exited_ the medicine cats den and entered the clearing, looking around for Heatherstar. I quickly spotted her, laying under the Tallrock with Cedarstar. I padded over.

"Here you go Cedarstar." I set half of the herb in front of the ShadowClan leader and the other half in front of my leader. "Eat it," I commanded, trotting towards Whiteberry and Stonetooth.

The elder looked up at me. "Evening Dawnpaw."

"Are you sore or aching anyway?" I asked, inspecting her.

"No, why do you ask?" The white she-cat glanced at Stonetooth who had one eye open and was eyeing me.

"Just making sure just before we leave." I looked at Stonetooth. "What about you?"

The old ShadowClan deputy shook his head. "I'm great, thank you."

"Help yourself to the fresh-kill pile," I offered, walking to Lizardfang and Littlebird who were telling a story to Cherrykit, Littlekit, Fangkit and Stonekit.

"Sorry to interrupted," I mewed to the kits.

"Come to listen to the story Dawnpaw?" Littlebird looked at me funny.

"No. I came to check on you. You sore or aching anywhere?" I questioned nodding at Lizardfang to answer as well.

"No, I feel wonderful," Lizardfang replied, his eyes burning into mine.

"I'm great as well," Littlebird mewed with a smile. "Thanks though."

"Alright. Feel free to take anything from the fresh-kill pile." I padded away as Littlebird began to tell the story more.

"Dawnpaw!" Featherstone shouted, bounded over to me, Goldenkit padding after her.

I turned around curiously. "Can I help you?"

"Goldenkit has to tell you something." The ShadowClan queen scooted the kit forward, looking worried.

"Redclaw's throat is rotting out," the kit said quietly, shuffling her paws.

Barley able to make out her words, I blinked in confusion. "Who would tell a kit such an awful lie?" I chuckled softly, shaking my head.

"But it isn't a lie!" Featherstone blurted.

My ears pricked and I felt my heart drop. "Tell me more."

"Redclaw's throat is rotting out. Falling apart inside. Give him something like…" The queen though for a moment. "Chervil root!"

I nodded and quickly walked to the medicine den, my panic rising. Looking through all the herbs, I spotted Chervil and I grabbed some, racing out of the den, looking around wildly for Redclaw.

He was lying at the edge of camp on the ground, breathing hard.

"Redclaw!" I gasped, rushing to him while I chewed up the root and then shoved it down his throat and shut his jaws making him swallow.

His breathing slowed down and he glared up at me. "How did you know?"

Dawnpaw paused. "I just… knew. Tomorrow come to the medicine den for more," I ordered and walked away, pausing in the middle of camp. Crisis avoided.

"Gather beneath the Tallrock!" Heatherstar yowled, jumping on the rock with Cedarstar.

I looked up at them, feeling myself frown. Time to attack RiverClan.

"It is time to attack RiverClan," Cedarstar mewed, like he was reading my mind. Then he smiled. "Raggedpelt and Reedfeather, you will lead your patrols through the Thunderpath on the back. Heatherstar and I will lead ours through the front."

"That's when we attack them in their nests," Heatherstar continued for him. "They won't even know what hit them!" The moon shone down on Heatherstar, making her fur look pink.

"Let's go get those fish-brains!" Cedarstar yowled leaping down from the rock, gathing his patrol and racing out of camp, Heatherstar's patrol follow with Reedfeather's and Raggedpelt's following behind.

I raced to catch up, running next to Reedfeather.

"Do you think we'll win?" I asked, looking at him.

The deputy shrugged. "I have no idea. But if we do, RiverClan will be upset and angry. I have no idea what they'll do."

"Do you pity them?" I asked, jumping over a small rock. I sure did,

"Of course not." The deputy glanced at me. "That would be rabbit-brained. They've deserved this for moons!"

My eyes rolled. "I know what you think you're thinking, but you know it's all a lie." I pushed forward, lining up with Brackenfoot.

"Hey!" he mewed over the running of paws hitting the ground.

I nodded in return. "Do you think we'll win?"

"No, ShadowClan and WindClan are going to lose to one Clan." The tom rolled his eyes. "Of course we'll win!"

"We don't know how weak they are…" I mumbled as we crossed the border into RiverClan, slowing down to a walk. I was most worried about Russetpaw.

"What do you think?" Brackenfoot whispered.

Dawnpaw dodged a tree and shrugged. "It's possible. But would it really be a victory to chase a Clan out of their own territory?"

Brackenfoot's mouth opened to reply when a loud 'shh!' interrupted us and he clamped his mouth shut.

We had reached RiverClan's camp. I followed Raggedpelt to the back of the camp where the Thunderpath sat silent.

Raggedpelt squeezed in through a hole, Archeye, Hollyflower and Brackenfoot following, then Reedfeather, Redclaw, Cinderleaf, and Russetpaw slipped in. I entered after.

It was a rather large clearing; it was also empty beside the ShadowClan and RiverClan cats.

I sat beside a den and waited for the screams of the surprised RiverClan cats as we attacked them in their sleep.

A screech and a yowl followed by a scream. It happened so quick that I had to stand up and shake out my fur.

Russetpaw rolled out of the den I was next to, biting and scratching Petalpaw, a newly made apprentice.

My heart pounded as Beetlepaw and Volepaw jumped on him. But Hollyflower flung herself at the two apprentices, knocking them off. They disappeared in the chaos.

I suddenly realized Cloudpool was guarding the main entrance while Cloudpelt was guarding the back entrance. _They're making sure no cat escapes!_ My heart pounded in my chest. Why would they do that?

Cedarstar and Hailstar were spitting and hissing at each other, landing heavy blows on each other.

"Dawnpaw." Brambleberry's familiar voice was beside me.

"B-Brambleberry," I stuttered. "I'm sorry..." I flicked my tail at the fighting and when I turned back to look at her she was gone, racing across the clearing to a wounded RiverClan cat.

"Looks like you won't live long enough to see the sunrise!" a sharp, angry voice hissed in my ear, making me freeze. It whacked me across the face, strong enough to make me fall on my back.

"Piketooth!" I gasped, looking up at him.

The tom smiled. "And who do you suppose will miss you?" The tom placed his large paw on my throat.

"Piketooth," hissed a small voice.

The tom turned his head. "Whitepaw?" His voice was full of surprise.

The RiverClan apprentice lunged, tackling him off me. He slammed him to the ground and growled. "We don't kill! Especially not medicine cats!" Then he jumped off and landed on Raggedpelt.

Piketooth stood up but was instantly tackled by Cinderleaf.

I saw Volepaw, Beetlepaw, Softpaw, Petalpaw, and Fallowtail escape the camp. I smelled Shellheart, Hailstar, Piketooth, and Mudfur still in the clearing.

"You should leave Hailstar," I heard Heatherstar hiss.

"I can't leave my own camp!" the RiverClan leader retorted.

"The rest of your cowardly warriors did." Heatherstar lashed out at Hailstar's shoulder, hitting it, and then she hit his head with her paw, making him fall to the ground.

She bit his neck and he stood up yowling in pain.

"RiverClan, abandon camp!" he screamed and watched his warriors leave the camp. "I'll be back," he growled to Cedarstar and Heatherstar. "And when I come back, you'd better run." He left the camp.

"Victory!" Cedarstar yowled loud enough for all the Clans to hear.

ShadowClan and WindClan joined in the victory screech, but I stayed silent, watching the warriors cheer. It didn't feel like a victory.

* * *

When we'd reached WindClan camp, guilt held in my head. We made RiverClan leave their territory just to have more. How selfish.

Raggedpelt entered camp with Hollyflower and Cloudpelt following. "How is this going to work out Heatherstar?" the ShadowClan deputy questioned.

The she-cat turned to him. "I was hoping we could all just share it," she mewed with a glance at Reedfeather.

"Cedarstar was hoping we could split the prey and the herbs already in the camp."

"That works. Tomorrow at sunhigh I'll send a patrol to go fetch the fresh-kill and herbs." She walked to the medicine den.

"Dawnpaw." Russetpaw was in front of me. "Can you give me an herb for my shoulder?" He glanced over at Redclaw who exited camp, leading a patrol.

She nodded and walked to the medicine den and grabbed some Wintergreen and then walked up to Russetpaw, chewing it up.

She squeezed the juice into his wound and felt him flinch. Then she covered it with cobwebs then pawed him a poppy seed. "Eat that and come back to me tomorrow, okay?" I exited the den and he followed.

"Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!" Cinderleaf raced up to me. "It's Redclaw!" Her tail pointed towards the entrance of camp.

My ears pricked. "What's wrong with him?" I could hear the concern and panic in my voice.

"He started coughing near the entrance of camp when we were going on a border patrol. I don't know what's wrong with him!" I could tell Cinderleaf was afraid.

I nodded and raced back into the den, looking at all the herbs. _Poppy seeds, Ragweed and Tansy,_ I thought to myself and then raced out of the den and bumping into Cinderleaf. "Lead the way!"

Cinderleaf took off, her tail shooting after her.

I gently clamped my teeth over the herbs, careful not to squeeze them too hard as I raced after her.

We approached a small hill where Redclaw sat, coughing with Talltail nearby.

I set down my herbs. "Do you feel any pain anywhere?"

"My side," Redclaw gasped between coughs. "Help Dawnpaw, it hurts." His eye shone in pain and fear and something else.

"Okay... Okay..." I thought for a moment, looking around. "Cinderleaf, run back to camp and get some Juniper berries, they're little blue balls!"

Cinderleaf took off without question.

"I can't breathe." I could see a tear run down his face. "It burns." He was gasping now.

"Cinderleaf will be back soon," I mewed quietly. "Just hang in there." I could feel the tear's coming, but I held them in for Redclaw's sake. _I can't save him…_ My heart pounded. _He's going to die._

Cinderleaf appeared, she landed right beside me. "He's going to be okay with these, right?"

Dawnpaw looked at her, taking the herb. Without replying, she shoved the Juniper down Redclaw's throat, and then she closed his throat, forcing him to swallow it.

He chewed and swallowed, laying back he took deep breaths and then flinched. "It still hurts," he whispered. His breath became slow and he closed his eyes for a moment. "My stomach still hurts, Dawnpaw."

I flicked my tail at my sister and Talltail. "Go back to camp. I'll bring Redclaw there soon."

Talltail nodded, obviously understanding the circumstances, and pushed Cinderleaf away from her father, and then he walked to camp with her.

"Where's Hawkheart?" Redclaw grumbled.

"He went out to collect herbs. And so you're stuck with me," she replied in a shakyvoice.

It had been a few moments before Redclaw replied, "I-I'm going to die, aren't I?"

I swallowed down my fear. "Yes." I looked at the ground, admitting defeat to myself. "Only because I don't know how to save you. So you can blame me and hate me just like you always did." The tears fell off my nose and hit my paw.

"I never blamed you, Dawnpaw." My father sat up, grunting with the effort. "I was testing to see if you really love me. I am your father and that is my job, to protect my little kit."

"Of course I love you." My voice was barley a whisper. "How could you do that to me?"

The dying tom smiled. "I know you loved me. I did it to protect you. Dawnpaw, this is what can happen is someone is given Deathberries at a young age. Hawkheart didn't know any better... I knew I was going to die this whole time, yet I've forgiven him."

I sniffled. "I'm sorry." I buried my face in his dark ginger fur and began to cry while he laid back and smiled.

"I love you and Russetpaw so much, Dawnpaw. Don't forget that," he whispered as his breathing shallowed and then completely stopped, and his heartbeat came to a stop as well.

I stayed where I was, unable to move.

"Dawnpaw," a sweet and honey-like voice made me open my eyes to see I was at Fourtrees.

"Who're you?" A gray she-cat stood in front of me, looking confident.

"I'm Wolfheart, and this is StarClan," she replied with a flick of her gray tail. "I have to tell you something very important."

My ears pricked. "Continue," I commanded.

" _There are three, powerful enough to destroy the upcoming darkness_." The she-cat faded slowly.

"Wait!" I screamed, racing forward. "What does that mean?"

I jolted awake, seeing Redclaw in front of me, lifeless. I remembered what happened, all of it. _He loves me!_ My heart pounded and I suddenly felt guilt. But I couldn't save him…

I held back my tears and began dragging him to camp.

As I entered camp, several gasps made me struggle more. Talltail rushed to my side, nudging me away from his body.

"Go lay down," he mumbled and then took over, bringing the tom to the middle of camp.

Heatherstar let out a startled yowl. "What happened to Redclaw?"

I looked at the ground, remembering what he'd told me about Hawkheart. "He died from unknown causes," I replied quietly. "And I couldn't save him." My eyes closed.

Russetpaw's loud footsteps were enough for me to whimper. "It wasn't your fault," he whispered in my ear.

"Dawnpaw, come here." Hawkheart was at the entrance of camp, his eyes narrowed.

I glanced at Russetpaw before padding over to Hawkheart. "Yes?"

"His death wasn't your fault," he mewed with a twitch of his ear.

My eyes begun to water. "I couldn't save him from something you told me so much about." I froze and looked at my mentor. "You knew, didn't you?"

He swallowed uncomfortably. "Yes, I did know. It isn't your fault he died, it's mine. I didn't give him the proper herb. I was young." He glanced around. "I gave him Deathberries. Why he lived that long, I have no clue, usually they're fast acting."

I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes tight. _There are three, powerful enough to destroy the upcoming darkness_. If Redclaw died I wouldn't be alive and the prophecy wouldn't exist. Maybe that's why he lived so long.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he mumbled, walking towards his den.

I watched Talltail and Shrewclaw set Redclaw up to make it look like he was sleeping. I walked over and lay down, burying my nose in his dark ginger fur.

* * *

My eyes flicked open and I realized I'd fell asleep during Redclaw's vigil. I looked up at him, sighing.

"Dawnpaw?" Cloudpool looked at me, her eyes filled with pain.

She didn't know that he was testing me. "Yes, Cloudpool?"

"He loved you so much." She smiled. "And we will remember him, I promise." She wrapped her tail around me while Russetpaw and Whiteberry picked him up and left the camp.

"I'm sorry," Talltail mewed, dipping his head and walking away.

"Let all those who can chase rabbits gather beneath the Tallrock!" Heatherstar yowled.

Every WindClan's cats head turned to look at Heatherstar.

"Today we lost a great warrior, Redclaw. We will miss him. But he wanders StarClan now." She paused for a moment. "But today we're going to do a very important ceremony. Cherrykit, Littlekit, step forward." She flicked her tail at the two kits.

They looked at each other, both surprised but they didn't deny. They bounced forward, looking up at her.

"Littlekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Littlepaw. Your mentor will be Cloudpool. I hope Cloudpool will pass down all she knows on to you." Heatherstar's eyes rested on the surprised Cloudpool. "Come forward."

My mother walked forward, standing beside Littlekit.

Heatherstar jumped down from the rock, landing in front of them. "Cloudpool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be brave and reliable. You will be the mentor of Littlepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Littlepaw reached up to touch noses with his new mentor.

"Cherrykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cherrypaw. Your mentor will be Talltail. I hope Talltail will pass down all he knows on to you." Heatherstar glanced at Talltail. "Come forward."

"Talltail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dawnstripe, and you have shown yourself to be enterprise and fearless. You will be the mentor of Cherrypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her," Heatherstar finished, nodding down to Talltail.

Cherrypaw and Talltail touched noses and walked into the crowd of cats.

"Littlepaw! Cherrypaw!" the Clan cheered loudly, but Dawnpaw couldn't bring herself to cheer with them.

Dawnpaw turned away and padded to the medicine den where Hawkheart sat, sorting herbs.

"You missed Cherrypaw and Littlepaw's ceremony," I purred with amusement.

"Yes well, there are better things to do," he replied, putting some freshly picked Catmint with some of its kind.

"Why is the Dock with the Watermint?" I asked, moving the dock back to its pile.

He glared at me before getting back to sorting, putting Feverfew with Chamomile.

"Okay, how about you go look at Whiteberry's hip?" I suggested as he stood up and sniffed the herbs, picking up a bell-shaped flower.

"Hawkheart, you need Fennel," I mewed, pointed to some with my paw. "Not Heather nectar."

"Yes well, they look the same." He set down the herb and swiped up the Fennel and walked out of the den. They definitely didn't look that similar.

There were piles of Catmint, Watermint, Dock, Fennel, Heather nectar, Horsetail, and Goldenrod. The herbs left were Horsetail and Poppy seeds.

I walked to the storage part of the den and put all the Poppy seeds in a leaf, then exited that part and set the leaf down, putting those Poppy seeds with the other Poppy seeds.

Glancing at the other Horsetail, I realized that they'd all went bad. I put them off to the side and put then put the herbs away, picking up the bad Horsetail I exited the den.

Talltail and Cherrypaw were exiting camp, Cloudpool and Littlepaw following behind. Dawnstripe was sitting in the clearing with Russetpaw while Heatherstar entered camp with Shrewclaw and Reedfeather who had prey in their mouths.

I went to the camp entrance, walking a little ways before sticking it in a nearby rabbit hole. Then I trotted back to camp where I found Hawkheart and Whiteberry talking near the elders den.

I walked over. "What happened?"

Hawkheart shrugged. "I gave Whiteberry that Fennel and three Poppy seeds, now we're waiting for them to kick in."

Dawnpaw nodded. "Good, good…" I flicked my tail. "Whiteberry, you can go lie down in the elders den, I'll be in there later to check on you." I looked at Hawkheart. "To the medicine den," I commanded, leading him there.

When I'd settled down in the medicine den, I sighed and looked up at my mentor. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching me about herbs?"

He nodded. "That's kind of the whole point of a medicine cat having an apprentice," he replied sternly.

"Then why does it seem that I'm telling you what to do instead of the other way around?" My voice went higher as I talked. I could tell I was reeking with curiosity.

"I've been a little… Off lately. What's the point of this? I heard Heatherstar stepped on a thorn while she was hunting and I need to check on it." Hawkheart looked uncomfortable.

I sighed. "What has been up with you? Is there something I should know?"

He shrugged. "Not exactly. It's something that you wouldn't understand." He grabbed a few herbs. "We have the Moonstone tonight, don't forget." He exited the den.

I lashed my tail in anger. _What can't he tell me that I don't already know?_ I took a few steps and then froze in mid-step. _Does he know about the prophecy?_

* * *

I padded beside Hawkheart as we walked towards the RiverClan border where we sat, waiting for the other medicine cats.

Sedgewhisker appeared, with a smile. "Greetings Hawkheart, Dawnpaw." She dipped her head respectfully.

Brambleberry and Featherwhisker entered together, their eyes narrow. They were hostile.

"Where's Goosefeather?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"He retired," Featherwhisker growled in return.

"Stop it!" Hawkheart hissed. "Yes, there is a war going on, but not between the medicine cats! We are all together in this, like it or not. So fix that auditude or go home!" Hawkheart looked old from where I was standing. "Medicine cats look past silly battles."

Brambleberry dipped her head. "Wise words. Very well, we will pretend like it never happened."

Featherwhisker nodded. "Agreed."

Sedgewhisker nodded as well. "Let's get going." She stood up and led the way to the Moonstone.

I walked behind them, Featherwhisker falling in step beside me. "I'm sure you'll be a great medicine cat."

I shrugged. "Maybe. It all just depends on the mentor." I saw Hawkheart glance at me.

"It depends on the apprentice too. If they listen, and are good at their job..." Featherwhisker replied, glancing over at Hawkheart.

Dawnpaw flicked her tail in response. "Some try their hardest but don't get much in return."

Featherwhisker just glanced at me. "Are you alright?"

I shrugged at her and opened my jaws to respond.

"We're here," Hawkheart interrupted, looking at me with a glare. My jaws snapped shut and my pelt heated up a little.

"Finally." I led the way into the cave, my tail twitching in annoyance. It went dark and I began to shiver. This was the third time I've entered the Moonstone.

The tunnel brightened suddenly and it opened into a giant case were the stone stood with the moon above it.

"Hurry!" Sedgewhisker commanded, pushing me towards the stone. "We've got to share dreams with StarClan before it's too late!"

I was standing in front of the stone now, the rest of the medicine cats already laying down and touching their noses to the stone and I copied, tucking my legs in.

"Wake up, Dawnpaw!" A white she-cat greeted me.

"Who're you?" I looked at the she-cat with curious eyes.

"I'm Mothflight, the first medicine cat of WindClan, also one of the many greatest," replied the she-cat with a dip of her head.

"And what do you want?" I curiously looked her over, deciding that I could trust her.

"Hush kit." She turned around. "Follow me, someone wants to see you."

I followed her into the trees, the wind blowing through my fur. Glancing around I saw all the other StarClan cats that were hunting prey.

Mothflight turned around. "Get out here Windstar!" she snapped, eyes narrowed.

A brown she-cat with bright stars in her fur calmly entered the clearing, her tail flicking to and fro. "Is Swiftstar around?"

The medicine cat rolled her eyes. "No, or else I wouldn't have brought her here!"

The leader nodded. "Greetings Dawnpaw. I'm Windstar, the very first leader of WindClan. I've brought you-"

"I brought her here because you made me," Mothflight interrupted, glaring at Windstar. They both were grumpy old she-cats.

Windstar shot a glare at her. "I've brought you here because I've noticed you're having trouble with the prophecy, am I wrong?"

I shrugged. "You're not wrong, but I don't see what you could do to help me with _my_ prophecy."

"It isn't just yours, you know. There are two other cats included in the prophecy. You've just been the only one focused on it," Mothflight replied, looking at her suspiciously.

Dawnpaw swallowed her fear. "So how're you going to help me?"

"By telling you that you're the only one that isn't distant." Windstar's ears pricked.

I shrugged again. "H-have you seen Redclaw?" I asked hopefully, my heart rising.

Windstar's eyes widened. "I cannot tell you if I have or haven't. But trust me, he's here, and he will always love you."

"Mothflight? Windstar? Where are you?" an older tom's loud voice was behind us, and rustling leaves filled her ears.

"We've got to go, and so do you," Mothflight hissed and then dived into the bushes. "We're right here, Gorsestar!"

The brown she-cat dipped her head and then followed Mothflight into the bushes.

"Wait! You didn't answer my question!" I called after, feeling lost now.

My eyes flickered open and I looked around. I was at the Moonstone, Sedgewhisker stretching beside me while Hawkheart sat in a corner, Featherwhisker sat behind Brambleberry.

I stood up and stretched, and trotted over to Hawkheart. Brambleberry stood up and yawned. "Let's get going." And she left the cave, Sedgewhisker, me, Hawkheart and Featherwhisker following.

When we'd reached the exit, I held my breath and then exited the tunnel, looking around I let out my breath of air in relief.

"See you later guys," Sedgewhisker mewed, walking towards the ShadowClan border.

Brambleberry and Featherwhisker walked with us to the Thunderpath, which was completely empty since it was night out.

"So… I'll see you guys later?" Brambleberry walked towards the RiverClan border, waving her tail, Featherwhisker trotting after.

"What was that?" Hawkheart snapped suddenly.

I flinched, glancing at him while we walked. "What do you mean?"

"With Featherwhisker: Maybe. It all just depends on the mentor," he recited my words with an angry tone. "Do you not respect me? Or is there something you're not telling me?"

"I should be asking you the same question," I growled lashing my tail.

He gave me a puzzled expression. "You can't ask me the same question, because I answer all your questions."

"What did you dream of at the Moonstone?" I challenged, my eyes narrowed as we reached the Steppe.

"Well, I-I dreamt about Swiftstar. He told me th-that I wasn't alone anymore." The medicine cat paused. "He told me that I had you." He looked down at me.

"What does that mean?" I asked, glancing at him.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "But I'm not exactly sure that you're that cat I'm looking for."

Surprised flashed in my eyes. "Hawkheart, are you looking for a mate?" My voice came out as a whisper.

"What?!" Hawkheart seems startled and tense. "Medicine cats cannot have mates. So no, no I am not."

I flicked my eyes as we neared camp. "Whatever you say…"

"What about you?" Hawkheart cleared his throat.

"What about _me_?" I questioned, with a flick of my tail.

"What did you dream about, I mean?" Hawkheart let out a chuckle, shaking his head and realizing his mistake.

I shrugged. "Nothing important." Yeah, getting reminded of the prophecy again is nothing. The prophecy flashed in my mind: _There are three, powerful enough to destroy the upcoming darkness._

"Did you even dream?" Hawkheart's voice made me jump.

"Yes!" I replied and suddenly felt guilt edge my excitement. I didn't see Redclaw, I couldn't tell him I'm sorry for letting him die! "It just wasn't as important as yours is."

"Hey guys!" Shrewclaw's excited voice made me turn around.

"Hello Shrewclaw! What're you up to?" Hawkheart greeted with a smile.

She returned the smile. "Leading a hunting patrol. I was just going to get my squirrel."

"Who's on your patrol?" I asked quickly with a flick of my ears.

The warrior glanced at me. "Russetpaw, Cloudpool and Littlepaw," she replied. "Why?"

"I need to talk to Russetpaw. Do you know where he went?" I asked, calming myself down.

"He went towards the Rockfield." Shrewclaw pointed her tail towards the rocks.

"Thanks!" I mewed as I took off running towards where she pointed, my eyes watering.

"Dawnpaw?" As I came into sight so did Russetpaw.

I tackled him and pinned him down. "I let him die!" I breathed heavily. "I let Redclaw die in my paws."

Russetpaw stared up at me with confused dark green eyes. "What're you talking about?"

"Redclaw died and I let him. I let him die right in front of me!" I felt a tear roll down my face. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

The large tom pushed me off. "You killed our father?"

I paused. "Well, n-not on purpose!" I swallowed and thought for a moment. "I didn't know how to save him an-and he died in front of me. I didn't have the proper herbs." I could feel Russetpaw's sadness radiating off him. "But he told me to tell you he loves you and always did."

My brother looked down at the ground, not replying.

The wind blew harder through Dawnpaw's pelt. "I'm so sorry…"

"No," Russetpaw replied, looking up at me and I realized he was crying. "It wasn't your fault. I should've been there for him, and for you."

"Can we just go home?" I asked with a long sigh.

"Let me get my prey," he replied, grabbing two rabbits and trotting home, leaving me to follow.

Russetpaw led me into camp, my ears pricked for movement in the empty camp.

"So what did you want?" My brother's rabbits sat on the fresh-kill pile.

"The prophecy," I muttered to him, glancing around.

He looked at me with a surprised look. "You know about the prophecy?" His ears were now pricked.

I nodded. "If you mean: _There are Three, powerful enough to destroy the upcoming darkness_ , than yes, we're on the same subject."

He blinked. "I honestly didn't think it would be that easy. I didn't think it would be my own sister…" Russetpaw tilted his head. "Now how do we find the third cat?"

I shrugged. "For all we know it could be Cinderleaf." I lay down and closed my eyes, thinking of the possible cats. "It makes the most sense for it to be Cinderleaf."

"We'll have to take hints, won't we?" he asked with a flick of his tail.

My eyes flickered open. "The Gathering is tomorrow night, maybe we could both go and see if we could take hints from our surrounding cats. What do you think they'd do?"

"They'll probably glance around at the other cats." He shrugged. "Who knows?"

"StarClan does," I mumbled with a flick of my tail as Heatherstar led Talltail and Cherrypaw in camp.

"That was a very nice border patrol in RiverClan territory. We even marked the border and no one was there to stop us." Heatherstar paused before continuing, "It's like they've given up."

I rushed forward. "Isn't there a rule about taking over another Clan's territory?!"

"Nope," Talltail mewed with narrowed eyes. "But she's our leader and her words are our doings."

 _Talltail doesn't like this either…_ My heart pounded as I thought of that day again. Cats were fighting each other, Piketooth attacked me and almost killed me but a RiverClan apprentice saved me.

Cherrypaw bounced up and down. "I wanted to meet a ThunderClan warrior so I could claw their ears off for sheltering RiverClan!"

I glanced at Talltail. "How do you know that ThunderClan is sheltering RiverClan?" I was quite puzzled.

"It's really obvious! I would expect a medicine cat like you to see right past those other medicine cats! Didn't Featherwhisker and Brambleberry travel in the same direction?" Cherrypaw bounced away to her brother who was eating a rabbit.

Talltail turned to me. "Did Featherwhisker and Brambleberry go in the same direction?"

Dawnpaw swallowed, trying to recall the two walking together. "Yes!" she replied suddenly after moments of silence. "They both headed towards the ThunderClan border. Or maybe it was RiverClan's camp…"

The black-and-white tom hissed, "Now ShadowClan will attack their camp and so will WindClan, chasing them out!" His eyes were wild. "This is part two of three."

"There's three parts?" My ears pricked as Reedfeather lead Russetpaw out for battle training.

"The third part is chasing ShadowClan out of their camp. I don't know what Heatherstar was thinking, trying to make WindClan the strongest Clan!" Talltail let out a wail and his eyes turned to Cinderleaf who was listening to Whiteberry tell a story.

I followed his gaze and my eyes widened. "Is this about my sister?"

The warrior realized I had followed his gaze and he looked around. "Um, uh, well, no. I just don't want WindClan to lose another warrior. Because after Redclaw…" He looked at me. "It was harsh for you."

"Do you have feelings for Cinderleaf?" I asked, glancing at her again. I couldn't understand how anyone could have feelings for her, especially after the way she treated Russetpaw and I.

He shifted his paws, not replying.

"Does she know?" Dawnpaw glanced up at the sky, seeing the sun was high.

"I-I think so," Talltail replied. "I don't know how to break it to her though."

I sighed. _Must I do everything?_ I thought, rolling my eyes. "Ask her to go on a walk to RiverClan camp; it should be quiet. Then tell her then."

He nodded. "Thanks!" Then he padded to Cinderleaf who nodded her head and followed him out of camp.

Heatherstar walked up to me. "So I hear that you haven't gone to RiverClan for those herbs? ShadowClan left us our share."

Shrewclaw entered camp, carrying a bunch of prey in her mouth and her back.

I shrugged. "I figured Hawkheart would go get them," I replied honestly. "He is the medicine cat."

"Get a warrior, any warrior, and go get our herbs, Dawnpaw!" Heatherstar commanded with a flick of her tail.

I nodded and walked to the medicine cats den first were Hawkheart sat, sorting herbs. I really did have to do everything.

"What do you need Dawnpaw?" he asked, not looking up from the herbs.

"I'm going to RiverClan camp for those herbs..." I paused. "If you're okay with that?"

He nodded. "We need some Chickweed, make sure to grab some Comfrey root as well." Hawkheart grabbed the Catmint and hissed to himself when it crumbled into nothing. "And some Catmint."

I stifled a giggle and exited the den, spotting Littlepaw I walked over to him. "Want to come to RiverClan camp with me?"

"Yes, please!" He smiled wide and then stood up. "I'll lead the way!" He raced to the entrance of camp, leaving Dawnpaw to follow.

When we'd crossed the RiverClan and WindClan border I could still smell the blood of the cats and fear pierced my heart. I hated being here.

Littlepaw pointed with his tail. "That is the entrance to the camp." He paused and smelled the air.

"Incoming!" Cinderleaf mewed, crossing the stepping-stones a few feet away, Talltail following. They both had huge smiles on their face.

"What're you two doing here?" Talltail asked, looking at me.

"Going to take RiverClan's herbs," I replied. "You two should head back to camp and see if you're need on a patrol."

Cinderleaf nodded. "Okay Dawnpaw!" Then she raced away, Talltail following after. That went well then.

I jumped onto the first stepping stone and the next, and the next, I'd almost lost my footing but I took out my claws and then jumped to the next rock.

"I'll stay here!" Littlepaw called to me as I jumped onto land.

I entered the camp and smelled the air, a strong scent of RiverClan was here as well as WindClan.

Dawnpaw entered the medicine den and looked at the herbs that Sedgewhisker probably sorted for her.

A few leaves of Catmint, Horsetail, and Chickweed were here but a rather big pile of Comfrey root lay there, untouched. I picked them up gently and exited the den.

Looking around camp I made sure all the dens were empty then I exited the camp and set down the leaves. "Littlepaw, come get these!" I called.

The apprentice nodded and took a few steps back, jumping across the river he caught hold of the edge of land and pulled himself up grabbing the herbs he jumped across the stepping-stones.

I nodded and looked at the stepping-stones, now wet from Littlepaw's paws.

I held my breath and jumped on the first one, wobbling a bit. Then I jumped to the next one, four more to go. I jumped to the third on and lost my footing, yowling I fell into the rapid water below.

"Dawnpaw!" I heard Littlepaw yowl, as I fell into the water.

I tried swimming up but my paw had got caught under a rock. _I'm going to die!_ I thought, panicking. I could already feel the air escaping my lungs.

A shape jumped into the water and at first I thought it was Littlepaw, but he didn't know how to swim. _RiverClan is attack their own camp!_ I thought, struggling to get free, my heart pounding. _Run Littlepaw!_

The cat lifted the rock and I tried to swim upwards but the cat grabbed me and swam up.

When we broke the surface I sucked in air and the unknown cat set me on land and pulled himself up.

"Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw!" Littlepaw shouted, racing over. "Are you okay?!"

I coughed up some water and sucked in more air. "Y-yeah... I think."

"It's Whitepaw, right?" Littlepaw was looking behind me.

I sat up and glanced at the pure white tom with a tabby-striped tail and brown paws that was soaking wet. He must've been my savior.

He nodded. "Yes, you're correct."

"You're a RiverClan cat," I mewed, narrowing my eyes at him. I jumped to my paws and growled.

"Wait, Dawnpaw!" Littlepaw shoved me and I stumbled but held my balance. "He just saved you. Maybe he means no harm."

I looked at him. "Well, do you?"

The tom calmly looked at me. "I assure you I mean no harm to WindClan or ShadowClan's new camp." He flicked his tail. "I was just walking by when I saw you fall. "

"What do you want in return?" I question, glancing at Littlepaw who had picked up the herbs.

"A thank you would be nice." He smiled. Standing up now, he walked towards ThunderClan, pausing beside me. "StarClan be with you." Then he walked away.

"Let's get home," I mumbled walking away.

* * *

When we'd entered camp I felt uncomfortable. Littlepaw had been quiet the whole walk home.

"Give me those herbs," I commanded to him, turning to face him.

He nodded and set them down. "See you later." Then he walked away.

I picked them up and walked to the medicine den here Hawkheart was laying in his nest, staring at a rabbit that had the smell of Shrewclaw on it.

"Are you going to eat that?" I asked as I began putting away the herbs.

He looked up at me. "I'm not quite sure..." he mumbled. "What do we have?"

I took out every leaf in storage and set them down in piles.

Hawkheart sighed. "Time to see what we got. Leaf-bare is here, its getting colder by the second."

I looked at the Catmint. "We only have a few leaves," I mewed with a sudden chill. "Enough to heal one cat."

Hawkheart held his breath. "I'll go to the twoleg place tonight before the Gathering," he decided with a nod.

I froze. "You're not going to goto the Gathering?"

He shook his head. "Catmint is more important than the Gathering," he replied with a flick of his tail.

Dawnpaw nodded. "Alright. We're getting low on Chickweed too." My heart pounded at the thought of representing WindClan's medicine cat at the Gathering tonight.

"I see you got a lot of Comfrey root, just like I asked!" He nodded in approval.

I felt sick. "Can I go check on Russetpaw's claw?" I asked, trying to escape the gaze of my mentor.

He blinked in confusion. "What's wrong with Russetpaw's claw?"

"It started to hurt and I told him I'd check on him later. May I?" I inched towards the entrance of the den.

"Sure, just don't be too long!" he called after I left the den.

Spotting Russetpaw easily I walked up to him and took a deep breath. "I think one of the RiverClan cats are in the prophecy!" I blurted in a low voice.

His ears pricked. "Well, who is it?"

"Well, I think it's Whitepaw. He saved me from drowning. I think the StarClan cats might have told him to come save my life. Because without me, the prophecy would be no more. And this 'darkness' would definitely come," I finished in a rush, taking in another deep breath.

Russetpaw stared at me. "Whitepaw? You think it's Whitepaw?" The tom held disbelief in his voice.

I nodded. "Yes, I do. And tonight when I goto the Gathering I might be able to find out."

My brother snickered. "You'll be stuck by Hawkheart the whole time, I should be the one to find out."

"Well, Hawkheart isn't going," I replied, shifting my paws. "And medicine cats gets questioned less when they wander and ask questions, so it'll be easier for me to ask."

The tabby nodded slowly, as if thinking. "So you're just going to walk up to him and say: Do you know about this prophecy? My brother and I are in it and I think you're in it too?"

"No!" I growled. "I don't know what I'll say, but I'll think of something!"

"You'd better think-" Heatherstar's loud yowl cut off the rest of Russetpaw's words.

"Let all cats old enough to chase rabbits gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Heatherstar watched as the Clan gathered.

"Tonight is the night that we gather with the rest of the Clans in peace. And going will be: Reedfeather, Cloudpool, Littlepaw, Shrewclaw, Talltail, Cherrypaw, Russetpaw, and Dawnpaw." She glanced at Cinderleaf who was growling that she wasn't picked to go.

"Hawkheart is going to the twoleg place tonight and Cinderleaf will accompany him there. There will be no fighting, or arguing with any other Clan." Heatherstar glanced at Russetpaw and I. She jumped down from the rock and walked to the entrance of camp and exited.

Russetpaw and I rushed to follow, the rest of the patrol trailing after us.

We raced past the Steppe and towards Fourtrees.

When we reached Fourtrees, we had slow down to a walk, watching ThunderClan and RiverClan below. ShadowClan hadn't arrived yet.

"Now!" Heatherstar hissed, jumping into the clearing, the rest of us following.

My heart pounded as I looked for the familiar white tom.

Heatherstar joined Hailstar and Sunstar on the Greatrock and began to talk quietly as we waited for ShadowClan.

I spotted him, the large white tom who was sitting beside another RiverClan cat.

Our eyes met and I froze, holding my breath. He mumbled something to the she-cat and then padded over to me.

"Hello Dawnpaw," he mewed, dipping his head.

I swallowed, nervously. I had to look for any sign that he knew about the prophecy. "Hi Whitepaw." He really was huge. "How's RiverClan?"

"Wonderful," he replied. "After WindClan chased us out we moved in with ThunderClan and they've taken wonderful care of us."

I shifted my paws. "Yeah… So have you heard about the darkness?"

Whitepaw tilted his head and gave me an odd look, totally clueless. "What darkness?"

Without knowing, Heatherstar came to the rescue as she yowled, "We'll start without ShadowClan. This Gathering will-"

"Wait!" yowled Hollyflower, racing into the clearing. "ShadowClan is coming!"

As she spoke, ShadowClan warriors, such as: Foxheart, Crowtail, Brackenfoot, and a few others poured in. Cedarstar not among them.

"Where is Cedarstar, Hollyflower?" Hailstar asked, his tail twitching with impatience.

Her eyes glowed. "ShadowClan has a new leader," she replied and I felt Whitepaw stiffen beside me.

"Well, where is he?" Sunstar growled. "It's cold and I'd rather not sit here all night!"

"He's on his way," she replied coldly.

Suddenly, a skinny brown tabby tom entered the clearing and I instantly remembered him.

"Is that Piketooth?" I hissed to Whitepaw.

He nodded and I felt him tense up, his fur bristling. Something definitely happened between RiverClan and Piketooth.

The warrior jumped onto the Greatrock and let out a yowl. "This Gathering will begin now!" He glanced at the other leaders. "May I start?"

They all nodded, shocked at him.

"Greetings, cats of WindClan, ThunderClan and RiverClan," he began. "My name is Pikestar, originally Piketooth. But Hailstar made a bad decision," he continued, "by choosing Crookedjaw as his deputy and not me. So, I told him I wasn't going to listen to a kittypet and he exiled me, of course I do not blame him, Crookedjaw is a very nice choice."

Mumbles of agreement went through the crowd of cats, mostly from RiverClan.

"And so I came to a Clan in need. ShadowClan's leader, Cedarstar, died of a disease from the rats and Raggedpelt drowned. I came to their aid. I got my name and nine lives last night. I am here to make ShadowClan strong once more! Our new deputy is Crowtail," Pikestar yowled, smiling as the ShadowClan cats yowled their agreements, some yowls came from WindClan as well.

Hailstar stepped forward as Pikestar stepped back and sat down. "RiverClan is very happy for you, Pike _star_." I could tell she growled his new name. "But RiverClan didn't exile you for any reason: you killed one of our queens, Brightsky. And then you tried to kill me, which is why we exiled you."

The new leader let out a laugh. "That's what you think happened. Brightsky died by giving birth, and you are old, you imagine things. I was the most loyal cat you had," he retorted. "You're the one who messed that up."

She rolled her eyes. "Crookedjaw is our new deputy, as you now know. Also, WindClan and RiverClan had a little fight. They took over our camp and now we are currently living with ThunderClan." She nodded at Heatherstar to go as she sat down.

Heatherstar cleared her throat. "Welcome Pikestar. Let's hope you can lead ShadowClan for many great moons."

"Thank you, Heatherstar," he mewed in return.

She sent him a glance. "I want to know if the alliance between WindClan and ShadowClan holds now that Cedarstar has passed?"

"It does," Pikestar said loudly with a smirk.

She dipped her head. "We have two new apprentices: Cherrypaw and Littlepaw. Talltail and Cloudpool are mentoring them. We also have a new warrior: Cinderleaf!"

"Cherrypaw! Littlepaw! Cinderleaf!" The cheers came from ShadowClan and WindClan only. The three cats held their heads up high.

"WindClan is strong!" She dipped her head at Sunstar and stepped back, sitting down.

"ThunderClan has a new deputy, Bluefur! And a new medicine cat, Featherwhisker! ThunderClan is strong and not to be messed with." Sunstar shot Heatherstar a look. "We welcome Pikestar and hope for the best." He jumped off the rock, Hailstar following and they gathered their warriors and left.

Heatherstar let out a yowl, "WindClan warriors, lets go!"

"Bye Wh-" I looked around for Whitepaw who was disappearing through the trees.

I raced to Heatherstar who began walking into the trees, headed to WindClan camp.

When we entered WindClan territory I relaxed a little, until Russetpaw started walking by me and gave me a glare.

"So is he one of the Three?" he asked.

"No, he isn't. But he knows something about ShadowClan's new leader that we don't..." I glanced at the cat in front of us. Shrewclaw. She wouldn't understand anything we said.

"Like what?" Russetpaw retorted with a lash of his brown striped tail.

"Like something that happened in RiverClan that the other Clans don't know about. Something big, and I'm going to find out what," I vowed.


	7. Chapter Five: The Third Cat

CHAPTER 5

 _I sat silently on a large_ rock, my eyes closed as I focused on the prophecy. The more and more I did, it felt like the closer I became to finding out the third cat. He or she wasn't a WindClan cat, nor a ShadowClan cat, or a ThunderClan cat. But perhaps a RiverClan cat?

"Dawnpaw, time to head back," Hawkheart's voice interrupted my thoughts, making me want to turn around and rake my claws down his pelt.

"Can I stay here and think for a while longer?" I asked, my eyes flickering open.

"You are able to, yes. But come on." Hawkheart's glare raked through my pelt.

" _May_ I stay here and think more?" I retorted, turning around to return the glare.

"Yes, you may." He snatched up the leaves he could find of Dock and trotted back to camp, leaving me alone.

 _Finally!_ I thought with a sigh of relief. It had been a whole moon since Pikestar took over ShadowClan and two moons since WindClan took over RiverClan camp. We put our elders and queens there with a few warriors to guard them.

At least a moon ago my sister was put in there with Talltail's kits, Redkit and Mothkit. He's been sitting in there watching them since the third one died; they named him Swiftkit for his small figure, long legs, and black pelt.

I watched Russetpaw and Reedfeather train in front of me.

Russetpaw went up to his hind legs and hit his mentor right on the head, Reedfeather was dazed and my brother took his chance. He tripped him and then pinned him down.

My brother finally beat his mentor. I was quite surprised Reedfeather hadn't talked to Heatherstar about making Russetpaw a warrior. He'd mastered every battle move and hunting move, and came up with some of his own. I was surprised _I_ wasn't a warrior yet.

Hawkheart was getting old, soon he would die and I was ready to take on the responsibility of a full medicine cat. And Russetpaw was ready to take on the responsibility of being a warrior.

"Very good, Russetpaw. But this time try to bite my tail as well as scratch my pelt, okay?" Reedfeather suggested with a casual tone.

Russetpaw nodded and got in battle position. He'd become very open to suggetions towards his battle moves.

I turned around and jumped off the large rock, then walked towards camp, my waving to and fro.

"Dawnpaw!" Littlepaw shouted, racing over.

"What?" I asked, looking at him with a curious gaze.

"Have you seen Cloudpool?" He let out a sigh. "I haven't seen her since yesterday. She went to catch some prey and never came back."

I shook my head. "Haven't seen her, sorry."

Shrewclaw walked up to Littlepaw. "I can teach you some battle moves if you like, Littlepaw?"

"Yes please!" Littlepaw replied, sounding eager to learn something.

Cherrypaw and Dawnstripe were at the entrance of camp, practicing easy battle moves since Talltail stayed with Cinderleaf all the time.

I nodded to them and they both dipped their heads respectfully and continued their practice.

I entered camp where Heatherstar was sharing a piece of prey with Hawkheart.

"Hello," I purred, sitting down in front of them. "Mind if I join?"

"Not at all, please do join us," Heatherstar mewed with a smile. "We were just discussing Russetpaw's progress. I was thinking about maybe making him a warrior."

"That would be wonderful! WindClan does need another warrior to guard camp, don't you think?" I looked around the empty camp. I was sort of talking him up too, being as he was my brother.

She nodded. "I want two warriors in camp at all times. I don't care who they are, we just need to be protected at all costs," she replied.

"But there is only one warrior in camp, and that's you," I pointed out.

"True. But Dawnstripe and Cherrypaw are training just outside of camp. And Cherrypaw is very fast so if we needed help she could easily go and get some," Hawkheart replied for Heatherstar, taking a bite of the rabbit.

I yawned and then smiled as Russetpaw and Reedfeather entered camp.

"Then what you'll have to do is bring your left paw forward or you could bite their tail," Reedfeather explained and Russetpaw nodded eagerly.

"But what if –" Russetpaw stopped himself and looked at us.

"Reedfeather, I need to speak to you in my den," Heatherstar mewed, and walked to her den, Reedfeather following.

Russetpaw bounced over to us. "Hello Hawkheart," Russetpaw purred.

" _May_ we be excused?" I asked Hawkheart who smirked and nodded, taking another bite out of the rabbit.

I pushed my brother towards the apprentices den and stopped. "I've been thinking about the prophecy," I began. "And the cat has to be WindClan or RiverClan. Since Whitepaw was a dead end I don't have any other suggestions for RiverClan, but I think it might be Talltail or Cinderleaf. Because-"

My brother interrupted me with a hiss. "Can we stop worrying about the prophecy for one day?" he asked with a roll of his dark green eyes. "I'm sick off it. Can't we just be normal for once?"

"We always have to worry about the prophecy! We are not normal, either. We are always going to be a part of this prophecy and you must know that." My tail lashed as I continued, "We'll finish this conversation later, I have herbs to sort."

Trotting away I entered the medicine den, collecting all the herbs I entered the clearing where it started snowing. Russetpaw had irritated me.

I sighed and put them down and began sorting in the snow.

When I'd finished it had become a blizzard and as I put the sorted herbs in storage I realized that we, once again, had no Catmint or Chickweed. My heart pounded.

Hawkheart entered the den, shivering. "Brr!" he said, shaking his pelt, making snow go everywhere.

"Where have you been?" I asked as I put the last of the herbs away.

"I was watching the snowfall." He flicked his tail. "I also need to go over to WindClan base camp to check on Mothkit and Redkit."

"I'll do it!" I mewed quickly snatching up the Borage leaves before he could. "I want to see my sister's kits."

His ear twitched. "Alright. I'll check on Whiteberry's hip. She says that it aches." He grabbed an herb and exited the den, Dawnpaw following.

I exited camp, watching Cherrypaw and Dawnstripe race in camp, I continued to walk, then ran, hurrying to get to WindClan's base camp before my paws froze off.

When I'd reached the river I jumped across the stepping stones easily and entered camp, heading towards the nursery I heard a mew.

I stuck my head in. "May I enter?" I asked with a warm smile at my sister.

"Yes you may," she replied, Talltail nowhere to be seen. He must be getting her prey or something. She licked a ginger-and-black she-kit that I guessed was Mothkit.

The little kit jumped up and growled. "Intruder!" she yowled, racing towards me viciously, she jumped, clawing her way onto my back and bouncing up and down. "Run mommy! Take Redkit with you! I'll hold off this RiverClan warrior!"

Redkit's ears pricked at the sound of his name and he lifted his head, looking at me. "That's not a RiverClan warrior!" he squealed. "That's the cat in momma's stories!" He raced over to me.

"Stories?" I looked up at Cinderleaf who looked at her paws.

"You're right, Redkit!" Mothkit climbed down from me and looked up. "You're Dufepaw... Or was it Pawnpaw?"

"Neither," I replied. "I'm Dawnpaw, the medicine cat apprentice of WindClan." I smiled and crouched down so I was about their height. "And I am that cat from your mother's stories."

"You're her sister," Redkit mewed with a purr. "Momma told us that you and her use to get Redclaw's love all the time!"

"Yeah, and that you and her went into the warriors den and scared Reedfeather out of his fur." Mothkit bounced up and down in excitement.

I looked at Cinderleaf. "Did you name Redkit after Redclaw?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

She nodded and smiled at her kits that started tussling. "Yeah, I did."

"Mothkit's name comes from the first day we could go out of the nursery. We saw a moth fly into the sky and you always said that you'd catch one," I mewed with a glance at the two. "You finally did catch one."

My sister nodded, smiling a little. "So, what did you come here for Dawnpaw?"

Redkit and Mothkit broke a part, and raced around when I replied, "To give you some Borage leaves for your milk."

"Thanks." She chewed some of them and then sneezed.

My eyes lit up with concern. "You aren't getting sick, are you?" My heart skipped a beat and I glanced at the kits.

"No. Just allergies," Cinderleaf replied. "When you get them they're hard to get away from." She grinned and padded the next. "Come on Redkit, come on Mothkit, bed time."

"I'll sleep in here with you if you don't mind," I mewed, laying in a nest just as Talltail entered the den.

* * *

"Dawnpaw, wake up!" Talltail's voice made me open my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, standing up and shaking out all the moss from my pelt.

"Can you watch the kits while Cinderleaf and I go downstream to get a drink and fish?" he asked with a twitch of his ear.

I nodded. "Take your time." I glanced at Cinderleaf's nest which was empty so I exited the den, Talltail followed.

"Wow!" I heard Redkit squeak. "What is all this white powdery stuff?"

"Snow," Cinderleaf replied, standing when Talltail and I walked to them. "Alright kits, Dawnpaw is going to watch you while I go get a drink, you do everything she says. Do you understand?"

"Yes momma!" Mothkit and Redkit replied at the same time.

I smile and watched the two exit camp. They were good together. "So, what do you do for fun around here?" I asked with a flick of my tail.

"I could ask you the same question," replied a deeper voice.

I turned my head and swallowed as a shape stood in the darkness, a strong smell of RiverClan came from him.

"Goto the nursery and don't come out!" I hissed in Redkit's ear. "Watch your sister!" They raced to the nursery and I faced the shape.

"You had kits?" he asked, surprise in his voice.

"No," I replied dryly. "They're my sisters."

The tom stepped into the sunlight and I blinked in surprise.

"Whitepaw?" I asked with a twitch of my tail.

He laughed. "Admit it, you were scared out of your fur!" He looked a lot bigger since I last saw him.

My heart slowed down and let out a deep breath. "Don't do that!" I purred, batting him playfully on the head.

He grinned. "I didn't know you had a sister," he replied, smiling down at me warmly.

"Well, I do," I mewed. "And she had kits and you are here why?" I glanced at the nursery, scared Mothkit and Redkit might come back out.

"I'm supposed to be spying on you," he replied with a sigh.

"You're bad at spying then," I snorted with a grin. "What're you going to tell them?"

He shrugged. "I'll probably tell them that RiverClan's camp is buzzing with activity," he replied. "No big deal really. This isn't the first time I've spied on WindClan."

I flinched. Not the first time he's spied on us. "You're going to lie to your Clan? What if they come here and see that it's empty? What'll you do?"

"Probably get sent back to apprentice duties," he replied. "But it's worth keeping you safe."

I blinked. "You're a warrior now?" I looked away at his last comment.

"Whitefang is the name!" he purred, puffing out his fur to look even bigger.

I rolled my eyes. "At the Gathering you weren't a warrior," I pointed out.

"That was like, a moon ago," he replied calmly, his tail twitching and his eyes flicked to the entrance of camp.

"RiverClan!" Cinderleaf hissed, staring in shock at the RiverClan warrior who was standing in front of me.

I froze when I realized she'd caught me talking to a RiverClan tom. My eyes traveled to Cinderleaf who was still staring at him.

"Leave you fish-face!" I hissed and lashed out at him, missing on purpose by a hair. I was a medicine cat, I wasn't supposed to fight anyways.

He looked at me in surprise, and then realized I was trying to make it so he could escape without any real wounds.

Talltail bursted in and snarled, baring his teeth at Whitefang.

I looked at him. "You get the kits, I got him!" I called, hissing at him, and then lashing out again.

The warrior pushed me out of the way. " _You_ get the kits, I'll get rid of him!" Talltail hit Whitefang's shoulder which instantly started bleeding.

He looked rather surprised as he ducked, dodging Talltail's claw by a hair.

"Talltail, stop!" I growled, lashing my tail. "Stop it right now!"

The black-and-white tom looked at me with surprise. "Are you taking pity on this _thing_?"

I shook my head. "I think he's had enough. Let him go." I flicked my tail and Whitefang whipped around, racing out of the camp.

Cinderleaf walked to Talltail and licked his shoulder. "Who was that?" she asked.

"I have no clue," I replied. "Probably a spy!" I bared my teeth. "I can't believe he tricked me into talking to him!" I stomped out of the camp, pretending to be furious and bumped into Whitefang who sat there with his head tilted.

I blinked up at him. "You stayed?" I could hear the surprise in my voice. I figured he would've went back to his camp after the treatment he got from Talltail.

He nodded. "Is Talltail alright?" His eyes glowed as he talked.

"Yeah…" Looking at his shoulder I gave it a lick and then sighed. "I'd better fix you up or else RiverClan will know you were caught." I jumped onto the first stepping-stone, managing to keep my balance.

Whitefang jumped into the water and easily swam across and pulled himself up on the bank.

I jumped to the next ancient rock and the next and the next tell I was on the last one. Then I lunged, catching the land by a claw. I let out a wail, "Help me Whitefang!"

I felt myself slipping and I closed my eyes, my body was already in the water, dragging with the current. Suddenly, I was picked up and set gently on land.

"You're safe," he mumbled, rubbing his muzzle against mine, and then flicked his tail.

I stood and then led the way to a bush and then grabbed a few leaves of Goldenrod and turned around and began to lick Whitefang's shoulder gently.

He stood still until I applied the Goldenrod, that's when he flinched and drew away.

I paused. "Don't worry, it'll only sting a little," I mewed and then applied the rest and put some cobwebs over it gently. "You're free to go." I stood up and padded away to WindClan camp, leaving him alone.

When I'd entered the camp the snow beneath my paws crunched loudly. The only two warriors in camp, Dawnstripe and Littlepaw, looked up at me.

"Dawnpaw!" Littlepaw shouted, racing to me. "How was your walk?" he asked, bouncing up and down.

"Greetings Dawnpaw," Dawnstripe purred. "How was your time in RiverClan's camp with your sister's kits?"

I felt a pang of sadness, I didn't say goodbye to my sister's kits. I nodded and smiled though. "It was wonderful and Cinderleaf's kits are beautiful." I wouldn't say anything about Whitefang.

The she-cat nodded. "Yeah. I heard Russetpaw might become a warrior today, exciting right?"

I nodded slowly. _Why didn't he tell me?_ "Yup, I can't wait!"

"His ceremony is way overdue," Dawnstripe snickered with a yawn. "If only he didn't fail that first assignment and he would be patrol border like there's no tomorrow."

"Where is Russetpaw right now?" I asked suddenly, wishing he could be standing beside me right now so I could scold him for not telling me.

"Doing his warrior assignment," she said, looking surprised. "Didn't he tell you?"

"Yeah, of course. I thought it'd be a little later though..." My mind swirled. _Why wouldn't he tell me? Does he think I'm jealous?_

"That was excellent, Russetpaw!" Reedfeather's excited voice broke my thoughts.

"Thanks, Reedfeather." Russetpaw was the first to enter the camp, his eyes shining as he carried his large rabbit. He set it down on the fresh-kill pile and then caught my eyes.

I gave him a glare and turned away. "How was your day, Littlepaw?"

"It was great! I found Cloudpool and we trained all day. I was waiting for Heatherstar to get back with Reedfeather and Russetpaw so I could tell her that Cloudpool is resting in the warriors den!" Littlepaw explained in an excited voice.

I nodded, smiling. "That's great!" My voice was barley mew and I could tell Littlepaw had to strain to hear it. I was just s furious at Russetpaw!

"I call a Clan meeting!" Heatherstar yowled, jumping up on the Tallrock just as Shrewclaw, Talltail, Cherrypaw, and Cinderleaf, who was nudging her kits forward, entered the camp.

I sat down as everyone else entered the clearing, looking up at our leader.

"Russetpaw, step forward!" she yowled and Russetpaw did as she commanded, his eyes shining. "I, Heatherstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Heatherstar was calm as she jumped in front of Russetpaw.

Russetpaw's body quivered with excitement.

"Russetpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" the leader questioned with a curious voice.

"I do," Russetpaw said in a loud voice, his eyes darting from Heatherstar to Reedfeather.

Heatherstar let out a yowl as cats began to talk quietly. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Russetpaw, from this moment you will be known as Russettail! StarClan honors your fighting skill, and determination we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." She rested her head on his muzzle and Russettail licked her shoulder.

"Russettail! Russettail!" Cherrypaw yowled and the Clan joined in. "Russettail! Russettail!"

"In honor of StarClan Russettail will sit vigil over his camp while the rest of us sleep." The leader turned around and entered her den and everyone trudged to their dens.

I walked over to Russettail who had already taken his spot in the middle of camp. "Don't think you aren't getting a lecture on what you did tonight." I walked to the medicine den and lay down, falling asleep.

* * *

"Dawnpaw, open your eyes."

My eyes flickered open and I was suddenly at Fourtrees where Windstar stood. "Oh no, not you again," I mumbled.

"Don't be rude," she snapped. "I'm your elder, and I came to you because you can't see that the Third cat is right under your nose!"

I blinked. "Well if you would tell me who it is then I could tell him or her that she or he is in a prophecy."

"Well, she already knows. And when you do find out you're going to know how rabbit-brained you are," Windstar suddenly disappeared.

"Dawnpaw! Dawnpaw! Wake up!" Hawkheart hissed.

My eyes flickered open. "What's wrong?" I asked, standing up. "Is Russettail alright? Did Heatherstar wander off?"

"No, worse. Fire!" he growled.

I blinked. "Fire? Out here? How is that possible?" I asked and then smelled the smoke, trying not to cough out a lung. I raced into the clearing and saw Russettail leading Whiteberry out of camp while Cinderleaf and Talltail grabbed Redkit and raced out of camp, Heatherstar and Shrewclaw making their way around the fire in the middle of the camp.

I looked around. _It's snowing and there's a fire?!_ My heart pounded and Hawkheart raced to the entrance of camp. "Dawnpaw!" he screamed.

My eyes traveled to the nursery where a head poked out of the den. "I'm coming Mothkit!" I yowled and raced to the den, and entered.

She was curled up in the corner of the den. I picked her up by her scruff.

"Dawnpaw, hurry up!" Hawkheart stuck his head in the den and I rushed out of the den.

The camp was on fire and the snow kept coming. At least the snow would probably put out the fire soon. I heard a screech and turned around, seeing Hawkheart stuck under a fallen rock. I set the kit down. "Follow me, grab onto my tail!" Mothkit did what I commanded.

I lifted up the rock and Hawkheart pulled himself out and we ran, the kit trailing after.

"Mothkit!" Cinderleaf purred, picking up her kit we began to ran, the WindClan cats heading towards RiverClan's camp.

I looked at Hawkheart who was running funny, like he was limping a little.

"Are you alright?" I asked, as I jumped over a rock.

He nodded but didn't say anything else, his tail streaming after him.

I plunged into the river and began swimming across, all the warriors copying but the elders and queens and kits used the stepping stones.

When I jumped up on shore I relaxed, entering the camp and turned to the warriors who lay down, tired.

Glancing up I saw the snow fall harder, making us freezing.

"To the dens!" I shouted to Cinderleaf, Whiteberry, and the kits.

Heatherstar walked to the leaders den while the warriors went to the warriors den, Russettail sitting down in the middle of camp, continuing his vigil.

I entered the medicine cats den where Hawkheart was laying down, already sound asleep, I lie down in another nest and fell asleep.

* * *

My tail screamed in pain as I put cobwebs on Shrewclaw's bleeding wound from last night's fire.

Heatherstar watched her Clan, her eyes blank, her tail curled over her paws as Hawkheart checked her over.

Russettail went to the warriors den, disappearing inside I growled to myself silently.

"Dawnpaw, can you look at my paw?" Dawnstripe asked, her eyes glimmering in pain.

I nodded. "You're free to go Shrewclaw," I mewed. "Just don't go hunting."

Shrewclaw nodded. "You got it." Picking up a rabbit that Reedfeather had caught she laid beside Talltail who was staring at the ground.

I touched Dawnstripe's paw and she flinched. "You twisted it," I stated. "You're off warrior duties till I say so. You can do whatever you want but you cannot leave this camp."

She mumbled something and then limped away.

My ears pricked and I looked around as Mothkit wailed, her eyes watering.

"What's going on?" I asked Cinderleaf as she whimpered.

"Mothkit can't feel her tail," she replied, her eyes full of anger.

I touched the kit's tail and then moved it around a lot, that's when Mothkit whimpered.

"That hurts, Dawnpaw," she said.

"She'll be fine, just make sure you move her tail around at least twice a day for a few days. Just a little sprain." I turned around and watched the cats in the clearing as they limped around and ate what we had left of prey.

I sighed and watched as Russettail led Talltail and Cherrypaw out of camp for a hunting patrol.

I turned to Heatherstar I mewed, "What're we going to do with our camp?"

She shrugged. "We'll probably stay here for a few days. Just until we are all able to move back to camp. Then we'll just go from there," Heatherstar replied. "For now I want you to lead a patrol of cats over to ShadowClan. I think you know what to do after that."

I nodded. _She wants them to help us…_ I looked around. "Littlepaw, are you able to run?" I asked.

He glanced up from licking his paw. "Yes!" he squeaked. "Why?"

"Because we're going on a secret mission, come on." I exited the camp and jumped over the river, Littlepaw following behind me.

As we neared the Thunderpath I heard Littlepaw sneeze, my heart pounded as the snow fell more. _Please don't get sick Littlepaw._

The little tom shivered. "It's cold-" The rest of his voice was drowning out by the racing monsters.

I nodded. "On three, okay?" I paused, watching several monsters race past. "One, two three, go!" I yowled streaking across, Littlepaw right by my side.

When we'd reached the other side I sat down. "Now we wait," I commanded and he sat down too.

"Why're we waiting?" he asked with a twitch of his ear.

"Because we don't want ShadowClan to think that we think that we can just waltz right into their camp. We're being respectful by waiting for a patrol," I replied, smelling the air. _One should be here in a few moments._ Just as I thought it one appeared, calm but scary.

"Dawnpaw, how may I help you?" It was Brackenfoot with Fangkit, paw I'd guess now, and Crowtail who was bristling up a storm.

"I've come to speak with Pikestar and Pikestar only," I replied, sending a glance at Crowtail.

"Pikestar is busy!" she snapped. "Go home!" Crowtail bared her teeth.

Brackenfoot gave her a glare. "WindClan is welcome here." He dipped his head to me. "Follow me." Turning around he led the way to ShadowClan camp.

"I'm Littlepaw," mewed the apprentice to Fangpaw.

"Fangpaw, nice to meet you," she purred, flicking her tail.

"Hush!" snarled Crowtail, her eyes narrowed to slits. She was hostile towards them for some reason.

The camp entrance was in sight now, my heart pounded, eager to hear the new leaders answer.

Pikestar was in the clearing, talking to Hollyflower quietly when he saw the WindClan cats. "Dawnpaw, always welcome of course. Right Crowtail?"

The ShadowClan deputy had stopped bristling when Pikestar talked. "Yes. She's a great cat and will not be attacked by any ShadowClan patrol."

"What can I help you and..." He paused, looking at Littlepaw. "Smallness over here with?"

"This is Littlepaw," I told him firmly and then shook my head. "Heatherstar wants to know if you'd be willing to give us a few warriors? Our camp caught fire and we're staying in RiverClan's camp." I asked with a glance at Hollyflower who watched with interest.

"Of course," he purred. "Pick your favorite three."

I looked around. "Hollyflower, Brackenfoot and…" Looking around I stopped on a gray tabby tom. "Archeye."

Pikestar nodded. "Wonderful choices. The warriors that were called must listen to every word this apprentice tells you. Now go!" he commanded with a wave of his tail as we left his camp, the ShadowClan warriors trudging after.

* * *

We crossed the stepping-stones and entered RiverClan's camp where everyone looked up. The fresh-kill pile was empty.

"Thank StarClan!" Heatherstar mumbled. "Alright, Reedfeather, Hollyflower and Russettail you will go hunting while Shrewclaw, Archeye and Brackenfoot you do border patrol," she commanded.

I sighed and walked away from the group, my paws aching I sat down and watched as everyone began to share tongues.

Watching the patrols leave camp I felt a pang of anger, my heart pounding. I looked around for Cinderleaf who was sitting by Talltail, watching their kits play with a ball of moss.

Trotting over I sat beside my sister. "They're just beautiful," I mumbled.

"I'll go see if I can get you something to eat," mewed Talltail and he padded out of camp.

"Thank you," Cinderleaf purred, her eyes gleaming.

Glancing up I'd just realized that the sun wasn't even up that high, yet I still felt drowsy and a bit nauseous. I lifted my nose, taking a deep breath I smelled RiverClan. "I'll be right back," I mewed and padded out of camp where Whitefang was sitting.

"Hello Dawnpaw," he mewed casually, like he was supposed to be there.

I hissed, "What're you doing here? I can smell you from inside camp! What if someone saw you?"

He flicked his ears. "I'm here to see you, I know you can and no one did because I'm good at what I do." He parted his jaws and yawned.

A light wind blew through my fur. "What do you want?"

"RiverClan is going to attack RiverClan's camp during the next medicine cat meeting," he whispered, looking around. "Make sure everyone is cleared out of this camp. Because they're angry and ready to kill."

I stared blankly at him. "Y-you just told me what was happening... You broke the warrior code."

He nodded. "I suppose I did." Sighing he wrapped his tail neatly around his paws. "I also fixed your camp. Also, what're ShadowClan cats doing here?"

Managing to swallow down my fear I replied in a low voice, "We don't have enough warriors to hunt and do border patrol so Heatherstar sent me to get some help from ShadowClan."

Whitefang glanced at me with curious eyes. "Is it because of the fire?"

"Yes, but that isn't any of _your_ business," I retorted, my eyes narrowed. "Now get out of here!"

"Fine, fine. I'm going," he mewed, jumping in the water.

I watched him go, my eyes glowing and my ears pricked as he disappeared into the few trees in RiverClan territory.

"Who're you talking to out here?" Cinderleaf asked, sticking her head out of the entrance of camp.

"Me!" Littlepaw rounded the corner. "I just went to get a stick." He placed his stick in front of me. "Okay, so now what do I do?"

Glancing at Littlepaw I quickly thought of a reply: "You would place it in the queen's mouth and they could use it for their pain."

Cinderleaf's head disappeared. She clearly believed Littlepaw's story.

"Thanks Littlepaw," I mewed, letting out a sigh.

"I know what you're doing," he replied in a low voice. "That was a one-time thing, don't think I'm going to keep your secret by the way. I have a big mouth. I can gossip." The apprentice snatched up his stick and entered camp.

Rolling my eyes I followed him, sending a glance back in Whitefang's direction.

The camp was rather busy for the lots of cats being injured.

"Dawnpaw!" Hawkheart yowled, flicking his tail for me to come over.

Bouncing over to him I smiled. "Yes Hawkheart?"

He paused, eyeing me. "You seem off. But we have something else to talk about..." Shaking his head he continued, "What do you think about us moving in here?"

"What do you mean?" My eyes flashed when he said _'us'_ as if he meant me and him.

"Like me, you, Cinderleaf and her kits?" The medicine cat shrugged and glanced around.

I blinked slowly. "N-no, WindClan shouldn't even own RiverClan's camp. I'm not okay with anyone staying here. Especially my sister," I replied with a deep rumbling in my throat.

He shrugged and flicked his tail. "Sorry then, I'll go talk to Heatherstar about it…" He padded away quickly.

I sighed and glanced around, watching Mothkit play by herself with a ball of moss.

 _RiverClan will attack their camp on the next medicine cat meeting,_ Whitefang's warning flashed through my mind and I was tempted to go tell Heatherstar, but stopped myself. _She'd want to know how I know that…_

"Dawnpaw, come join me!" Mothkit squealed.

I padded over to the kit and sat down beside her. "Want to play moss-ball?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes please! Redkit is too focused on Whiteberry's stories about the ancient cats that he won't play with me."

Picking the ball up by my claw I tossed it a few feet away. "Whiteberry knows about the ancient cats?"

Mothkit chased the ball of moss and then walked back to me, setting it down in front of me. "Sure she does. She knows about Windstar and Swiftstar and Gorsestar..."

"Interesting." I threw the ball again for her. "Can you tell me what she knows about them?" I asked, watching the kit as she dropped it in front of me again.

"She knows that Windstar and Gorsestar were mates. And that Swiftstar was pretty selfish and only did things for himself. And Windstar's old medicine cat, Mothflight, was very curious about her leaders mate," Mothkit mewed as she dropped the ball again.

"Windstar and Gorsestar were mates?" I mumbled to myself. "Mothflight was curious about Windstar or her mate in general?"

"Well," Mothkit began, "Whiteberry says that Mothflight knew that Windstar would choose her mate as leader. And if they hadn't of mated Gorsestar would've never been a leader."

Throwing the ball again and glanced at the sun that was now at its highest perk. "So, pretty much, Windstar chose Gorsestar as her deputy because they were mates?"

Mothkit paused before replying, "Well, yes. But if they hadn't of mated Reedfeather wouldn't be here."

My ears pricked. "Reedfeather is Windstar's kit?"

She shook her head. "No, her kit had Reedfeather. You see, only one of the two survived and that was Reedfeather's mother. She's dead now, but still… "

"Who is Reedfeather's mother?" I asked as I rolled the ball to her.

"Thrushpelt," the kit responded. "The..." The she-kit thought for a moment. "At least third of fourth medicine cat. But she was a warrior when she mated." Mothkit eyed me for a moment. "Why're you so curious about all this?"

I nodded and smiled. "I just like knowing about our ancestors." I flicked my tail at her. "Anyways, thanks Mothkit. I'm going to talk to Whiteberry now, okay?" I trotted away to Whiteberry who was sending Redkit away with a flick of her tail.

"Hello Dawnpaw," the elder mewed, looking up at me with her glowing eyes.

"Does Reedfeather know he's related to Windstar? That she is his grandmother?" I asked, my eyes burning into hers.

"Of course he does," she replied slowly. "That's why he is the deputy of WindClan, because he's destined to be leader for many moons to come."

My eyes narrowed. "Then Littlepaw and Cherrypaw are destined to be WindClan's leader too?"

The she-cat laughed. "StarClan, no! There is this prophecy about him: _And he will rise, taking his place as leader._ And it was common sense for him to be that cat."

I froze. _Is Whiteberry the Third cat? An elder?_ My heart pounded. "You know about any other prophecies?"

"No, just that one that Hawkheart shared with me." Whiteberry looked at me suspiciously. "You know about any prophecies?"

I was tempted to tell her, but I knew it wouldn't be the smart thing to do, especially since she wasn't the Third cat. "Nope," I replied. "Nothing at all."

"Carry on then," she snapped suddenly, turning back into the grumpy old elder I knew her to be.

I jumped up and padded away quickly, bumping into Reedfeather who carried several rabbits.

"Sorry," I squeaked, feeling myself heat up in embarrassment. _Does he know there's a prophecy about him?_ Reedfeather padded away and I turned my attention to Hollyflower and Russettail as they walked into camp together, putting their prey on the fresh-kill pile with smiles on their faces. Russettail was talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

Padding over to them, I let out a purr. "Have a good patrol?" I asked, sending a glance at Hollyflower. They seemed very close.

"It was great! The prey is practically begging to be killed!" Russettail purred in excitement, smiling over at Hollyflower. It was like I wasn't even there.

"With Leaf-bare arriving, wouldn't you be begging as well?" Hollyflower commented with a flick of her tail, and then she trotted away to Reedfeather.

I glared after her. "You aren't thinking of... _her,_ are you?" I looked back to my brother, concerned. She was a ShadowClan cat!

He let out a laugh, shaking his head at me like it was the most ridiculous things I'd ever said. "No, she's just a friend."

I shook my head. "Good luck with that," I sniffled and then walked past him, slipping into the current medicine den, sniffing the herbs.

"Need some more herbs?" a familiar voice made my pelt bristle.

"How did you get in here?" I turned to the white tom, glaring at him with all the rage I could muster up.

He shrugged. "Wasn't that hard, WindClan is bad at keeping their eyes open." He set down a bundle of Chickweed. "It's going to be a bad Leaf-bare, so stay safe."

"Thanks," I replied grimly, still feeling uncomfortable by the whole thing. "And why're you helping WindClan instead of RiverClan?"

"Well, I have my reasons." He hesitated before asking slowly, "I heard you asking about Windstar to Mothkit."

I nodded. "Correct. So, am I not allowed to be curious anymore about the beginnings of my Clan?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Why do the ancient cats interest you so much?" he questioned, definitely acting weird.

"Well, some of them are in my Clan you know. Plus, I think it's important I know who they are in case I see them in a dream," I replied while I put the herbs away. I felt like something was wrong.

The large white tom licked his brown paw. "Hm, interesting. But why question a kit about it? Why not a warrior, like Reedfeather? That who you were trying to get information on, right?"

"I think you should leave now, Whitefang. I don't want to answer that question. It's dangerous to be in here." Glancing at him I saw surprise on his face.

"Why do you always avoid my questions? Why does Mothkit mean so much to you?" His voice was a growl, causing my fur to stand up.

"Because you're a RiverClan cat! We can't be friends, Whitefang. I'm not giving you any information." Sniffing what was left of the Watermint I sighed and pushed it away.

"Then maybe, just maybe, I might kill you," he replied with a flick of his ear.

I turned to him, alarm settling in. "Don't come near me, Whitefang, or I'll yell for Hawkheart."

He let out a laugh. "You can't yell for someone if you don't have a throat." His eyes narrowed.

My jaw tightened. "You're scaring me!" I hissed, backing away a little.

Whitefang's claw slid out. "You should be scared," he replied with a smirk.

I darted forward, my fear getting the better of me and lashed out with my claws, taking out a few pieces of his fur with me just before he hit me on my head.

I began to see small dots as I aimed for his cheek, slicing through it with my claws. He tripped me and I banged my head on the stone wall, causing black to engulf my vision.

* * *

My eyes flicked open and I looked around. I was in WindClan's medicine den, lying in a nest. The familiar smell of the den and the nest below me instantly made me smile.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Hawkheart purred, pausing from sorting herbs before me.

Sitting up, I shook my head, remembering what happened with Whitefang. "How did I get here?"

"Well, we caught that evil RiverClan cat in the medicine den, the one that attacked you, and Rusettail chased him away, he definitely won't be forgetting Russettail's claw anytime soon, and Reedfeather was kind enough to take you here, where our herbs barely survived the fire. I had to throw a few out but there was some to spare," the medicine cat replied.

"I-is Whitefang okay?" I asked, looking down at my pelt. "How long have I been asleep? Am I badly wounded? What is-"

Hawkheart cut me off quickly, walking over to me and rubbing his tail down my pelt soothingly. "Just relax, Dawnpaw. Whitefang is fine, you've been asleep for a few days and you'll be fine, no major injuries. You banged up your head pretty good though."

I sighed and sat back in my nest, trying to calm myself down. "Where's Russettail? Is he okay?"

"I'm right here, Dawnpaw." Russettail's relaxed voice came from the corner of the den. It soothed me to hear it. "And yes, I'm wonderful, thanks for your concern."

"What about Cinderleaf's kits?" I asked, reeking with curiosity.

"Everyone is fine. Just relax. Go for a walk if you need to," Hawkheart mewed and I could hear the irritation in his voice. I was asking way too many questions.

"Did everyone move back to WindClan camp?"

"Yes."

"Good, no one can go there ever again," I replied with relief, remembering Whitefang's warning. He didn't make any sense.

"What? What're you talking about?" Hawkheart asked, ears pricked.

"RiverClan is going to attack their camp. We have to let them have their camp back or else cats will die," I whispered, feeling my fear rising.

"What?!" Russettail jumped to his paws in alarm. "We cannot let RiverClan take over their camp again! I must warn Heatherstar!" My brother raced out of the den to tell Heatherstar.

Hawkheart's ears were flat on his head. "How do you know that?"

I swallowed, wanting to tell him the truth, but I knew I couldn't. So I simply said, "A cat came to me in a dream and warned me."

"Why goto you? Why not me?" The old medicine cat shook his head, clearly confused.

Heatherstar bursted into the den. "What's this I hear about RiverClan going to attack their camp?"

I nodded at her, maybe she'd listen to me. "Yes, they're going to take what's rightfully theirs. I don't see what the problem is…"

"When?" Heatherstar demanded, hovering over me.

"During the next medicine cat meeting, which is in a few days," I replied with a puzzled look on my face.

"We'll be ready," Heatherstar growled. "Did the StarClan cat tell you anything else?"

"He told me that all warriors need to be in WindClan's camp, that we need to let the RiverClan cats take their camp back," I mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

"Then he has given up on us, because we will be victorious!" the leader yowled and exited the den excitedly.

A tear fell down my face and fear grasping my heart. "We are going to lose someone important that night then."

"What do you think you're doing?" Hawkheart demanded suddenly, his eyes narrowed at me.

I blinked and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I may be old, but I'm no fool. I know about you and Whitefang," he said with a glance at me.

"There is no me and Whitefang," I retorted, standing up and shaking my pelt. "If you recall he attacked me!"

He sighed. "Then why did he warn you about the battle?" Hawkheart obviously wasn't going to stop questioning me until I gave him an honest answer.

"I don't know," I mumbled. "He has feelings for me, I suppose. But I don't feel anything for him anymore. Especially since he attacked me."

"Well, I have to go check on Cinderleaf, I'll be back soon," he replied, exiting the den.

"Dawnpaw?" A light brown tabby shape entered the den. I recognized it instantly.

"Is that Reedfeather?" I asked, tilting my head as I stepped out of my nest.

"Yeah... How are you feeling?" he questioned, coming into the light so I could see him.

"Great. And yourself?" It was weird that Reedfeather came to see me.

The tabby paused and sat down, shaking his head slowly. "I'm feeling.. Horrible, Dawnpaw. Whitefang is messing with your head. And he needs to stop before something bad happens to him."


	8. Chapter Six: Betrayal

CHAPTER 6

 _The dim morning light shone dimly_ through a crack in the warriors den, waking me from my sleep. I opened an eye, the sunlight shining in my eyes and causing irritation to seep through me.

I sat up and glanced at the cats around me: Talltail, who finally left the nursery, Shrewclaw, and Cloudpool. I jumped over my mother and exited the den, careful not to step on Talltail's tail.

The clearing was bright as it buzzed with activity. Reedfeather led Dawnstripe and Littlepaw out on patrol and Dawnpaw was showing Cherrypaw how to put brambles up on the nursery.

I quickly padded over to Heatherstar who glanced up at me from talking to Hawkheart.

"How did we sleep last night?" I asked, sitting down beside them.

"Wonderful, thanks for asking Russettail," Hawkheart replied, trotting away.

"I slept lovely, thank you." She dipped her head. "Can I help you with something?"

"I want to know why we haven't attack ThunderClan's camp yet," I replied, watching Dawnpaw out of the corner of my eye.

"Because we're waiting for RiverClan to attack their own camp. Which should be tomorrow night if we're lucky. Then we'll strike back with ShadowClan on our side. We will be prepared and chase them back to ThunderClan camp," she stated.

"Shouldn't we be there setting up traps?" I asked, licking my paw.

"Talltail, Shrewclaw, Cloudpool, Cinderleaf, and her kits got that job," she mewed, looking behind me.

I glanced behind me, seeing Mothkit and Redkit chasing after Cinderleaf's tail. "Well, good luck with that." I stood up and walked towards the camp entrance, exiting the camp.

As soon as I was out of camp I could see the light snow falling from the sky. The snow beneath me crunched under my paws.

"Russettail, wait up!" Shrewclaw called, walking up to me.

"Don't you have traps to set?" I grumbled, feeling the irritation seeping up again.

"Nope, I quit that patrol. The kits would only get in the way. And they shouldn't even be traveling over there anyways. Kits are suppose to leave camp," she replied with a flick of her tail.

"Exactly!" I agreed and shook my head. "Heatherstar seems to think they'll be useful."

"When they're apprentices they will be. They should be soon here, at least less than three moons." Shrewclaw watched the snow on the ground.

"How do you feel about RiverClan taking back their camp?" I asked now, glancing at her.

Shrewclaw's ears pricked. "I'm okay with the idea. But if Heatherstar commands us to attack, then I will do as she asks," she replied calmly. "What about you?"

I shrugged. "Heatherstar doesn't know that I hate the idea. I only told her because Dawnpaw-"

The she-cat snorted. "You told Heatherstar to get Dawnpaw mad, Russettail. You really don't have to lie to me."

Blinking at her in surprise and I let out a laugh. "Just don't tell Dawnpaw, okay?"

"Why are you trying to get her mad at you?" the dark brown she-cat asked with a flick of her tail as we continued to walk away from camp.

"I don't want to hurt her from what I'm about to do," I mumbled, looking at the sky where the snow continued to fall.

"What _are_ you about to do?"

Glancing over at her I shrugged. "It's a secret."

She stopped asking questions and continued to walk beside me. I was quiet relieved she'd stopped questioning what I was going to do. Truth be told, no one would like it.

 _All you have to do is give yourself up to RiverClan… It won't be that hard,_ I thought to myself, but I couldn't lie, I was terrified. If Heatherstar found out…

"Russettail, you aren't going to do something rabbit-brained are you?" Shrewclaw asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

I swallowed down my fear. "Don't worry about it, it really isn't that bad."

Shrewclaw frowned and turned away from me. "Be safe." Then she raced away.

I sighed and laid down in the snow, wishing to be alone with my thoughts. I wished I could sink into the ground and disappear forever.

"Mind if I sit by you, Russettail?" Cinderleaf asked, startling me.

"Sure!" I purred, batting the ground with my tail. "Where are Mothkit and Redkit?"

She sat down, settling down beside me. "They're in the nursery with Talltail." My sister shook her head. "I want to talk to you about that thing you're going to do."

I blinked in surprise at her. _Shrewclaw!_ "I'm going to stop RiverClan from hurting WindClan. No big deal."

"How're you going to stop RiverClan?" she asked with a smirk. "You got a plan?"

My eyes shined. "I have my ways. Yes, I have a plan. It's a good, well, thought out plan," I replied, definitely lying. There was nothing well thought out about it.

"Well then, I'm in!" she announced with a flick of her tail. "Let's hear this plan."

"Sorry, you can't join because it'd break Talltail and your kits' hearts," I told her. "So no, you're staying here while I goto ThunderClan camp."

She hissed. "If I can't do it then you can't either! I'll just follow you."

"You can follow me," I mewed simply. "But you won't like what you see." I stood up, continuing my journey to RiverClan, getting a glimpse of Cinderleaf following behind me.

* * *

Cinderleaf and I sat on the border, waiting for a patrol that should be coming soon with the sun setting.

"So, are you going to tell me your plan now?" the she-cat asked for the millionth time.

I sighed. "No. _As_ I said before: You'll try to talk me out of it, and I think it'll work, with someone like me, at least."

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, Bluefur," growled a low voice who came out of the bushes, three other cats following him.

"Adderfang, nice to see you too." I dipped my head respectfully. "You too, Bluefur."

"How can ThunderClan help you, Russetpaw?" Bluefur asked, tilting her head.

"It's Russettail, now," I mumbled and shook my head. "I'm actually here to talk with Hailstar. And Hailstar only." I narrowed my eyes at Adderfang, Thrushpelt, and Tawnyspots.

"Well, you cannot talk with-" Bluefur began and Tawnyspots dipped his head, interrupting the she-cat he purred, "Hailstar would be glad to talk to you Russet _tail_. Please follow me."

I walked over the border and followed the tom, getting glares from the cats surrounding me and Cinderleaf.

As we walked through the forest I felt small and crowded. _How can they live here? And why would they want to?_ I asked myself, shivering.

"Here we are!" Tawnyspots announced and I looked around, realizing we were near a stream where the RiverClan cats were fishing.

"Russetpaw!" Hailstar purred, walking to me. "How're you? How is my camp?"

"Russettail," I growled to him in irritation. "I'm brilliant. And so is your camp." My tail flicked at Bluefur. "Please bring Cinderleaf back to the WindClan border," I commanded.

Bluefur dipped her head. "Of course." Then she turned around, shoving my sister away from me.

"Russettail? Wait, wait! What're you going to do?! What do I tell the others if you don't come back?!" her shouts faded after a while.

"I am here to give myself to you so you can take back RiverClan camp," I announced.

The RiverClan leader's eyes narrowed. "I may be old but I am no fool. I know you are planning to attack us or something."

"And that is why you'll have me. If you take over the camp you can threaten to kill me if they don't give your camp back," I pointed out.

"How do I know you won't run away?"

"I give you my word."

"I can't trust your word!" Hailstar snapped angrily.

"Well, you'd better start too," Russettail growled at him. "I am your only hope to get your camp back."

"What's in it for you?" Hailstar questioned clearing his throat.

"You tell my leader you captured me and then you came up with that plan," I stated. "That's all."

He nodded. "Agreed. I'll get my warriors there now." He jumped on a small rock and yowled. "We are attacking RiverClan's camp now. Crookedjaw will lead the first patrol with Rippleclaw, Mudfur, Beetlepaw, Lakeshine, and Volepaw. I will lead another patrol with Cedarpelt, Ottersplash, Oakheart, Timberfur, and Whitefang. The rest of you will guard camp."

"And what about our new prisoner?" yowled Softwing.

"He will be coming with us," the leader replied coldly. "We will be using him to take over the camp. If they try to fight back, we slit his throat."

I blinked in surprise. _He's taking this too seriously! He's going to kill me if they attack his warriors!_

My heart beated in my chest, but I made sure I didn't run. I kept my promises.

Hailstar led his patrol to the river and jumped in, swimming to RiverClan land. I turned back and then whipped around, racing forward I leaped at the edge of the bank and landed near Hailstar who looked at me with surprise.

I shrugged. "Shall we keep moving?" I asked.

We padded to RiverClan's camp and then slipped in, Crookedjaw's patrol going around the back to check to make sure it was clear.

Hailstar entered the camp first, looking around with his narrowed eyes.

I knew I smelt something and my heart pounded with worry. _Cinderleaf!_ I glanced at Hailstar. "I'll check the nursery." Trotting to the nursery I could hear footsteps following after me.

I entered the nursery, spotting my sister in the corner of the den. "Cinderleaf, what're you doing here?" I hissed at her and realized her kits were hiding behind her.

A large tom bursted into the nursery, swatting me away with one of his huge paws. "Yes, what is she doing here, Russettail?"

 _Whitefang!_ My heart quickened. "I don't know… We keep our queens here. Please don't give her away," I pleaded.

He nodded. "Fine, but not for you." He whipped around and exited the nursery.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I looked at my sister. "Stay here and stay quiet." I entered the clearing. "Nursery clear! You got your camp back can I leave now?"

Hailstar nodded. "Take your sister and her kits with you," he replied calmly glancing at Whitefang.

I hissed and turned around to see Cinderleaf nudging her kits to the entrance of camp, then they disappear and I raced after.

Cinderleaf and I neared camp when she broke the silence, mewing, "What were you doing with them?"

"Saving WindClan from an attack that wasn't necessary. And I saved you and your kits." My tail twitched.

Her ears pricked. "What're we going to tell Heatherstar?" she asked, her eyes flickered in unease.

"We tell her that they gave us a warning to stay away from their camp. And that's all we tell her. If she pushes then we'll tell her that RiverClan used me as hostage for you and your kits to flee," I replied, shrugging.

"You were helping them, weren't you?" she asked, her eyes raking down my pelt.

"I didn't want RiverClan camp anymore." _I didn't want you to get hurt in the fight that was supposed to happen tomorrow,_ I thought.

She nodded. "Then I guess you got your wish," she mumbled as we entered camp.

"Russettail! There you are!" Reedfeather trotted over with a smile, then he frowned. "What happened?"

"RiverClan took their camp back," I replied, bowing my head. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "It's okay. I'll go tell Heatherstar." He trotted away after licked one of the kits' heads.

I watched and Dawnpaw was suddenly beside me. I jumped and hissed. "What was that for?!"

She looked at me, her eyes filled in sorrow. "You lied to him. You helped RiverClan get their camp back, didn't you?"

I nodded. "But it was for a good cause."

The medicine cat apprentice took a deep breath. "Heatherstar is sick," she mewed suddenly. "With Whitecough. I'm afraid it'll get worse. Just be careful, okay?"

Watching her trot away I nodded to myself. _I'll only protect our family, Dawnpaw. Not just myself,_ I thought as I watched Mothkit and Redkit play with Talltail's tail.


	9. Chapter Seven: Grieving

CHAPTER 7

 _Watching Littlepaw trip Cherrypaw almost made_ me laugh, it felt like I hadn't laughed in moons. Then he pinned her, but she seemed prepared for that because she moved out of the way just in time and stood up, pushing him over.

He hissed and then struggled under her paws.

"I win!" she called as she pretended to kill him.

"How was that Russettail? "Cherrypaw asked with a wide smile as she finally won.

Littlepaw stood up and turned to Cloudpool. "Sorry, I was a bit surprised by her moving away from my pounce!" He glared at his sister, but it was mostly playful.

Yesterday RiverClan took over their camp and I had helped them. Today I was training Cherrypaw because Talltail wrenched a claw hunting. "That was wonderful, Cherrypaw. You mastered the dodge and push move."

She purred at the praise. "Thanks Russettail! Can we do my warrior assignment now?"

I nodded. "Yes. We'll head to Rockpile and you can hunt there. Remember, you need to catch one rabbit in order to pass. Now go!" I flicked my tail and she took off at an incredible speed, leaving me to follow close behind.

When she'd reached the Rockpile I could already see a big juicy rabbit that she was ready to pounce on.

 _Now! Lunge now!_ I thought as she waited until the rabbit looked around and spotted her and then took off running, Cherrypaw racing after.

I watched as she lunged, tackling it she bit its neck and purred to herself and then padded over to me. "How was that?"

I nodded. "It was good. I think you'll be a great warrior. Come on!" I began to trot towards camp while Cherrypaw dragged her rabbit and followed behind me.

Cherrypaw bounced into camp, laying her rabbit down. "Look, Dawnstripe!" she called. "I caught this!"

Dawnstripe purred. "That's wonderful, Cherrypaw. It certainly is big." The she-cat licked her lips hungrily.

"Go bring your catch to Whiteberry," I commanded. "I'll go tell Heatherstar." I walked to her den and paused at the entrance. "Heatherstar? May I come in?"

"Yes you may, Russettail," came the weak reply.

I entered the den to see pieces of Chickweed and dried up moss-balls and rotten prey covering the floor. It smelled like death in here. "Cherrypaw completed her warrior assignment," I announced with a smile, trying to ignore the smell and remain optimistic that our leader would get better.

She nodded. "I'm getting too sick to even leave my nest," she chuckled with a flick of her tail, rising to her wobbly legs.

I rushed over to her, letting her lean on me. She smelled like death. Fear clawed my heart.

She gave him a small smile and together they exited the leader's den.

"Heatherstar!" Cloudpool mewed, racing up to us as we exited the den. "Littlepaw passed his assignment." My mother glanced at me. "He's ready to become a warrior."

The leader nodded. "Alright." Then she let out a yowl and scrambled up on the Tallrock, struggling not to fall over. "Let all cats that chase rabbits can join us beneath the Tallrock!"

Talltail and Shrewclaw entered the clearing from the warriors den, their ears pricked. Hawkheart and Dawnpaw entered the clearing from the medicine cats den.

When everyone gathered she continued, "Cherrypaw, Littlepaw step forward!"

The two 'paws stepped forward, their eyes gleaming. Littlepaw glanced at Shrewclaw who smiled at him.

"I, Heatherstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Littlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" she asked with a glance at the apprentice.

"I do!" he mewed, getting a nod from Shrewclaw.

She broke out into a coughing fit and I could hear the Clan mumbling around me. When she'd finally stopped she continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Littlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Littlecloud. StarClan honors your cleverness, and patience. We welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan. Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Cherrypaw hesitated, her eyes looking at all the cats around her who were smiling at her encouragingly.. "I do," she mewed finally.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cherrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Cherryheart. StarClan honors your thoughtfulness and spirit. We welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." The leader jumped down from the rock, almost falling over as she rested her muzzle on Cherryheart's head who licked her shoulder and then on Littlecloud's who also licked her.

"Cherryheart! Littlecloud! Cherryheart! Littlecloud!" the Clan cheered.

"Tonight, while we're all asleep, our new warriors will sit vigil and guard the camp!" Heatherstar turned around and walked back into her den.

I dipped my head at Littlecloud who took his spot in the middle of camp, Cherryheart following him.

I padded to the warriors den and slipped inside, curling up in my nest, Talltail beside me, already fast asleep.

Shivering, I opened an eye and recognized where I was instantly. _The Dark Forest!_ My heart pounded as I looked around for any signs of life.

"You wanted to see me?" Mapleshade entered the small clearing, stepping in a small pool of water and gazing at me with her familiar evil amber eyes.

I swallowed, shaking my head. "N-no, I don't want to be here. Let me leave!"

She shrugged. "You can go if you want, you know how. But I only came because you requested me." Shaking her paw she looked up at me.

Suddenly realizing she was right, I swallowed my fear. "Did Windstar come here?"

Her ears pricked. "Perhaps. Why do you ask?"

"Because she tried so hard to be a leader and she got her wish. And you seemed like a cat that would try to help her achieve that," I pointed out.

Mapleshade nodded. "Okay, she did come here. And she trained her tail off trying to fit in."

"So you really think I could be a good leader?" Russettail felt as if he could fall off a cliff and live, he knew he shouldn't be here, Windstar would not approve despite coming here herself, but he was tempted.

"A _good_ leader?" Mapleshade hissed. "You could be a _great_ leader! If you had training from me. I mean, look at Windstar." She lashed her tail.

My head was spinning. I wanted to lead WindClan, I was confident I could make us strong again. "I'll think about it." Closing my eyes everything faded away.

"Russettail, wake up!" Shrewclaw hissed. "And hurry!"

My eyes flickered open and I stood up, looking around I realized that everyone was sound asleep. And I was due on the dawn patrol! I jumped over Talltail and dodged Cherryheart's tail, then tiptoed over Dawnstripe and then entered the clearing.

"Finally!" Littlecloud hissed with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, Reedfeather's waiting." He trotted over to Reedfeather and Shrewclaw followed.

When we exited camp I couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness. _Littlecloud's first patrol as a warrior and I get to be here to witness it!_ "This is your first patrol as a warrior," I muttered in his ear.

He nodded, eyes sparkling. "I know! Reedfeather couldn't wait to put me on my first patrol!" he whispered back excitedly.

I dipped my head. "Have fun." I fell in step beside Shrewclaw. "So, is there a thing between you and Littlecloud?" I had noticed it yesterday during his warrior ceremony.

Shrewclaw's eyes widened. "N-not that I know of," she mewed, glancing at the snow on the ground.

"Mhm. Just remember, I'll be happy for you either way." I flicked her with my tail and continued forward to the RiverClan border.

"Why can't we take RiverClan's camp back?" Littlecloud mumbled. "We had their territory and all their prey."

"Because Heatherstar is not a fool and knows that if we fight we could lose warriors. It's Leaf-bare and we can't risk sickness," Reedfeather replied. "And I definitely cannot lose my kit!"

Littlecloud rolled his eyes. "I'm not a kit anymore, Reedfeather."

I finished marking the border and sniffed the air, a breeze of RiverClan drifted to me. "RiverClan patrol!" I hissed in warning to my Clanmates who instantly looked over the border.

Littlecloud glanced across the border as Whitefang, Lakeshine, Petalpaw, and Cedarpelt emerged.

"Greetings!" Littlecloud called calmly, dipping his head to the RiverClan patrol.

"Why so close to the border?" Cedarpelt growled. "Not going to take over our camp again are you?" His fur was bristling.

The tom stayed calm at his hostility. "Of course not, Cedarpelt. We're just marking the border."

"More like trying to trick us," Whitefang hissed, his eyes narrowed. His gaze flicked over to me.

"Trick you to do what?" Shrewclaw asked, sitting down and looking at the tom with curious eyes.

"You know what you do," Petalpaw growled jumping to her paws. "Don't think I won't fight you right here and right now."

"And that would be reckless," Lakeshine growled. "Knowing that they have stronger and faster warriors right now." The she-cat dipped her head at me. "I apologize for my 'paw."

" _Right_ now?" Littlecloud asked with a shake of his head. "We will always be better than RiverClan."

Cedarpelt hissed. "This isn't worth our time! Let's go." He lashed his tail and turned away, walking into the bushes his patrol following.

Reedfeather trotted up to us. "Any problems?"

"Problems? No, not at all, just RiverClan crawling up our pelts during Leaf-bare!" As Littlecloud spoke, snow began to fall from the gray clouds above.

I sighed and lifted a paw, shaking it off and watching snow fall to the ground. "Everyone just needs to calm down. We obviously don't need RiverClan attacking our camp, especially in the condition Heatherstar is in."

Cherryheart appeared behind Reedfeather, a smile on her face. "Hey!" she squeaked. "I caught a rabbit. It's pretty big for it snowing."

"Well, let's go have a look!" the deputy mewed, following her away from us with a smile.

"Come on guys, let's get back to camp," Littlecloud grumbled, padding towards camp.

A glanced at a rock that was covered in sparkling snow. I dodged the rock and ended up beside Shrewclaw.

"Hi," she purred, looking at Littlecloud who was in front of us.

I followed her gaze and smirked. "How're you?"

"Wonderful," she replied with a flick of her brown tail. "Don't even comment." She was obviously embarrassed.

Smiling, I nodded. "Your wish is my command." I dipped my head and nudged her as we neared camp. "Don't hide from your feelings. Talk to him." I raced past Littlecloud and into camp.

Dawnstripe looked up at me from outside the medicine den but continued whispering to Hawkheart.

"What happened?" Russettail asked, walking to them.

"Heatherstar's gotten worse," Hawkheart mumbled. "I'm afraid if we can't find Catmint she'll get Blackcough…"

My eyes widened. "Does that mean Heatherstar will die?"

He shrugged and shook his head. "She might not be strong enough for Greencough. She could die now... And I don't know if Reedfeather is ready to become leader yet."

"But that's why the deputy spot is even there, it's preparing the deputies for their leader's death so they may take over," Dawnstripe pointed out, her eyes flickering to me for my response.

I swallowed heavily. "I guess I was thinking that Reedfeather was ready either," I began to mumbled as Reedfeather entered camp, a small rabbit in his jaws. Cherryheart following with a larger rabbit in her jaws.

"He might be," Hawkheart mewed. "But we cannot take any chances. If he asks how Heatherstar is you say she's doing okay, we can't spook him." The tom nodded and padded into the medicine den.

Glancing at Dawnstripe, who was now slipping into the warriors den, I closed my eyes as I could hear Reedfeather's pawsteps coming towards me. _Oh, great, I have to lie to him!_

"Hello, Reedfeather," I purred, opening my eyes and smiling at him.

"How's Heatherstar?" he demanded. "And don't lie to me."

"She's okay… If anything she's doing better than before…" My smile grew bigger, trying to comfortable him, as Reedfeather glared at me and walked away.

Sighing loudly, I glanced around and trotted to the fresh-kill pile, snatching up Cherryheart's rabbit I walked over to the warriors den and sat down, taking a big bite out of the rabbit.

"Going to share that?" Dawnpaw asked, plopping down beside me.

I pushed it to her. "I don't think I was even going to eat it," I replied.

My sister glanced at me. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, why?" My heart pounded as she shook her head and took a bite out of the furry animal.

"You seem upset." She tilted her head, concern in her eyes.

"I already have one mom, I don't need another," I retorted with a flick of my long brown tail.

Dawnpaw flinched away. "So what is your problem?"

"Heatherstar has gotten worse," I replied. "And Reedfeather is not ready to take on the leader position, that much is clear. I don't want him to rule like Pikestar, but I don't want him to rule like Pinestar."

"You're worried he won't know what to do." The medicine cat apprentice looked at me thoughtfully. "With her sick he has to do everything she usually does. Like manage patrols, Gatherings, and ceremonies. That is preparing him for what is to come," she replied, nodding. "I think he can handle this, Russettail."

"But what if he isn't meant to become WindClan's leader and dies while Heatherstar dies slowly? We won't have enough time to get another deputy," I pointed out.

"There's a prophecy about him, Russettail," she mumbled, her head hanging low. "He's meant to be WindClan's leader for many moons to come."

I blinked. "How long have you known that?"

"A few moons.. But I wasn't hiding it from you!" she said quickly. "I just didn't tell you."

"You didn't tell me that my old mentor was in a prophecy and that he was destined to lead this Clan?" my voice was a low growl. "Reedfeather isn't strong enough to take over. He can barely handle his leader dying."

"He's grieving, like you should be!" Dawnpaw hissed. "If you are too cool to grieve for you dying leader then maybe you should go join the heartless ShadowClan cats, since that's how you're acting anyway!" She stood up and snatched up the prey, stomping away.

I sighed. _It's your fault for being grumpy!_ I thought with a glare after her, but I knew she was right.

"Got a lecture from Dawnpaw?" Cloudpool asked, looking down at me with her gentle eyes.

"Yeah. I don't understand why. She's just so picky with everything and Heatherstar knows what's coming to her. Maybe it's just hard for her to process another death. Because after-" Cloudpool interrupted.

"You deserved it too," she mewed. "After how you've been treating the other cats around you. Redclaw's death meant a lot to Cinderleaf, Dawnpaw, and I. But you just shrugged it off like it was another a ThunderClan cat. If Heatherstar passes, we will all grieve, but I guess you'll feel like this is victory." Cloudpool turned around and padded away.

 _I've been treating others differently?_ I felt myself hollow up inside. _Maybe I really do need Mapleshade's help to become a deputy and a great leader. What if she's my only other option?_

* * *

I watched Cherryheart and Reedfeather go through another warm-up of her skills. She was struggling with her battle skills. Of course, I knew why.

"You shouldn't crouch down so low," I pointed out coolly. "You'd want to be at least an inch from the ground so what you don't stir up leaves or twigs."

Cherryheart looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Look, Russettail having to point out every one of my mistakes. Don't you have something better to do?" She lunged at Reedfeather who slid out of the way easily.

I rolled my eyes and paused, realizing that I usually would've made a rabbit-brained comment but instead I put it off.

"If you would've tripped him he would have dodged it, then you could've rammed into him and pinned him down within a few seconds," I mewed, turning back to face them.

The she-cat stared at me, as if surprised I'd replied to her insult. "Can we try it, Reedfeather?"

He nodded, staring at me. "Um, yeah. Yes, we can try it." He turned to face her.

She darted forward, jumping over him she landed behind him and whipped around, grabbing hold of his tail she bit down and he hissed, ripping it out of her jaws Reedfeather lashed out and she dodged and tried to trip him but he jumped up.

Cherryheart didn't look surprised when he growled. But she rammed into him and brought him down, pinning him and pretending to kill him.

"Very good!" I praised, my eyes shining.

Reedfeather nodded. "I like what you did with my tail. Russettail, your turn."

I glanced down at the snow covered ground and then raced to him, running into him, his flook of surprise made a smile appear on my face, as I tripped him easily and then pinned him, pretending to kill him.

"That was... Fast.." Cherryheart purred as she began to laugh loudly.

He grunted and shook the snow out of his fur as he stood up.

"Looks like we're not the ones that need help with our battle skills," I commented with a grin at Reedfeather. This felt good, almost normal.

"Can we get back to camp now?" He stomped away and I followed after with Cherryheart, who was still giggling.

When we reached camp everyone looked at us, some crying and some just hiding.

"What happened?" Reedfeather's face was now serious and his eyes were covered in worry.

Hawkheart rushed up to Reedfeather before anyone else could. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, placing his tail comfortingly on Reedfeather's shoulder. "But Heatherstar has Blackcough."

"I have an announcement!" Shrewclaw yowled as she sat beside Littlecloud.

Everyone turned to look at her as the young she-cat swallowed, glancing at Littlecloud who shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm having Littlecloud's kits and I thought this was the perfect time to announce it," she yowled and then several cats walked up to her and began to congratulate her quietly.

I felt myself freeze. Heatherstar is… dying? The words hit me like a blow from a ShadowClan cat. It stung.

Reedfeather can't lead WindClan. Even with his prophecy it wasn't possible. Not even for him. I knew I should've done something right then but Dawnpaw, who was exiting camp, caught my eye.

I quietly followed after her as she headed towards RiverClan camp. I was afraid that she could hear my heartbeat as I tried to stealthily move through the snow.

A white shape was suddenly beside her and I had to strain to hear the cat mew, "Where do you think you're going?"

Dawnpaw glanced at her and groaned. "I don't want to talk about this, Mothflight."

Russettail paused in surprise, anger seeping into him. Mothflight is seeing Dawnpaw too? _Why didn't she tell me that?_

"Going to see Whitefang isn't going to solve your problems, you know. You cannot hide from your Clan anymore. You should be looking for Catmint for your dying leader, not seeing some unloyal RiverClan fish-brain. You should-" Mothflight was interrupted by Dawnpaw.

"I'm tired of being told of what I should do! Yes, I know there's a prophecy! Yes, I know I have to find the Third cat." The she-cat took a deep breath and then continued, "And yes, I know that I should be caring for Heatherstar..."

They'd stopped a little ways away from the camp and I was crouch behind a rock, straining to listen.

"Then why aren't you?" the old medicine cat asked gently.

My sister didn't reply and Mothflight disappeared.

I whipped around and raced away, not caring that Dawnpaw could've seen me. I was furious. Dawnpaw never told me anything anymore! Not about Reedfeather and not about Mothflight!

I entered camp and looked around and Talltail looked up at me.

"Russettail, are you alright?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

I nodded. "I'm… I'm great." Smiling, I walked over to him. "Any news about Heatherstar?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, only that she wishes to try to take Sunningrocks as he dying wish." Talltail frowned. "I don't know what we would do with it, but it's her dying wish."

"Are we trying to make RiverClan angry?" Russettail asked with a glance at him.

Dawnpaw entered camp and trudged silently to the medicine den and I realized she hadn't seen me run off.

"I suppose we are. But I think it's because Heatherstar wants more land for Catmint and prey. Of course, she won't be fighting with us but it is still an honor to be fighting with her commands one last time." He looked over towards the leader's den. "I wonder how she's doing up in her nest anyways."

"Sounds like a plan. But I don't think ThunderClan will just paw it over, do you?"

"Most likely not. But we are strong and ready. So I think we'll win."

"But what if we don't? We will have scratches and bites. Hawkheart and Dawnpaw don't have enough herbs for that." I shook my head. "Someone could get sick!"

"Only StarClan knows." The tom stood and padded into the warriors den as the sun went down. I could feel the coldness rise and I followed after, taking my place beside Dawnstripe and Cinderleaf's empty nest.

* * *

Padding through the dark forest Silverhawk appeared in front of me. "Going somewhere?"

"I was looking for you," I replied calmly. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Please do ask. I've been waiting for this lecture for a very long time," the tom mewed with a grin as I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't a lecture. I-I wanted to know if you could train me?" I asked as Mapleshade, Thistleclaw, and Pikestar entered behind him.

I felt Pikestar's eyes burning into my pelt as I fell into the claws of the Dark Forest once more.

"I would be honored to teach you, Russettail. But you won't like what you see." He turned around and disappeared, the three others following.

I jolted awake and looked around the den. Cherryheart and Cloudpool lay asleep in the den.

 _I just joined the Dark Forest so I could be Clan leader… Maybe it's worth it_ , I thought as I exited the den to see Dawnpaw watching Hawkheart sort herbs.


	10. Chapter Eight: The Barn

CHAPTER 8

 _The snow fell harder as I_ entered camp, carrying the few leaves that were left of the Borage. I felt the crunch of the snow beneath my paws and I shivered and shook my pelt of all the snow.

"Get them?" Hawkheart asked, racing to me. "With Shrewclaw's kits coming I want to have lots of Borage." He grasped them in his mouth gently and flicked his tail at the Fresh-kill pile and then walked to the medicine cats den.

I grabbed a rabbit from the pile and bounded after my mentor, smiling with glee.

"Okay, we'll have just enough for Shrewclaw and then I gave Heatherstar what I could find of the Catmint but she's getting worse so.. Perhaps it's time to give up on making her better..." He paused and then growled, hitting the wall with his claws in frustration.

"Hawkheart!" I squealed after swallowing the bite of rabbit I had in my mouth. We had Talltail in the den with a sore throat and a stomach ache and he jumped up in his nest, looking at him in fear.

My mentor shook his head. "We'll have to goto one of the other Clans to ask for some Catmint," he muttered. "I'll be back tomorrow morning," he stated and then left the den in a hurry.

I looked at Talltail. "Are you feeling any better?"

He shrugged. "It could be worse. I could have Whitecough and be stuck in here all day. But that's pretty much what's how it feels anyways…" He smiled and looked up at me. "I'm great, thanks for asking."

"Be grateful you don't have Whitecough, Talltail. Cinderleaf and your kits still need you." I exited the den into the clearing where Russettail led Cherryheart and Dawnstripe out of camp on a patrol

I padded to the leader's den and cleared my throat loudly to get Heatherstar's attention.

"Come in, Dawnpaw," came the barely audible response.

The den was dark. I could feel the leftovers of prey and old herbs beneath my feet as I padded over to my leader. She was taking in rapid breaths and erupted into a coughing fit.

"How're you feeling?" I mumbled when she'd calmed down, taking a deep breath, smelling the Blackcough on her pelt and breath.

Lying in her nest made her look small and frail. "I'm not feeling much better, if that's what you're trying to ask."

I sighed and shook my head. "You've gotten worse over two days." She was weaker then she should be. But Heatherstar was old, and her time was coming.

The leader nodded. "Can you just leave me for the foxes?" Her voice was a whisper as she shivered from the coldness.

"No," I replied coldly. "You may be my leader but that is something I will not listen to. That's like sacrificing you and I could never do that."

"Dawnpaw," she mumbled, "can't you leave me in that barn that's only a little ways out of the territory? There are rogue cats who live there, I've met them once before."

"Well, I-I could but…" I started into my leaders pleading eyes. "I guess if that's what you want, Heatherstar... But I want Littlecloud to come."

She nodded. "I'll meet you by the camp entrance." Heatherstar rose up out of her nest and she exited the den on wobbly legs. I followed close behind her.

Everyone in the clearing looked up and watched the sick leader as I stuck my head in the warriors den where Littlecloud was curled up in a ball. From his heavy breaths I knew he wasn't sleeping yet. "Littlecloud, we're going on a secret mission."

The tabby tom jumped up excitedly and exited the den, following me to Heatherstar. I definitely missed our old adventures together.

"You're not supposed to leave your nest," he said to Heatherstar with wide eyes.

"We're going to leave her at that barn that's out of our territory. There are some cats there that will look after her until she..." I trailed off, looking at Heatherstar awkward.

Littlecloud started at me with but remained silent.

"It's what she wants..." I mumbled and led the way out of camp.

We walked away from camp, Heatherstar in between us as she struggled to walk up a hill.

We padded towards the tree line of our territory, approaching it rather rapidly.

"So, we're just going to leave her there?" Littlecloud mumbled in my ear.

"We'll see if the rogues there are friendly and take care of her. And if they are, then yes. I just want her to be happy, Littlecloud."

Heatherstar was walking in front of us at a fast pace.

"What will you tell the Clan?" Littlecloud's question struck me by surprise and I didn't know what to say.

"I'll tell them the truth," I said as we reached the tree line. I smelled the air and walked farther up ahead, seeing the large barn.

"Can I help you?" A massive dark ginger tabby tom with broad shoulders stood in front of us, a dead mouse lying beneath his paws.

I stepped forward nervously. "H-hello. I'm Dawnpaw of WindClan, that is Littlecloud, and that's my leader, Heatherstar. She's very sick and I-I was wondering if she could stay with you until she… Passes?" I tensed up at the word.

His ears flicked. "I don't know what a 'WindClan' is. And I don't know what this entire thing has to do with me."

"WindClan is one of the four Clans. The fastest and the bravest Clan. There are kits that are cared for by all the queens, apprentices that get mentors, warriors that go on patrols and fight in battles, a deputy that is second-and-command that makes the patrols and fights in battles and take the leaders place if they die or retire, and a leader. They rule the Clan and pretty much do what they want," Littlecloud explained quickly while the tom examined the WindClan leader.

"But why are you here? Usually the Clan cats stay on their territory," he mewed, glancing at me.

"We will, I promise. But Heatherstar," I gestured to her with my tail, "is ill and she wants to die in peace away from our Clan."

"Your point?" he asked with a twitch of his tail. He seemed to be irritated.

"May she stay with you?" My eyes lit up in hope and I looked up at him.

"Let's go discuss it with my friends." He flicked his tail at Heatherstar. "You and Heatherstar must follow me. But you," He nodded at Littlecloud, "you must stay here."

I followed the tom, supporting Heatherstar as she struggled to keep up with him.

We entered the barn where a gray she-cat and a white she-cat sat, sharing a mouse and a small brown tom jumped in front of us.

"I knew Scratch was coming with company! I could smell her stench from here!" the brown tom purred, nodding at Heatherstar.

Heatherstar hissed, "Thank you for your greeting."

"Is that one of the Clan's stench?" The gray she-cat had stood up and was staring at us with her head tilted.

"This is some of WindClan," the tom that led us here said. "That's their leader, Heatherstar, and one of their apprentices, Dawnpaw. Heatherstar wants to know if she can stay with us."

The brown tom nodded. "But first you have to take a bath, because you stink!"

One of the she-cats hissed, "She has the cough!"

"Yes!" I mewed. "She has what we call Blackcough. It only happens in Leaf-bare and she's going to die. It will be impossible for you to catch. She wishes to stay with you so she can die peacefully, without the worry of her Clan."

"I could treat her," the white she-cat said flicking her tail.

"It's not treatable I'm afraid…" I mumbled and shook my head. "So I'm Dawnpaw, I'm the cat that cares for the cats in my Clan, otherwise known as a medicine cat."

"I'm Shrew!" said the brown tom. "And that is Scratch," he pointed at the tom that led us here.

"Flower, Scratch's sister, and that is Wind, a friend of ours," said the white she-cat who smiled. "And she can stay here as long as she pleases."

I dipped my head and glanced outside of the barn as the sun went down. "Mind if we stay the night?"

"Not at all," Scratch mewed while leading Heatherstar over to a yellow nest. It was similar to bracken but more frail.

Watching the cats uncover a lot of prey, they all got to work on something different in the barn.

"Excuse me," Scratch said, appearing beside me. "Care for a mouse?" He flicked his tail at a mouse pile.

I nodded. "Yes please." Laying down, I grabbed one and began eating hungrily.

"Tell me more about WindClan," Scratch said suddenly, tilting his head at me.

"WindClan is one of the littlest Clan. We're fast and mostly catch rabbits. We have an alliance with ShadowClan and we are enemies with ThunderClan and RiverClan," I mewed between hungry gulps.

"That sounds like a lot of work…" He grabbed a mouse and took a big bite out of it.

"Well, it kind of is. You see, we took over RiverClan's camp for a while and-" As I told the story about WindClan taking over RiverClan's camp and I knew Heatherstar was listening in to my opinion of it.

When I'd finished Scratch was nodding and the moon was high in the sky and everyone in the barn was sound asleep beside the two of us.

"So you're in a prophecy with your brother and you can't find out who the third cat is?"

I nodded. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on StarClan. They know exactly what they're doing." I had given the tom every detail I knew about WindClan and everything that was happening in it currently.

"Get some sleep, Dawnpaw," Scratch mewed, curling up in a ball. "Goodnight," he said and curled up in a ball, going to sleep.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Scratch led me to the border where Littlecloud sat waiting.

I purred, "You didn't have to stay." I walked over the border while Scratch glanced at the tom.

He shrugged. "Couldn't leave you behind." Littlecloud dipped his head at Scratch. "Thank you for taking care of Dawnpaw." Then he bounced away.

"Bye, Scratch" I raced away, following Littlecloud back to camp.

Jumping over a rock, I stumbled but continued to run on clumsy paws to the camp that was getting bigger as we approached it quickly.

"So what're you going to tell them?" he asked as we slowed to a walk, nearing the camp entrance.

"Exactly what happened, " I replied. Beside the part where I told Scratch the prophecy and everything about our Clan.

We entered camp where Reedfeather was talking to Shrewclaw who was whining about something. It was busy with activity despite the snow on the ground.

I jumped on the Tallrock and let out a yowl. "Everyone of WindClan, please gather around!"

"Where's Heatherstar?" Hawkheart shouted at me, causing the Clan to mumble in agreement.

"Heatherstar is staying at a barn not far from our camp with some nice kittypets. She wishes me to take her there yesterday and since she's on her deathbed I listened." I looked at Reedfeather who met my gaze. "So Reedfeather will be our new leader."

Everyone turned to him and stared silently.

"I will go to the Moonstone tonight with the medicine cats," he announced.

Dawnpaw jumped down from the rock and Russettail stomped over to me. "You left her with a bunch of kittypets?"

"It was her death wish and I approved of it. I met the cats there and they will take care of her until death, I promise." My heart pounded as I told him what I thought.

"You'd better hope you're right," he growled and turned around, walking away.

Watching him walk away, I quivered. What if I wasn't right? What then?

* * *

Hawkheart slowly sorted herbs, his eyes watching his every move as if he expected to sort them wrong or something.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it?" Dawnpaw pressed her eyes full of worry.

"No!" he snapped. "I need you to watch... Remember, we have to leave for Moonstone soon."

"We actually have to leave now," I muttered and then dragged him out of the den where he sat up and shook his ungroomed pelt.

"Alright… Here we go," he said as he led the way out of camp and towards the barn where we left Heatherstar.

I saw Sedgewhisker and a smaller cat racing towards us. Brambleberry and Featherwhisker trailing farther behind.

The younger cat that was known as Stonepaw caught up to us, huffing and puffing. "Greetings Dawnpaw and Hawkheart."

Hawkheart went ahead with Sedgewhisker while they talked quietly and I glanced at Featherwhisker and Brambleberry who were whispering quietly.

"This is my first time seeing the Moonstone," Stonepaw mewed as he watched the Mothermouth get bigger.

"Well I'm sure you'll love it. It's exciting to see your ancestors," I replied calmly and honestly. "And it's fun to learn herbs and whatnot."

He nodded and then looked up and I realized that we'd reached the entrance to the Moonstone where Sedgewhisker and Hawkheart had already disappeared and then I and Stonepaw went in next.

I could hear him hitting the walls in front of me until the cave opened up and the Moonstone sat in silence. The moon was not yet in place.

"I have to say something!" Hawkheart turned to me. "I, Hawkheart, medicine cat of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons."

I blinked at him in surprise when I realized he was doing my warrior ceremony! Excitement sparked in my paws.

"Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" he asked giving me a wide smile.

She nodded instantly. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Dawnpaw, from this moment you will be known as Dawnpool. StarClan honors your skill and spirit, and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of WindClan," Hawkheart mewed and dipped his head at me.

I raised my head high as the other medicine cats cheered, "Dawnpool! Dawnpool!"

We all lapped up some water and laid down, sticking our muzzles in the water and closing our eyes.

I was waiting for StarClan to come to me. I was afraid they didn't accept me as a medicine cat when Mothflight appeared suddenly.

I looked at her with dismay. "Why didn't you tell me we're related?"

Her eyes flashed. "I didn't think it mattered much honestly..." As she spoke, Windstar entered the small clearing.

Looking around I realized there was a pool of water, clear as the blue sky and we were surrounded by trees and shrubs and little bits of grass with a sandy floor.

"That is not why we're here," Windstar interrupted. "Dawnpool, StarClan welcomes you with your warrior name. And we pray you stay a medicine cat for many moons to come."

The sky suddenly turned dark and Mothflight's eyes darkened. "You must look harder at your surroundings. Don't judge them by who they are and what they look like. One of the Three is under your nose..." She disappeared with Windstar.

My eyes flickered open and I stretched, sitting up as all the other medicine cats woke they also stood up and then headed for the exit.

My mind flashed to Reedfeather who didn't come with us because Pikestar requested him in ShadowClan. He was so excited to get his nine lives and name.

"Did you dream?" Hawkheart asked as we walked towards WindClan camp.

I nodded. "StarClan came to me and told me they accepted me," Dawnpool replied. _You aren't lying to him. You're just telling half the truth,_ I thought in disappointment.

The medicine cat broke off into a run as we neared camp and I struggled to keep up with him.

My legs burned as we entered the silent camp. Talltail, who we released from the medicine den, was on guard and he nodded to us as we walked to the medicine den.

Herbs were scattered all over the place and I could smell Cloudpool's scent and I glanced over at our herbs and noticed Poppy seeds sitting in the correct spot, they were also covered in her scent.

"Looks like Cloudpool gave us some herbs," Hawkheart muttered as he curled up in his nest.

I walked to mine and circled around a few times and settled down, hearing Hawkheart's soothing snores and I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The sound of tiny paws on the floor made me open an eye and I saw Mothkit and Redkit running around the den, their tails flying behind them as they batted around a Poppy seed. Hawkheart wasn't in his nest and I guessed he went to check on Reedfeather.

I stood up and the kits froze where they were, looking up at me with big worried eyes.

"Please don't tell Cinderleaf," Mothkit pleaded, her hazel eyes shining with hope.

"I won't," I purred softly. "But you'd better get out of here before Hawkheart catches you, because he doesn't like troublesome kits!"

The two squealed and raced out of the den, leaving the Poppy seed on the filthy floor.

I gently began to sweep the gross dried up herbs on the floor into a pile at the corner of the den and then I shoved them into a small hole and turned around, looking at the den that still had moss everywhere and me and Hawkheart's gross nests.

Walking to the moss in the nests I threw them behind me and then picked all of it up and then exited the den into the clearing and set it down outside the den in the snow.

I shivered and then re-entered the medicine cats den. Picking up all the good moss and filling the nests with it.

"Getting down and dirty I see," Hawkheart mewed behind me which made me jump and turn around.

"Don't do that!" I hissed and playfully batted his ears with a paw. "You scared me out of my fur!"

The tom shrugged. "Well my mission is complete! How about you go take a walk, hm?"

Dawnpool nodded. "Alright." Then jumped out of the den and into the snowy ground which instantly made her paws cold. _If I keep moving maybe I'll stay warm_ , I thought as I raced out of the clearing and out of camp.

The snow had begun to fall lightly as I raced toward the RiverClan border.

I jumped over a rock and stopped at the RiverClan border, my eyes searching the bushes and trees in front of me.

A bush rustled and out stepped a handsome white tom.

"Whitefang!" I growled and narrowed my eyes as he came towards me.

"I've been waiting for you to show up." His eyes were gentle and he made no movements to attack me. "In the den when I attacked you… I had to show up to RiverClan camp with scratches. I purposefully got attacked by your Clan..."

I was startled and replied, "So you attacked me so you could go home with battle scars!?"

"Yes," he said and his eyes widened. "I mean no! No, I attacked you because then your Clan would know they had a spy this whole time. I promise I didn't mean to hurt you."

My heart pounded. "Do you mean it?"

Whitefang nodded and lifted a paw to cross the border. "I mean every word. And if I could I would go back in time and stop myself."

I smiled. "Too bad I don't believe you," Dawnpool hissed and she hit his paw off the border and turned around and began walking away.

"Dawnpool! Wait!" Whitefang shouted and raced to me, jumping on my back.

My legs gave away and I fell to the ground and growled, "Will you get off of me?"

"Not until you can believe me," he replied. "Hailstar told me to come here and steal herbs and attack the medicine cat. He said if I didn't he'd ban me from the Clan. I had no choice! I would've said no but… I couldn't."

I listened silently, my ears pricked. "Hailstar made you?"

The large white tom nodded. "I'm sorry." He got off and I stood up, shaking the snow off my pelt.

"So am I…" I could feel him staring at me with his large green eyes. Rushing forward I pressed my head into his pelt and closed my eyes.

* * *

My eyes flickered open and I sat up. Unfamiliar cats sat in front of me. A night black she-cat sat beside me with brown-and-white tom and I knew where I was. And I knew what happened.

 _Whitefang! That lying little-_ My thoughts were cut off by a loud yowl.

"Bring forth our prisoners, Shimmerpelt and Owlfur," Hailstar commanded, looking at me with cold eyes.

 _Prisoners?_ I was shoved forward and I stumbled a bit. Regaining my balance I caught Whitefang's eye.

He was being guarded by Crookedjaw and Mudfur.

 _'I'm sorry'_ he mouthed to me but Crookedjaw shoved him forward too.

"Dawnpool, we found you on our territory. Can you tell me why?" Hailstar asked, glaring down at me.

"Liar! I wasn't on your territory," I replied with a snicker.

He hissed. "Crookedjaw, kill him." He flicked his tail at his deputy.

Crookedjaw hit Whitefang on the side, making him fall to the ground. Then Crookedjaw jumped on him and dug his claws in Whitefang's back.

"Whitefang!" I screeched and darted forward, tackling Crookedjaw and sinking my teeth in his scruff and shaking him around wildly.

Suddenly loud screeches were around me and I threw the deputy away from me and watched as WindClan tore RiverClan to shreds.

Reedfeather pushed me towards the entrance of the camp and I saw Cloudpool push Whitefang toward the entrance.

The leader let out a yowl and the WindClan cats ran out of RiverClan and so did we.

I jumped into the water and struggled to keep my head up. Then I felt teeth sink into my scruff and I knew Whitefang was dragging me across the river.

Leaping up onto the shore I saw some RiverClan warriors jumping into the river after us, their eyes glowing in excitement. They were definitely look for a fight. But I wasn't.

I raced away and into WindClan territory with Whitefang, Cloudpool, Reedfeather, Littlecloud, and Russettail streaking after, their pelts covering in blood but their eyes glowing with success.

We entered camp and took deep breaths. All of us tired from the run.

"Hawkheart!" Reedfeather shouted. "I'm ready for my lives." The medicine cat rushed to him and Hawkheart quickly ushered him towards the camp entrance.

I slipped after them, walking behind them but not heading to the same place. _Scratch_. His name flashed in my mind.

I swerved as we reached the border and raced toward his barn. My heart pounded to see if Heatherstar was alive or if she walked StarClan.

"Dawnpaw?" Scratch's familiar voice made my ears prick and I slid to a stop.

"Scratch? Is that you?" My voice trembled with fear, especially after what happened with RiverClan.

"Great to see you!" The massive tom broke into a purr and rushed forward, licking my ear. "Come with me. Someone has been waiting to see you!"

I followed him and a blast of RiverClan hit me. She blinked in surprise but knew a RiverClan cat would never go this far away from their camp.

We entered the barn and Flower, Shrew, and Wind purred their welcomes.

"Great to see you again, Dawnpaw!" Shrew said with an approving nod.

"Dawnpool," I corrected with a flick of my tail. "I'm a full warrior now but still a medicine cat apprentice."

"That's wonderful Dawnpool," said a weak voice in a dark corner of the barn.

"H-Heatherstar?" I asked in disbelief, walking towards her.

"I've been waiting for this moment for over a half a moon. I can't believe it finally came true..." she mewed, closing her eyes with a smile on her face. "Now I can go in peace.

Everything went silent in the barn. No one made a sound or dared to move. "Heatherstar? Are you still with us?" Wind asked, poking her motionless.

"She helped us with a lot. Passing by loners, protecting our territory... She talked a lot about WindClan and how proud she is," Scratch whispered in my ear as tears fell down my cheek.

I nodded. "Thanks for watching her. But if you don't mind I'd like to bury her here, where she was at peace," I told them, sucking up my tears.

"Of course. Heatherstar was good to us," Shrew purred and dipped his head.

Flower stayed quiet, gazing at the dead leader with helpless eyes.

Shrew and Wind picked her up and carried her out of the barn, leaving me with Flower and Scratch.

I rested my tail on Flower's shoulder. "Do you miss her?" I mumbled.

She nodded. "She was like a mother to me…" The she-cat tensed up. "I just can't believe she's really gone…"

"Don't worry, she's watching you right now. Up in StarClan." I glanced at the sky through a hole and I felt myself shiver.

"Dawnpool, may I speak with you?" Scratch asked tilting his head as he listened.

I nodded and walked over to him. "What is it?"

"Flower and I want to join WindClan. Wind and Shrew don't need us anymore. We were wondering if you would let us come with you…?" He shifted his paws awkwardly.

"Of course, you guys helped Heatherstar at her weakest. We'll head back to camp now. Reedfeather would be getting his nine lives right now so in the morning so we won't know if you can permanently stay until then." Flower had joined us as we exited the barn.

We walked silently through the forest, the moon high in the sky and the stars shining brightly. I knew my father was up there, somewhere.

I crossed the border and led the cats towards the WindClan camp, feeling rather confident about Scratch and Flower joining us.

Scratch caught up to me as we walked up a hill. "Are you sure your Clan will accept us?"

"Reedfeather will, he was very close with Heatherstar and he will respect you guys taking care of him. And we always need new warriors. Always." I wasn't quite sure if I was reassuring him or myself.

Flower stumbled over a rock and hissed. "I've never lived on moorland before," she admitted. "This is really new to me."

"You'll get used to it eventually." We walked around the camp wall to the entrance and slip inside where Russettail, Cloudpool, Shrewclaw and Littlecloud sat in the clearing.

"Kittypets?" Russettail growled, glaring at me.

"Scratch! Flower!" Littlecloud squealed. "How have you two been?"

Scratch dipped his head. "We've been wonderful, Littlecloud. Flower and I were just hoping to join your Clan…"

"You can sleep in the apprentices den till he returns. Please, follow me." Littlecloud led the two to the empty apprentices den.

"Why did you bring them here?!" Cloudpool asked, looking puzzled.

"We could always use more warriors." I shrugged and Russettail tackled me.

I landed on my back in the snow, facing my brother who had his teeth bared. "WindClan does not shelter kittypets!"

"So we didn't shelter Heatherstar?" I retorted and shoved him off. "Stop being so rabbit-brained!" I stomped to my den and lay in my nest, curling up into a ball and trying to calm down. Reedfeather would accept the kittypets, right?

* * *

Hawkheart and Reedfeather entered camp. The tom jumped on the Tallrock and let out a yowl. "All those who can chase rabbits, join here beneath the Tallrock!"

Once everyone was gathered he continued, "I am now Reedstar! StarClan gave me my name and my lives. Now it is time I named a deputy. I say these words before StarClan that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of WindClan is Cloudpool."

Everyone looked at the she-cat who blinked with utter surprise. "I-I'm honored, really. I will try to be a brilliant deputy." She dipped her head and faced the Clan.

"Reedstar, we have some guests," Russettail announced as he pushed Scratch, Flower, and Whitefang forward.

The leader looked down at them curiously. "Whitefang, how may I help you?"

"I wish to join WindClan, Reedstar. I have proven myself to your medicine cat several times and I believe I would make a good fit in WindClan. I am willing to prove myself to you." Whitefang glanced over at me.

"Very well, we will give you a chance. Talltail will show you the ropes," he mewed and looked at the other two. "And you two want…?"

"I am Scratch and this is my sister, Flower. We sheltered Heatherstar until she died and took care of her. We also would like to join WindClan," Scratch said with an uneasy glance at me.

He nodded. "Very well, we will give you both a shot as well. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I allow this cat to join WindClan. From this moment on he will be known as Scratchtail, for he has chosen to join WindClan."

"I to would like a new name," Flower said quietly, she was definitely more shy than Scratchtail.

"By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I allow this cat to join WindClan. From this moment on she will be known as Flowerwhisker, for she wishes to join WindClan." He dipped his head. "You all must hold a vigil here before StarClan until nightfall."

Whitefang led the two to the middle of camp and all three of them sat silently, beginning their vigil.

"Littlecloud, you will lead a hunting patrol with Talltail and Dawnstripe. I will lead a border patrol with Russettail and Cherryheart." Cloudpool led her patrol out of camp, Littlecloud's following.

I walked to the medicine den where Hawkheart sat, breathing heavily.

"Hawkheart? Are you feeling okay?" Dawnpool asked, rushing to him.

He only shook his head. "That was too long of a walk for an old cat like me… I think I might be sick."

"As long as you don't vomit on me, go ahead," I said, half-jokingly as I felt his forehead with the back of my paw. "You're burning up!"

"Dawnpool, don't. We both know I'm not going to make it, StarClan is calling my name." He paused to cough. "Please don't fret about me."

I felt my eyes tear up. "Alright… If that what you want." _I'll be the medicine cat if he dies!_ My heart lurched at the thought.

"You'll be a wonderful medicine cat." He smiled and closed his eyes. "Chiveclaw, you're here to get me…" His breathing shallow and he became lifeless.I buried my face in his pelt and took in his scent as his body began to get cold. The glossiness of his pelt and shimmer was gone and my heart sunk in my chest.

I grabbed his body and carefully dragged him out of the den.

Reedstar gently took him from me and I could feel the tears fall and my heart ached.

Whiteberry and Reedstar crouched beside him, grieving for the medicine cat but I couldn't bring myself over there to grieve with them.

 _First Redclaw, then Heatherstar, now Hawkheart. How many more deaths will I be blamed for before I finally can get peace?_ I thought and I watched in silence.

* * *

Night fell and I sat in the same spot as Cloudpool, Talltail and Russettail inched away from the body and Littlecloud and Cherryheart took their spots.

Whitefang padded up to me. "You alright?" he asked gently, careful not to disturb everyone else's vigil.

Scratchtail and Flowerwhisker slipped into the warriors den and I replied, "No, not really. Hawkheart was the last death I wanted to watch."

His cold nose touched my ear and snow began to fall. "I'll sit beside you," he mumbled and sat down beside me, his pelt brushing mine.

"I just don't know if I can handle another death," I whispered and closed my eyes, taking in Whitefang's RiverClan scent.

He listened me babble until the sun rose the next morning, then he'd fallen asleep.

I slipped away from his body and ran into Scratchtail. "Sorry!" I squealed quietly.

"It's okay," he replied and continued walking to where Cloudpool was making patrols.

Flowerwhisker followed after quickly and Russettail looked at me, glaring.

"Heatherstar is dead, isn't she?" The tom had a rough voice and he sounded mad.

I nodded and swallowed. "When I went to go see her yesterday she was still alive but she found peace and passed away." I paused. "Then Scratchtail and Flowerwhisker wanted to join the Clan."

"I forgive you then," Russettail mewed simply.

"I-I don't follow…"

"You were right. Heatherstar deserved to die happy. And Scratchtail and Flowerwhisker deserves to join the Clan, even if they're kittypets," he admitted.

I dipped her head. "Thank you, Russettail…"

He flicked his tail. "Anytime Dawnpool." My brother padded to our mother who quickly put him on a patrol.

Russettail finally trusted me and they finally got to be a family again. _But there's still a prophecy and still a cat to be found… Who could it be?_


	11. Chapter Nine: Hatred

CHAPTER 9

 _Redkit jumped on Mothkit and she_ stumbled backwards quickly, bumping right into Dawnpool who dropped herbs everywhere.

"Sorry, Dawnpool!" Mothkit squealed. "Here, let me help you!"

My eyes glowed as I watched the kit quickly pick up the herbs and give them back to the medicine cat who smiled warmly.

"Russettail?" Redkit's voice broke my thoughts and I turned to him curiously.

"Yes?" Redkit was hauntingly similar to Redclaw.

"Isn't tonight a Gathering? Because if it is I want you to tell me everything that happens when you come back!" he announced with shining eyes.

"Of course, Redkit." I dipped my head and smiled at him. "Your wish is my command!" I joked, feeling myself heat up in happiness.

He squealed and pounced on a leaf, rolling away.

I walked to the medicine den and glanced around. "Dawnpool? Are you in here? Hello?"

"Right here, Russettail. What do you need?" She only gave me a quick glance and continued to sort her herbs.

"Do you think Redkit could be the Third cat?" I asked as I tilted his head.

My sister stopped and looked at me. "I haven't really thought about the prophecy in a while… After Hawkheart died I sort of put everything else on hold..." she admitted.

"What prophecy?" Mothkit's head popped out of the back den.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. _Dawnpool, you rabbit-brain_! I thought. "We didn't say anything about a prophecy," I lied easily. It was a kit, who would trust her word over mine?

Dawnpool blinked as if she silently cursing herself. She seemed to have forgotten Mothkit was in the den. "You can go now, Mothkit."

The kit bounced out of the den, squealing excitedly.

"All those who can catch rabbits join here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" Reedstar yowled.

Russettail turned around, Dawnpool following behind slowly.

When everyone had entered the clearing and settled down and Reedstar continued, "ThunderClan was caught on WindClan territory stealing prey. Cloudpool informed me this morning. Talltail, Russettail and Flowerwhisker, I want you to go to their camp and warn them away."

Talltail dipped his head. "And if they refuse, Reedstar?"

"Then tell them if we see them on our territory again, we'll rip them to shreds," he growled and jumped down from the rock and disappeared into the crowd.

I flicked my tail and gathered the patrol and we quickly left the camp.

We headed towards the Steppe where Cloudpool sat silently, only nodding to us and focusing back on the sky above.

Passing her I heard Flowerwhisker mumble something in Talltail's ear.

"Do we have a problem?" I asked, turning around to face them with glaring eyes.

Flowerwhisker shook her head and shoved past me, walking ahead while Talltail fell in step beside me as we followed the younger she-cat.

"You don't have to be so hard on her, Russettail," he whispered.

"But if I don't then she'll think she can do what she wants when she wants to. And Reedstar won't very happy with anyone," I replied as we passed the Flatlands.

"I know you're upset that Dawnpool had the courage to invite her into the Clan and you wouldn't have."

"You're right, but that doesn't change how I feel about her in the Clan," I growled and watched Bluefur lead Patchpelt and Smallear our way.

"Hello, Russettail," Smallear said kindly, giving us a nod.

"What can we help you with?" Bluefur growled.

"We wish to see Sunstar immediately!" I ordered with a stern face.

Patchpelt nodded before Bluefur could reply. "Follow us please." He turned around and raced toward the camp.

The WindClan cats entered the ThunderClan camp, glancing around besides me who was staring straight ahead at the ThunderClan leader who looked back at us completely dumbfounded.

"Sunstar, I wish to speak with you. Alone," I demanded shooting a glance at Talltail and Flowerwhisker who stayed quiet.

He shook his head. "Whatever you have to say to me can be told to my Clan as well," Sunstar replied calmly.

"If you wish," I snorted. "WindClan has seen three ThunderClan cats travel on to our land and steal our prey!" Russettail turned to the group of cats.

Gasps of disbelief rang out in the clearing.

"And I can name them too." My eyes flashed and Sunstar had a guilty look on his face. Guilt was an easy thing to spot.

Swiftbreeze, Adderfang and what looked like an elder flinched and turned away. Guilt was an easy thing to spot.

Russettail walked to the elder casually. "What is your name?"

"Mumblefoot," he said, looking at the ground and shifting his paws with great embarrassment.

"One!" I shouted and faced Swiftbreeze. "Two!" I hissed in her face and turned to Adderfang who was glaring at me with pure hatred. "Three."

"Are you accusing my warriors in their camp?" Sunstar questioned.

"Yes, yes I am." I looked at him levelly and caught Talltail's eyes that were full of excitement.

"I told you I'd get you," Adderfang hissed and then lunged and I stepped out of the way and he fell to the ground.

"Get your warriors under control or WindClan will assist you, do you understand?"

The leader dipped his head. "With all due respect, I cannot control them like you may think I can."

"Well if you don't control them, WindClan will. Because if we see one warrior put a hair over the border, we will rip them to shreds." I grinned and flicked my tail at my warriors. "Good luck." And we exited the camp.

* * *

Silverhawk's eyes made me jumped back as my heart raced in fear. "That was very brave what you did at ThunderClan camp," he said with a wink of an eye.

"I did it for my Clan, not for your entertainment!" I retorted, lashing my brown tail.

The Dark Forest cat nodded. "I know who you did it for and I know why. But now it is time for you to become a real warrior, so you may train the apprentices here."

"Apprentices?" My eyes lit up in surprise. "You mean there are only apprentices?"

"Well, there are some like you that call themselves warriors, but they are not truly warriors. They must kill something to get their name," he explained and pushed Redclaw out of a bush.

I gaped at him in surprise. "Dad?!"

"Kill me!" he growled. "Do it! Please kill me now!" Redclaw begged.

"You heard him. Kill Redclaw or be killed. Your choice. Either way it's still going to hurt for you," Silverhawk commanded, a smile across his face.

My father closed his eyes tightly. "Do it quickly, end my suffering Russettail."

I swallowed and shot my paw out, feeling blood on my claws as I ripped them out of my father's throat and his body disappeared instantly.

"That was perfect!" Silverhawk mewed. "If you have the guts to kill you father then you can kill anyone!"

But his praise made me feel worse than I already did.

"Let all cats old enough to kill their own enemies gather here!" I heard a loud and strong but confident voice call and Silverhawk quickly raced through the bushes and I followed.

A muscular, broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws stood on a large rock, eyes gleaming.

Lots of familiar cats gathered beneath the large rock, looking around curiously at their Clanmates and others from different Clans.

"We have a new warrior among us. Russettail, step forward! He completed his training and will now mentor all of you apprentices. Your main apprentice is Volepaw," the tom announced.

I looked at the RiverClan cat with fear. Instantly I knew I couldn't put him through what Silverhawk put me through. But I touched his nose anyhow.

"We will do a group activity first," Silverhawk mewed. "Partner up but every mentor come here."

"Go be Hollyflower's partner, tell her I sent you." I pushed Volepaw towards her and then trotted to Silverhawk and the others.

"What exercise?" Adderfang asked, giving me an approving nod.

"They're going to climb trees, trusting their partner to catch them on the way down," the large tom that was on the rock mewed.

"And if the partner misses?" a dark gray tabby tom with black stripes asked with happily gleaming eyes.

"Then the one in the tree must fight them!" Antpelt hissed, excited now.

"Tigerstar," Mapleshade said to the large tom, "tomorrow I want Russettail and I to control the water training, understood?"

He nodded. "Spread out and watch and give pointers." Tigerstar walked away towards Hollyflower and Volepaw.

I walked to Scratchtail and Pikestar. "What you'll be doing is one of you will climb a tree and the other must catch the one in the tree. And if the one jumping touches the ground, you get a surprise."

"I call the catching!" Scratchtail growled, pushing Pikestar towards the tree, winking at me in the process.

Pikestar climbed the tree easily and went up four branches and faced Scratchtail. "Go!" he called and jumped.

Scratchtail caught the leader on his back and I glanced at Hollyflower and Volepaw.

Volepaw was in the tree, his eyes wide he jumped and Hollyflower missed catching him and Tigerstar growled something in the apprentice's ear and he darted forward, lashing at her muzzle.

Hollyflower was surprised at the blow and fell over. Then he jumped on her and bit her shoulder and pushed her into a tree. "You should've caught me you rat-brain!"

Russettail rushed over to Tigerstar. "Are you going to let him kill her?!"

He nodded. "If he feels like it. Whatever your apprentices feels he may go for it!"

I hissed and jumped, landing on Volepaw's back. "Next time don't be too needy and aim better!"

The ShadowClan she-cat stood up, breathing heavily she looked at Tigerstar. "You call yourself a leader? Leader's wouldn't let their warriors kill!"

Tigerstar looked at her calmly. "Antpelt will teach you your lesson later for running your mouth." He yowled, "Everyone may go back your nests. Remember, tomorrow is water training!"

Scratchtail raced past me and I followed him, closing my eyes while running.

* * *

Reedstar led me through a hole and I watched the RiverClan cats with interest.

With such cold weather Reedstar wanted to check on the other Clan to make sure they weren't going to harm us before tonight's Gathering. Tonight's Gathering also meant no Dark Forest!

Volepaw entered the clearing with some big fish in his jaws, Lilystem following behind her apprentice.

I wondered how Hollyflower was doing, her Clan had no spies because we were allies but I had kind of hoped we'd send some cats over there. Scratchtail and Cherryheart were sent over to ThunderClan to spy and come home with loads of information.

Crookedjaw exited the medicine den, his shoulder bleeding and his muzzle all scratched up. Dark Forest training, probably. Ottersplash follow after, her pelt looked like one of the Dark Forest cats raked their claws through her pelt, which is probably what happened.

Brambleberry looked tired as she applied herbs to the cats and Hailstar shakily walked over to her.

"Will they be alright? We can't afford to lose another great warrior this Leaf-bare," he mumbled, struggling to stay on his paws. He looked old from where we were standing

"The question is will you be okay? You seem to be dying right now!" Brambleberry shooed him to the medicine den and continued to work on Crookedjaw and Ottersplash.

Reedstar turned around. "Come on, it's time to get back to camp." He sprinted away and I glanced back at Volepaw.

"Of course Lilystem, right away." He dipped his head respectfully and then bounded out of camp. He seemed like a fine apprentice, why would he ever want to train in the Dark Forest?

I quickly sprinted after Reedstar and followed his tracks back to camp where he slowed down.

I entered camp. Reedstar, Scratchtail, Cherryheart, and Cloudpool were talking quietly while the Clan busily made the camp stronger.

"Excuse me!" Redkit purred, slipping under me, carrying a stick to Talltail and Mothkit.

"Russettail, come help our group!" Dawnstripe called, flicking her tail towards the fresh-kill pile.

I bounced over. "What're we doing?"

"Cloudpool wants us to bury some prey like the ThunderClan cats do. It saves prey and keeps us from starving!" Flowerwhisker explained quickly.

Whitefang was helping Dawnpool sort herbs little ways away and I could hear him mumbling to her softly.

"So what're you and Russettail going to do about the prophecy? Or have you not decided yet?"

I felt myself get angry and frustrated. Dawnpool told Whitefang?! Nodding at Dawnstripe, Ibegan to dig the hole but waited for Dawnpool's response.

She hesitated. "Russettail doesn't want to do anything about it… He thinks we should figure out the cat really quickly and then do our destiny. Just wing it."

 _That's not true! Don't act like you know everything!_ My eyes narrowed and I dug faster, hitting Whitefang with lot of dirt on purpose.

"Russettail! Russettail, stop!" Flowerwhisker tackled me and pinned me to the ground.

"Is he alright?!" Dawnstripe gasped and then darted towards a large pile of dirt.

"What is wrong with you!?" Dawnpool hissed in my ear, her voice full of anger and disgust.

"Sorry…" I muttered, although I wasn't really. What gave her the right to tell Whitefang? I quickly padded away to the warriors den to sleep before the Gathering.

"Finally, he's here!" Tigerstar growled, staring at me with cold eyes.

Mapleshade, Antpelt, Thistleclaw, Silverhawk, and Adderfang stood in a circle, their eyes narrowed to slits while Darkstripe sat a few tail lengths away. My heart sunk in my chest.

"Mapleshade and Russettail will be leading the water training today and tomorrow. You will be watching the apprentices fight in the water, using battle moves. Make sure they don't die, got it?" Silverhawk ordered.

"Of course," Mapleshade spat.

The apprentices entered and began talking to one another and I caught Volepaw's eye.

He came to me and tilted his head. "Any tips on today's water battle? Like… who should I be with?"

My eyes searched the crowd and I realized that every apprentice was here. "Patchpelt. He's ThunderClan and ThunderClan cats hate water. So he'll be pretty bad."

Volepaw dipped his head and walked to the warrior and they began talking.

"Alright! Time to begin the training!" Mapleshade yowled. "Russettail, you can have Volepaw and Patchpelt and Crookedjaw and Scratchtail. I'll have the others."

I nodded in agreement. "Everyone in the water!" I commanded and walked with my cats to the mucky green water.

Volepaw and Crookedjaw jumped in and swam around and Patchpelt hesitated but jumped in.

"I can't do this," Scratchtail muttered. "I'm not a good swimmer."

Russettail felt Tigerstar's eyes on him. "Suck it up and get in the water!" I growled and shoved him in.

Scratchtail stayed above surface easily, his eyes glimmered in confusion as he got ready to start the training.

"Go!" Mapleshade and I shouted at the same time and then Volepaw's head disappeared almost instantly.

Patchpelt went under water and Volepaw came back up, obviously standing on Patchpelt.

The older tom escaped and the apprentice fell into the water where Patchpelt bit his shoulder, ripping it open.

Crookedjaw was pinned against the bank line while Scratchtail ripped into his stomach. I could see his blood pouring into the water.

Volepaw was fighting Patchpelt viciously but the ThunderClan tom was destroying him while trying to keep his head above the murky green gross water.

"Stop!" I growled at my group and they all climbed out of the water. "Scratchtail and Patchpelt, you two are the winners and you choose if the losers fight, or get Tigerstar's charges."

"Tigerstar's charges," Patchpelt growled and Scratchtail nodded in agreement.

"Follow me," I ordered Volepaw and Crookedjaw and walked to Tigerstar who was watching me.

"Volepaw, go fight Darkstripe and Silverhawk. Crookedjaw, you go fight Adderfang and Antpelt," he mewed with no hesitation.

"They'll get torn up!" I commented as they walked away. "Why make them do that?"

"So they'll grow stronger. Sure, it'll hurt, but they need to learn that fighting is dangerous and you can die." Volepaw's yowl of pain and anger cut him off and then he continued, "You may go now, Russettail."

I glanced at Volepaw and nodded, then closed my eyes.

"Russettail, come on. You have to go to the Gathering!" Cloudpool mewed and then slid out of the den and I followed.

Stretching, I padded to where Reedstar was quickly leading the other cats out of camp and we broke into run.

Dawnpool, Whitefang, Scratchtail, Flowerwhisker, Cherryheart and Cloudpool were with us tonight.

We stopped at the edge of Fourtrees, looking down at RiverClan and RiverClan only.

We raced into the clearing and I saw ThunderClan, Bluefur leading them, enter the clearing after us, their teeth bared.

Pikestar led ShadowClan into the clearing and he jumped onto the Greatrock.

"This Gathering will begin now!" Bluefur yowled, jumping onto the Greatrock.

"Bluefur, where's Sunstar?" Hailstar asked, glancing at the she-cat.

"He has passed away and I have taken his place as leader," she replied simply, not going into detail.

"RiverClan welcomes you, Bluestar." He dipped his head. "RiverClan is doing well. The twolegs have moved away as Leaf-bare gets worse. But we have plenty of prey and we're healthy."

Reedstar stepped forward. "We have three knew warriors: Scratchtail, Flowerwhisker and Whitefang!" he announced and cheers came from WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan. "We're very strong and prepared for any attacks." He sent a glance at Bluestar. "Welcome Bluestar!"

"Thank you, Reedstar," Bluestar said calmly. "After Sunstar's death Honeykit became Honeypaw and Leopardfoot moved back to the warriors den. Our new deputy is Adderfang!"

Adderfang stepped forward from the shadows under the Greatrock. "I promise to be loyal and to take Bluestar's place after she passes." He looked at me and winked, an evil grin spreading across his face.

I swallowed my terror and watched Pikestar step forward.

"ShadowClan welcomes you, Bluestar. But perhaps you'd like to share Sunstar's death with us, hm? After all, he was a great friend of mine," Pikestar mewed, glancing at the new leader.

"You have no right to question my leader's death!" Bluestar growled, neck fur bristling.

"Then I was wrong? Larksong and a bunch of rouges didn't try to kill him?" Lots of gasps spread through the Clans.

"H-how do you know that?" Bluestar's eyes were wide with fear.

"Let's just say I have my ways," he replied calmly, glancing down at Patchpelt. "So is it true?"

"Stop talking about my leader like he is a fool!" she snarled.

"Is?" Pikestar seemed puzzled. "Does that mean he's still alive?" He tilted his head, grinning.

"What?! No! Larksong killed him, scratch down the belly! Of course we chased the rouges off and-" Bluestar stopped dead when she realized she'd admitted her Clan was weak and Pikestar got her to tell everyone what happened.

The ShadowClan leader faced her. "Not feeling so clever now, are we?" He laughed and shoved her off the Greatrock. "ShadowClan, attack ThunderClan!"

More ShadowClan cats poured into the clearing, attacking the outnumbered ThunderClan cats, clearly destroying them.

"Stop! Stop it now!" I heard the medicine cats shouting as the truce was broken.

I backed up into Ottersplash. "Sorry!" I mumbled.

"You did well on tonight's training," she said in my ear. "You should be my mentor." Her eyes flashed and she lunged into the crowd, ripping at a ThunderClan cats ears.

My heart stopped and Reedstar stayed where he was on the Greatrock, completely surprised at the attack.

I jumped on the Greatrock. "Reedstar, we need to go. Now!" I growled and shoved him towards WindClan territory.

He stumbled but caught his balance. "WindClan, back to camp!" he screeched and raced into the bushes.

I stopped and watched fleeing WindClan cats and then caught Hollyflower's pained eyes. She was begging me to come help her.

Knowing I couldn't leave her under Tawnyspots' sharp claws I darted forward and tackled him. "This is for the prey!" I hissed and bit his neck and he raced off.

"You alright?" Hollyflower was beside me suddenly.

"Yeah… What about you?" Looking at her I saw the blood coming down her chest and stomach. "What is all this about?"

"Pikestar wanted action. He made friends with everyone in the other Clans but ThunderClan refused, so he made the other Clans attack ThunderClan. It's a pretty great plan!" she explained.

"He can't take the other Clans over unless.." I froze. "Unless I become leader, Adderfang becomes leader, and Patchpelt becomes leader." My heart pounded in fear. I would never let Pikestar take over WindClan.

I raced away quickly, my heart pounding. I could smell the WindClan cat's fear leading a trail back to camp.

"Russettail, was the fighting doing down?" Reedstar asked, stepping forward.

"No. They are still fighting like wild dogs!" I grunted and glanced behind me to see Cloudpool enter.

"Everyone get to sleep. Dawnstripe will keep watch and at dawn Talltail will take her place. Two warriors must remain in came for the time being, and StarClan be with you.." Reedstar walked to his den and disappeared inside.

Everyone spreaded out, going to their dens and as I curled up I hoped Tigerstar wouldn't come to me in my dreams tonight.

My eyes opened and I crawled out of the den, careful not to step on Dawnstripe who was sound asleep.

"I call a Clan meeting!" The leader's eyes were full of distress.

I quickly gathered, looking up at him with pricked ears.

"Mothkit and Redkit, step forward!" he commanded and they stepped forward. "Redkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be Russettail. I hope Russettail will pass down all he knows on to you." Reedstar nodded at me.

Quickly, I stepped forward.

"Russettail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Redpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him," Reedstar mewed.

I touched my nose to Redpaw's and led him to the front of the front, my heart pounding in excitement. My first apprentice.

"Mothkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mothpaw. Your mentor will be Dawnpool. I hope Dawnpool will pass down all she knows on to you." He dipped his head at my sister.

Dawnpool stepped forward and faced her leader.

"Dawnpool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Hawkheart, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and a great thinker. You will be the mentor of Mothpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

She touched her nose to Mothpaw's and then walked away.

"Redpaw! Mothpaw! Redpaw! Mothpaw!" the Clan cheered.

"Cloudpool will be making border patrols. So get to work!" Reedstar jumped down from the Tallrock.

"What're we going to do first, Russettail?" Redpaw asked, bouncing up and down.

"Explore the territory," I mewed after hesitating.

"Awesome!" he squealed. "Come on!"

I followed after him as he raced to the entrance, but slowed down when we reached the outside of camp.

Cinderleaf walked past me. "Good luck!" she shouted, leading Cherryheart and Scratchtail towards the ShadowClan border.

"We'll cover the RiverClan and ThunderClan border today," I decided, "and tomorrow will be the ShadowClan border and rogue territory."

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan!" Redpaw walked beside me, keeping my fast pace as if it was nothing.

A dark shape appeared beside him and I could barely make out the faint cat. _Tigerstar! You can't have him!_ I bared my teeth at him and he disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Redpaw asked, looking around, trying to spot what I was looking at.

I shook my head. "Nothing… Let's just keep going.. But keep your eyes open, Redpaw."


	12. Chapter Ten: Mothpaw

CHAPTER 10

 _"And what is this?" Dawnpool held_ up another herb that was green and smelled minty. I definitely knew this one.

"Catmint," I replied confidently. "It cures Whitecough and Greencough and sometimes Blackcough. Those are all bad illnesses that should be treated immediately and can only happen in Leaf-bare or Leaf-fall."

"Very good," my mentor nodded, giving her approval.

I lifted my head proudly and glanced at the nearest nest where Scratchtail sat, rolling his eyes. He definitely didn't like medicine cat duties.

"Why am I here again?" he asked with a flick of his gray tail.

"To teach Mothpaw a few battle moves. Even though she's a medicine cat she stills needs to know a few battles moves just in case," Dawnpool replied, exiting the den.

Scratchtail glared at me. "I have better things to do than teach a medicine cat. Consider yourself lucky." He followed Dawnpool out of den.

I flinched but followed him out of camp to the side of camp where Dawnpool waited.

"Ready?" He faced me, his size was a little alarming.

I nodded but silently I wished this was over with as he lunged at me I managed to slip out of the way and raked my paw down his side.

He whipped around and batted me across the face and I fell down onto the ground and began to nip at his paws, watching him jump around.

"Stop!" Dawnpool shouted as he growled at me. "Scratchtail, you fight like you're still an apprentice." She bursted out laughing.

My eyes flickered to Scratchtail who whipped around and raced away.

"I hope he knows I was just messing around with him.." she mumbled and shook her head.

"Can I go find him?" I asked as I backed away, turning around and running the way he was running towards.

I found him by the border the separated us and the rogues and loners. "Are you okay?"

"When I was a kittypet, everything was so much easier," he whispered, glancing at me with big green eyes.

"You aren't going to go back are you?" I asked, concerned.

"Of course not. I have to admit, I've thought about it.. But I can't leave WindClan, or my sister. We belong here." He looked behind me at the camp.

I blinked and looked at the ground. "Well, I won't blame you if you leave.." I mumbled. "It's going to get harder you know."

"I'm not leaving," he replied calmly. "I'm better off here where I have a Clan to watch my back during battles." He glanced at the sun. "Come on, let's get back to camp."

Scratchtail and I entered camp, the snow under us was crunching as we stepped on it.

Cloudpool raced up to us. "Reedstar announced that we aren't going to take over Sunningrocks! But he wants you and Dawnpool to goto ShadowClan camp…"

I glanced at Scratchtail who looked at me. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because we want to make sure that there warriors are okay from the current battle they just had!" Cloudpool explained as Dawnpool walked up. "Now go!"

I stumbled out of camp and began rapidly walking towards ShadowClan's camp, Dawnpool was struggling to catch up. I just wanted to be back in my nest.

Dawnpool raced across the empty Thunderpath and to their camp where we slowed down to a walk as we neared the camp.

"Thank StarClan!" Dawnpool hissed as Brackenfoot and a few other cats I didn't recognized approached us.

"Dawnpool, welcome to ShadowClan camp. How may I help you?" Brackenfoot asked, dipping his head.

"My apprentice and I have come to make sure everyone is okay from that current stunt Pikestar pulled," Dawnpool replied, as if she was talking to a friend.

"Follow me," he replied and walked to the camp.

I couldn't help but look around at the cats that only gave me a nod as they passed by. ShadowClan really did have an alliance with WindClan.

"Hello!" Pikestar walked up to us with a smile.

"How are your warriors?" I asked as I looked up at him seriously. I'd heard a lot about this crazy RiverClan-born cat.

"They're wonderful. With RiverClan in that fight with us we practically destroyed them! But Hailstar said that they only helped us that once. Luckily we have you guys!" The ShadowClan leader dipped his head.

"We'll always have your back, and your Clans," Dawnpool mewed after a few moments of silence. "As long as you have ours."

He dipped his head respectfully. "Please feel free to stay as long as you like."

"No," I mewed sharply. "We'll be leaving now." I shot Dawnpool a look and she nodded as I led the way out of the ShadowClan camp.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she caught up with me.

"Pikestar was being too nice," I growled, dodging a tree that I smelled ShadowClan on.

"Your point being?"

"He's up to something. And I'm not taking any chances, especially since he has cats following us!" I huffed, smelling more ShadowClan scent.

Dawnpool looked around. "I don't see anyone following us!"

"The trees," I replied calmly, now walking faster as we passed the quiet Thunderpath.

She looked puzzled. "What do you think he's planning?"

I shook my head in defeat. "I'm not sure yet, but I know he'll reveal it eventually."

* * *

Russettail and Dawnpool whispered quietly near the medicine den and Reedstar, Flowerwhisker, and Scratchtail practiced battle moves in the center of camp. Everyone else was on patrol.

My tail rested on my paws and I watched the sky silently as I searched for any signs. My paws itched for Dawnpool to stop talking with Russettail so I could tell her something.

Reedstar sent a glance in my direction that read: _Why're you just standing there?_ Of course I knew he wanted everyone in camp to be doing something but I really needed to talk to Dawnpool.

I quickly padded to the elders den where Whiteberry laid silently, needing to escape Reedstar's gaze.

"Can I help you Mothpaw?" she asked, raising her head.

"You can actually..." I mumbled sitting down beside her. "Can you tell me about the cat named Mothflight?"

Whiteberry glanced at me suspiciously, but nodded. "Mothflight was a clever cat. The first medicine cat as well. She died in a forest not far from here, a brutal death indeed. She was sitting, minding her own business when ThunderClan attacked her, ripping out her throat and cutting open her stomach…"

I flinched at the detail but was eager for the old she-cat to continue.

"The cats brought her to our camp and told us she had been attack by a mob of dogs. Of course, Windstar wasn't stupid and had known what happened… Mothflight was a brave and noble cat," Whiteberry mewed. "Did that answer your question?"

"It did to where I know who she was now. Thanks Whiteberry!" I turned around and exited the den.

"How do you know Mothflight's name?" Dawnpool stood outside the den with a tilted head.

"She came to me in a dream last night!" Mothpaw squealed. "She said she had a prophecy and said this: ' _There are Three, powerful enough to destroy the upcoming darkness._ '"

"Russettail!" Dawnpool shouted suddenly and Russettail walked over slowly. "She's the Third cat!" my mentor growled. "Mothpaw is the Third cat!"

He looked down at me. "How can you be so sure?"

"She just said the prophecy!" Dawnpool squealed with delight. "We found her!"

"What're you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Mothflight came to us, too. She told us that prophecy and said that we must find the other two cats. Russettail and I are in the prophecy and you're the third!" Dawnpool explained.

"I do recall Mothflight saying I had to find two other cats that have received the prophecy too.. So, now what?" I asked my mentor and her brother.

"We have to follow our destiny and find out what the darkness is. And we all need to stay alive until then," Russettail replied.

I nodded. "So, what is the darkness?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Dawnpool mewed as light snow began to fall.

The wind blew lightly, making the snow fall at an angle. I felt the snow land lightly on my pelt, making me shiver. "Could it be a cat? Or a Clan?"

"It could be ShadowClan," Russettail thought out loud. "They have been acting very strange lately.."

"Or it could be something else.." Dawnpool glanced at the sky. "Maybe the Dark Forest, as StarClan calls it."

I could see Russettail freeze, his eyes narrowed and he suddenly looked very nervous. "I've n-never heard of that…"

"It's a place where all the cats that never believed in StarClan go or the ones that broke the warrior code," Dawnpool explained quickly. "It would make sense."

Russettail nodded as if he was choking on a piece of prey. Something was up. _Did he know something about the Dark Forest?_

"You seem awfully quiet," I commented and then flicked my tail.

"Well I just remembered that I promised Redpaw I'd take him hunting," the warrior mewed quickly, speeding walking away to Redpaw who was talking with Reedstar.

Cherryheart burst into camp with Dawnstripe and Cinderleaf who were all breathing heavily.

"R-Reedstar," Cherryheart breathed, "ShadowClan is coming this way!"

The leader nodded silently and sat in the center of camp, waiting for the ShadowClan cats.

Pikestar entered WindClan's camp, Archeye and Cloudpelt following him quietly.

"Greetings Reedstar. My warriors and I were wondering if you'd be willing to send a few warriors with me to our camp for the time being," he stated with a calm gaze.

"Why do you need them? Has something happened, Pikestar?" Reedstar asked with worried eyes.

"Hailstar demanded that his warriors attack me before he died from previous battle wounds. His warriors did so and we lost greatly. Crookedstar has taken over the Clan with Mudfur as his deputy," Pikestar explained grimly, glancing over at Archeye who was staring unhappily at his paws.

"Scratchtail and Whitefang will go with you. As well as Mothpaw," Reedstar ordered quickly.

"What?!" I looked at my leader with wide eyes.

"Go with Pikestar," he replied, giving me a glare with his dark green eyes.

I sighed and walked to Pikestar. I didn't want to goto ShadowClan, I wanted to stay here with Dawnpool and Russettail and figure out our destiny.

"Of course." The leader turned around and exited the camp with the rest of us following.

I was at the back of the group when Cloudpelt fell in step beside me. "ShadowClan doesn't bite you know."

"And if they did I'm sure the other Clans would've put you down already," I retorted with a glare.

"What got up your pelt?" he asked with a shiver as we crossed WindClan territory.

"Everything," I mumbled so he couldn't hear. "I just had some things to finish at camp and now I can't because I have to go with you."

"We aren't all bad," Cloudpelt purred. "You'll have fun until the next Gathering, which is coming up fast and-"

The rest of the white tom's words were drown out by a passing by monster.

I hadn't even noticed we'd reached the busy Thunderpath. My heart pounded and I felt the other monsters shoot past, the ground rumbling beneath my paws.

"Cloudpelt you will cross with Whitefang and Archeye you will cross after them with Scratchtail," Pikestar ordered. "Mothpaw you're with me."

Cloudpelt and Whitefang stood at the edge of the Thunderpath and after two monsters shot past they raced across, making it safety.

Archeye calmly trotted across and Scratchtail dodged the monsters coming his way with difficultness.

I gulped and looked at Pikestar who was looking down at me gently. "Don't worry, nothing bad will happen, I promise."

I nodded, still unsure, but I waiting and the leader looked at the Thunderpath while a monster tumbled past.

"Go!" he yelled and darted across and I raced after him.

When it had happened I felt everything freeze. I tripped over a rock and lifted my head to see a monster coming straight for me. My eyes closed and I curled up in a ball.

"Mothpaw!" I heard someone scream.

I could feel the monster only a hair away and that's when I felt something on top of me, shielding me from the monster.

When the heat from the monster was gone I felt the thing fall off me and I opened my eyes, looking over I saw it was Scratchtail!

"Help me!" I shouted at Pikestar as I tried to drag him off the Thunderpath.

Pikestar grabbed his tail and I went to his head and pushed him towards the edge. I felt the Thunderpath shake with more monsters.

"Hurry!" I screeched and saw the monster. "Please help us StarClan!" I prayed quietly and pushed harder.

I quickly jumped out of the way of the monster as Scratchtail's limp body reached the grass.

My heart pounded and I sniffed him. "Still breathing.. He's okay.." Relief flooded through me.

Scratchtail's eyes flickered open and he sat up and then flinched in pain. "Mothpaw? Are you okay?"

"Yes," I replied gently. "Can you stand?"

He struggled to his paws and walked forward. "I can make it to the ShadowClan camp. Come on, let's go!" He limped faster than I could walk. He must be eager to get there.

When we entered ShadowClan's camp Crowtail sat in the middle of camp, her head bowed.

"Crowtail? What happened?" Pikestar approached Crowtail quickly. "Featherstorm!" he screeched, baring his teeth.

I inched forward and looked at the thing in front of Crowtail. It was a cat, indeed. Her once brown tabby pelt was covered in blood, her throat slashed open and her stomach was cut open as well.

"Mothpaw," Pikestar mewed, "can you help take care of our cats?" His eyes held sorrow and I knew he was angry and upset at the RiverClan cats.

"Of course I can Pikestar," I replied and then padded over to Stonepaw and Sagewhisker.

"We're good, for now.. You should go talk to Pikestar, make sure he keeps his cool," Stonepaw mewed, mixing some herbs together.

Sighing, I walked back to where Pikestar had laid down. "Can I sit with you?'

"Always welcome to," he said, setting his head on his paws. "I didn't mean to lie to you.."

"About what?" I tilted my head at him and blinked.

"At the Thunderpath, I promised that everything would be okay… And you almost got killed and Scratchtail got hurt." Pikestar looked at the WindClan warrior who was letting Sagewhisker nurse him.

"It's fine," I muttered. "It was only a little damage, not a big deal…"

He glanced up at me. "Featherstorm was a queen and she had Goldenpaw," He flicked his tail at a ginger-and-brown tabby she-cat. "We never figured up who her mate was, but I know." His eyes flashed.

"Who is it?" I asked quickly, hoping for him to tell me.

"Sunstar," he replied quietly with a glance behind me. "Goldenkit is part ThunderClan.. And I don't plan on anyone else finding out yet, understand?"

I nodded. "My lips are sealed!" I turned around and walked away, looking sideways at a misshaped den, I bumped into a pale ginger tom.

"Watch it!" he snapped and looked at me, his eyes softened. "Sorry.."

Mothpaw paused, confused. _Why're you sorry?_ "Yeah, it's okay.." I replied with a tilted of my head.

"My name is Brackenfoot," he mewed. "And you must be Mothpaw. WindClan's medicine cat apprentice, right?"

"Yeah!" I purred. "How'd you know?"

"Dawnpool's talked about you before. And Scratchtail has mentioned you a few times," Brackenfoot said while drawing his paw across his ear.

"Did he?" I looked at Scratchtail who was leading the apprentices out of camp. "So you're a warrior?"

"Sure am!" The pale ginger tom grinned. "Between you and me I hoping to get the deputy spot, I'm mean, it's everyone's dream but I just feel like it's my destiny, you know?"

I shrugged. "You never know.. Anything could happen." _Speaking of destinies…_ My eyes flicked to the camp entrance where RiverClan entered the ShadowClan camp.

"What do you want?!" Pikestar snarled, marching to Crookedstar who matched his height.

"I have been informed that some WindClan cats were staying at your camp and I heard Whitefang was among them." The RiverClan leader looked at the white tom who was staring at him with wide eyes. "We request that you give Whitefang to me."

"No!" Whitefang shouted, jumping to his paws.

Oakheart and Lilystem stepped forward, their eyes narrowed and claws out. ShadowClan couldn't handle another battle with the RiverClan cats.

Pikestar glanced at Crookedstar. "I am not his Clan leader and I definitely do not own him," he mewed, tightening his jaw. He knew it too.

I felt Hollyflower tense up beside me and she let out a frustrated hiss.

"You cannot take who you want from wherever!" She lunged forward, tackling Oakheart and easily pinning the startled tom to the ground.

"Hollyflower, stop!" I screamed as she sunk her teeth into his neck.

Pikestar watched with great interest, his eyes shining but he was frowning.

Crookedstar was frozen to the ground, his eyes focused on his brother. I could tell the leader was holding his breath because his chest wasn't moving.

Blood was oozing down Oakheart's neck and I could see him going limp, taking short quick breaths as the life was bit out of him.

"You're killing him, Hollyflower!" Crowtail snapped and plowed into her, ripping her off the RiverClan warrior.

Sagewhisker darted forward and put her paws on the wound. "Stonepaw, cobwebs!" she shout at her apprentice and he raced over, laying the newly got cobwebs on the wound to stop the bleeding.

Oakheart had gone limp and his breaths were short and quick. Even I knew he wasn't going to make it.

Stonepaw grabbed some Comfrey root from behind him and quickly chewed it up and then covered the wound in it, putting Cobwebs on it afterwards.

Crookedstar blinked and was finally back in his own four paws. "Is he going to be okay?"

The medicine cat sat back and watched the tom. "He lost a lot of blood... I-I don't think I can save him."

The leader threw his head back and let out a loud yowl of distress. "You did this!" He was glaring at Hollyflower who was now being shielded behind Crowtail. "You killed my brother! And for that, you're going to pay." He grabbed his brother's scruff and began to drag him out of the camp, Lilystem following with worry plastered on her face.

"Hollyflower," Pikestar mewed, "I want to see you in my den, now." He turned around and walked away.

She pushed past Crowtail and followed Pikestar into his den.

My paws were frozen to the ground and I was staring at the puddle of blood Oakheart had left.

"It's going to be okay," Brackenfoot mumbled in my ear. "There wasn't anything you could do. StarClan knows what's going to happen, and whatever happens is going to be a blessing."

I nodded but I wasn't really paying attention, his words were a blur. My head was spinning and I could hear Sagewhisker and Stonepaw whispering a few tail lengths away. "I'm going to go lay down.." I mewed and walked to the first den I could find.

The den happened to be the apprentices den. It was empty but very warm inside.

ShadowClan's dens were large rocks that had been cut up inside and now was a giant cave like thing. There were nests everywhere, feathers and moss neatly lined them.

I laid in one and closed my eyes and took up everything that had happened in the past moon: I'd become an apprentice, Dawnpool was my mentor and taught me everything I needed to know about being a medicine cat, a strange cat named Mothflight came to me and told me a prophecy, it turns out that the prophecy was meant for three cats and Dawnpool and Russettail were also in it, I was chosen to go to ShadowClan, Scratchtail almost died, RiverClan came to the camp, and Oakheart died…

I felt my eyes get heavy and I drifted into a heavy sleep.


	13. Chapter Eleven: My Destiny

CHAPTER 11

 _"Gather around everyone," Tigerstar yowled_ with a wide smile across his face.

"What's this meeting about again?" Ottersplash asked with a low voice. "I have to be on the dawn patrol in the morning."

Silverhawk snarled, "You'll go on whatever patrol we tell you to be on!" He slashed his claws across her muzzle.

Hollyflower looked terrified, her eyes glued on Ottersplash. "Are the representatives going to be all warriors?" She pushed herself closer to me, our pelts brushing gently.

"That's up to Russettail and Adderfang. They are true Dark Forest warriors and they will check out your skills to see if you're ready," Darkstripe mewed in a low voice.

"I'll be with Hollyflower," I said quickly and then pushed her away from the group and towards the green mucky water.

"Thanks Russettail," she muttered and looked over at me.

"You're assignment is to..." I thought quickly and looked at our surroundings. Trees, bushes, water. "Is to jump down from that tree in to that bush and then you must get in the water and show me a battle move. But it must be done perfectly."

She nodded and then climbed up the tree to the fourth branch and the looked at me for an okay to start.

"Begin!" I shouted and sat back to watch.

Hollyflower ran and jumped off the tree branch and landed in the nearest bush, then she lunged into the water from the bush with incredible speed and went underwater.

I looked in the water for her but it was too murky to see anything.

She jumped up out of the water and landed on my back with a grunt, managing to make me fall down.

"Very good!" I purred and smiled. "Now get off me."

Quickly she got off, shaking out her wet fur. "I won't have to take a beating from Ottersplash anymore," Hollyflower purred and walked off towards the meeting place and I followed close behind.

Tigerstar, Silverhawk, Antpelt, and Mapleshade were sitting there waiting for us quietly and Ottersplash and Adderfang entered after us.

"You all did very well," Antpelt commented with a grin. "But now _I_ must give you an assignment." He paused, looking around at all of us.

Ottersplash's eyes narrowed. "Spit it out all ready!" she snapped.

"Find your own apprentices and you can be a warrior, you have until the Clans next Gathering," Silverhawk commanded quickly.

Hollyflower dipped her head. "It will be done." And she disappeared, Ottersplash following after.

"You two," Tigerstar said, "are doing just fine with apprentices and I'm promoting you both to deputies."

"Wait, what?" Adderfang asked. "I thought you said there were no deputies, medicine cats, or leaders here."

"I can change my ways!" Tigerstar snapped. "We are now a Clan. I am the leader and you two are my deputies."

"This is how it works: You two are Tigerstar's deputies and you will stand under the Dark Rock during the meetings. We are all warriors and some are apprentices. Dead cats are warriors, alive cats are apprentices. There are no elders nor queens nor medicine cats," Mapleshade explained with an evil smile.

"I like it," Adderfang purred with a grim look on his face.

My tail flicked and I swallowed. "I'm ready to leave now…" I closed my eyes.

I jumped up in my nest and looked around at the sleeping cats. Cherryheart's nest was empty and I tilted my head in confusion.

Jumping over Dawnstripe I exited the den and entered the clearing. The moon was almost full and as I left the camp, following her scent. It led toward the border with RiverClan and I knew what was happening as soon as I saw her scent was going towards RiverClan.

A dark shape caught my eye and I caught scent of Cherryheart and Cedarpelt! My heart pounded and I looked at them.

They were sitting down talking and laughing, their eyes shining as if they were Clanmates.

I stifled a growl, making sure I wasn't caught. Cedarpelt would shred me if he knew I was watching them.

Turning around to leave I stepped on a leaf and I flinched as Cherryheart called out," Is someone there?"

Cedarpelt's paw steps were headed toward me and I closed my eyes, ready to be discovered.

"Who is that?!" he growled at me and I glanced at him. "Are you WindClan or RiverClan? Come into the light where I can see you!"

"You've been naughty," I hissed and lashed out at him, hitting his ear with a claw. "Cherryheart, what're you doing with him? "I jumped on a rock and looked at the she-cat who looked at me.

"I-I'm not sure myself..." She looked at the RiverClan tom. "I can't stay here. I'm sorry." She raced away.

"Now to deal with you." I glared down at him. "What were you thinking?"

He whipped around and raced towards the RiverClan border without responding, his tail trailing after.

My heart pounded in my chest and I jumped down from the rock and to the ground, trotting back to camp. At least I stopped that.

* * *

Redpaw got down low, his eyes focused on the small mouse nibbling on a pebble. He lunged and trapped it beneath his paws and bit its neck, killing it.

"Very good!" I purred and glanced around at the cats who were nodding to themselves.

"If that were a real rabbit it would've smelled you. You see the wind is coming from behind you. It most likely would've picked up your scent and ran away," Cherryheart mewed, shifted her paws when I gave her a glance.

"Russettail!" Mothpaw screamed, bursting into the clearing, taking long hard deep breaths. "Dawnpool needs you! Shrewclaw's kitting!"

Littlecloud looked at his sister, terrified but he raced away and I followed.

Mothpaw had caught up with me and was running beside me. "Shrewclaw doesn't look so good!" she called over to me.

"I don't know if Littlecloud can handle her dying. I don't think _Dawnpool_ can handle her dying," I called back, my eyes focused on the camp entrance. I could hear Redpaw and Cherryheart's loud paws steps racing after us.

We slid into camp where Dawnpool rushed back into the nursery and Littlecloud was already pacing in front of it.

I entered the nursery where Dawnstripe and Dawnpool where sitting beside Shrewclaw. A long stick was in her mouth and a wet ball of moss beside her.

"What can I help with?" I asked frantically, trying to keep my cool for Shrewclaw's sake.

"N-nothing! I just needed you in here," Dawnpool breathed and Mothpaw entered the den, carrying a herb in her jaws.

Shrewclaw looked terrified, her face lit up in pure pain and her teeth breaking the stick. She let out a muffled wail.

"Shrewclaw, it's time for you to push. I need you to push right now," Dawnpool said in a low voice and she nodded and closed her eyes, pushing with all her might.

Mothpaw let out a squeal of excitement. "I can see the first one! A little farther, Shrewclaw!" The young she-cat was bouncing with excitement.

A light brown tom slid out and I was given him to nip at the sac. When it broke I licked his pelt quickly.

When I'd finished a white she-kit came out and she was handed to Dawnstripe who copied what I did and the two kits lay there quietly.

The last one came out slowly and I could see the tiredness in Shrewclaw's eyes.

"It'll be okay Shrewclaw! One more," I said encouragingly, trying to help anyway I could.

A light gray she-kit came out and I nipped at her sac till it opened and I carefully licked her pelt.

Shrewclaw dropped the stick and lay on her side, breathing heavily as the kits nuzzled against her stomach and suckled.

Littlecloud bursted in and looked at his mate and kits with pride. "Shrewclaw you did it! I knew you could!" he purred with relief and rushed forward, licking her.

"We have to name them," Shrewclaw said quickly, looking down at her first born. "Pinekit sound fine?"

He nodded and licked the tom's cheek. "Whitekit," he purred.

They both looked at the smallest and weakest she-kit. "I like Moonkit. What do you think?"

I excited the den, my heart warm at the sight of newborn kits. I glanced around, spotting Redpaw I bounced forward. "Have Cherryheart help you with your battle moves, okay?"

He nodded. "Yes Russettail." Then he raced off to the medicine cats den where Cherryheart and Dawnpool now sat talking.

"Russettail!" Reedstar called, racing up to me. "Be prepared to be attacked."

I blinked at him in surprise. "Attacked? By whom?"

The leader paused. "ThunderClan knows we've formed an alliance with ShadowClan. They're coming to our camp, I want you to lead a portal and fight them, no questions asked. Then I will lead one from behind and attack."

"Cherryheart, I want you on my patrol!" I called before her and my apprentice left camp. "Flowerwhisker, Whitefang, Cloudpool and Redpaw, come with me." I quickly raced out of camp.

Easily, I picked up the strong scent of ThunderClan and I could see them, more than a normal sized patrol in front of us and I kept running and reached the group of cats, jumping on the nearest one I ripped at their face and then bit something on their body.

"WindClan, attack!" I screeched through the cat's fur and I could hear the yowls of cats but they were from WindClan, not ThunderClan.

I shoved the cat away and looked around me. Bluestar, Adderfang, Whitestorm, Patchpelt, Thrushpelt, Tawnyspots, Fuzzypelt, and Honeypaw were tearing us apart.

 _Hurry Reedstar!_ I thought and shoved past Honeypaw and Redpaw, my eyes focused on Bluestar who watched them fight with amusement.

I stood in front of her, eyes narrowed. "You sick little bird-brain." I whipped my paw out of her face, hitting it easily, I tripped her and dug my claws into her stomach and watched her struggled underneath me.

I felt two cats tackle him off her and they ripped at my pelt and I felt the blood pour out of my wounds and then suddenly they were gone and Cloudpool stood beside me.

"Are you okay Russettail?" She looked at me with worried eyes. "Reedstar's patrol just arrived, we are pushing them back."

I nodded and jumped to my paws, watching Cloudpool get tackled by Adderfang and they rolled away in a fury of teeth and claws.

Patchpelt's tail stuck out of the group and I pulled it with my teeth and he screamed as I ripped at his back with my claws.

The tom kicked my face and turned around, hitting my in the muzzle with his claws as I managed to jump up and land on his back, biting his back he screeched and raced away, leaving me on the ground.

"ThunderClan, retreat!" Bluestar yowled and the ThunderClan cats began to flee WindClan territory.

I looked around for Redpaw or Cloudpool's familiar pelt. "Cloudpool? Redpaw?" I began walking around and heard a loud scream.

"Russettail, come quick!" It was Cinderleaf and I felt my heart drop when I approached her and the white shape of Cloudpool.

"S-she's dead, Russettail," came Cinderleaf's terrified dry voice.

"Cloudpool!" I yowled and stumbled around, bumping into Reedstar who mumbled something to me but I couldn't understand what he was saying. I was completely numb. I kept walking until I reached camp.

"Russettail?" Dawnpool looked up, head tilted and I stumbled over to her.

"It's Cloudpool, Dawnpool," I mewed, bowing my head. "She's dead." My eyes closed as she let out a long wail.

The rest of the Clan entered, Cloudpool being carried by Cherryheart and Cinderleaf.

The two she-cats set her in the middle of the clearing where Cinderleaf, Reedstar, and Dawnpool were laying down, bowing their heads for a vigil.

I trotted forward and bowed my head, closing my eyes I sat silently.

* * *

My eyes flickered open and I realized I'd fallen asleep during my vigil. My heart sunk in my chest.

Dawnpool and Reedstar were no longer doing their vigil but Cinderleaf lay in the same spot, her eyes wide open with shock.

 _StarClan, take my mother with pride,_ I thought as I stood and stretched, watching as Dawnstripe, Shrewclaw, and Talltail took our spots.

Reedstar trotted up to me. "How's Redpaw?"

I shrugged. "He seems fine." My eyes narrowed and I looked at him. "Why? Did something happen?"

He looked startled at my sudden worry. "No, of course not Russettail." He took a large breath. "I have to pick a deputy before moonrise. Any suggestions?"

"Talltail would be the obvious choice," I mewed, "she's very brave and strong. Courageous." I stopped myself. "Why don't you just pick someone who's loyal, brave, but kind to all of the cats and can pick a tail off when needed. And of course, someone you trust." I dipped my head respectfully. "I must go train my apprentice now." Then I trotted away to the apprentice's den.

"Redpaw, rise and shine!" I called into the den and he raised his head, parting his jaws in a yawn. "We're going to finish your hunting training today!"

The apprentice jumped to his paws with joy. "Coming!" Then he bounced out of the den.

We quickly trotted out of the busy camp and I padded a little forward and then froze when I saw a rabbit.

Redpaw saw it too and quickly got down into a hunter's crouch: his tail hovering the ground, belly fur brushing the ground, ears pricked in case it decided to move, and his jaws parted. The wind was upwind so this was a pretty easy catch.

He stalked forward quickly, focused on the rabbit's fat juicy body he lunged, clutching the rabbit in his paws he bit it's throat and itwent limp, not even able to put up a fight.

"Redpaw," I growled and he turned around, fear in his eyes.

"D-did I do something wrong Russettail? I can redo it if you like?" he suggested. He seemed actually terrified.

"That won't be necessary, because you just completed your hunting training!" I purred and smiled at him.

Whitefang padded towards me and stopped in front of me. "I'll teach him some battle moves while you go back to camp. Reedstar needs you."

I nodded at the warrior. "Thank you, Whitefang. Listen to Whitefang, Redpaw," I called as I raced away, feeling the cold snow on my paws.

I slid into camp, snow flying up everywhere I instantly picked up the scent of ShadowClan.

Reedstar was in the middle of the clearing, teeth bared and eyes narrowed at Pikestar who was talking calmly, "ShadowClan deserves some kits too. Give us your newborns, Reedstar. This is what allies do."

"You deserve nothing!" hissed Littlecloud as he exited the nursery, the smell of kits and milk on his light brown tabby pelt.

Pikestar flicked his tail at Cloudpelt and Hollyflower who darted past Littlecloud, entering the nursery while Crowtail stood in front of it, guarding it with her claws unsheathed.

"My kits!" Littlecloud screeched darting forward to Pikestar, jumping on his back and ripping out fur, almost instantly smelling and seeing the blood.

The leader began to scream and fell on his side. He stopped struggling against Littlecloud and Littlecloud held him down as Reedstar glared down at him.

"Did you really think you could come in my camp and take my Clan's kits?" Reedstar growled as Talltail and Flowerwhisker pulled Cloudpelt and Hollyflower out of the nursery, pushing Crowtail out of the way.

Mothpaw stood in shock at the edge of camp, Cinderleaf's tail wrapped around her kit.

"I knew I could try," Pikestar growled letting out a loud high-pitched yowl, all of the ShadowClan cats quickly got out of the WindClan cats grips and raced out of the camp, leaving everyone staring after.

Reedstar glanced at me and then he trotted over to me, leaning in towards my ear he muttered, "Would you like to be WindClan's new deputy?"

My heart pounded and I could feel someone staring at me and I turned my head, catching sight of a shady gray shape. _Tigerstar!_

"I-I would love to serve as WindClan's new deputy. But I have not trained an apprentice fully…" He disappeared and I looked back at my leader.

The old tom blinked slowly. "When you're done with your apprentice then StarClan will truly accept you, but until then your Clan will accept you."

I dipped my head. "Then I'd be honored." _This isn't for you, Tigerstar. This is for me!_ I thought silently, looking up at the sky.

The WindClan leader let out a yowl and raced toward the Tallrock, making the leap onto it. "All those old enough to chase rabbits join here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!"

Cats emerged from their dens, looking up at him with surprised eyes. Littlecloud and Flowerwhisker entered camp, running to join the Clan meeting.

Reedstar cleared his throat and began to speak, "As you all know Cloudpool died in the fight with ThunderClan and I must appoint a new deputy. I say these words before StarClan that the spirit of Cloudpool may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of WindClan is Russettail."

Mummers of approval rung out but Scratchtail and Whiteberry were whispering to each other and eyeing him.

"I promise to help my Clan in any way I can. To protect them and keep them going, and when Reedstar joins StarClan I will take his place and be a wonderful leader," I mewed loudly and dipped my head.

"Russettail! Russettail!" the Clan shouted, but Whiteberry didn't look convinced.

"There is a Gathering tonight and, as you all know, WindClan will be attending. Russettail, Dawnstripe, Cinderleaf, Redpaw, Mothpaw, Dawnpool, and Whitefang will be accompanying me to the Gathering," Reedstar announced.

"Will you say anything about ShadowClan's failed attempt to steal our kits?" Talltail shouted out.

"No, I will mention our kits being born and ThunderClan's attack but I will not make them angry. Russettail will make a hunting patrol and then we will head out." Reedstar jumped down from the Tallrock and grabbed some fresh-kill and then settle underneath the rock were Dawnstripe was waiting.

He was soon crowded around but everyone, begging to go hunting he blinked in confusion. There were so many cats and it was hard to think.

"Okay! Okay! Don't crowd our new deputy!" Talltail said, pushing his way to the front he sat beside me. "Congratulations by the way." He smiled down gently at me.

"Russettail, I want to be on the patrol!" Cherryheart pleaded and Scratchtail growled.

Talltail leaned towards me, whispering in my ear, "Cherryheart's a good hunter and she can manage all the gossip about you, make her the leader of the patrol."

I nodded. "Cherryheart, you will lead the hunting patrol with…" Scratchtail's probably upset that I became deputy so I'll put him on there too with Cinderleaf who probably isn't very happy with me either, I decided. "With Scratchtail and Cinderleaf."

The older tom nodded his approval and padded towards Cinderleaf, giving her a lick on the cheek he walked away to Reedstar.

Reedstar flicked his tail at Cinderleaf to stay and she sat down and nodded at Cherryheart to go without her.

"Alright, let's move out!" Reedstar yowled and raced out of camp.

As I reached the entrance of camp I glanced back at Moonkit who stared back at me with unblinking light blue eyes. A shiver ran down my spine.

I raced away, my heart pounding in excitement. _My first Gathering as deputy!_ I thought as I caught up to Redpaw who was running beside Whitefang.

We passed the Steppe and slid down a hill. And as we neared Fourtrees I knew that this was going to be an interesting Gathering.

Reedstar stopped and I stood next to him. "Are you ready for this, Russettail?" he asked as he examined ThunderClan and RiverClan in the clearing.

"Very much ready. Yes," I replied with excitement and confidence and then he raced into the clearing and the rest of WindClan followed.

When we'd reached the bottom I could see the deputies underneath the Greatrock and I trotted over to join them.

"Mudfur, Adderfang, how do you do?" I asked with a dip of my head to the older deputies.

"Very well, thank you," Mudfur purred. "Where is Cloudpool?"

I flinched at the mention of my mother. "She is wandering StarClan now. Reedstar chose me as deputy, so, here I am!" I smiled at him.

Pikestar raced into the clearing, Crowtail and the rest of his Clan following.

The leader jumped onto the Greatrock and yowled, "Let the Gathering begin now!"

Bluestar dipped her head and stepped forward. "Greetings WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. ThunderClan is thriving! The forest is filled with prey this Leaf-bare. No one would dare to touch us." She smiled as ThunderClan nodded. "Also we have a new warrior: Honeystorm!" She nodded at Pikestar.

"Honeystorm! Honeystorm!" the Clans shouted and the she-cat raised her head high.

"ShadowClan is also doing well. The twolegs have not bothered us since Greenleaf. We have plenty of prey and two new warriors: Fangshadow and Goldentooth!"

"Fangshadow! Goldentooth! Fangshadow! Goldentooth!" the Clan echoed and the two she-cats purred loudly.

"Reedstar, you may go," Pikestar growled and stepped back, obviously still hostile towards us, as Reedstar stepped forward.

"WindClan is doing wonderfully. We have three new kits in favor of Littlecloud and Shrewclaw." He sent a glance at Pikestar. "ThunderClan," Reedstar looked at Bluesta,. "attacked us and one of their warriors murdered Cloudpool. So I named Russettail as our new deputy!"

"Russettail! Russettail!" the Clans shouted but ThunderClan just glared up at him.

Reedstar mewed, "Crookedstar, you may go."

"Thank you, Reedstar," Crookedstar mewed and stepped forward. "RiverClan is having fun ice fishing this Leaf-bare! Troutclaw has passed on to StarClan and my Clan is doing well." He stood up. "This Gathering is over." He jumped off the Greatrock and raced out of the clearing, his Clan following.

The rest of the leaders jumped off and gathered their Clans.

"Congratulations Russettail," Adderfang mewed and smiled, and raced off to his Clan. Fear clawed my heart.

It began to snow as we raced home, the snow already higher than my paw I knew that this was going to be a very hard Leaf-bare, for the next few moons it would be here.

"Russettail!" Redpaw fell in step with me as we slowed down, reaching the Steppe.

"Yes?" I glanced over at him as we raced past Mothpaw, Dawnpool, and Whitefang who talked quietly about the Gathering.

"Why was Bluestar startled that Reedstar mentioned Cloudpool's death?" The 'paw looked at me thoughtfully.

 _Bluestar was startled?_ I asked myself as they continued to walk, now nearing camp.I He must've been paying attention to the ThunderClan cats' expressions, not their leaders. "I'm not sure," I admitted.

They'd reached camp and Reedstar went to his den quickly and everyone else went to their dens as well.

I curled up in my nest and drifted to sleep.

"Russettail!" came the angry old voice.

"Silverhawk." I dipped my head. "I got the deputy spot in WindClan. Aren't you proud of me?"

"I'm not proud of you until you reach leader! And besides, we still have a lot of work with RiverClan. We've got Crookedstar on our side. Then that annoying little Mudfur has to die, same with Bluestar and Reedstar and then it is completed," Silverhawk growled with a snicker. "Don't expect praise every time you do something."

My eyes rolled and I looked into the forest as Pikestar and Fangshadow entered and then Crookedstar, Volepaw, Adderfang, Patchpelt, then finally Scratchtail.

"Welcome Clanmates! The time draws near. Tigerstar wishes to see all deputies and leaders by the Darkrock immediately! The rest of you get me and Mapleshade." His eyes flashed in excitement and then he led the others away.

I followed Crookedstar to the Darkrock where Tigerstar sat, waiting.

"Greetings! All of you remember the Gathering last night I hope. Crookedstar that was very polite behavior, Pikestar that was perfect, no weakness given away, only strengths. Adderfang." The large tabby tom looked at him. "Your leader needs to get herself under control. That was a disaster, but luckily you kept your mouth shut so you did just fine," Tigerstar mewed and looked at me. "Your leader is weak and he will die soon. His performance was quiet all right. You passed as well."

"Tigerstar, stop this madness!" Wind yowled as she walked towards us, Gorsestar and Swiftstar following behind her.

"What madness, Wind? I'm gathering cats that wish to take over all the Clans and rule the forest, this is their destiny, you have already lived your purpose," Tigerstar growled.

"This can be everyone's destiny but Russettail's. He is here for a greater purpose than to take over the Clans and rule the forest," Swiftstar mewed and looked at me. "Come young kit, we will lead you to the path of good."

"Russettail, you must go with them." Mothflight was suddenly behind me, her pelt sparkling like Silverpelt.

I nodded at her. "Yes, I know." I padded forward and they turned around and walked slowly through the forest.

"Russettail!" Tigerstar's loud angry voice boomed through the forest, "If you go with those StarClan cats you can never come back!"

His words meant nothing to me as I walked beside the StarClan cats. This felt right. I never wanted to go back there again.

Mothflight walked up beside me. "I hope you haven't forgotten your destiny Russettail. It has been a long time since you've talk with Mothpaw and your sister about it."

I blinked and looked up at the black sky with hope. "No, Mothflight, I haven't forgotten about my destiny."


	14. Chapter Twelve: The Darkness

CHAPTER 12

 _Talltail lay in the nest, his_ eyes closed and his chest not moving. I had a strange feeling as Dawnpool poked him and a wail escaped my throat.

"Go get Cinderleaf!" she commanded, urgency in her voice. "Now!" I felt my stomach drop in fear.

I raced out of the den and into the clearing where Cinderleaf was talking to Redpaw by the entrance of camp.

"Cinderleaf, Dawnpool needs you! Hurry up!" I pointed my tail towards the den and she raced inside but I stayed where I was, waiting for the wail of loss and hurt from my mother.

"Talltail!" her screech of pain rung through the clearing and I felt myself shiver in fear.

She stumbled out of the den, her eyes watery she went to Redpaw who looked up at her from his rabbit.

Dawnpool was suddenly next to me. "I'm so sorry Mothpaw."

Talltail had caught Greencough and it turned to Blackcough almost instantly. I knew he would die this moon, I just didn't think it would be this hard to cry for my father.

All I could do was glance up at her, too numb to move or speak. My eyes teared up as Cinderleaf walked to me, wrapping her tail around me. Redpaw stood where he was, not a word came from his mouth.

Reedstar raced into the clearing, a rabbit in his jaws. "I heard screaming! Is everyone alright?" he asked in a muffled voice.

Cinderleaf whipped around. "Everything is _not_ alright! Talltail is dead. And it's all your fault!" she growled at him, her tail lashing.

He looked puzzled and set the rabbit down. "My fault?"

"If you had stopped him from leaving us to check on ThunderClan then he'd still be here! ThunderClan is infested with the Cough!" Cinderleaf explained and then she raced out of camp.

Whitefang walked up to me. "Can I help you to your nest?" Compassion and sorrow was in his big light blue eyes.

"Yes, please." I managed to stand up and he led me to my nest where I plopped down and closed my eyes, sighing. "Thank you Whitefang."

"Anytime Mothpaw." I could tell he'd sat down in front of me. "I'll get his body out of here..." I heard him shift around but I didn't bother looking at him. I couldn't stand seeing my father's lifeless body again.

I just nodded and drifted to sleep.

* * *

A loud yowl woke me up. My eyes flickered open and I exited the den. Talltail's body was already gone and Reedstar stood on the Tallrock, Russettail beneath it.

"As you all know, Talltail roams StarClan now. May we all miss him and hope he has a safe journey to StarClan. He's been buried by the Steppe. Anything else to add?" Reedstar's eyes landed on Dawnstripe.

"I have something to share!" Dawnstripe yowled and stood up. "I'm having kits!"

"There's plenty of room in the nursery," Shrewclaw mewed from the entrance of the den with her kits playing in front of her.

"More kits for WindClan," Reedstar purred and then jumped down from the rock, approaching his mate.

My heart pounded. _What if ShadowClan comes back with more warriors? What will we do then when we are at our weakest?_ I thought and shook out my fur.

"Feeling better?" Whitefang was standing beside me, his head tilted and eyes shining.

I nodded. "Much better. Thank you…" My heart pounded as I stood up. I felt like he was suffocating me. "I'm going to go for a walk. If Dawnpool asks where I've went tell her I went to look for Catmint."

"Let me come with you!" he said and glanced around. "Or is it top secret medicine cat business?"

"It's um... That last thing you said," I lied and padded off quickly, wishing to escape his gaze.

When I'd exited camp I relaxed, heading towards the barn out of our territory. I'd heard that Scratchtail and Flowerwhisker came from there and it was a pleasant place to go. It was also where Heatherstar passed.

I raced toward the border, reaching it quicker than I thought I would I stopped and started into the trees, my heart pounding. _When you cross the border you are known as rouge, not a Clan cat,_ I recalled Dawnpool's words.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" A small shaped-tom jumped down from a tree, his amber eyes glowing in the darkness. "Or are you going to cross that border rouge?"

I swallowed. _He thinks I'm rouge!_ My heart pounded in my chest as I replied, "I am going to cross that border." She jumped over the line and tilted her head. "I cannot see you."

He walked forward and I could see his dark brown tabby pelt. "What's your name?"

His eyes narrowed and he sat down, licking his paw. "I am Hutch, once a great loner and old leader. And your name?"

 _Once a great_ _leader?_ "Mothp-" I stopped myself. "Moth. My name is Moth." She took a breath. "What do you mean by once a great leader?"

"I was once the leader of a great Clan named LionClan. I was once known as Goldenstar," he mewed, his eyes shining.

"I don't have time for your lies!" I growled and glared at him.

"Not a lie." He looked at me. "My deputy was Thistletail and I escaped when we were attacked by those filthy rouges! I've been in hiding for ages."

My ears pricked. "You really were Goldenstar!" I smiled as I realized I had just met an ancient cat. "Why do you look so young then?"

"Because it was no more than fifty moons ago. My friend, Shade, was Shadestar once the great leader of TigerClan. We're coming together to create a new Clan called DarkClan. Feel free to join if you please," he purred and shook out his fur.

"Inviting small rouges to join our Clan, Hutch?" a larger black cat with dark green eyes asked as he approached us.

"Yes Shade!" Hutch smiled at the older cat and glanced at me. "This is Moth."

"Please to meet you Moth." He dipped his head in respect. "Come Hutch, we must go gather more Clanmates." He flicked his tail as Hutch walked away. "Feel free to join Moth, I'm sure you'll enjoy DarkClan." Then he trotted off after Hutch.

I jumped back over the border and raced through WindClan territory, my heart pounding as my paws crunching in the snow. DarkClan was being formed just behind our territory.

When I reached camp Cherryheart was leading Littlecloud and Redpaw out on a patrol.

"Where have you been Mothpaw?" Littlecloud shouted as I passed him.

`"Everywhere!" I said back entering camp I slide to a stop, making snow spray all over Dawnstripe.

"Watch where you're sliding Mothpaw!" she snapped and then shook her fur, padding to the nursery.

I raced to the medicine cats den where I knew Dawnpool would be sorting herbs.

I entered quickly and looked around. "Hey Dawnpool! How're you?"

"I'm... Alright. Why so happy all of a sudden? And did you find any Catmint?" Dawnpool asked as she put away some Horsetail.

I shrugged. "I can be happy can't I? And no, I didn't find any Catmint sadly…" I shook her head and then laughed. "But I did explore a lot of territory!"

"Battle training time?" Dawnpool asked. "I wish to finish your battle training before tonight's medicine cat meeting."

"Of course!" Then I padded out of the den excitedly, my mentor following behind.

* * *

We padded to the Thunderpath and sat down, the ground was cold but it actually felt kind of nice. We waiting patiently for the other medicine cats.

"Greetings," Sagewhisker purred as she entered with her younger apprentice, Stonepaw.

"Hello all." He dipped his head in respect and sat down with us.

"Sorry I'm late!" Featherwhisker called, taking a deep breath he sat down. "Still waiting on Brambleberry?"

"Not anymore!" Brambleberry called, racing towards us she continued walking towards the Moonstone. "Coming?"

Everyone quickly stood up and followed her. I fell in step beside Stonepaw.

"This is also your second time?" I asked quickly, glancing at him.

He nodded. "After this all I have to do is help someone give birth and battle training. My eyes are locked on Goldenpelt with Archeye," he purred as we reached Mothermouth.

"Here we are!" Brambleberry trotted down into a tunnel and Stonepaw shoved me forward into the tunnel.

It was pretty wide when we'd started out but it got narrower and narrower until I could see a bright light and it opened up into a cave.

"The Moonstone," I muttered and watched the rock in the middle of the cave _glow._ It always made me pause in awe.

Dawnpool let out a noise. "Hurry, touch your nose to the rock!" She shoved me forward and I fell, touching my nose to the rock. I felt Stonepaw settle down to my left and Dawnpool on my right.

Suddenly everything went dark.

"Greetings Mothpaw," a large brown she-cat mewed.

I looked around at the forest. There was a pool in the middle of the clearing and the sky had plenty of stars.

"I am Wind. You are in StarClan. No not dead, so don't worry about that." She let out a laugh.

"A-alright…" I shook out my fur and looked at Wind with curiosity. "What do you want?"

"Don't forget your destiny!" she screamed as three cats were standing on the ground, fighting back-to-back with cats that were completely black. " _There are Three, powerful enough to destroy the upcoming darkness!_ "

My eyes flickered open and I took a deep breath. I was shaking in fear.

"Mothpaw, you ready to go?" Dawnpool looked at me curiously. "We have plenty of work to do back at camp!"

I stood up and nodded quickly. "Sorry guys, we have herbs to sort and moss to collect. See ya!" I waved my tail and raced out of the cave with Dawnpool hurrying after.

When we hit the surface and began walking, the few moments of silence was unbearable but we had to get away from the other medicine cats.

"What did you dream of? StarClan? The Dark Forest? Come on, you _have_ to tell me!" Dawnpool mewed quickly, her voice full of eagerness.

"The first leader of WindClan came to remind me of my destiny," I replied calmly, shivering as I remembered the dream. "It was terrifying."

Dawnpool nodded. "Come on, let's get home." And she raced off, leaving me to follow.

When we'd reached camp I shook snow off my pelt and looked up at the rising sun. _Russettail should be making patrols soon,_ I thought as the large tom walked out of the warriors den and sat in the middle of the clearing, waiting.

Dawnpool walked up to him and began talking rapidly while I padded to the apprentices den.

"Redpaw! Wake up you rabbit-face!" I mewed into the den, sticking my head in. "If you hurry you might be on the dawn patrol."

He sat up and then raced out of the den, pushing past me he skidded in front of Russettail, interrupting Dawnpool.

Reedstar entered the clearing from the nursery, where his mate was expecting his kits, calling to Cherryheart and Cinderleaf who were entering the clearing from the warrior's den.

Cats poured out of their dens and into the clearing.

"Cinderleaf will lead a border patrol along the ShadowClan border with Whitefang and Flowerwhisker. Redpaw," Russettail's voice went dark and his gaze turned to him, "we will be finishing your battle training today."

Redpaw let out a squeal and raced towards the entrance of camp, waiting for his mentor.

I padded towards Whiteberry. "Hello!" I mewed and sat beside her.

She nodded. "You ought to talk to Reedstar." The elder's eyes flicked to the leader.

Surprise lit up in my eyes. "Why must I do that? I have nothing to talk to him about…"

Whiteberry shook her head. "Mothpaw, I know all about your destiny. I'm not as useless as I seem. StarClan and I are very close-knit."

I dipped my head. "Of course Whiteberry," I muttered and approached the leader. "We need to talk." I glanced around.

He looked down at me in surprise. "Now?"

"Now," I stated and raced out of camp, towards the Steppe but stopped before reaching it, the leader catching up seconds later.

"What's going on Mothpaw?" Curiosity and worry sparked his gaze.

I swallowed my fear and slowly began to explain Mothflight and about the prophecy. Then about Windstar and last night at the Moonstone.

As I explained he simply nodded and stared down at me.

"Moth?" a familiar voice made me stop and turn around to face a black tom who was staring at me wide-eyed. "Why're you with this Clan cat?"

"Why did he call you Moth?" Reedstar asked. "Who is _that_?"

My eyes widened as I remembered who it was. "Shade? I-I can explain!" I jumped forward and he hit me and I went flying, crashing into the snow.

Reedstar let out a snarl. "How dare you threaten my medicine cat?!"

" _Medicine cat_?" Shade looked at me. "You aren't rouge! You're a Clan cat! You lied to me!"

I sat up as Reedstar raised a paw to strike him right in the throat. "Don't hurt him!" I yowled and jumped in the way, feeling the claws pierce my side.

The ground was hard as I hit it and everything began to turn black as I saw Shade racing towards me. Then I fainted.

My eyes flickered open and I instantly recognized the medicine den, Reedstar and Dawnpool talking and sitting in front of me. I could hardly make out their words.

"….needs to stay out of my business!" Dawnpool was saying.

"I'm just trying to-" His head turned towards me. "She's awake!"

I sat up. "What happened?"

"You fainted after protecting a rouge from Reedstar's claws. The cat is been taken prisoner and you are doing okay for losing that much blood," Dawnpool explained quickly as I stood up on wobbly legs.

Reedstar cleared his throat. "Who was that cat and how did you know him?"

"His name is Shade, TigerClan's old leader. I met him a little while ago where I also met Hutch, LionClan's old leader. They were looking for rogues to join their new Clan, DarkClan. They offered me a spot in the Clan and I said I'd think about it. Of course, I didn't think I would ever see them again so I wasn't going to take the spot anyways…" My voice trailed off and Reedstar just stared at me.

"Why did you block my blow? He didn't deserve to live after hitting you like that!" Reedstar growled.

Whitefang inched his way into the den. "Are you okay, Mothpaw?" He tilted his head at me.

"I'm wonderful." I flashed Dawnpool a look. "Thanks for asking!" Then I padded out of the den quickly, hoping they'd just leave me alone.

I shook my head and sighed, rolling my eyes and glanced around. Everything was covered with snow and the clearing was buzzing with activity.

"Hey Mothpaw!" Russettail trotted up to me. "Scratchtail found you some catmint." He nodded at the warrior who stood behind him with a few leaves of the precious catmint in his mouth.

"Oh StarClan, thank you!" I gasped with a smile and darted forward to take it from him.

"You're welcome… I know it's a little late but… it's better having some now then never," he said with a nod, and then he trotted away towards Dawnstripe and Flowerwhisker.

"Well, I'll be seeing you!" Russettail padded away, leading my brother and his apprentice out of camp.

Reedstar walked out of the medicine den and into his den.

I quickly walked into the medicine cats den where Dawnpool sat, her eyes locked onto a leaf sitting in the middle of the den.

"Um, Dawnpool, Scratchtail brought us some catmint for our supplies," I mewed as I put the few leaves away.

She nodded. "Mothpaw, I think it's about time for you to get your warrior name... I think I'm getting too unfocused on your training."

I gaped at her. "I-I don't even think… I don't think I'm ready!"

"I'll still be here to help you. And there's the prophecy to worry about too so it'll be easier. And you don't have a choice, sooner or later you will be a full medicine cat." Dawnpool gave me a serious glance.

"Alright…" I mumbled and then exited the den quickly before she could say something else.

"Mothpaw!" Whiteberry walked up to me. "Shade requests you at the Steppe."

I nodded and trotted out of camp, following the elder to the prisoner.

We neared the Steppe and I saw him, sitting silently in the snow, his black pelt making it so he didn't blend in at all.

"You wanted me?" I looked up at him and he nodded, eyes narrowed.

His response was short and quiet, "Alone." And glared at Whiteberry who backed up a little and sat on a rock little ways away.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Clan cat?" He shifted his paws and then met my eyes.

"I-I didn't think I'd ever see you again so I didn't… I didn't think it would matter..." I closed my eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, Shade."

"Moth," he mewed and shook his head. "Mothpaw, sorry." He used his tail to lift up my head. "It doesn't matter, I'm just glad I now know because.. I want to join WindClan, to be protected."

"What about DarkClan?" My eyes widened at the thought of rogues coming to get us because we took their leader.

He shook his head. "I don't want to be a part of such a reckless Clan. I want to be with you and your Clan."

I smiled. "We will discuss it with Reedstar right now." I flicked my tail at Whiteberry and raced towards camp, hearing the two following after.

I entered camp and looked at Reedstar who sat wide-eyed under the Tallrock. "What is he doing in our camp?"

"Shade wishes to join the ranks of the Clans," I replied in a firm voice. "And I requests that he does as well. A well-taught old leader deserves to be a WindClan warrior!"

Reedstar nodded. "Very well then." He jumped up onto the Tallrock and yowled. "If you can chase rabbits then join beneath the Tallrock!"

Cats exited their dens, looking up at the leader with questioning eyes. Whiteberry sat outside her den and Redpaw and Russettail entered camp, gathering around with the rest of the warriors.

"Shade, do you agree to join WindClan?"

Shade nodded and then said, "I do."

"By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I allow this cat to join WindClan. From this moment on he will be known as Shadeclaw, for he has wished to join WindClan's ranks," Reedstar announced as he laid his head on Shade's shoulder.

"Shadeclaw! Shadeclaw!" everyone cheered and Mothpaw nodded to herself.

"Cherryheart will help Shadeclaw with everything: border patrols and hunting patrols and keep an eye on him," Russettail said giving Cherryheart a look.

I walked to Dawnpool. "When's the next medicine cat meeting?"

"In a moon but first, tomorrow night we have the Gathering," she mewed.

Turning around I sighed and then trotted to Shadeclaw who was now waiting to get put on a patrol.

"Congratulations!" I squealed and looked up at him.

"All thanks to you Mothpaw. Cherryheart has been wonderful to me so far!" he purred and licked my cheek.

"Shadeclaw, you'll be on Cherryheart's patrol with my apprentice, Redpaw!" Russettail shouted at him and they walked to the entrance of camp.

"Mothpaw, come here," Russettail whispered in my ear and led me to the back of the apprentice's den where Dawnpool waiting.

"What is it Russettail? I have to go pick herbs for the coming of Dawnstripe's kits!" I squeaked and glared at him.

"Mothflight came to me and said the Darkness was coming and that we need to prepare!" Russettail said quickly.

"I told Reedstar about it earlier," I mewed quietly. "We could use his help."

"The Darkness isn't the Dark Forest," he mewed, head down. "It's DarkClan."


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Whiteberry

CHAPTER 13

 _I looked at Reedstar carefully. His_ eyes were clouded in confusion, but he didn't seem as lost as I thought he would be.

"So now this Clan, DarkClan, is this Darkness Mothpaw told me of? And they're supposed to be a bunch of rogues clustered together by LionClan's old leader?" Reedstar was nodding slowly, as if processing the whole thing..

Russettail let out a huff. "Yes. Shadeclaw was going to be their deputy until he realized he didn't want to be part of a rogue Clan because he knew they wouldn't follow the warrior code, Goldenstar never did. Only that Clan has been trained by the Dark Forest..." Russettail looked guilty, shifting his paws and not meeting the leader's eyes.

"What is this Dark Forest you speak of?" Reedstar blinked at his former apprentice.

"A place where all the bad cats that have been declined into StarClan go... Tigerstar, Silverhawk, Mapleshade, Antpelt and several more get trained there, the Clan cats too. They seem to have recruited DarkClan members. I think they want them to take over the Clans, making them all be one: DarkClan," Russettail mewed, his eyes narrowed with pure hatred.

Mothpaw mewed quietly, "How do you know all this Russettail?"

"I was once a victim of them." His head fell in shame.

Reedstar seemed surprised. His own deputy falling victim of such horrible cats. "How's Redpaw's training?" he suddenly asked.

"It's going well. He's almost ready to become a warrior. Why?"

"We'll need him for this upcoming battle," Reedstar mewed, hinting at something.

His ears pricked in excitement. "I can have him do his warrior assignment now!" He exited the den and Mothpaw followed after.

"What about the other Clans? We should tell them." I flicked my tail. I especially wanted the other medicine cats to know.

"I will warn them, not about the prophecy, but about DarkClan at tonight's Gathering." Reedstar quickly exited the den and let out a yowl.

I followed him and sat near my den, Russettail and Redpaw were nowhere to be seen but everyone else was crowded around, eager to listen. Russettail must've been very eager for Redpaw to do his warrior assignment. Mothpaw sat down beside me, gazing up at Reedstar.

"Going to the Gathering tonight will be: Russettail, Dawnpool, Mothpaw, Shadeclaw, Whitefang, Flowerwhisker, and Redpaw," he said in a clear voice, giving me a glance as Russettail raced in, Redpaw following after, Russettail giving him a nod. Redpaw had a rabbit hanging from his jaws. "Redpaw, step forward! He's completed his warrior assignment and is ready to become a warrior!"

Redpaw stepped forward, head high.

"I, Reedstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn," he began the ceremony. "Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Redpaw nodded and then mewed loudly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, from this moment you will be known as Redstorm. StarClan honors your speed and skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan!" He rested his muzzle on the newly made warriors head.

"Redstorm! Redstorm!" the Clan cheered loudly. He lifted his head higher proudly. Mothpaw was the loudest of them all.

"Instead of vigiling you will join us to the Gathering." Reedstar looked up at the sky as the sun fell in the sky. "Let's go!" Then he raced out of camp.

I fled after him, my tail whizzing out behind me. I felt Whitefang rush up to my side.

Whitefang looked at me with concerned eyes. "Reedstar is getting old. Maybe it's time he retired...?"

I shrugged. "I don't boss my leader around." I jumped over a rock and saw the Steppe.

"I mean, now that Russettail is fully accepted by StarClan he can get his nine lives and name," Whitefang mewed as he continued to race forward.

We passed the Steppe. "He does only have three lives left..." One lost from a dog, one lost from a fallen tree, another lost in battle, one lost in drowning, one lost from Greencough, and the last one from a passing by rouge. Now that he mentioned it, Reedstar did seem a little older than I remembered.

We'd reached Fourtrees where ShadowClan sat, alone.

Reedstar's tail was kinked over his back and we raced into the clearing, mingling around ShadowClan.

Brackenfoot walked up to me. "Is Mothpaw okay?"

I blinked in confusion. "She's fine. Why?"

He shrugged and sighed. "No reason. Just when ShadowClan tried to take your kits she looked... Terrified."

"Where's Sagewhisker?" I looked around, trying to see the older medicine cat. "She isn't dead, right?"

Brackenfoot gaped at me. "StarClan, no! Don't tell anyone but we have a little rat poison going through our camp. She had to stay behind to help."

RiverClan raced in, Crookedstar's face full of sorrow, Ottersplash following behind him, no signs of Mudfur.

Brackenfoot gave a growl at Timberfur as he passed by. Timberfur grinned.

"What happened to them?" I asked in complete awe as I saw the scratches and bite marks covering their pelts.

"They attacked us," Brackenfoot replied bleakly. "We tore them apart. It was their own fault for thinking we'd crossed the border. If we were going to cross a border it wouldn't be RiverClan's." He rolled his eyes.

"I think I know who did..." I nodded to myself, knowing it was okay to tell Brackenfoot. "This rouge Clan is forming behind WindClan territory. They call themselves DarkClan. It was them, I know it was!"

Bluestar raced in, letting out a yowl as she jumped on the Greatrock. "This will begin now!"

The leaders looked at Pikestar as he began to speak, "ShadowClan is doing well after the attack of RiverClan, thinking we'd crossed the border."

"You did cross the border!" Crookedstar growled.

Pikestar shook his head but didn't reply to him. "We have plenty of prey as this Leaf-bare ends." He nodded at Bluestar.

"Thank you, Pikestar. I hope your warriors are okay. ThunderClan has had a small problem with the twolegs coming back but we're managing just fine. Lots of prey and plenty of kits," Bluestar purred. "Go ahead Crookedstar."

He stepped forward, head high with pride but I could see a scar along his neck. "In the attack of ShadowClan after they'd crossed the border _several_ times, one of their warriors killed Mudfur. I've named Ottersplash my new deputy."

"Ottersplash! Ottersplash!" the Clans called out besides ShadowClan who were bristling towards the RiverClan cats.

Crookedstar stepped back and Reedstar stepped forward. "Shrewclaw has had three healthy kits, Moonkit, Whitekit and Pinekit. Dawnstripe is expecting kits and Redpaw has become Redstorm," he announced proudly.

"Redstorm! Redstorm!" all the Clans called, looking at the younger warrior.

When the cheers went down Reedstar continued, giving me a panicked look. "This passing by rouge has joined our Clan, he is now known as Shadeclaw."

"Shadeclaw! Shadeclaw!" RiverClan and ShadowClan cheered.

"Before we end this Gathering, I have something that all the Clans need to hear," he began. "There is this rouge, Hutch, and he is forming this Clan, DarkClan, behind WindClan territory. Shadeclaw has more information and if it's okay with everyone then he may come up here and share what he knows...?"

All the leaders nodded and Shadeclaw jumped on top of the rock, facing the four Clans with confidence. "Hello, I'm Shadeclaw and yes, a rouge named Hutch is forming a Clan behind WindClan territory. He was once the great leader of LionClan and he is now trying to take revenge on the Clans for kicking them out. He's forming a Clan to rule over all the Clans."

Several gasps came from the Clans as he announced this.

"His Clan is being trained by the Dark Forest, a place were cats go when they aren't accepted into StarClan. Tigerstar, Silverhawk, Mapleshade, and Antpelt are some of the many cats in the Dark Forest. They've found a way to connect with the Clans and they are training them to fight against us," Shadeclaw continued to explain with grim eyes as he glared down at the Clans. Some of them shuffled uncomfortably.

"I think," Bluestar mewed, "that all the Clans should come here, leaving half their Clan to guard their camp, and we should train in two days. And then the next day we'll have the other half. We'll play games and see who's the best so we can prepare for the fight," she suggested.

Pikestar nodded in agreement. "I wish to talk to the leaders about this day. Deputies take your Clans home."

Reedstar nodded at Russettail to lead them home and Russettail raced up the hill toward WindClan territory, yelling, "WindClan get home!"

I raced up to him and Mothpaw followed me. Then Whitefang, Flowerwhisker, Redstorm, and Shadeclaw hurried after us.

We raced home quickly, our paws crunching in the snow.

Bursting into camp Cinderleaf looked up from the rabbit she was eating outside the warrior's den. "Is everyone okay? Where's Reedstar?"

"Reedstar stayed behind to talk to the leaders." Russettail jumped onto the Tallrock and let out a yowl, calling everyone into the clearing, re-explaining what happened at the Gathering. When he finished everyone was nodding at each other, though some looked terrified.

Reedstar entered camp, his eyes focused on Russettail. "In two days the cats going to Fourtrees will be: Dawnpool, Cherryheart, Shadeclaw, Whitefang, Shrewclaw, Moonkit, and Whiteberry. Mothpaw, you will be joining us but looking after RiverClan the first day. The second day you will watch over WindClan. Dawnpool you will come both days and so will Whiteberry. Dawnpool will look after ShadowClan the first day."

"Who's all going the second day?" Cinderleaf asked eagerly.

"Littlecloud, Scratchtail, Flowerwhisker, Cinderleaf, Redstorm, Dawnstripe, Pinekit, and Whitekit. Dawnpool, you are free to do the games but Mothpaw may not." He gave Mothpaw a sorry glance and she shrugged.

"Listen up!" he called as I laid down outside my den. "The games on the first day will be a hunting game, a battling game, and a tree climbing game. The second day will be a racing game-"

I'd stopped listening, my eyes focused on Shadeclaw who was whispering to Mothpaw. He and my 'paw had grown close since he joined WindClan.

 _Why not be the deputy of DarkClan? Why join such a little Clan that you know no one will fully accept you in?_ I asked myself as Mothpaw let out a giggle. _But Mothpaw... He likes Mothpaw!_ I jumped to my paws, glaring at him. I looked up at Reedstar who was focused on Dawnstripe, talking about how she doesn't have to do any games.

I padded over to them and hissed in his ear, "I need to talk to you, _now_."

He nodded and stood and followed me to my den where I stopped and faced him. "You know medicine cats cannot have mates, right?"

"Of course! I would never mate with a-" He paused, tilting his head and looking at me. "Mothpaw and I are friends, okay?"

"Is that really what you wanted to be?" My eyes flashed in challenge.

"Not at first, but the last thing I want to happen was for her to lose her post as medicine cat..." Shadeclaw looked at me evenly, his eyes giving nothing away but sorrow.

My paw shifted but I could hardly trust him. "I don't think you-"

"I'm not done yet," he snapped, giving me a glare. "I care about Mothpaw more than a normal cat should but that doesn't mean I would ruin her life." His head tilted. "I'll let off a little, okay?"

I nodded, unable to speak as he walked to Littlecloud and sat down, listening to Reedstar.

"So everyone get some sleep," Reedstar finished and jumped down from the Tallrock, walking to his den.

I walked to my den, laying down. Was I wrong to challenge Shadeclaw? I closed my eyes and let sleep overcome me.

* * *

"Dawnpool! Dawnpool!" The sound of tiny paws padding across the den made my eyes flicker open, my dreams fading away as sunlight greeted me.

 _Kits,_ I thought bitterly. I let my eyes adjust and lifted my head. "Yes?" I looked at them, each one looking bigger by the second.

"Some cat is here to see you. I think he's from ShadowClan!" Moonkit announced in excitement.

I tilted my head. _Perhaps Sagewhisker?_ "I'm coming.." I walked past the kits and towards the entrance of my den, glancing behind me I wish I had cleaned up the den a little. _Who could be here to see me?_ I thought back to the ShadowClan cats as I came near Russettail who sat in front of the cat, the kits leading me to him.

" _Brackenfoot_?" I looked at him in confusion. "What're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you about something..." He flicked his tail at Russettail.

"To my den then?" I glanced at Russettail and padded past all of the questioning eyes.

When we'd reached my den I regretted not cleaning again. Herbs were scattered all over the floor, mixtures were half-done and it smelled like old moss. Hawkheart's scent still lingered in the den.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning around to face the pale ginger tom.

"Are you going to the games?" he asked as he shifted his paws.

"Of course, I have to go both days. Why?" I shook my head at him, hoping he'd just get right to the point.

He sighed and tilted his head. "My sister, Hollyflower, is going to challenge you to battle training tomorrow because she knows we've been talking and she doesn't like it. She _will_ try to kill you, so learn some battle moves to protect yourself."

I blinked in surprise. "Hollyflower wants to kill me? B-but you and I are just friends!"

"She thinks different… Only StarClan knows why." He sighed again. "Just prepare yourself, okay?"

"Sure thing Brackenfoot," I mewed and nodded at him.

"I was never here." He nodded and smiled, then raced out of the den and I followed him out.

 _Hollyflower has gone insane. I barley like Brackenfoot, why would she want to kill me?_ I looked around for Russettail and saw him padding towards me, the snow under his paws was melting quickly and I hoped it wouldn't snow during the games.

"I need some battle moves," I mewed quickly. "Hollyflower wants to kill me because she thinks there's something going on between Brackenfoot and I, which is completely ridiculous since I'm a medicine cat."

He gaped at me for a heartbeat. "Of course! Come on!" Then he literally dragged me out of camp to the clearing just outside.

"Alright!" he mewed and turned around to face me once we'd reached the clearing. "This is called back kick."

I nodded at him as he turned around and pretended to kick me in the face, missing my face by inches.

"Russettail..." I mewed, looking up at him uncertainly, "did you learn that from the Dark Forest?"

He blinked at me in surprise. "No! Dawnpool, whatever I learn from the Dark Forest stays in my head..." He swallowed and then whipped his paw out at me, though his claws were sheathed it still stung. "That's called the Front paw blow, then sometimes, if your enemy is stunned, you'd jumped on their back or trip them.."

"Can I try?" I bounced on my paws as Redstorm padded towards us.

"What are you doing?" He gave me a nasty look and then turned to Russettail.

The deputy tilted his head. "Hollyflower challenged Dawnpool for the games... She needs some battles move. Can she practice some of them on you?"

He nodded with an evil grin. "Always welcome." Then he got down low and I copied.

"Begin!" Russettail growled and backed up, sitting down little ways away.

My heart pounded as he darted forward, lashing out his paws I ducked just in time and then twisted, landing on my belly I quickly scrambled to my paws and stood. Redstorm was standing right in front of me. I tried to hit him on the head but I missed and he tripped me instead and pretended to kill me.

"Very good, both of you! You learned the Duck and Twist move, Dawnpool!" Russettail purred. "I think you'll destroy Hollyflower tomorrow!"

Redstorm flicked his tail in annoyance and stalked away quickly.

I watched him. "He'll be okay right?" I shook my head at Redstorm.

"Dawnpool!" Reedstar was sprinting towards Russettail and I. "I need you to do me a favor."

She nodded. "Of course, Reedstar. What is it?"

"I want you to aid Moonkit, Pinekit, Whitekit, Shrewclaw, and Dawnstripe with their battle moves for tomorrow. That is, if you aren't busy," Reedstar mewed with a shift of his paws.

"No, no! I'd be honored!" I flicked my tail at Russettail. "I'll tell you how it goes." I quickly padded into camp and spotted the queens and kits outside the nursery. The kits were playing with a moss ball. I walked to them and purred, "It's your lucky day! I'm going to help you with your battle moves for the games."

"Yay! Yay!" the kits squealed in joy, bouncing up and down in excitement.

I nodded and glanced at the sky as the sun was setting. Tomorrow, I knew, would be a rough day.

* * *

I paced the clearing, my paws crunching in the snow. We were supposed to leave at sunrise and the sun was coming up through the clouds. Reedstar finally exited his den and everyone going today let out a sigh of relief. We all thought he'd decided not to go.

"Cherryheart, Whitefang, Shadeclaw, Shrewclaw, Moonkit, and Whiteberry get ready to leave for the games. Mothpaw, you'll be taking care of RiverClan and Dawnpool you'll be doing games today." Reedstar trotted out of camp and this half of the Clan followed after.

I looked back at Russettail who was standing in the middle of the clearing. He mouthed, " _Good luck,"_ to me and disappeared from sight.

We began to run and I went around Shrewclaw and Moonkit who were at the back of the group with Whiteberry who picked up Moonkit by the scruff.

My heart pounded and I thought of Cloudpool. _She'd face that ShadowClan flea-bag with the heart of LionClan!_ I thought to myself as I pushed forward, dodging Shadeclaw and Cherryheart reaching Reedstar.

We reached Fourtrees where RiverClan sat, mingling amongst each other.

 _Brambleberry, Beetlepaw, Volepaw, Lakeshine, Tanglewhisker, Fallowtail, Graykit, and Nightkit,_ I thought, looking at the RiverClan cats below.

We raced into the clearing and ShadowClan entered after us, Hollyflower glaring at me with her haunting green eyes as she entered.

Hollyflower walked up to me as ThunderClan raced into the clearing. "I challenge you to battle training as soon as Robinwing and Shadeclaw are done. We'll be second." She grinned as I felt like I was going to blackout.

"Challenge accepted, " I hissed and then pushed past her.

"Robinwing and Shadeclaw, please report in front of the Greatrock for battle training, your match will begin soon!" Bluestar yowled, from on top of the Greatrock.

The two faced each other, Robinwing was easily smaller than Shadeclaw.

"You're just a dumb rouge!" Robinwing growled, eyes flashing and Shadeclaw's tail lashed. They both seemed furious.

"Begin!" Reedstar yowled and then he turned to Moonkit and Graykit as they were racing after a mouse.

Shadeclaw lunged at Robinwing, taking her down easily Robinwing, claws sheathed, hit her stomach and he jumped off as Robinwing darted forward, preparing to hit the warrior on the head. But Shadeclaw was too smart and ducked then tripped her. Shadeclaw pinned Robinwing and pretended to kill her by biting his neck.

"What was _that_?!" Hollyflower yowled at Robinwing inraged as Shadeclaw walked away towards the hunting game.

"Hollyflower and Dawnpool, you're next!" Reedstar mewed and then turned to me, his eyes full of hope for me.

I was pushed into the middle by Stonetooth who sat down as Hollyflower walked around the circle of cats. I was sure what to do, I'd never had a fight with anyone before, so I copied.

"You may begin," Bluestar mewed and just by the feeling of the cats surrounding us, I knew they were confident Hollyflower would beat me.

Hollyflower let out a snicker at me. Her long, sharp claws slid out and the evil grin returned to her face. I wasn't sure what happened with her, she and Rusettail were so close, why would she want to kill me?

I refused to use my claws, wasn't it against the rules? Suddenly, she darted forward and I jumped over her, landing on her back I dug my claws in until she collapsed under my weight and hit the ground, hard.

Hollyflower stood up and whipped her paw out at me, hitting my muzzle with her claws. I gasped as I felt blood well up. Now I let myself get angry as I darted forward and she jumped out of the way, but I knew she was going to do that and I tripped her. She hit her head on the ground and stayed down, in shock, for a heartbeat. I could feel the blood continuing to seep out of my muzzle.

This move didn't seem to effect her and she stood up, getting on her hind paws she began lashing out at me wildly, although unbalanced and her technique was weak so I managed to dodge them. She must be really determined to take me down.

I hissed, sick of all the games she was playing, and turned around, putting all the weight on my front paws I kicked Hollyflower in the face with my claws unsheathed and she fell to the ground, scratch marks going across her face. I pretended to kill her and then she sat up, looking confused and angry.

"Dawnpool! Dawnpool!" the cats around us began to cheer, beside the ShadowClan cats who all glared at me, just like Hollyflower was.

I blinked in surprise, feeling myself calm down and walked past the crowd of cats and sat down, my head spinning and my muzzle stinging in pain.

"That was amazing!" Foxheart purred from in front of me, his head tilted and a smile on his face. "You'll have to go against the winner of the last battle to see if you won the battle training or not but _that_ was just..." He trailed off and just stared at me in awe.

I nodded. "T-thanks.." _I won against Hollyflower! I beat her! Thank StarClan!_ I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. StarClan was on my side.

Foxheart purred as his name was called out for tree climbing. "I'll talk to you later." Then he raced away.

"Moonkit and Patchpelt for battle training!" Bluestar shouted and I watched the small kit run around the warrior, purring and batting out at the ThunderClan warrior in amusement.

* * *

"You're next, Dawnpool," Pikestar whispered in my ear and my eyes flickered open in surprise. My eyes flickered to the battle training and I saw Beetlepaw and Shadeclaw fighting. Shadeclaw was definitely winning.

 _I'll have to fight Shadeclaw,_ I thought with satisfaction. He deserved it after getting so close to Mothpaw. "I'm ready," I told Pikestar as I walked to the cats when Shadeclaw pretended to kill the RiverClan apprentice.

"Dawnpool and Shadeclaw are going against each other in the final event of the day," Crookedstar announced as the leaders jumped on the Greatrock, ready to judge.

"Claws unsheathed, scratch and biting is allowed," Pikestar mewed as he sat down to watch and the cats that came gathered around to watch as well.

Reedstar cleared his throat, "Begin!"

Shadeclaw wasted no time, unlike Hollyflower, and he jumped into the air, landing beside me he lashed out sideways, taking out some fur. I took advantage of his positioning and jumped onto his back and ripped at his fur, hoping I hadn't hurt him too much.

He flipped onto his back and squashed me underneath him and I pushed up, hoping to get him off me, I succeed and scrambled up to my paws, trying to hit the top of his head with my paw but he slipped out of the way and I lunged forward, trying to bit his chest but he used my move and slammed his paw onto my head.

I let out a gasped and collapsed onto the ground. I tried to scramble to my paws but he held me down and pretended to kill me.

"Shadeclaw! Shadeclaw! Shadeclaw!" the Clans shouted, jumping around and I struggled to my paws, looking over at Shadeclaw who was smiling warmly at me.

"Very good, Dawnpool. You fight well for a medicine cat." He dipped his head and then walked to Stonepaw who began to patch up his wounds.

Crookedstar let out a yowl to calm the noise. "Pikestar, Reedstar, Bluestar, and I will announce the winners of each event shortly."

I swallowed as cats came up to me, all saying the same thing, "Nice work, Dawnpool."

"Listen up!" Bluestar yowled, getting . "The winner of the hunting game is Honeystorm, from ThunderClan! Second place is Sagewhisker, of ShadowClan! For the climbing game the winner is Volepaw, of RiverClan, second place goes to Whitefang, of WindClan. The winner of the battle training is Shadeclaw, of WindClan and second place goes to Dawnpool, of WindClan! Congratulations to all of you," Bluestar mewed and dipped her head.

"Everyone head back to your camps," Reedstar mewed as he jumped down from the Greatrock and gathered his Clan.

I walked beside Moonkit who was giggling at Shadeclaw's jokes about dogs and badgers fighting.

 _Despite trying to get killed today, I had a lot of fun._ DarkClan flashed through my mind. I needed to focus on the prophecy.

Suddenly I heard a noise, a loud coughing noise from behind me and I turned around to see Whiteberry coughing and spitting out blood all over the snow. She was crouched on the ground.

"Whiteberry!" I yowled and raced to her, examining her wildly. "You only have to walk a little father, please, come on! I have to treat you" I pleaded as Shadeclaw raced to me and easily picked her up by the scruff, running past everyone. We hurried into camp.

He set her down in the clearing as I raced in.

I ran into the medicine cat and quickly examined the herbs I had on my shelf. Chervil and Poppy seeds, then I raced out to her, handing the seeds to Mothpaw who followed me out of the medicine den. I quickly shoved the Chervil down Whiteberry's throat and made her swallow.

"It hurts, Dawnpool," Whiteberry gasped, looking at me, pain in her eyes.

"Mothpaw," I snapped, "the two Poppy seeds, _now_!" I looked at my 'paw as she shoved the seeds down her throat and Whiteberry swallowed them herself.

She coughed up more blood and laid on her side, taking in rasping breaths.

"Mothpaw get um, get-" I couldn't think, everything was a blur and I remembered Redclaw's death. _He was laying on his side and I didn't have anything to help him, I was useless and stupid, my mind went blank and I could breath all I could do was watch my father die as he spoke his last words to me and as he breathed his last breath. I knew it was my fault that he died..._ I shook my head and shouted out, "Mallow leaves and Marigold! Mix them into a pulp!"

My apprentice nodded and raced to the den, disappearing inside as Whiteberry spoke softly, "Don't waste your herbs on me Dawnpool. We both know this day would come."

"I am not going to lose you," I growled as Mothpaw raced back out, carrying the pulp. I made Whiteberry swallow it and she coughed up some more blood, it was gooey and sticky.

" _Stop_ Dawnpool," she hissed at me and coughed again. "I'm going to die and you cannot stop it!"

I put my head down on her body and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "No," I whispered. "Please don't leave me..."

Whiteberry let out a purr and she stopped breathing which was when I bursted out into tears.

Something brushed my pelt softly and I looked over to see the familiar large tom.

"Dawnpool, please come with me," he mewed softly and I recognized Whitefang's voice.

I nodded and followed him, past all the cats that were looking at Whiteberry sadly, and into my den where it was still a complete mess and everything was disorganized.

"Thank you, Whitefang. You may go, I can manage." I nodded at him as he sighed and walked out, leaving nothing but dust and snow behind.

I looked around and began picking up the scraps of leaves and dirty moss off the floor and setting them in a pile and then I laid out all the herbs in my storage and shelves, picking out the bad ones and tossing them in the pile.

"Dawnpool...?" Mothpaw was staring at me, wide-eyed. "Do you need help?"

"No, no, I got it... But you could, um, you could taking that pile out of here." I nodded at her as she did what I asked without question.

 _Catmint gone, a few Poppy seeds, lots of Chervil, Burnet is pretty high and Borage Leaves are great. I'm prepared for Dawnstripe's kitting and lots of Cobwebs for these wounds. I'm going to need some Dock, too..._ I thought, nodding to myself.

"Do we have any Goldenrod?" Mothpaw stuck her head in, looking at my questioningly.

I glanced around and noticed the few leaves of Goldenrod still on the shelves. "Who is this for?"

"It's for Whitefang. He got a nasty wound on his shoulder" She shrugged as I gave it to her. "And some Cobwebs?" she said through the leaves and I gave some to her quickly.

Not noticing she'd left I put what was left of the herbs on the shelves and the Chervil in the back so they wouldn't dry out as fast.

"Should probably check on Shrewclaw since she had such a long walk today," I muttered to myself and exited the den, heading towards the nursery. I glanced at Russettail and Reedstar who sat vigil for Whiteberry, but I wasn't ready to let her go yet.

I entered the nursery, instantly noting that it needed a few patches in the walls, but mostly I was worried for Shrewclaw who was watching her kits play.

"How're you feeling?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"Fine. Everyone is doing well, except for that wind. Moonkit complains about it. I'm just worried about one of them getting a Cough," Shrewclaw replied with a smile.

Moonkit looked at me but didn't say anything, continuing to play. "How're _you_ feeling, Moonkit?"

She pounced on Pinekit who squealed in excitement. "Just fine!" she purred and wrestled with the tom.

"I'll check in later," I purred to Shrewclaw and then exited the den, turning around to see Bluestar enter camp, a long scar going down her side. Honeystorm and Windflight were limping after her.

"Greetings Reedstar, Russettail." She nodded at the cats and sighed, spotting Whiteberry. "May she rest in peace," Bluestar dipped her head for a heartbeat and then looked over at Reedstar. "I know ThunderClan hasn't asked for help from WindClan, _,_ but this is urgent..." Bluestar glanced at the sky, as if praying to StarClan.

"What do you need?" Reedstar asked, standing up from his vigil.

Windflight stepped forward. "May we borrow Dawnpool until tomorrow at the games? ThunderClan suffered harsh wounds at the games today,"she asked, her eyes full of hope.

"Why not goto RiverClan?" Russettail replied, his eyes turned to me and I nodded.

"Russettail, we will not argue with Bluestar. If they need Dawnpool's help, they need Dawnpool's help. All four Clans must put our differences aside and focus on DarkClan. Besides, we have Mothpaw, she'll do just fine in Dawnpool's absence," Reedstar mewed, dipping his head to the leader.

I padded forward. "I'm here to help."

Bluestar purred to me and dipped her head to Reedstar. She led the way out of camp, her warriors and I following.

 _Whiteberry's dead.._ I felt a pang of sadness as I left her behind in the clearing, my heart falling in my chest.

I felt Windflight press against me. "I saw Whiteberry. I am so sorry," he whispered as we padded through the Steppe.

Honeystorm began limping heavily as we got closer to the RiverClan border, and I could smell them nearby.

Bluestar must've smelled them too because she picked up her pace, but it was too late and three cats approached us.

"Hault!" one of them shouted and I turned to see Owlfur, Lilystem, and Volepaw.

"We haven't crossed your border, Owlfur. You have no right to stop us," I mewed calmly, giving the injured ThunderClan cats a glance. Was RiverClan so foolish to attack us even though they knew about DarkClan?

"Where are you going with Dawnpool?" Lilystem asked with a tilt of her head.

I sighed quietly. " _I_ am going to help ThunderClan." I faced forward. "Keep moving." Then we began to walk past the cats, towards the ThunderClan border. I could feel their stares boring into my back as we padded away.

We crossed over the ThunderClan border and Bluestar broke into a run, the limping cats copied and I followed.

The trees were tall and wide and roots stuck up everywhere. I didn't understand how the ThunderClan cats liked living in these conditions. They couldn't even see the sky.

We neared their camp, the ThunderClan stench almost choking me, and slowed to a walk, coming up to a thorn barrier. Bluestar squeezed through and then Windflight and Honeystorm. I swallowed hard and then jumped on through, making it easily.

I looked around. Cats were all around the clearing, most of them limping or bleeding somewhere.

My eyes landed on Whitestorm who was laying down, bleeding on his neck.

"Where's Featherwhisker?!" I gasped at him and he nodded towards Featherwhisker's den.

I raced inside to see him treating three cats at once. His eyes flickered to me desperately "Let me help!" I grabbed some Cobwebs, Goldenrod, and Poppy seeds, then I quickly exited the den.

Carrying the herbs gently, I walked to Whitestorm and chewed up the Goldenrod and applied it to his wound and then covered it with Cobwebs. And Windflight walked up to me, showing me an infected bite on his leg.

Featherwhisker was handing me Chervil before I had even processed what was happening. I quickly chewed it up and squeezed the juice into his wound then covered it up with Cobwebs.

"Stay in your nest for a few days," I commanded and he nodded, walking away.

I sighed and looked at all the cats we had still yet to treat.

* * *

Handing the two Poppy seeds to Mumblefoot, I exited the den and looked at the well fed and now decently healthy ThunderClan.

"Dawnpool!" Whitestorm was waving his tail at me and nodded to an untouched piece of prey beside him.

I trotted over and realized he'd caught me a rabbit. "Thank StarClan," I gasped and laid down, taking a huge bite I realized I was starving.

"You worked hard today," he mewed, licking his paw with careful strokes.

"ThunderClan was practically destroyed," I pointed out, taking another bite.

He nodded but was staring behind me and I followed his gaze to Adderfang who was smiling evilly as he watched the Clan.

I looked over at him. "Something wrong?"

"With Adderfang, yes. He seems to hate the peacefulness of the Clans." Whitestorm shook his head and stood. "I'll be going to my nest. Night!" He padded to the warrior den and disappeared inside.

When I'd finished my prey I walked past Thrushpelt, who was healthy enough to guard camp, and nodded at him then entered the medicine cats den, picked a nest and settled down, sleeping like a kit.

* * *

"Hello Dawnpool," a dark ginger tabby she-cat mewed, looking at me gently.

"W-who're you?" I asked, raking my brain, but she didn't seem familiar.

She let out a laugh. "You don't know me, I am Russetfur. I brought you here to tell you that someone is going to die, someone that you will not and cannot save."

"Who?" I whispered. "Who dies?"

Russetfur tilted her head. "It's someone related to you. When the time comes you must be there for your brother."

I let out a squeal, it sounded like I was in shock but I couldn't tell. Something about Russettail?

"StarClan knows best, Dawnpool." She sighed. "Now I must return back to ThunderClan." The she-cat flicked her tail.

I jumped up in my nest and looked around. Featherwhisker wasn't in his nest.

After I cleaned myself I exited the den to see Adderfang sending Robinwing, Dappletail, and Patchpelt on a border patrol.

Trotting up to him I cleared my throat. "How's the Clan doing?" My tail flicked as I realized that today I'd be going home. I definitely missed my nest.

"Robinwing's tail healed well and Dappletail's eye is no longer swelled up. Patchpelt is still limping but he insisted he go on a patrol. And I will surely _not_ be sending him hunting today," Adderfang replied as he watched Honeystorm bring Mumblefoot into the camp, the elder carrying a squirrel while Honeystorm had a blackbird.

Russetfur's warning made me flinch, but I nodded, noticing how Mumblefoot seemed to shake his head to stay awake. He was getting old.

Bluestar let out a yowl, summoning the Clan, I looked up at her as she spoke, "Featherwhisker, Adderfang, Mumblefoot, Sparrowpelt, Smallear, Fuzzypelt, Windflight, Speckletail, and Swiftbreeze will be joining in with the games. Leopardfoot, Thrushpelt, and Tawnyspots, I am trusting brave and noble fighters to guard camp." Bluestar dipped her head respectfully.

I stood up and got ready to leave. _I have to take care of ShadowClan. At least I know Hollyflower won't be there today,_ I thought with a nod as we trotted out of the ThunderClan camp.

Brackenfoot would be coming to the games, I knew that for sure. My tail flicked impatiently as we broke into a run. We'd passed the Sandy hollow and we were nearing the Owl tree when a giant log was in our way. Bluestar sprinted faster and jumped, making it over it.

Everyone had made it over safely and we continued on, racing past the Owl tree I could see the four great oaks before us.

Bluestar turned to me. "You are taking care of ShadowClan, yes?"

I nodded and looked down into the clearing where RiverClan and ShadowClan sat waiting.

 _Pikestar, Crowtail, Brackenfoot, Poolcloud, Littlebird, Lizardfang, and Stonetooth,_ I thought to myself, naming off the ShadowClan cats I had to take care off. Though Stonepaw would be helping me.

The leader gave the signal and we raced into the clearing and wandered around.

"Greetings Dawnpool!" Pikestar greeted me with a smile. "Take care of my Clan well."

Stonepaw trotted up to me, sighing he sat down and watched the sky. "You don't do _anything_ at all," the apprentice told me.

I watched my Clan race in. They were all so ready looking, determination in their eyes like they knew they'd win.

Russettail weaving through the crowd as his name was called for battle training with Adderfang. Interesting choice.

I felt a pang of sadness, once again remembering her dream where Russetfur told her something was going to happen to both of them. Someone was going to die again.

I closed my eyes and sighed. _Why is everyone I love dying around me?_


	16. Chapter Fourteen: DarkClan

CHAPTER 14

 _"Again! This time faster, less tongue_ and more claw!" Tigerstar commanded Scratchtail and Volepaw who were breathing heavily, clearly exhausted.

A small brown tabby she-cat was suddenly beside me, her eyes pure blue. "Pretty amusing, Tigerstar's work?"

"The apprentices seem overworked," I replied with a nod and then I noticed a ginger-and-white she-cat and I nudged Sparrowfeather. "Who's that?"

She purred. "That would be Lightheart. DarkClan is growing stronger. Hutch is already Goldenstar with his nine lives and name. That kittypet in the barn, now known as Shrewsplash, is his deputy. The other kittypet in the barn, Wind, is now known as Windfeather. Then there's plenty of warriors to go around, and of course, Goldenstar's son." Sparrowfeather's eyes were gleaming.

"Goldenstar had a son?" I flicked my tail and shook my head in disappointment. Who would want to mate with Goldenstar?

"Oh yes! And there's Daisywing with her three kits: Petalkit, Whitekit and Mousekit," Sparrowfeather mewed with a tilt of her head.

Tigerstar let out a yowl, interrupting our conversation. "Alright! Everyone head back to your nests and we'll pick up on it tomorrow!"

I nodded at Sparrowfeather. "Thanks!" Then I raced into the trees, wanting to tell Reedstar about DarkClan growing.

My eyes flickered open and I looked around, everyone was still asleep but some were moving around listlessly in their nests. I knew I needed to hurry if I wanted to tell Reedstar about what happened in the Dark Forest. He was the one who told me I needed to rejoin to find out information on DarkClan.

Quickly, I jumped over Littlecloud, went around Dawnstripe and exited the den, racing to Reedstar's den I entered quickly.

"Reedstar!" I gasped, out of breath and he lifted his head.

"What's wrong?!" he asked, jumping up in his nest and his eyes wide with terror.

I took a few breathes and glanced around. It was a wreck in here! "I was in the Dark Forest last night and one of the dead cats told me that DarkClan is growing! They already have a deputy, medicine cat, some warriors, an apprentice, a queen, and her three kits!" My heart pounded as I waiting for his response.

Dawnpool bursted in the den. "No! They can't!"

"Russettail," Reedstar mewed calmly, "I do believe it's time we visit DarkClan." His eyes flashed.

By the time we exited the den everyone was up and in the clearing, Reedstar quickly jumping on the Tallrock he let out a yowl.

"Russettail is going to lead a patrol to DarkClan camp, located back behind WindClan territory. It'll be a dangerous mission, but he is willing to do it. Whitefang, Redstorm, and Shadeclaw, are you willing to accompanying him?" Reedstar asked, his eyes shining as the warrior stepped forward, nodding.

I quickly led the cats out of camp and onto the moor. I raced towards the border, jumping over it without any negative thoughts .I skidded to a stop and smelled the air.

Shadeclaw hissed to me, "I know where the camp is! Come on!" He turned right and carefully trotted through the trees, his black pelt sticking out.

A yowl made us all stop and a small brown tom, Lightheart, and a black tom padded towards us.

"How can I help you?" the small brown tom asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"We wish to see Goldenstar," Shadeclaw mewed, turning to the small patrol.

Lightheart let out a gasp. "Shade!" She raced towards him and rubbed herself against him. "Where have you been?!"

The black tom blinked in surprise. "Shade?"

Shadeclaw flinched and sighed. "Hello Lightheart..." He looked at the black tom. "Nightfur, nice to see you. I-I've been with WindClan. It's Shadeclaw now, by the way," he muttered, shifting his paws uncomfortably.

The small brown tom pushed Lightheart away from Shadeclaw and growled, "He's the enemy!"

Nightfur blinked. "B-but he.." Obviously getting some common sense he shut up, bristling at us now.

Redstorm stepped forward. "Bring us to Goldenstar or we'll fight our way there!"

I hissed at my formal apprentice. "Don't be a rabbit-brain! We will not fight these cats." He turned to the brown tom. "I am Russettail, that's Shadeclaw, Whitefang, and Redstorm... We mean you no harm we just wish to see your leader."

He nodded. "I'm Shrewsplash, that's Nightfur and Lightheart. Follow me." Shrewsplash turned around and padded forward, faster than I expected.

We quickly followed and just ahead of us sat a rusty old barn, not the one Heatherstar was in. This one was bigger and it smelled of cats and herbs.

A dark gray tom exited the barn and a light brown tabby tom followed him.

"We're going hunting, the Clan needs prey," he explained, giving us a glance but not saying anything as he passed by.

We entered and I looked around. Hay was stacked everywhere, making what looked like dens for the cats. There was a hill of it at the end of the barn and a golden brown tabby tom slipped out of it at the side, padding towards us.

"Greeting WindClanners. I am Goldenstar and welcome to DarkClan's home," he purred. This was clearly Goldenstar.

I dipped my head respectfully. "Hello, I am Russettail, WindClan's deputy. We come in peace and only ask that you stop what you're trying to do to the Clans. We've always lived as four."

He laughed, eyes shining. "Well, Russettail, deputy of WindClan, for those you do not obey me, they will get their throat ripped out. Those that do listen will join DarkClan and we will rule the forest," he replied with a smile. "I don't care how you've always lived, DarkClan will destroy you."

"But why?" Redstorm asked, thrusting his head in between Shadeclaw and I.

Goldenstar's eyes shifted to Shadeclaw, flashing in recognition. "Because we are the strongest Clan." He grinned at Shadeclaw. "Joined WindClan I see?"

Shadeclaw growled, "I'd rather die then join you!"

"Russettail!" Whitefang gasped and I turned around to see that Shrewsplash had pinned Whitefang down, his claws digging into Whitefang's stomach.

I snarled. "WindClan, attack!" I screeched and tackled Shrewsplash, ripping out fur and feeling the blood pour out of his pelt and suddenly I was tackled by someone.

"Get out!" she hissed and I recognized Lightheart's voice. I quickly shoved her off and turned to see Goldenstar fighting Shadeclaw, Redstorm taking Shrewsplash on, and Whitefang standing around and then Nightfur lunged at me and I ducked and he flew into a pile of hay.

Whitefang raced into a den and pulled out a small kit.

"What're you doing?!" I screeched at him and raced over.

He looked at me. "Daisywing's kits. We can have them! All of them! They'll be better with us anyways."

"Put that back!" I growled and then tripped him, catching the kit. I raced back into the den where I found a she-cat and two other kits looking terrified, cowering up at me.

"A-are you going to h-hurt us?" Daisywing asked, shivering in fear.

"No," I replied gently, setting her kit down beside her. "We don't hurt queens and their kits."

"What're you doing in here?" a she-cat hissed behind me, eyes dark.

I turned to face her and noticed the smell of herbs and sick cats on her pelt. "I was returning Daisywing's kit. I may be an enemy but I do not harm kits or queens. Or medicine cats," I spat. "What do you think I am, heartless?"

Her eyes softened. "We have to get you guys out of here." She walked past me and removed a large piece of hay and there was a hole in the wall. "Get your Clanmates and run."

Quickly, I nodded and stuck my head out, pulling on Redstorm's tail. He let out a yelp of surprise as I pulled him into the den and shoved him into the hole then I exited the den.

Whitefang clawed Nightfur in the face and then raced to me. "What're we going to do, Russettail? Do you have a plan?"

"Yes, in that den there's a hole, go through it and run home. I'll meet you there with the others!" I mewed quickly and he raced into the den and I bursted past Shrewsplash and Nightfur, facing Shadeclaw and Goldenstar. I tackled the DarkClan leader and looked over at Shadeclaw.

"What're you doing?!" the tom growled.

"Run!" I screeched and pulled him towards the entrance of the barn and together we raced out where Whitefang and Redstorm waited.

Shadeclaw and I raced past them and I could hear their heavy pawsteps following behind us. There were other pawteps behind us too that I assumed were DarkClan warriors.

We raced through the forest, the snow falling now. I sprinted through it until we raced past the border, but we didn't stop until we'd reached the camp.

"Russettail!" Reedstar gasped and raced over from where he was sitting with Dawnstripe outside the leader' den.

I took several big breathes, my sides burning from the running and I could feel the scratches throbbing. "D-DarkClan attacked first but we escaped.." I gasped in between breaths.

Mothpaw and Dawnpool exited their den carrying herbs to us. They attended to Shadeclaw and Whitefang who were badly injured.

Littlecloud brought me soaked moss and I lapped up a few drops and then laid down, trying to calm down from the run.

Moonkit padded up to me, her head tilted. "What happened, Russettail?"

My eyes flicked open and I looked at the she-kit. "DarkClan warriors attacked us. But don't worry, we'll all be okay," I replied with a small smile at her.

She purred excitedly. "I can't wait to be an apprentice!"

I nodded. "I already know who your mentor is. Your mother had that arranged," I mewed and watched Mothpaw sit down to apply herbs to my scratches.

Her eyes widened. "Who is it?" she squealed with delight.

"You'll find out when you're apprenticed," I replied and laughed.

Moonkit growled with frustration. "That's not fair!"

I stood up and padded past her to Reedstar who looked up at me. "That was a great defeat," I told him with a flick of my tail.

The leader nodded. "Next time, I'll be sure to send more cats," he replied and licked Dawnstripe's ear comfortingly.

I gaped at him. "Next time? I am never going there again!"

Reedstar glanced at me but didn't reply as he sat up, his eyes flashing.

"Russettail! Russettail!" Redstorm ran up to me. "We sure go make sure none of the DarkClan cats followed you."

"You're right, Redstorm," I purred and sent a glare at Reedstar.

I led my former apprentice out of camp and headed towards DarkClan and WindClan border, scenting the air for any sign of the DarkClan cats.

A loud hiss made me turn my head and I saw Redstorm struggling with Shrewsplash who easily had him pinned, sinking his teeth into Redstorm's neck while Redstorm was trying to push him off.

"No! Stop!" I screamed and raced forward only to be tackled by a dark gray tom. "Let go of me!" I shouted, trying to get to Redstorm. I shook him off and tackled the deputy, wrestling him to the ground. I swiped at his face several times before letting him go, the two cats raced away and I turned to Redstorm in a panic.

He was on his side, breathing heavily. "R-Rusettail?"

"Yes Redstorm?" I asked, my eyes watering my head hung over his body.

He smiled sadly at me. "Take care of Cinderleaf, okay?" His eyes closed as his breathing stopped and I let out a loud yowl of pain.

"I'm coming to get you Goldenstar!"

I grabbed onto his scruffed and carefully dragged him to camp, rage at Reedstar itching at my paws.

My eyes were watering as I entered the camp where Cinderleaf instantly screamed in terror at the sight of Redstorm. "My kit!"

Dawnpool's head poked out of the den and she gasped, trotted towards his body she put her ear on his chest and announced, "He's dead." I already knew.

"No!" Mothpaw yowled, her eyes shining with water, head bowed over his body.

Cinderleaf's tail was wrapped around Mothpaw and they were staring down at his body with terror. "Who did this?" Reedstar demanded, glaring at me.

"DarkClan," I hissed at him. "But you don't care, do you?! Because all that matters is that your mate is safe!" My eyes burned into his.

"Fox-dung!" he snarled. "I may care about my mate but the safety of this Clan is always there with her!" He didn't flinch away from my glare.

I forced the tears away. "Redstorm was so young! He could've had kits! This is your fault. If you hadn't sent us out on that mission he wouldn't be dead!" Then I raced to the warriors den where I laid in my nest, wrapping my tail over my nose I felt numb with pain.

"Russettail?" A small head popped into the den and Moonkit entered. "I'm sorry about Redstorm."

My eyes shut as I let some tears come out. "I-It's okay Moonkit." I heard her leave and I didn't open my eyes.

* * *

It had been a two moons since Redstorm's death and we were headed to the Gathering. Littlecloud, Cinderleaf, Shadeclaw, Dawnpool, Mothpaw, and Scratchtail were behind me. I'd apologized to Reedstar and Dawnstripe about what had happened when Redstorm died and they had forgiven me.

In the clearing below, ShadowClan sat alone and we raced in, saying our greetings to the Clan.

I walked to Crowtail and sat down under the Greatrock. "Beautiful night," I mewed to her.

She nodded in agreement as ThunderClan poured in, Adderfang greeting us with a purr.

"DarkClan cause any trouble lately?" Crowtail asked me.

My eyes went dark. "Not since Redstorm," I muttered, but they didn't hear me because RiverClan entered, Ottersplash coming to sit by us and the leaders jumped onto the Greatrock.

"This Gathering will begin now!" Reedstar yowled, his gray muzzle high in the sky.

Bluestar stepped forward. "ThunderClan is healthy, prey is running and the snow is beginning to melt in our territory. Swiftbreeze is expecting Thrushpelt's kits!" she announced with shining eyes.

There were mumbles of congratulations to the warrior.

Bluestar raised her tail for silence and when everyone was quiet she continued, "Tawnyspots it moving to the elders den due to his sight failing. This will be his last Gathering."

"Tawnyspots! Tawnyspots!" the Clans cheered and several cats nudged him.

Pikestar stepped forward. "Lizardfang has died of old age and ShadowClan misses him. But we are doing well, the snow is also melting and that has caused plenty of prey to come back." He stepped back and Crookedstar stepped forward.

"Lakeshine is expecting Voleclaw's kits and we have three new apprentices: Nightpaw, Willowpaw and Graypaw!" he announced.

"Nightpaw! Willowpaw! Graypaw!" the Clans cheered.

"RiverClan's fish are coming back and we are strong and ready for what is coming!" Crookedstar flashed a look at Reedstar who dipped his head then stepped forward.

He sighed. "Nothing that new to report. The snow has mostly cleared up for us and rabbits are running. We are healthy and strong for our enemies." He stepped back.

A loud yowl made everyone freeze as a golden brown tabby tom raced in, several cats trailing in after. "Greetings!" he called happily. "I am Goldenstar and this is my Clan, DarkClan. We're here to join the Gathering."

Bluestar's eyes flashed and she turned to the other leaders and they began whispering to each other until Pikestar turned around and mewed, "Because you are a Clan, you may join us, Goldenstar. StarClan has accepted you, therefore it would be against them to deny you. Come up on the Greatrock with us!"

DarkClan's leader raced towards the rock and with a great leap, he jumped up on the rock and faced the Clans. "DarkClan is pretty new around here but we are gaining warriors quickly. Daisywing has had three kits: Petalkit, Mousekit and Whitekit. We also have Fallenpaw and Snowpaw. My deputy is Shrewsplash and my medicine cat is Windfeather. Although we have more warriors joining shortly, currently we have Nightfur, Willowsky, Owlflame, Tigerstripe, Rainwhisker, Lightheart, and Echofur," he announced with a dip of his head.

Reedstar stepped forward again. "Goldenstar, will you be joining the Clans at every Gathering?"

He nodded. "Yes. And Windfeather has asked to join the medicine cats at every Mothermouth gathering, she wishes to be fully accepted by StarClan as well. If that is okay with you?"

"You're welcome here," Bluestar growled, glaring at him and quickly jumping off the Greatrock.

Dawnpool gasped and I trotted over to her. "Wind?! Why are you with DarkClan?" she asked, eyes wide.

"It's Windfeather and I wanted a Clan with Shrew-Shrewsplash, I mean." The medicine cat waved her tail. "Got to go! See you in two days!" She raced away after Goldenstar and I met up with Reedstar.

He was shaking his head. "That cat is insane! He's lucky there's a truce or I'd rip his ears off!"

"WindClan, let's get home!" I shouted and saw the WindClan cats racing up to us then I followed Reedstar home.

* * *

We entered and Reedstar jumped onto the Tallrock, repeating everything that had happened at the Gathering to those who didn't come.

I sat silently, my eyes narrowed, My tail flicked, most cats had a look of terror on their faces but others were glaring up at him like it was his fault.

"Russettail, bring a patrol to every camp and bring the leaders and a small patrol here, we're going to have a talk without Goldenstar present," Reedstar mewed with a flash of his eyes and some cats let out a yowl of approval but Scratchtail and Cherryheart.

I nodded and turned to my sister. "Cinderleaf and Littlecloud, I want you to come with me," I stated. _I'm going to need cats that have strong back legs and can run. They are perfect,_ I thought and raced out of camp, towards RiverClan's camp.

Deciding not to take the long way, I made a sharp turn and headed for the river that separated WindClan and RiverClan. It came in sight and I picked up speed and at the last moment I jumped over the river, landing on the other side I watched Cinderleaf jumped, landing beside me and then Littlecloud.

I sat down and licked a paw, holding in my deep breathes so the two cats didn't know I was tired.

"You're on our territory," Ottersplash mewed with a tilt of her head.

My eyes flashed and I jumped to my paws. "Yes, and we're sorry about that. But Reedstar requests that you get your leader and two other cats and head to our camp. We want to talk to all the cats without DarkClan interrupting."

Ottersplash nodded and nudged an apprentice towards the camp and they walked away.

I raced through RiverClan territory and we walked over a twoleg path, but I ignored the sharp rocks going into my paw and as we passed the RiverClan camp nothing came from inside so I jumped over the river and raced for ThunderClan camp, hearing Cinderleaf and Littlecloud's pawsteps behind me.

When we'd reached the Sandy Hollow, I stopped as Patchpelt, Honeystorm, and Smallear trotted towards us curiously

"Can I help you Russettail?" Smallear asked. For once the ThunderClan cats didn't seem hostile.

"Yes, actually. Reedstar requests that you bring your leader and two other cats to our camp. He wants the Clans to gather without DarkClan there." Without waiting for a reply I raced away, going around the Sandy Hollow and the ThunderClan camp that was loud with activity.

I skidded to a stop at the Thunderpath as a monster shot past.

"On your word," Cinderleaf mewed as she crouched down, waiting. It really felt like she was my sister now.

My heart pounded in my chest as a yellow monster shot past and then the black Thunderpath was silent. "Now!" I yowled and raced across, my paws burning against the hot surface as I heard another monster. I pushed on and made it to the other side, Cinderleaf and Littlecloud beside me.

"Stop!" Archeye yowled and padded up to us, Fangshadow, and Foxheart behind him.

"Reedstar requests that you bring your leader and two other cats to our camp. We want the Clans to gather without DarkClan being there," I explain, again then raced away, over the Thunderpath and speeding back to camp. Our mission was complete.

When we'd reached the camp, RiverClan was already there: Crookedstar, Cedarpelt, and Voleclaw sat in silence at the edge of our camp.

I dipped my head and walked to Reedstar. "The deed is done. Now we wait," I informed him.

"Very good, Russettail. Sit with me." The leader nodded at the ground and I sat.

"ThunderClan is here!" Bluestar announced as Whitestorm and Smallear trotted in behind her and they sat down on the other side of camp.

Reedstar chuckled. "That's just like Bluestar to be loud about her arrival..."

I nodded and watched Pikestar trot in camp with Brackenfoot and Poolcloud, they silently sat near the Tallrock and didn't say anything.

"Good, now that we're all here we can begin," Reedstar yowled and everyone fell silent.

"Why have you summoned us here?" Pikestar asked, his eyes burning into Reedstar's.

He cleared his throat and sent a glare at Flowerwhisker who was whispering something to Dawnstripe. "DarkClan needs to be brought down! Just two moons ago they killed one of my warriors, Redstorm. They don't follow the warrior code and they aren't a Clan!"

I felt myself flinch when he said Redstorm. I think Cinderleaf and Mothpaw flinched as well.

"What do you propose we do?" Bluestar asked, stepping forward.

"Two days after tonight's medicine cat meeting, we attack!" he growled and cheers of excitement rang. "All four Clans against them, they won't stand a chance!"

A golden brown tabby slipped into the camp and I spoke up, "Goldenstar, how may I help you?"

He came out of the shadows and into the middle of camp. "Aye, you thought you could all gather without me knowing?" He shook his head, as if it wasn't important. "I've come to warn you: In a moon your Clans will meet up at Fourtrees. If DarkClan wins, we all become one Clan, me as leader. If you win my Clan leaves here forever. If you attack early I will cut your tongue out and feed it to my warriors, understood?" Goldenstar trotted out of camp before we could give a response.

"Well then, I guess that's the plan," Crookedstar mewed. "Only a moon."

Reedstar nodded. "A moon." Then slipped into his den as the leaders left the camp. Everything fell silent.

Suddenly cats were surrounding me, and I realized I still had to make a border patrol and two hunting patrols.

"Right, Whitefang, Flowerwhisker, and Cinderleaf you go mark the DarkClan border. Scratchtail, Littlecloud, and Cherryheart go hunting near the Steppe. I will lead a hunting patrol with Shadeclaw and Flowerwhisker," I mewed and then flicked my tail at Whitefang and Scratchtail. "Go."

They gathered their patrols and exited camp quickly, as they went I knew I'd be going night hunting.

"Dawnpool!" I called and trotted over to my sister. "Are you going to the Mothermouth tonight?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" She nudged me away from the entrance of the den. "I'm giving Mothpaw her warrior name tonight. How does Mothflower sound?" She grinned happily.

My eyes shined. "Beautiful. She'll love it." I watched my sister's kit exit the medicine den, her head high.

"Ready Dawnpool?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

She nodded and led her apprentice out of camp quickly, her tail flicking back and forth.

"Excuse me?" a she-cat's voice made me turn around, her gray body almost hidden in the shadows.

"Who're you?" I asked as I approached her, looking around I realized everyone was too busy to notice her and I talking.

She glanced at her paws. "You're Russettail. We met in DarkClan camp. I helped you escape..."

I gaped at her in surprise. "Windfeather? Why're you here?"

"Goldenstar doesn't know. Don't worry." She paused. "He said he's going to apprentice cats when they're three moons old because we need more warriors... You won't hurt Daisywing's kits will you?"

I shook my head quickly. "I won't lay a claw on them! If you bring them here they'll be safe," I mewed to her confidently.

Windfeather looked at the ground as she shook her small gray head. "I cannot betray my Clan, Russettail. I'm already doing more than enough right now."

My head tilted and I sighed. "Because you're in love with Goldenstar, right?"

Her eyes widened and she looked at me. "I-I..." She stopped and looked at her white paw. "I have to go," she muttered and walked out of camp, leaving me completely unsatisfied.

"Russettail!" Scratchtail yowled as his patrol entered camp. "Gather your patrol and head out! The prey is running!"

I nodded and turned to Shadeclaw and Flowerwhisker who were outside the warriors den. "Ready?"

They followed me out of camp and I could already see a herd of rabbits hurrying away towards the RiverClan border. A few were limping.

I let out a hiss and gestured over to them. All three of us dropped into crouches and raced over to them as silently as we could.

Once we got close enough I lunged at the one furthest behind, tackling it. I bit it's throat and set it aside. Now the herd was scattered, some going into holes to hide from us. I could see Flowerwhisker killing a rabbit and Shadeclaw, who I almost couldn't see because of his black pelt, had one pinned. The few rabbits left had scattered.

"Good night for hunting," Shadeclaw commented as he picked up his rabbit in his jaws.

Flowerwhisker padded beside me with her rabbit as we padded back to camp. It was silent and Whitefang's patrol had returned. Whitefang was guarding camp and he nodded at us and we put our prey on the fresh-kill pile.

"Get to your nests," I commanded. "I'll see what I can do to get you two on a hunting patrol." I raced to the warriors den and entered, padding around Cherryheart, I made it to my nest and laid down.

The dark and creepy clearing made me shiver and Tigerstar sat in the middle of several cats. _The whole Dark Forest is here..._ I thought with dismay, taking my spot under the Dark rock with Adderfang.

Scratchtail and Littlecloud were in the front, their eyes narrowed at Darkstripe who was sitting by Shrewfeather.

"...so don't give up and don't try to leave or I will hunt you down and slit your throat and feed you to Adderfang and Russettail!" Tigerstar finished with a lash of his tail. "Now find your apprentices!" He jumped down from the rock.

Voleclaw padded up to me. "I got my warrior name! Aren't you proud of me?"

I nodded. "But here you aren't a warrior unless I say you are," I mewed casually with a shrug and I led him to a quiet spot and faced him. "Show me what you know!"

"Russettail!" Antpelt entered, his eyes narrowed. "You get Echofur from DarkClan. Enjoy." Then he trotted out, leaving a ginger-and-white she-cat.

"Greetings!" Voleclaw growled, his claws out. "Ready to fight me?"

She nodded and lunged for my apprentice who ducked and she flew over him. Then he whipped around and pounced on her, digging his claws into her pelt she yowl and flipped onto her back and Voleclaw slipped out from under her, but Echofur whipped out a paw, hitting his muzzle.

Voleclaw backed up, stunned for a moment then went on his front paws and kicked out at her face, leaving her to stumbled backwards then he hit her head with his paw and she fell to the ground where he pretended to kill her.

"Very good!" I purred. "Echofur, you could use some work so why don't you watch Voleclaw practice some moves and you can come sit be me," I commanded and she walked to me and sat down watching the apprentice.

She cleared her throat, eyes locking onto Voleclaw as he demonstrated a few RiverClan moves. "What do you want?"

"How strong is DarkClan?" I asked and felt her fur brush mine, my pelt heated up in embarrassment. _This is the enemy you're thinking about! There's no time to brush fur!_ Though I didn't move away. I could tell she was nervous.

Her eyes stayed glued to Voleclaw as she spoke, "I'm not the newest member, believe me. They're stronger than before."

"Is it true that Goldenstar is apprenticing kits when they're three moons old?"

"Yes. We need warriors more than ever! He kills all the elders that we've had and Windfeather has been threatened by many cats for not contributing to us." She looked at me finally. "DarkClan is disobeying every rule in the warrior code."

I licked her cheek comfortingly. "I can offer you a spot in WindClan, if you want it?"

Echofur shook her head. "I'm only eleven moons old. I'm scared to go into battle with the other Clans... I-I'm not strong enough!"

"When the battle comes, I'll protect you," I promised. "I'll bring you far and Daisywing's kits away from all of them, for safety."

She purred, a small smile on her face. "Thank you, Russettail."

"Times up!" Tigerstar yowled from beyond my view. "Everyone get to your nests!" His voice faded after a second.

Echorfur raced away and I was beside her, jumping over stumps and roots out of the ground.

"Goodbye, Echofur," I purred as she disappeared.

I jumped up in my nest, my heart pounding as I looked around wildly. The den wasn't completely empty, meaning I probably missed making the dawn patrol. I quickly scrambled out of the den.

The clearing was full of activity: Reedstar and Dawnstripe under the Tallrock, Littlecloud and Cherryheart practicing battle moves, the kits chasing around a ball of moss that Mothflower was throwing, Dawnpool sorting herbs near her den, and Shrewclaw was getting a piece of prey with Cinderleaf.

"Russettail! Russettail!" Littlecloud shouted and raced over and suddenly I was surrounded by cats again.

This was the best part of my day. "Shadeclaw you lead a hunting patrol with Littlecloud and Scratchtail. Whitefang, you border patrol RiverClans's border with Flowerwhisker and Cinderleaf. Later today, Flowerwhisker you'll lead a patrol along the DarkClan border with Littlecloud and-" I flicked my tail at Shrewclaw who nodded. "And Shrewclaw."

Dawnstripe let out a screech and everyone looked at her besides Shadeclaw's patrol and Whitefang's patrol who were already exiting camp.

"My kits!" she yowled from beside a concerned Reedstar. "My kits are coming!"

Dawnpool and Mothflower raced over, laying her down. Shrewclaw came over with a stick and Dawnstripe bit on it while Dawnpool commanded Mothflower to get some herbs.

Mothflower was back and she was feeling the queen's stomach. "There's two of them," she announced and purred at Dawnstripe.

"Push Dawnstripe! If you want these kits to live you have to push now!" Dawnpool commanded her.

I padded over and watched as a small brown kit slipped out. Dawnpool pushed it to me and continued helping Dawnstripe. I nipped the sac until it broke then the kit looked up at me with it's eyes closed.

"I need you to push harder Dawnstripe. There's one more. You're doing great!" Mothflower encouraged as a larger golden she-kit slipped out and Dawnpool nipped the sac.

"They're beautiful, Dawnstripe," Reedstar purred, licking his mate's cheek.

She was breathing with relief. "I w-want the she-kit's name to be Firekit. For the way her fur is red in the sunlight."

"Mudkit and Firekit," Reedfeather purred and I watched the two kits with an aching feeling.

 _One day I want kits,_ I thought, raising my head to the sky.

Cherryheart let out a yowl of excitement. "I have a new brother and sister! Wait until Littlecloud sees!"

I smiled with delight at the she-cat's excitement. _She should have kits!_ I knew Cherryheart enjoyed the little balls of furs' company.

"Hey Russettail!" Moonkit raced up to me. "Now that there are new kits in the nursery... you won't forget about me, right?" she asked shifting her paws.

"Never!" I growled and smiled. "Very, very soon you'll be apprenticed, and then we'll talk a lot more!" I promised watching Shadeclaw's patrol pad in, setting their prey on the fresh-kill pile.

"Littlecloud, Dawnstripe had her kits!" Cherryheart announced and Littlecloud scurried over excitedly. I hadn't seen them smile so much in moons.

Moonkit had walked away and sighed, walking to Dawnpool who was sorting her herbs again.

"Hey!" I purred and sat down beside her.

She glanced at me. "To fulfil this prophecy we must destroy DarkClan. But how are two medicine cats supposed to be involved with fighting?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. But we'll figure it out," I promised. "Mothpaw got her warrior name, right?"

"Of course! Mothflower has been accepted by StarClan." She laughed. "I'd better tell Reedstar!" Then she padded away quickly, leaving me alone.

I sighed and stood up, padding towards Shadeclaw. "How was hunting?"

He looked up at me. "Fine. The prey is running, the sun is shining, and the snow is gone!"

Reedstar let out a yowl. "Dawnpool has given Mothpaw her warrior name: Mothflower!" he announced.

"Mothflower! Mothflower!" the Clan cheered.

He waved his tail for silence. "Dawnstripe has had two healthy kits: Mudkit and Firekit." He cleared his throat. "It is time to do a very important ceremony. Moonkit, Pinekit, and Whitekit step forward!"

The three kits stepped forward and Moonkit gave me an excited look. They still had a few more days until they should be apprenticed, but Reedstar must be too excited about his new kits.

"Moonkit, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Whitefang. I hope Whitefang will pass down all he knows on to you," Reedstar mewed. "Pinekit, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pinepaw. Your mentor will be Russettail. Whitekit, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Scratchtail."

I touched my nose to Pinepaw who was looking up at me with shining eyes.

The Clan's cheers filled my ears, "Pinepaw! Whitepaw! Moonpaw!"

"What're we going to do first?" Pinepaw asked once the cheering stopped.

"Explore the territory," I replied and led the way to Moonpaw and Whitefang. "We will go together?" I asked as Whitepaw and Scratchtail exited camp.

Whitefang dipped his head. "Yes, of course, Russettail. Led the way!"

I led the way out of camp and padded towards the border with DarkClan where I remembered Redstorm and I protectively scooted closer to Pinepaw.

"This is DarkClan's border. Never cross it because they're evil, evil cats and they will not give you mercy," Whitefang explained, glaring over at me as we began walking towards ShadowClan's border.

Moonpaw bristled. "I can't wait until the battle with those kittypets!" she growled.

"Not all of them are kittypets," I disagreed remembering Echofur. "But they are rouges."

Pinepaw looked at me, his eyes shining. "Are we approaching the ShadowClan border now? I heard they smelled disgusting!"

I nodded. "The ShadowClan cats are dangerous. They crave the darkness because they all usually have dark colored pelts. I guess you can call them wily and proud," I stated as we walked along the Thunderpath.

Moonpaw was next to me suddenly, her eyes filled with worry. "It must be hard for ShadowClan to get to Fourtrees!"

"They have a tunnel system underneath the Thunderpath to safely get across," I mewed with amusement in my voice.

"Fourtrees!" Pinepaw shouted, racing ahead he jumped up and down like a kit. The trees sat in front of us in silence.

"Yes, yes, Fourtrees," Whitefang purred. "They represent the four Clans. Where we gather underneath the stars in a truce and share the news of the Clans."

We passed Fourtrees and hit the RiverClan border where I could faintly see some cats fishing.

"RiverClan cats are usually plump cats that enjoy water. They're strong swimmers and they can move silently through the water. Clever and strong is what you can call them," I explained as we padded beside the border, turning around to head back to camp as the sun was going down.

Moonpaw looked confused. "What about ThunderClan?"

Whitefang laughed. "We do not share a border with ThunderClan. They live on the other side of Fourtrees. They have excellent stalking skills and we call them fierce and brave."

Pinepaw let out a squeak and he jumped up and down again. "What about us?! What can we do?!"

"WindClan is swift and loyal. We're fast, lean, and small cats but we know how to fight and hunt very well."

Whitefang nodded as Pinepaw replied, "And DarkClan?"

"They're dangerous and they also enjoy the night. Their pelts blend in with the night as does ShadowClan. I suppose you could call them clever and initiative," I told them as we entered camp.

"You two must be very tired!" Whitefang purred. "Get something to eat and head to your nests."

Whitepaw raced in and followed his littermates to the fresh-kill pile where they each grabbed a rabbit and trotted away.

I trotted to the warriors den, the camp silent as I slipped inside, laying down in my nest, sleep greeted me quickly.

* * *

The next morning I was up way too early. The clearing was silent as I entered it and Shadeclaw sat in the middle of the clearing, his eyes glued to the entrance of camp, not even noticing me.

I walked to the apprentices den and looked in to see Pinepaw chose the nest closest to the entrance. "Pinepaw," I hissed.

His eyes opened and he blinked a few times, looking up at me. He instantly beamed in excitement. "Are we doing training?"

"Yes," I whispered and he pushed past me into the clearing where it was approaching dawn.

"What're we doing first?" he asked, jumping up and down.

I sighed and looked at him. "We're going to eat and wait until Whitefang gets up," I told him.

Pinepaw nodded and I followed him to the fresh-kill pile where I picked out a mouse that probably came across the border and I ate quickly while Pinepaw ate his rabbit.

Whitefang padded towards me, awakening from sleep cats started to pour into the clearing, Moonpaw included. "What're we to do first?" he asked me.

"Teach them how to catch rabbits," I stated, watching Moonpaw and Pinepaw eat the rabbit together.

He nodded and trotted to them. "Finish your prey. Russettail and I are going to teach you how to stalk rabbits!"

"Yay!" they both yowled, finishing their prey. Whitefang led the way out of camp until we were far enough away to focus on hunting.

"When you're hunting rabbits," I began, "always make sure that you're in a hunter's crouch." I got down low, bending my front and back legs, made sure my belly fur brushed the ground, and kept my tail low, explaining how to do each thing as I went, pretending Whitefang was the prey I lunged and tackled him, pretending to kill him.

"Then," Whitefang mewed, "give thanks to StarClan for your food." He pushed me off and stood. "Now you two try. Moonpaw you be the rabbit."

Moonpaw hopped around while Pinepaw got down low, doing the things I told him, although his tail was dragging on the ground. He leaped forward, landing on Moonpaw he pretended to kill her and looked at me for pointers.

"Your tail was dragging and if we were to be hunting and there were a lot of leaves, the prey would've heard you. So make sure that your tail doesn't touch the ground and that it isn't too high," I clarified.

"Now Pinepaw's the rabbit!" Whitefang mewed excitedly.

My apprentice hopped around and Moonpaw got down low, belly fur brushing the ground, ear picked, mouth open and tail low. She took a deep breath and lunged, only missing by an inch she lunged again as Pinepaw tried to hop away and she tackled him, pretending to kill him Moonpaw looked at Whitefang.

"Your lunge was a little early and your aim was a little off. Try to take a deep breath and focus on the ground below the rabbit, then lunge, it'll help a lot and it'll tell you when to tackle your prey." Whitefang nodded at Moonpaw who got off Pinepaw, head held high.

"Now," I purred, "who wants to test those skills on a real rabbit?"

Pinepaw and Moonpaw jumped on and down cheering, "Me! Me! Me!" And so I quickly led them to the abandoned badger set where the two were sniffing out the rabbits.

Moonpaw had spotted one and did exactly what we'd practiced, lunging for the rabbit perfectly she killed it with a bite to the neck.

My apprentice had spotted a rabbit as well. He was fatter than the others and he was slower, but Pinepaw got down low and waited until the rabbit came out from under a rock and then he pounced, killing the rabbit with a blow to the face then he dragged it over to us.

"Very impressive," I commented to Pinepaw, looking at the rabbits wound. Scratches went along it's stomach. It was a very clean kill.

"Let's head back to camp," Whitefang purred, walking along side Moonpaw as we traveled back to camp.

When we'd entered the cats were everywhere, fixing dens and gathering moss until they saw the rabbits and everyone raced over.

"Nice catch, Pinepaw!" Littlecloud purred.

"That's a big one, Moonpaw!" Scratchtail praised.

"I wish I could've gone hunting," Whitepaw mewed gloomily, her ear twitching at the apprentice's den. "Good catch though," she mewed.

Reedstar exited his den, looking at me with a nod. "Get back to work," he commanded and they all walked away.

"Why don't you go give yours to Dawnstripe?" Whitefang suggested to Moonpaw.

I nodded and turned to Pinepaw. "Go give yours to Dawnpool and Mothflower and then meet me at the entrance of camp, alright?"

He nodded and then raced to the den and I walked to the entrance of camp and I sat waiting.

Licking my paw carefully I thought, _We should collect moss from Dawnstripe and her kits. She'll need a comfy nest if she's going to live in there again for six moons._

Pinepaw appeared again and raced to me. "I'm ready!"

I led the way out of camp and to the side of camp where brambles grew but moss grew up here as well. This was usually where we gathered our moss.

"You're going to collect moss," I told him. "Make sure to do it like this." I got out my claws and slashed at the moss with a gently stroke and it fell the to ground.

He nodded, not happy that he'd be collected moss, but he said nothing. He quickly got to work while I sat back and watched.

I _f he keeps this up he won't have to do his cleaning duties ever again! I wonder what Moonpaw's doing? Maybe a border patrol..._ I shook my head. _Worry about your own apprentice, Russettail!_ I shamed myself silently.

Pinepaw had gathered enough moss to fill the warriors den and as we carried loads into camp and set it outside of the medicine cat's den I could tell he was limping but he didn't say anything, trying to act like he was strong.

I carried the last bundle into camp and sat down, breathing heavily.

"Russettail!" a muffled voice called my name and I turned to head to see Echofur at the entrance of camp.

"I'll be right back," I quickly mewed to Pinepaw and then walked to the entrance, pushing her out of the way I growled, "What're you doing here?!"

She sighed. "Goldenstar apprenticed Daisywing's kits... Fallenpaw is now Fallenhope... I-I just don't know what to do!" Her voice cracked.

I wrapped my tail around her and she rested her head against me. "Come join our Clan," I mumbled. "You'll be safe here."

She shook her head. "Every she-cat is being forced to have kits. I don't want kits... Not with any of them.." She looked up at me her eyes shining in sadness. "I'm all alone over there."

"Echofur, you aren't going to get anywhere by what you're doing now..." I forced myself to step away from her. "I have offered you a spot, but we are enemies for now. I cannot help you." I looked away and began to walk back towards my apprentice.

"Russettail!" she mewed and blocked my path. "I-I don't want to go back there..."

I sniffed and looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I cannot help you... Reedstar-" I was cut off by a yowl as Flowerwhisker's patrol approached us before they exited camp.

"You got one!" she mewed in surprise. "Bring her to camp, she'll be our prisoner until Reedstar can think of something he wants from DarkClan." Flowerwhisker smiled at me and her patrol walked out of camp.

Echofur looked at me. "You won't let them take me, right?"

I shrugged and looked at her, meeting her eyes. "At least you won't have to go back." I nudged her towards Reedstar, everyone looking up at us in surprise.

"Russettail, nice work," Reedstar purred and Pinepaw looked at me with confusion.

Echofur growled at Reedstar as he came closer. "Touch me and I'll personally rip your ears off."

"What're you doing on WindClan territory?" Reedstar asked, pausing.

She glanced at me slightly. "Goldenstar has apprenticed three kits when they were only three moons old. An apprentice hasn't completed his training and now he's known as Fallenhope. Doesn't that bug you one bit?"

Reedstar shrugged. "That will all be settled when we beat your Clan." He turned to look at Shadeclaw. "Shadeclaw, bring her to the Steppe and guard her, make sure she doesn't try to leave," he commanded and the warrior led her out of camp without question.

"Get back to your patrols!" I commanded and Cherryheart quickly led Scratchtail and Whitepaw out of camp.

Dawnpool rushed up to me, eyes wide. "Mothflight came to me last night, Russettail. She told me: _Three will become four or Darkness will rule._ We're missing a cat Russettail!"


	17. Updated Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

WINDCLAN

LEADER **REEDSTAR** \- light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

DEPUTY **RUSSETTAIL** \- brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, PINEPAW**

MEDICINE CAT **DAWNPOOL** \- small white she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, MOTHFLOWER**

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

 **CHERRYHEART** \- light gold tabby she-cat

 **LITTLECLOUD** \- light brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **WHITEFANG** \- pure white tom with tabby striped tail and brown paws

 **APPRENTICE, MOONPAW**

 **SCRATCHTAIL** \- massive dark ginger tabby tom, formally a kittypet

 **APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

 **FLOWERWHISKER** \- white she-cat with a black paw, formally a kittypet

 **CINDERLEAF** \- dark ginger tabby she-cat

 **SHADECLAW** \- black tom with dark green eyes, formally rouge

 **SHREWCLAW** \- dark brown she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES (in training to become warriors)

 **MOTHFLOWER** \- ginger-and-black she-cat with hazel eyes, in training to become a medicine cat

 **PINEPAW** \- light brown tom

 **WHITEPAW** \- white she-cat with green eyes with a tint of hazel

 **MOONPAW** \- dark gray she-cat with light blue eyes

QUEENS **DAWNSTRIPE** \- pale gold tabby with creamy stripes (mother of Mudkit, small brown tom, and Firekit, fiery red she-kit)

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER **PIKESTAR** \- skinny brown tabby tom with a narrow face and protruding canine teeth

DEPUTY **CROWTAIL** \- black tabby she-cat

MEDICINE CAT **SAGEWHISKER** \- white she-cat with long whiskers

 **APPRENTICE, STONEPAW**

WARRIORS **FOXHEART** \- bright ginger tom

 **BRACKENFOOT** \- pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

 **ARCHEYE** \- gray tabby tom with black stripes and thick stripe over eye

 **HOLLYFLOWER** \- dark gray-and-white she-cat

 **CLOUDPELT** \- white tom

 **POOLCLOUD** \- gray-and-white she-cat

 **FANGSHADOW** \- white-and-gray she-cat

 **GOLDENTOOTH** \- ginger-and-light brown she-cat

APPRENTICES **STONEPAW** \- dark gray tom, in training to become a medicine cat

QUEENS **GOLDENPELT** \- ginger-and-brown tabby she-cat (mother of Fawnkit, light gray she-kit, and Shadowkit, brown tabby tom)

ELDERS **LITTLEBIRD** \- small ginger tabby she-cat

 **STONETOOTH** \- gray tabby tom with long teeth

RIVERCLAN

LEADER **CROOKEDSTAR** \- light brown glossy tabby tom with green eyes and a crooked jaw

 **APPRENTICE, NIGHTPAW**

DEPUTY **OTTERSPLASH** \- white-and-pale ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT **BRAMBLEBERRY** \- pretty white she-cat with black spotted fur

 **APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW**

WARRIORS **RIPPLECLAW** \- black-and-silver tabby tom

 **TIMBERFUR** \- brown tom

 **OWLFUR** \- brown-and-white tom

 **CEDARPELT** \- brown tabby tom, stout and short-tailed

 **LILYSTEM** \- gray she-cat

 **SWIFTBREEZE** \- tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes

 **SHIMMERPELT** \- night black she-cat with a glossy pelt

 **APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW**

 **VOLECLAW** \- gray tom with blue eyes

 **BEETLENOSE** \- broad-shouldered black tom

 **PETALDUST** \- tortoiseshell she-cat

 **FALLOWTAIL** \- light brown she-cat with blue eyes and soft fur

APPRENTICES **GRAYPAW** \- dark gray she-cat, in training to become a medicine cat

 **WILLOWPAW** \- pale silver-gray tabby she-cat

 **NIGHTPAW** \- pure black tom with a long tail

QUEENS **SOFTWING** \- small, lithe, white she-cat with tabby patches, expecting Voleclaw's kits

ELDERS **TANGLEWHISKER** \- long-haired tabby tom with a thick, knotted pelt

 **BIRDSONG** \- tabby-and-white she-cat with ginger patches around her muzzle

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER **BLUESTAR** \- gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY **ADDERFANG** \- mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

MEDICINE CAT **FEATHERWHISKER** \- pale silver tom with bright amber eyes

WARRIORS **SPARROWPELT** \- big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **SMALLEAR** \- gray tom with very small ears and amber eyes

 **THRUSHPELT** \- sandy-gray tom with white flash on his chest and green eyes

 **ROBINWING** \- small brown she-cat with a ginger patch on her chest

 **FUZZYPELT** \- black tom with fur that stands on end and yellow eyes

 **WINDFLIGHT** \- gray tabby tom with pale green eyes

 **SPECKLETAIL** \- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **DAPPLETAIL** \- dappled tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **WHITESTORM** \- big, muscular, snowy-white tom with yellow eyes

 **PATCHPELT** \- sleek black-and-white tom with amber eyes

 **LEOPARDFOOT** \- sleek mottled black she-cat with green eyes

 **HONEYSTORM** \- gray-and-black she-cat with a soothing voice

QUEENS **POPPYDAWN** \- long-haired, dark red she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes

 **SPECKLETAIL** \- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Smallear's kits

 **SWIFTBREEZE** \- tabby-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes, expecting Thrushpelt's kits

ELDERS **MUMBLEFOOT** \- brown tom, slightly clumsy, with amber eyes

 **TAWNYSPOTS** \- light gray tabby tom, retired early due to failing sight

DARKCLAN

LEADER **GOLDENSTAR** \- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY **SHREWSPLASH** \- small brown tom

 **APPRENTICE, PETALPAW**

MEDICINE CAT **WINDFEATHER** \- gray she-cat with a white paw and yellow eyes

WARRIORS **LIGHTHEART** \- ginger-and-white she-cat

 **RAINWHISKER** \- dark gray tom

 **NIGHTFUR** \- black tom

 **FALLENHOPE** \- light brown tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE, MOUSEPAW**

 **ECHOFUR** \- white she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW**

 **DASIYWING** \- beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW**

 **WILLOWSKY** \- dark gray tom

 **OWLFLAME** \- sleek tortoiseshell she-cat

 **TIGERSTRIPE** \- ginger tom with dark brown stripes

 **BLAZESONG** \- golden brown tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES **PETALPAW** \- beautiful she-cat with a tortoiseshell pelt

 **WHITEPAW** \- white she-cat with soft blue eyes

 **MOUSEPAW** \- large pure gray tom

 **SNOWPAW** \- pure white she-cat with one blue and one amber eye

QUEENS **SWEETHEART** \- small white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches, expecting unknown's kits

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

 **KATARINA** \- young, dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes


	18. Chapter Fifteen: The Fourth Cat

CHAPTER 15

 _Everyone seemed concerned but I could_ tell by the awkward glances I got, no one really cared.

Peeling my eyes from them I padded towards Reedstar who gave me a sad glance and then he stood and met up with me, mewing softly, "Dawnstripe is going to be okay, the attack wasn't that bad, I promise we won't lose her."

"DarkClan isn't going to give up so easily. That attack was just the beginning." I felt myself holding the sorrow inside of me. His mate had been ambushed, taking a break from her kits to hunt, leaving Mudkit and Firekit with the apprentices who protected them bravely. DarkClan had not been kind to her. It had been a warning about Echofur who Reedstar agreed to give back.

My leader nodded. "I know Dawnpool, but I can handle it." Then he padded towards the nursery where I saw Whitepaw slip in with a plump juicy rabbit.

Russettail was sitting on the other side of the clearing, staring at Moonpaw who was trotting towards Whitefang, her mentor, with some bracken for the warriors den. Her brother seemed to be latched onto the apprentice since the day she was born, and Moonpaw seemed to enjoy it.

DarkClan had grown, according to Russettail. They had another queen that was almost ready for her kits and soon they would be apprenticed, and then warriors within a short period of time they'd die and I knew I had to do something, but what? The prophecy now stated that we were missing another cat.

"Dawnpool!" Whitefang padded towards me, tail moving slowly in a calm motion. "Scratchtail is asking what to put on Dawnstripe's pad. She says it hurts."

I blinked, coming out of my daydream, I was hesitant. "Go ask Mothflower, I'm busy..." I muttered quickly walking out of camp, passing Russettail and Pinepaw who were laughing. They clicked instantly.

The snow was gone and the sun was out, high in the sky with a few clouds giving us some shade once in a while.

A moon had almost passed and the Clan was doing well, soon we'd be fighting DarkClan and I knew Russettail was hesitant to let Pinepaw be a warrior due to Redstorm dying. My brother knew he wouldn't last a second, but he was small and could come in use.

 _What do I do when the Clan expects me to take care of them? Mothflower won't dare go into battle but I could…_ I thought and shook my head, knowing it was a mouse-brained idea. I let out a yawn and glanced around, noticing I'd walked to the Steppe, deep in thought.

Light pawsteps made me look up and I saw Reedstar approaching slowly. "Greetings Dawnpool."

My eyes were wide as I examined the leader. He looked old: his muzzle was gray and his pelt was baggy, he looked worn out, and his eyes were dull with pain.

I nodded at him in greeting. "What're you doing out of camp?"

Reedstar sighed, swishing his tail he sat down. "I do believe it is time for Russettail to take over as leader."

I gaped at him. "Are you sure? You still have potential, Reedstar…" My heart pounded. Reedstar only had one life left. I couldn't believe that our leader was dying so soon.

"The DarkClan battle is tomorrow at sunhigh, Dawnpool," he told me. "That will be my last battle. You and Russettail are special cats, Dawnpool. Make sure he leads well."

 _The battle can't be tomorrow! We have to find that last cat!_ I felt my head swirling with thoughts and I got dizzy as Reedstar kept talking.

Suddenly, a large fire erupted in front of me and a kit was in the middle, it's eyes glowing a leafy-green color. And then it was gone and Reedstar was staring at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked and looked behind him to see nothing, only a few rabbits in the distance.

 _There was a kit on fire!_ I blinked in confusion. _Firekit! Could it be Firekit?_ "I-I have to go," I told Reedstar and then I raced away, towards camp where Russettail would be so we could talk.

When I entered camp, Dawnstripe was in the nursery and I could hear the kits squealing while Whitefang was showing Moonpaw how to cut moss for her gathering skills and Russettail was talking to Mothflower about something I couldn't hear.

Instantly I trotted over, breathing heavily I managed to spit out, "Firekit! Firekit is the Fourth cat!"

Their ears pricked with interest. "Are you sure? Because you could be wrong…" Mothflower mewed with a worried glance.

Russettail sighed. "She's a kit, Dawnpool… Did StarClan show you a sign or something?" he asked with an annoyed twitch of his tail.

I nodded excitedly. "Yes, they showed me a sign! A kit in the middle of a fire. That's Firekit, right?"

Mothflower's eyes suddenly lit up with happiness, now realizing that now all we have yet to do was fight DarkClan and win, with the power of the Four!

A loud cracking noise made me look up and I saw gray clouds now above us and then suddenly, it began to rain and I could hear the thunder in the distance. Then rain drops began landing lightly on my pelt I saw everyone rush to the dens for cover.

A flash of lighting made my fur prickle in unease.

"C'mon Mothflower!" I mewed. "To the medicine den!" I trotted towards the den and slipped in, shaking my wet pelt. I curled up in my nest, watching Mothflower look at the clean den proudly.

The young medicine cat lay in her nest on the other side of the den across from mine and she sighed. "Hey Dawnpool?"

My voice was colder than I had imagined it and it sounded tired and almost _old_ , "Yeah?" I opened an eye to look at her.

"If you live to see past two days, I just want you to know you're the best medicine cat ever," she stated, a large smile on her face as she blinked her hazel eyes at me.

Feeling myself giggle softly, I shook my head slowly. "You'll be the best medicine cat. I promise." Falling asleep, I knew that everything would be okay.

* * *

"Wake up! Dawnpool wake up, _now_!" screeched a cat I couldn't quite identify.

But my eyes flickered open and I was in my nest, looking up at Shadeclaw who was tugging at my fur. "Fire!" he yowled. "There's a fire!"

I instantly stood up, panicking. I shoved him out of the den and saw that Dawnstripe, Mudkit, and Firekit were racing out of camp with Moonpaw and Pinepaw following after. Russettail was guiding Cherryheart out of camp, Littlecloud trailing behind and Flowerwhisker and Cinderleaf were already out of camp. A huge, bright, blazing fire started on the apprentices den where I rushed to and checked but it was empty.

"Dawnpool," Reedstar yowled, looking at the entrance, "everyone's out, let's move!"

Racing forward, I heard a wailing sound and I turning around, pausing at the edge of camp to see a kit in the middle of camp, a large fire engulfing it and it's leafy-green eyes were flashing at me with panic.

 _The kit in my vision!_ My heart raced and I darted forward, grabbing the kit's scruff and looking around for an escape route, noticing that the camp entrance wouldn't be hard to get to.

I rushed through the fire, feeling it burning at my pelt, but I pushed forwards to Reedstar and the Clan who were watching me with scared looks.

"Whitepaw!" Pinepaw cried and darted forward to greeting his sister with Moonpaw following.

Mothflower and Russettail were off to the side, watching me pad over I fell to the ground and looked up at them, my fur was singed in some places.

My pelt still burning, I coughed and laid my head on my paws, mewing, "Whitepaw is the cat in my vision, Whitepaw is the Fourth cat… Not Firekit."

They nodded together but Russettail spoke. "Makes sense. She's brave, smart, and loyal. The fire should be going down, that's good…"

"We'll stay outside of camp for tonight and come back in the morning for further inspections," Reedstar announced and curled up around Dawnstripe and their kits while everyone found their own areas to lie down in.

I closed my eyes, too tired to form a nest. I fell asleep into a peaceful dream.

* * *

"I call a Clan meeting!" I heard Reedstar yell and I jolted back into reality where I was laying on the ground, the Clan walking past me. I sat up and walked to Reedstar who stood on a small rock.

Everyone was looking at him curiously, wondering what he had to say.

"Moonpaw, Whitepaw and Pinepaw are doing their warrior assignments and they will become warriors, fighting with us against DarkClan tomorrow." He raised his head high as everyone let hoots and hollers. "As will the rest of you, dividing into patrols. Russettail will lead one with Pinepaw, Mothflower, Shadeclaw, Cherryheart, Littlecloud, Scratchtail, and Cinderleaf. Dawnpool, Whitefang, Moonpaw, Whitepaw, Flowerwhisker, and Shrewclaw will join my patrol that'll face DarkClan head on while later we'll send in a fresh patrol, they will switch while our medicine cats are on either side of the clearing. Mothflower you're paired up with Stonepaw who has got his warrior name, Stoneleaf, and Dawnpool you'll be with Graypaw, RiverClan's new medicine cat apprentice."

Suddenly, a loud rustling sound made us all look around and I saw the ground cracking beneath our paws, it was small and couldn't hurt anybody, but everyone fell over and a few yowls of panic echoed in my ears until a few seconds later when it stopped.

"Is everyone okay?" Reedstar called, looking around and everyone nodded.

Moonpaw bursting in, panting she let out a wail. "It's Pinepaw, he fell in a giant hole into nothingness!"

Whitepaw walked towards us, carrying a rabbit her eyes widened and Russettail walked in.

"I-I lost my apprentice… To a h-hole?" He looked painfully stressed out and upset, losing another apprentice yet again.

"Moonpaw and Whitepaw have passed their assignments and we are sorry for Pinepaw." He sighed and glanced at the ground sadly. "I, Reedstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

She glanced at her leader, her eyes full of pain, and everyone else and slowly said, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Moonfall. StarClan honors your strength and happiness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." The leader dipped his head respectfully. "Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan even at the cost of your life?"

Whitepaw had her head high but she didn't look happy her brother wasn't here to share the happiness. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment you will be known as Whitefoot. StarClan honors your loyalty, bravery, and wisdom, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan," Reedstar purred, looking down at the young warriors who purred.

My heart rose with pride, but a pang of sadness sat beneath my pelt. _The Four will come together and strike down DarkClan, I promise…_


	19. Chapter Sixteen: The Beginning

CHAPTER 16

 _The camp looked almost fine. The_ apprentice's den was wrecked and the fresh-kill was gone, but Russettail sent out WindClan's finest hunters, Shadeclaw, Cinderleaf, Whitefang, and Moonfall, on a hunting patrol while Reedstar led Cherryheart and Shrewclaw to the DarkClan border, leaving the rest of us to fix camp.

Russettail told me to get rocks and fix the fresh-kill pile and I did as he asked, carefully setting rocks in the middle of camp to make the fresh-kill pile and then getting out my claws and digging a small indent in the ground.

I knew my brother would be proud of me for getting my warrior name. I gave him one as well: Pineheart. He would've loved it, but that hole swallowed him up by the DarkClan border and StarClan took him.

Dawnpool and Mothflower approached me slowly, glancing at each other awkwardly. They looked at me.

"Greetings, Whitefoot!" Mothflower purred while Dawnpool growled something I couldn't hear to her. "W-we need to tell you something…" They were acting weird.

My ears pricked with interest. A day before the battle and all I could think about was those fleabags squashing my neck.

"You're in a prophecy. StarClan sent me a sign. An apprentice in a fire, her leafy-green eyes flashing at me…" Dawnpool mewed nervously and glanced at Mothflower who nodded. " _Three will become Four or Darkness will rule._ "

 _A prophecy? Me? What can I do that's so special? Have they both gone crazy!?_ I thought silently, looking at them wide-eyed. "Who's the other cat?"

Mothflower spoke up before Dawnpool could, "Russettail. He's just busy with the camp." Her hazel eyes didn't give away anything, but I could feel a strong emotion of sorrow coming off her and from Dawnpool, pity.

I wanted to growl at them, to back off and go away, but I knew better. Although Pinepaw died, I was still strong. "We're supposed to be the heroes against DarkClan, right?" I rolled my eyes lightly.

They both nodded and Russettail padded up, his broad shoulders and rippling muscles made me feel jealous because how small I was.

"What they say is true. Will you help us defeat DarkClan?" Russettail asked, his head held high as if he was proud of me, a small she-cat that was almost disappointed in herself?

The emotion of pride and care came off his pelt. "Yes, I will," I told them quickly, gazing at Russettail. As they all began to smile I could feel myself inching towards Russettail, feeling my pelt brushing his a little, I purred but he looked down at me with uncertainty.

Moonfall padded up, eyeing me with annoyance. "Russettail, Whitefang needs help with this bracken…"

While Russettail was talking, I watched my sister. She was quite beautiful: her dark gray pelt shining in the sunlight making her seem a little blue while her light blue eyes shined with happiness even though anger and disappointment came off her pelt.

"Whitefoot?" Moonfall made me shake my head and look around, noticing Dawnpool, Mothflower, and Russettail walked off.

I felt disappointment and then tilted my head. "Yes, Moonfall?" I asked with stubbornness in my voice, irritated she'd ruined my moment with Russettail.

"You know how much Russettail means to me!" she growled softly. "Don't do this to me…" Her voice held a plea.

My eyes darkened and I felt myself struggled not to yell. "Fine! Just don't blame me if I moon over him…" I turned around and looked at the sinking sun. I had been mooning over Russettail since we were kits, but he never noticed me. He only noticed Moonfall.

Reedstar padded in camp, Cherryheart, and Shrewclaw all carrying rabbits. They set them down on the fresh-kill pile, where rabbits were already starting to pile up since Moonfall, Shadeclaw, Cinderleaf, and Whitefang were back.

I padded to the warriors den and slipped in, laying in the nest in the corner I curled up, my heart pounded about tomorrow's battle.

I closed her eyes, focusing, I could hear a rapid heartbeat somehow and it sounded like Moonfall. And another next to me, a little slower but I knew it was Russettail. It seemed to get farther away and I knew they were going outside of camp. I'd been able to hear these heartbeats since I was born. It was natural now.

 _Moonfall hasn't won yet! Russettail can still be mine…_ I thought with anger and then caught sense of a mind racing with thoughts, not able to read them. They got closer until the cat entered the den and laid somewhere in the middle. I opened an eye and realized it was Whitefang.

Shaking my head, I stopped thinking and everything got quiet, feeling the den move a little I knew everyone was coming inside to sleep. And soon all I could hear was the sound of a nearby cricket until I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The clearing was busy with cats: Whitefang and Flowerwhisker gulped down a rabbit while Shrewclaw was talking to Dawnstripe and I could tell she was nervous. I felt my head get a little dizzy and I padded to the fresh-kill pile and gulped down a rabbit quickly.

It didn't taste like anything. My paws went numb and I forced myself to sit down.

"First battle's always rough, huh?" Cinderleaf's voice made me jump to my paws and I swallowed.

Everything seemed to slow down a little. "Y-yeah… I'm terrified. I have to verse DarkClan head on while you guys get to remain scratch-free for a while," I spit out, my heart pounded. I breathed quick little breathes.

Moonfall padded towards me as Cinderleaf was called over to Dawnpool. "I'm sorry about yesterday... With Russettail. He and I are mates now! Aren't you happy?" my sister purred.

I let out a hiss. "I have to worry about a battle you or I might not walk away from!" _I also have to worry about a prophecy!_ I added silently, but wouldn't dare tell my sister. This was the first time I was more important than her.

She looked taken aback by my statement. "You're right…" she muttered. "Sorry." Her eyes shone in hope but her heart said to run.

Letting out a sign, I shook my head. "I'll see you after the battle," I promised, then waved my tail, seeing Reedstar gather the patrol at the entrance and walked towards him.

"Russettail, come at sunhigh and be ready to fight," Reedstar ordered.

Whitefang was beside me and I could hear Moonfall and Flowerwhisker behind me while Shrewclaw was at the front with Reedstar and we raced out of camp, Dawnpool and Mothflower following at the sides.

We raced out of camp as the deputy nodded, yowling a good luck after we raced towards Fourtrees, the trees already visible as we neared the step.

Everyone's heart pounded and deep inside held the terror I knew we all had, but on the outside it was covered in courage. We'd need something bigger if we were to survive.

When we'd reached Fourtrees, Bluestar, Crookedstar, and Pikestar were there with their warriors with them: Brackenfoot, Hollyflower, Poolcloud, Goldentooth, Littlebird, Stonetail, Sagewhisker, Brambleberry, Graypaw, Rippleclaw, Cedarpelt, Lilystem, Voleclaw, Beetlenose, Fallowtail, Tanglewhisker, Smallear, Thrushpelt, Windflight, Dappletail, Patchpelt, Honeystorm, and Tawnyspots were all waiting with the same worry the WindClan cats had.

The medicine cats met up and went to opposite sides of the clearings, herbs in all their jaws, while the leaders made us form a line while they lined up in front of us, beside each other, waiting and watching.

Goldenstar entered the clearing, Shrewsplash following after with Windfeather and the rest of his Clan behind him, their claws out besides three cats that looked at least six moons, maybe less. They were definitely too young to be fighting.

Everyone was terrified. I could tell by their pounding hearts and their spinning heads.

"Are you ready to surrender to DarkClan and become a powerful Clan together?" Goldenstar asked, his voice echoing in the clearing.

Reedstar stepped forward, his eyes narrow as he calmly said, "No. We will never join your Clan. Half of the cats here are wishing they could run." Reedstar looked at the three cats that were cowering up against a she-cat named Daisywing.

Goldenstar's eyes narrowed. "Very well. If you wish to fight me, you will." He let out an ear blasting yowl, "DarkClan, attack!"

Cats rushed into battle and I tackled a dark gray tom. I could feel my claws slice through his pelt and I instantly kicked him in the face.

I felt his blood on my claws and then I ripped at his ears as he got my stomach and I could feel the blood, but I knew I couldn't stop as I tried to jump over him. Tut he was smart and tackled me mid-air, we fell into a light brown tabby tom and Littlebird.

The tabby stood back up and I hit him in the face before he could land a killing blow on Littlebird and then suddenly, me and the elder were side to side, battling the two with ease. I almost felt like we were just one cat, doing the same moves and then we both finished them off by a scratch on the face, making them both flee into the trees.

"Great job!" Littlebird purred with delight in her eyes. "I forgot what it was like to fight… It's been so long!"

I managed to swallow before I replied, "You as well. " I felt myself smile at the ShadowClan elder.

"All the Clans, retreat!" I heard Bluestar yowl and I raced into the bushes beside me as Russettail, Adderfang, Crowtail, and Ottersplash dove into battle with Cherryheart, Littlecloud, Scratchtail, Cinderleaf, Shadeclaw, Foxheart, Archeye, Cloudpelt, Fangshadow, Stonetooth, Timberfur, Owlfur, Shimmerpelt, Softwing, Petaldust, Nightpaw, Willowpaw, Birdsong, Sparrowpelt, Robinwing, Fuzzypelt, Speckletail, Whitestorm, Leopardfoot, and Mumblefoot all at their heels.

Stonetail darted to me and had me lay on my side while he examined my scratch.

"Chamomile, Cobwebs, and Sorrel Leaves!" Stonetail called and walked over to Cedarpelt who lifted up his paw.

Mothflower padded up to me, herbs in her mouth. she shoved a small white flower in my mouth and I swallow, then she chewed up to Sorrel Leaves and applied it to my stomach, which stung a little, then she put to Cobwebs over my stomach and I sat up.

"Is it bad out there?" she asked, peeking out of the bushes to get a glimpse.

My eyes flickered to her worried face. "Not that bad. A lot of other cats out there and they distract me…" My tail flicked. "The DarkClan cats are scared of Goldenstar."

The young medicine cat nodded. "I would be too. Plus, Dawnpool went out to fight." She looked scared for her mentor and I knew why.

"Dawnpool can handle herself," I promised. "You just worry about all these cats you have to heal."

While Mothflower was talking I focused on Brackenfoot who was in a lot of pain, just waiting to get treated last. He had a scratch on his neck that was bleed a lot, in fact all over his pelt, soon he'd faint and we needed him in the fight.

"Brackenfoot," I mewed to Mothflower, "has a large scratch on his neck that needs your attention now."

She looked at him and her eyes widened, then she grabbed some herbs and started to yell at him to lie down.

Turning away, I looked at the cats fighting. Russettail was sneaking the three small kits and another she-cat I didn't recognize, into the bushes where I knew he was helping them escape while a white she-cat was fighting Adderfang, Crowtail and Ottersplash were fighting Goldenstar, claws flashing and teeth ripping.

But my eyes flickered to Dawnpool who was chasing away a tortoiseshell she-cat that was dripping with blood.

"How can I help?" A young dark brown she-cat was suddenly next to me and Reedstar was walking towards me with concern.

"Who's this?" he called and looked at her with concerned eyes.

The she-cat flicked her tail at me not to talk. "I am Katarina. Nice to meet you… Reedstar, is it?"

My leader nodded and looked at me. "How can we help you Katarina?"

"I wish to fight with your Clan. DarkClan has been tormenting me for far too long, Reedstar," she mewed with a slight accent in her voice.

Reedstar hesitated but nodded firmly. "As you wish, Katarina."

She slid into the clearing excitedly.

Reedstar's pelt held hope and happiness while his heart said fear. But he couldn't be that afraid to die, he was tough.

"LeopardClan, attack!" Crookedstar screeched and everyone, but the medicine cats, jumped into the clearing, fighting with all they had left.

I was in the clearing and I lashed out a someone with a rouge smell and another and another until I was beside Hollyflower who nodded at me and we got on our back paws and began to fight back to back, taking down cats easily with a couple swipes of a paw.

With the four Clans fighting as LeopardClan, DarkClan stood no chance and they had started to thin out.

As I switched sides with Hollyflower and hit a tom I think's name is Rainwhisker, I laughed and hit another DarkClan cat and then soon I was taking down DarkClan with Hollyflower.

"Whitefoot!" Dawnpool suddenly screeched and I turned to see her surrounded by the enemies, backed into a corner.

I lunged forward and landed on one, pushing him out of the way and I jumped on another, and another, every time pushing them back until I could lash out at all off then and rip at their ears then, finally, biting them so hard they ran with terror. Dawnpool helped me push them back.

Facing her ,I purred with delight. "Whitefoot at your service!" I told her and then turned to see she was staring at Goldenstar who was watching the Clans from the Greatrock.

"We have something to finish," she snarled and raced up to the rock and jumped, landing in front of him. I could tell she challenged him and then, suddenly, they were fighting. Dawnpool scratched the side of his face while he screamed and hit her side.

Brambleberry pulled me inside a bush suddenly and then gasped. "Thank StarClan, I pulled out a cat with some sense!" she breathed.

My head tilted and without commanding myself to, I talked, "What's wrong?"

The RiverClan medicine cat looked at a two bodies on the ground. One was gray she-cat, though she was almost blue, and the other was a mottled brown tabby tom.

"Adderfang and Bluestar," I said quietly. "A-are they…?"

Brambleberry sighed and then cut me off, "Dead? Yes. But StarClan sent me a sign: it's a sandy bank and there's a cat that blends in well with the sand. So, who is it?"

I looked out into the fighting. ThunderClan cats were easy to spot due to their unusual pelts and I spotted Robinwing, Dappletail, and Thrushpelt easily. Thrushpelt! He was sandy like a bank and I turned back to Brambleberry.

"Thrushpelt!" I purred. "Thrushpelt is ThunderClan's new leader."

Her eyes widened in surprise that I figured it out so fast. "You're right! He is a sandy color. Thank you, Whitefoot. You may get back to fighting, and may StarClan be with you."

Entering Fourtrees once more, I glanced around until I spotted Dawnpool, who was bleeding heavily and walking towards the edge of the Greatrock with Goldenstar easily taking her down.

Suddenly, she slipped off the Greatrock and everything turned into slow motion.

Mothflower was racing towards Dawnpool as she hit the first rock and then smacked into the ground, not moving, just a lifeless body and I couldn't sense a heartbeat from her.

Russettail was fighting two cats as I raced to him and he batted them away, looking at me, he grinned. "What do you need?"

"Bluestar and Adderfang are dead. Thrushpelt is going to take ThunderClan over because StarClan sent Brambleberry a sign." A weight dropped in my stomach when I realized now was the time to tell him about Dawnpool. "A-and Dawnpool… Has join StarClan. Goldenstar killed her." I gestured over to the Greatrock.

His eyes widened and he let out a loud, terrible yowl that made the clearing tremble with fright. "I must end this!" he snarled and then leaped away and I saw Mothflower looking at us with a concerned face. I knew she was confirming her mentor's death. And I knew I had lied to her. Promising Dawnpool would be alright, and she wasn't.

The Four were gone and that left us: the Three. We could finish this battle, Dawnpool would be missed dearly, the she-cat who tried to end the DarkClan fight but failed and resulted in ending her life. But the Three still remained and this would end now: Russettail was handling it. It was his destiny.

I let out a screech that got everyone's attention, and then Russettail made his move, lunging at Goldenstar.

He took him to the ground where the leader bled heavily and he squirmed around but Russettail bit down hard into his throat and Goldenstar kicked at his left back leg. I felt a sudden pain and Russettail's heartbeat quickened. He'd broken his back leg.

Laying down, I took deep breaths and closed my eyes, focusing on Russettail. I tried to make the pain stop hurting me, but I must've took all his pain and gave it to myself because I felt a pain that was unbearable.

Mothflower was suddenly next to me, shushing me and calming me down and I wanted to thank her, but I couldn't.

Russettail was standing over the lifeless body of Goldenstar. His heartbeat was gone and he was as cold as a Leaf-bare morning. Though Dawnpool seemed to regain her heartbeat and her warmness seemed to flood back slowly. Even though it was impossible, she couldn't be alive, I watched her die. I shook my head and suddenly it was gone again.

The deputy was looking at me curiously. "You took away my pain, didn't you? I could tell!" He smiled down at me.

Nodding, I gasped a little. "How did you do that? Know what he was going to do when he tried to scratch you?"

"I read his mind," Russettail told me. "I guess I've always been able to do it, I just haven't realized."

Mothflower coughed awkwardly. "I healed Nightpaw without touching him," she muttered.

Everything seemed to make sense now. "I know what other cats are feeling and where they hurt. I know everyone by heartbeat because I can feel it and read it." I glanced at Russettail whose heart was beating rapidly. "Like Russettail's heartbeat is fast because he's thinking about his and Moonfall's kits."

He flinched a little. "Don't tell anyone!" he warned. "C'mon, let's get home!" Russettail mewed, glancing at his sister's body as we left it in the clearing that was now emptying.

Entering camp was a relief. I was happy to be home and it seemed no one died other than Dawnpool and the two ThunderClan cats. Though the remaining DarkClan cats were in our camp.

"I will be leading DarkClan, yes," Shrewsplash mewed to Reedstar. "But I will lead them far, far away from the four Clans."

Reedstar dipped his head. "Then I hope you have a good life with your Clan." He turned to DarkClan. "If any of you wish to stay here, please speak up."

"I do!" mewed a small voice who stepped through the crowd. It was a large pure gray tom. One of the kits that escaped with Russettail.

Another cat stepped forward. "Me, I would." The she-cat was fat with kits, I could tell by the two heartbeats. One was hers and the other was her kit. "My kits won't make the journey."

"Mousepaw and Sweetheart. Mousepaw is a talented fighter and also a fast runner while Sweetheart is good with kits and is also a decent fighter," Shrewsplash explained to Reedstar who nodded.

"I accept and you both may join. Mousepaw, your mentor will be Shadeclaw," Reedstar purred and nodded at the tom that stepped forward and touched his nose to Mousepaw's nose.

Shrewsplash smiled and then stepped forward, facing WindClan and DarkClan. "DarkClan's new deputy will be Nightfur. He's been with me in all the hard times and I trust him with my life. Before we leave I will go receive my nine lives and name from StarClan."

Nightfur stepped forward, eyes wide as he purred, "I will serve you and DarkClan with all my energy and courage. And when the time come for me to take over DarkClan, I will do so with Pride and lead with the strength of LeopardClan."

A white she-cat I remembered from battle stepped forward. "I'm having Thistleclaw's kits!" she squealed and glanced at Russettail who nodded. "I want Spottedberry to mentor Whitepaw while I'm in the nursery."

Spottedberry smiled at her. "I'd love to mentor her! Thank you, Echofur."

Shrewsplash turned to Reedstar. "Thank you for everything, but my Clan and I do not belong here. We will leave you all in peace and we offer our condolences for Goldenstar's behavior." He trotted out of camp and his Clan followed him. The white she-cat turned back to smile at Russettail before she slipped out of WindClan's camp.

I felt hope flare in my belly and I glanced at Moonfall who was leaning against Russettail, smiling at him. And now, I was okay that Moonfall got Russettail. They were great together.

The battle with DarkClan was over, Dawnpool was dead, DarkClan left, and everything was going to be okay now. Right?


	20. Chapter Seventeen: ThunderClan

CHAPTER 17

 _I focused all my energy on_ Russettail's leg. It didn't seem to want to heal with normal herbs so maybe I could bind it together with my healing powers. It moved slowly and Russettail was clenching his jaw tightly in pain. Then, suddenly, it snapped into place and Russettail let out a yowl of pain, his claws digging into the ground, and then he sniffed his leg.

"You fixed my leg!" he breathed, looking at me with his wide dark green eyes full of happiness and surprise.

My surprise overcame me and I knew that this could only happen between us, but something I could cheat with once in a while. Without Dawnpool, the injuries had been overwhelming me lately. "Thank you, thank you!" I purred happily. "I am the amazing Mothflower-o!"

The deputy let out a small laugh and then glanced around, a shadow overcoming our fun. "I miss Dawnpool. I wish Goldenstar hadn't killed her…"

I swallowed down my sadness and disappointment. "It's been a little over a moon, Russettail. We need to move on…"

He nodded. "I know. Speaking of which, Moonfall should move to the nursery soon… And Mudkit and Firekit will be apprenticed in three moons and not long before that Sweetheart will have her kits!" he purred excitedly.

She nodded. "I've been saving the proper herbs for the queens. I'll make sure everything goes smoothly," she promised and then Russettail exited the den and Whitefoot entered.

The fluffy white she-cat laid on her back and glanced at the wound on her stomach.

As I examined the wound I remembered the she-rouge that joined us in battle. How she came back and was accepted into the Clan as Thistlepaw, Flowerwhisker as her mentor. Thistlepaw had only come to her once with a scratch on her side from a piece of bracken so I hadn't really gotten to know her.

"Mothflower?" Whitefoot's mew broke my thoughts.

I glanced at the warrior and put on a fake smile. "You don't have to come back anymore, Whitefoot. Seems all healed up. Just tonight before the Gathering if it starts to itch or burn come to me and I'll give you a Poppy Seed."

She nodded and stood up, shaking her pelt out. She left the den without another word.

Looking at the herbs I had, I listed them off, "Blackberry Leaves, Borage Leaves, Burnet, plenty of unneeded Catmint, Chamomile, Cobwebs, Coltsfoot, Comfrey Root, Dandelions, little bit of Dock, Goldenrod, Juniper Berries, Poppy Seeds, Mallow Leaves, Marigold, Raspberry Leaves, Stinging Nettle, Tansy, Thyme, and Yarrow…" My eyes widened for a second as I realized I was missing something for Moonfall and Sweetheart's birth.

I rushed out of the den and bumped into Mousepaw, but I walked past and stumbled to Whitefang who was getting ready to go on patrol with Flowerwhisker, Thistlepaw, and Littlecloud.

"Hey guys," I mewed, "can you look for Parsley? It's a long-stemmed plant with ragged-edged crinkly leaves and a very sharp scent. You can't miss it."

Whitefang nodded at me with a smile. "Of course, Mothflower. We'll look our hardest!" he promised and then padded out, the patrol following after.

Taking a deep breath, I watched Firekit and Mudkit tussle across the clearing for a moss ball that Mousepaw threw out of the apprentice's den.

Shadeclaw watched him calmly, his eyes flashing as I sat beside him.

"Is he working hard or hardly work?" I laughed and he snickered.

The large tom glanced at me with his dark green eyes. "He's doing very well. His fighting skills are higher than they should be even though he just came out of the nursery. But I still have plenty to teach him."

"Actually, he came out of the nursery _three_ moons ago," I corrected, remembering that the DarkClan kits were apprenticed when they were only three moons old. "But he is a brilliant fighter from what I've seen."

Shadeclaw nodded, his eyes watching the apprentice curiously. "Goldenstar didn't let them clean anything so I've started to give him regular duties of cleaning his and Thistlepaw's nests."

"Do you suppose they'll goto the Gathering tonight?" I asked as I stood up and padded away, not caring to hear an answer. I paused at the entrance to Reedstar's den.

"You may come in, Mothflower," the leader mewed, his voice coming out louder than I expected.

I entered, the leader in a nice sunny spot, Dawnstripe next to him and she smiled at me politely.

"Mousepaw is very advanced for a six-mooned old kit. I wish him to come to the Gathering tonight," I claimed. "Thistlepaw should stay, though."

Reedstar nodded. "I will announce the cats coming at once!" He struggled to his paws and exited the den, Dawnstripe and I following after. He let out a yowl as he leaped onto the Tallrock, everyone looking up and sitting to listen.

When everyone had exited the dens and came to listen, Reedstar began, "As we all know, Dawnpool was joined StarClan and now that we all have sat vigil for her, I officially welcome Mothflower as our new medicine cat!"

"Mothflower! Mothflower!" the Clan cheered my name and I felt myself light up with pride, but it was instantly crushed at the mention of Dawnpool. She was one of the bravest cats I think I will ever known.

"The cats going to the Gathering are: Russettail, Mothflower, Shadeclaw, Mousepaw, Moonfall, Whitefoot, Cherryheart, and Scratchtail!" he announced. "The rest of you must stay here and gather the rest of the brambles for the repairs on the apprentice's den."

I looked up at the sun. It was going down fast and soon we'd be off.

Whitefang padded towards me, a long-stemmed plant in his jaws he set them down and looked at me. "Is this the herb?"

"Yes!" I could already smell the strong scent and I instantly knew he had found it. "Thank you so much!" I purred and then picked them up, padding into my den. I put them in their place and sat down.

Light pawsteps had entered my den and a new and unfamiliar voice made me glance at her. "My belly hurts, Mothflower. Can you help me?"

 _Sweetheart,_ I thought with interest. I hadn't spoken much to her either. "Well, you are going to have kits in less than three moons so it should hurt," I told her honestly.

"N-no. It's more like a cramp, in my stomach… And it burns when I swallow," she explained.

I grabbed three Poppy Seeds and pawed them to her. "Take those and then come back to me in the morning if is still hurts."

She nodded, took them, and then padded out and I heard Reedstar yowl for the Gathering cats to gather.

Rushing out of the den, I stood beside Moonfall and Russettail who were whispering and purring at each other quietly.

Reedstar led them out of camp and suddenly I was running faster than Russettail and Moonfall and past Scratchtail. I could feel the warm wind in my fur and I knew Greenleaf was almost here. Then everything would surely be alright: More prey, lots of kits, and more herbs to go around.

Pushing past the Steppe, we neared Fourtrees and the image of Dawnpool falling from the Greatrock and hitting the ground, hard, flashed through my mind. I had sat with her while Russettail avenged his sister's death.

I almost tripped over a stone but I managed to keep my balance as I rushed towards her, hoping Whitefoot was right but she was wrong. Dawnpool was dead, I needed to move on.

I shook my head and skidded to a stop as we paused at the top of Fourtrees, gazing down at ShadowClan and RiverClan, remembering this was the first time we'd seen each other since the battle.

We raced down into the clearing and I stopped beside Stonetail, Sagewhisker, Brambleberry, and Graypaw.

"Greetings Mothflower!" Stonetail purred, glanced at the spot where Dawnpool once laid. But no one from WindClan had moved her body, or at least, they say they didn't.

"I heard about Dawnpool," Brambleberry mewed sadly, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry!"

I shrugged at her, trying to act less like a sad little kit. "StarClan was ready for Dawnpool. One day they'll be ready for us as well."

Thrushpelt, Thrushstar, led ThunderClan into the clearing and he lunged atop the Greatrock where the other leaders waited. "This Gathering will begin now!" he yowled.

Pikestar stepped forward, clearing his throat, he began, "ShadowClan has been doing wonderful since the battle. We've healed well and I have some good news: Hollyflower is having my kits!"

The Clans let out a yowl or a hoot and Hollyflower smiled up at her leader.

Thrushstar stepped forward. "Greetings all. Bluestar and Adderfang both died in the battle and StarClan sent Brambleberry a sign of who ThunderClan's next leader should be. StarClan chose me. A little while ago I got my name and nine lives and named Dappletail as my deputy!"

"Dappletail! Dappletail!" they called and the new deputy raised her head high.

"Swiftbreeze is having my kits and that is all I have to report." Thrushstar stepped back and then nodded at Reedstar, the oldest leader up there.

He stepped forward, smiling. "WindClan welcomes you, Thrushstar. We have two new apprentices: Thistlepaw and Mousepaw!"

"Thistlepaw! Mousepaw!" the Clans called.

"Also, when we return back to camp Moonfall will be moving to the nursery with Russettail's kits! Plus we have another new queen, Sweetheart, who couldn't make the journey DarkClan was going to take so she stayed with us," Reedstar explained and some of the cats whispered about his choice. They were still on edge about the DarkClan cats.

Crookedstar stepped forward. "RiverClan welcomes you, Thrushstar. As you all should know we have three new apprentices: Nightpaw, Willowpaw, and Graypaw. Graypaw decided to take the role of a medicine cat," the RiverClan leader purred, his eyes shining down at the small apprentice. "Softwing is having Voleclaw's kits and Tanglewhisker has passed away due to old age."

"Nightpaw! Willowpaw! Graypaw!" the Clans shouted.

Thrushstar let out a yowl to calm the Clan cats. "LeopardClan is gone again and we will keep our borders the way they are. If any Clan cat decides to cross ThunderClan's border they will be challenged and brought to me." He jumped down and gathered his cats and left.

I watched and turned to the other medicine cats. "Thrushstar took that way too seriously."

"It isn't our business what he does with his Clan," Sagewhisker pointed out. "Besides, who wants to make their Clan seem weak?"

Brambleberry nodded in agreement. "Though he didn't have to pretend he'd cut our tail off and fed them to his warriors." She chuckled softly.

Graypaw shivered in fright. "I'll see you guys at the next medicine cat meeting?" She and Brambleberry padded away.

"WindClan, time to head home!" Reedstar yowled and I said my goodbyes and walked to Reedstar, ready to leave.

* * *

Sunlight shone in my eyes and I peeled them open, glancing around I realized I was in my nest. I was so comfy and my limbs ached from the run to Fourtrees last night. Today felt like a lazy day.

"Hey, Dawnpool?" I muttered and when there was no response I mewed it louder, "Hey Dawnpool?"

When there, again, was not a reply I sighed loudly and looked at her empty nest. Had she gone to treat someone and forgot to tell me?

Suddenly, the image of her falling off the Greatrock rushed through my head and I remembered what had happened. She was dead and I had forgotten. The familiar feeling of sadness rushed back into my paws. I needed to pull it together. For WindClan.

Struggling to my paws, I shook out my pelt and yawned. _Another long day…_ I sighed and exited the den. It was much brighter and warmer out here and I saw Flowerwhisker and Thistlepaw practicing some advanced battle moves on the side of camp while Whitefoot was helping Moonfall move into the nursery, Mousepaw was carrying moss and fresh-kill with Shadeclaw beside him who carried two rabbits, Sweetheart was sunning herself outside the nursery while Mudkit and Firekit played in front of her and Dawnstripe sat with Reedstar outside his den.

I padded to Sweetheart, she opened an eye, blinking warmly. She opened both and mewed, "My stomach feels a little better. I think my kits are going to come early."

"That's what I thought is going to happen. We'll just find out. If it starts to burn again come find me, alright?" I told her and then padded inside the nursery where Moonfall had picked a nest close to the wall, but where sunlight poured in for warmth.

"Yes, Mothflower?" she asked, looking up at me with a large smile. She was fat with kits.

The queen seemed alright, but I had to make sure. It was my duty. "Do you have a bellyache or a headache? Do you ache anywhere?"

She blinked slowly. "No, I'm perfectly fine. If I start to hurt I promise I'll come and tell you or Russettail."

"Good, alright." I dipped my head. "Make sure you get plenty of sunlight and prey. When you're hungry _you_ must get your prey so you don't get too fat. Oh and water. I can have Thistlepaw get you some of that, it'll help with her duties anyways."

Moonfall smiled and nodded at me. "Thank you, Mothflower."

I exited the den and caught sight of Thistlepaw and Flowerwhisker who were practicing the hunter's crouch.

"Thistlepaw, can you please get Moonfall some wet moss? It'll help with your cleaning duties…" I glanced at Flowerwhisker for the okay.

Her mentor nodded. "Yes, yes. Thistlepaw please do that. One step closer to being a warrior!" She winked and Thistlepaw scampered off.

"Thanks," I purred and then glanced around. "I just need Moonfall to be ready to have kits. She's just so young…"

Flowerwhisker blinked at me slowly, as if comprehending what I was getting at. "You're afraid she won't make it?"

"Well, not just that. If she doesn't make it then the kits won't have a mother… I mean, we could pretend Sweetheart is their mother but that would be chaos for her," I explained to the she-cat who only partly understood.

The white warrior sighed. "Mothflower, Moonfall is young, yes. And I understand why you're worried for her, but she is strong. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"You're probably right," I muttered, seeing her apprentice enter the nursery with the wet ball of moss. "I'm worked up about nothing!"

Flowerwhisker padded away, meeting her apprentice by the nursery. I sat down. _I'm going to need an apprentice soon. I won't live forever and plus I can't help all these she-cats give birth without help…_ I thought silently. _Perhaps one of Sweetheart's kits?_

I gazed at the fat white she-cat and caught sight of Whitefoot padding towards me, her eyes shining.

"So far Moonfall is having two kits!" she squealed. "A tom and a she-cat!" Her smile was wider than her face.

"That's great!" I purred. "C-could you check to see how many kits Sweetheart is going to have?"

She didn't even look at the queen as she replied, "One. A perfect little tom cat." But her eyes widened suddenly and her ear twitched. "There's something wrong!" she gasped quietly.

"What's wrong? Tell me!" I ordered, glaring at Whitefoot as she closed her eyes, like she was digging deeper.

Suddenly, her eyes opened in a fury of surprise. "There's a kit inside her… It's dead and it's taking up too much room for the other kit to have some food. It will die if it doesn't get it's nutrients."

My tail twitched and I felt confused. "So how can I fix that?" I asked, feeling my claws dig into the ground. I wished Dawnpool was here, she'd know exactly what to do.

"She needs to eat more. Just more frequently," she told me, her eyes wide and it scared me how serious Whitefoot was when it came to kits. Then she raced off to the fresh-kill pile and snatched up a rabbit.

Russettail was casting a shadow over her suddenly. "You've already ate today. So who might _that_ be for?" he asked, eyes darkened.

"Sweetheart," she replied quickly. "I'll explain later!" she called as she raced to the nursery, the white rabbit dangling from her jaws.

"But she's already ate today!" he called after, tilting his head in confusion and then padding away, shaking his head.

Mousepaw padded up to me, his eyes all watered up. He held up his paw where a large thorn stuck out of it and blood was welling up.

I gently grabbed it with my teeth and then yanked, it came out and Mousepaw let out a small squeak of pain and looked at his paw, licking it gently. "All right, now I'm going to apply some Marigold to it so it won't get infected. I want you to tell Shadeclaw that you must rest to rest of the day, alright?"

He nodded and limped away to find Shadeclaw while I walked to my den and when I entered I sniffed the herbs. The large pile of Marigold was always on the bottom shelf to the right. We always had loads of it.

I grabbed some and then padded back out to see Shadeclaw and Mousepaw waiting outside my den.

"May I help you, Shadeclaw?" I asked, looking at him calmly but I could tell he was outraged.

The warrior glared at me. "Mousepaw is almost done with his training! We could finish it tomorrow if I could have him finish the nursery nests!"

All my instincts were telling me to claw his ears off, but I held my temper, set down the Marigold and looked him in the eyes. "Even my herbs won't protect Mousepaw from getting his paw infected. These Marigold leaves will help it so it won't, but if he doesn't get a good rest and some food then he could lose his paw."

Shadeclaw's eyes narrowed in annoyance, as if thinking. "I'll tell Flowerwhisker to have Thistlepaw finish the nests and then Mousepaw and I can finish going over the warrior code," he agreed and then he padded away.

Mousepaw looked up at me. "M-my paw still hurts." He showed me his paw again and I chewed up the Marigold and then spit it on his paw.

"Now go lay by the apprentices den, have Shadeclaw get you some prey and finish that warrior code! And after that I want you to get some rest and in the morning come see me," I ordered and watched him limp away.

I felt myself go deep into thought as I lay down and silently watched my Clan do their duties. _Redclaw is gone, Whiteberry, Talltail, Hawkheart, Redstorm, Cloudpool, and now Dawnpool? How many cats do we have to lose?_

"Fox-dung!" Shrewclaw growled, dropping some bracken she was dragging to the warriors den.

The she-cat seemed angry. Losing her kit and now she was growing older. Not as old as Reedstar or Whiteberry, but old enough to have aching joints.

"Shrewclaw? Are you alright?" I called, standing up and padded over to the she-cat.

Her eyes were dull with hope as she faced me "I-I just can't believe he's gone!" she whispered. "Why did StarClan have to take him?"

I knew exactly what she was going through. Talltail and Redstorm both dead. But this was different. Shrewclaw seemed sad, depressed almost and I knew I had to do something and I knew Cinderleaf had some knowledge of herbs.

"Hey Cinderleaf!" I called into the warriors den and the she-cat emerged, looking at me and Shrewclaw.

My mother looked confused for a second. "Do you need help with something, Mothflower?"

"Can you goto my den and get four Poppy Seeds?" I asked and glanced at Shrewclaw, as if telling her I'd explain later.

She nodded and raced towards my den and I looked back at Shrewclaw who was breathing heavily, as if scared.

"A good night's sleep will make you feel better," I promised. "Now stay here and when Cinderleaf gets back eat what she gives you and goto the warriors den to get some rest. If anyone questions you, send them to me."

Shrewclaw nodded and looked up at me, her eyes watering. "A-Am I going to be okay?"

My voice was dry as a leaf when I spoke, "Yes… Pinepaw is watching you in StarClan, I promise." Then I padded away, my heart numb with sorrow for her.

I entered my den as Cinderleaf exited, carrying the Poppy Seeds. She went straight to Shrewclaw but I lay in my nest, closing my eyes I thought happy things until I drifted to sleep.

"Open your eyes, Mothflower!" hissed a familiar tomcat's voice.

I opened my eyes and gazed at Pinepaw beside him was Talltail and on the other side was Whiteberry, watching in silence.

"My dear she-cat!" Talltail whispered, smiling at me while Pinepaw just purred.

Whiteberry pushed through the crowd, looking at me. She seemed young, healthy, pretty even. "Your destiny is not over yet! So, you've discovered you can heal with your mind?"

"Yes, Whiteberry," I mewed, my eyes flickering to Pinepaw.

Pinepaw stepped forward, pushing Whiteberry out of the way he let out a gleeful laugh. "They call me Pineheart now!" He cleared his throat when he got a glare from Whiteberry. "Anyways, it's good you've found your power. When a young moth lands in a pool a russet dawn will appear and then the large white foot will save the moth from the ruined red dawn."

I blinked. "Is that another prophecy?" I asked, my ear twitching in annoyance.

Talltail stepped forward next, eyes dark. "It is not a prophecy, it is a warning. But, in order for you to get the warning, you must first figure out who's involved, and how."

Whiteberry and Pineheart had disappeared and that left Talltail. "So I must figure what the warning means?" I asked.

My father nodded. "Yes, you're getting the hang of this, Mothflower. I knew you'd be a great medicine cat."

"Wait!" I mewed and felt my claws dig into the ground. "If I have a power and Whitefoot has a power and Russettail has a power… That means Dawnpool has a power, right?" I hissed in excitement.

Talltail nodded, a smile on his face. "Very good!" he purred with delight.

"S-so how does she use her power if she's dead?" I whispered and then it hit me. _She isn't dead! She can't be. She's in the warning, right?_

Suddenly, my father was gone and I was shoved into darkness. A stream appeared before me with a moth landing in the water and then a dawn that looked redish-russet appeared and a large white foot was in front of the dawn, picking the moth up and setting it free.

My eyes opened as I felt little paws on my back, jumping up and down. It was kits, of course.

"Mothflower! Mothflower! Mothflower!" they called, continuing to jump up and down.

I stood up and shook them off. "What?" I mewed, glancing at Firekit and Mudkit.

Mudkit purred, "It's Sweetheart, she didn't sleep last night!"

Firekit nudged him hard in the shoulder and then looked back up at me. "We think there's something wrong with her."

"You can't know that," I growled. "I'm the medicine cat, leave that up to me!"

"Whitefoot might be having Shadeclaw's kits…" Mudkit mumbled and slowly inched out of the den, Firekit following behind him.

I shook my head and followed them out just as they tussled across the clearing and Reedstar approached me.

"Greetings Mothflower…" he mewed, dipping his head slightly. "Could you possibly check up on Dawnstripe?"

"Of course. Why? What's wrong?" I asked confusion and concern hitting me like a blow.

He shifted his paws awkwardly. "She says there's a chill in the nursery that has been bugging her… I don't know if that means a Cough or the den needs fixing."

"Yes, I'll get right to it," I mewed and then padded to the nursery, glancing at the sides. I caught sight of a small hole near Dawnstripe's nest and I knew Reedstar was just worrying too much.

"What're you looking at?" Russettail asked, making me jump and turn to face him, my heart beating rapidly.

I glared at him, feeling uncomfortable knowing he could hear what I was thinking and he should know. "Get some warriors to fix the hole in the nursery before Reedstar kills someone."

He nodded and then padded to Shadeclaw, Mousepaw, and Cherryheart and told them something and they padded towards me, stopping in front of me.

"Russettail told us to obey your every order!" Mousepaw squealed, grinning at me.

"Let's get to work then!" I purred. "There's a hole in the nursery that's bugging Dawnstripe and we need to fix it." I looked at the three, they were ready for work that I was willing to give them. "Mousepaw, I want you to ask the queens if they feel any more drafts, Shadeclaw I need you to gather bracken and get to work." I turned to Cherryheart, thinking of something easy for her to do. "Get the queens prey and wet moss and tell them we're just doing a little fixing."

When they'd padded off to get to work, I looked at the den. I mean really looked. What the other Clans didn't know is we'd become more advanced: our dens became above ground made out of bracken, our camp was an indent in the ground with thorns on the rim so no one could enter and our entrance was filled with bracken so we could get up to the earth.

I could hear Mousepaw asking them and they all agreed on the draft beside Dawnstripe's nest.

Shadeclaw was dragging bracken towards the den and Mousepaw had slipped out of the den and was helping him while Cherryheart entered the nursery with a rabbit and three wet balls of moss.

Glancing around, I watching Russettail send Littlecloud, Flowerwhisker, and Thistlepaw on a border patrol while Reedstar was talking with Whitefoot quietly.

"Done!" Shadeclaw purred and I turned around to see that the hole was covered and it seemed perfect for the queens.

"Thank you all," I replied and Cherryheart padded away while Shadeclaw and Mousepaw gathered another border patrol and padded out of camp.

I knew Mousepaw was going to do his assignment right after the border patrol and he'd get his warrior name. The apprentice was very talented and smart so no one should doubt him.

My paws led me to Whitefang who was enjoying a rabbit by himself beside my den where the sunlight was shining on him. Even though it was past sunhigh, I knew that a nice rabbit would be fine.

"Hello Mothflower," he greeted happily. "Care to eat the rest of my rabbit?" He pushed the rabbit over to me.

Quickly, I ate it before he could change his mind because I was starving and I lay down, enjoying the warm light on my ginger-and-black pelt.

"The Clans acts like DarkClan never happened and Dawnpool never died," Whitefang mewed suddenly. "We never retrieved her body and only sat vigil for a night… She was on of the most amazing cats I've ever known, she deserves more, right?"

I nodded, knowing what he was going through because he and I were Dawnpool's closest friends besides Russettail and Whitefoot. "Sometimes… you have to let things, and cats, go," I began slowly, trying to keep a good choice of words. "Dawnpool may have been the medicine cat but she… she moved on and we need to move on as well."

Whitefang twitched his ear in acknowledgement. "Sorry to bring her up..." he muttered, wincing a little as he moved his paw forward.

"Are you alright?" I asked, glancing at his paw and sniffing it.

He let out a sigh and then laid his head on the ground. "I think I sprained it yesterday while hunting…"

I rolled my eyes and then glared at him. "Mouse-brain! You could've seriously hurt your paw and you're making it worse by walking." I shook my head at him, feeling disappointed in him. "You're staying in the warriors den! I'm taking you off duties."

Whitefang moaned. "Please don't!"

"Too bad." My eyes narrowed at him and I stood as Shadeclaw and Mousepaw entered camp and Reedstar met up with them.

Suddenly, Reedstar let out a loud yowl. "Let all cats join here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" And raced towards the Tallrock, lunging up he faced the Clan.

Mudkit and Firekit raced out of the nursery, Sweetheart, Moonfall, and Dawnstripe following after, Thistlepaw exited the apprentices den, a ball of moss in her mouth and Russettail exited the warriors den. Everyone had gathered.

"We have gathered here today for a very important ceremony. Mousepaw, step forward!" Reedstar called.

The large apprentice stepped forward, eyes shining as Shadeclaw stepped up beside him.

"Shadeclaw is Mousepaw ready to become a warrior of WindClan?" the leader asked, gazing down at the dark tom.

He nodded. "He is."

Reedstar continued with the ceremony, "I, Reedstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Mousepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

He held his head up high as cats began to mummer to one another. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mousepaw, from this moment you will be known as Mousefang. StarClan honors your helpfulness and skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan!" Reedstar mewed, looking down at the warrior happily.

The Clan didn't cheered, in fact; they looked at each other with uncertainty and I could feel Mousefang start to get upset and disappointed.

"Mousefang! Mousefang!" I cheered and Whitefang joined in as well, encouraging the Clan. Then everyone joined in, "Mousefang! Mousefang!"

The new warrior gave me a grateful look and then sat in the middle of camp, guarding, and keeping his vigil.

I walked to Russettail and leaned into his ear, whispering, "Meet me beside my den with Whitefoot. We need to talk." Then I padded away, sitting and waiting beside my den.

A few seconds later Whitefoot and Russettail were sitting in front of me.

"When a young moth lands in a pool a russet dawn will appear and then the large white foot will save the moth from the ruined red dawn," I tell them, recalling my dream with StarClan. "What does it mean?"

Whitefoot's ears pricked with interest. "A warning? Didn't we just fulfill a prophecy? Russettail just killed Goldenstar."

Russettail glared at the young warrior. "You didn't even know you were a part of it until the last moment!" The deputy looked back at me. "The Four are no more."

My heart skipped a beat. _Please be joking! StarClan gave me this for a reason…_ I thought and then recalled he could hear my thoughts. "But it's StarClan's warning! You cannot deny them."

"I'm with Mothflower on this one," Whitefoot mewed, looking at Russettail calmly. "If our ancestors need us to do this than I will."

"Fine!" he growled, narrowing his eyes at me. "If you haven't noticed, I'm focusing on Moonfall and our kits. If this gets in the way of her then I'm going to hurt you both!"

I felt my eyes flash with challenge. "We are strong cats, Russettail. StarClan comes before us all," I hissed as he padded away angrily.

Whitefoot looked at me. "You're a mouse-brain for challenging him…" She padded away quickly and I gazed at the ground.

 _This warning means everything to me. What if it's a way to prove Dawnpool is still alive?_ I thought, but a part of me knew that she couldn't be alive. _There could be a chance,_ something said in the back of my head.

I shook my head and glanced up as I heard pawsteps headed my way. They were Cinderleaf's.

My mother smiled at me lightly. "Remember when Redstorm died? And you and I cuddled next to each other?"

"Of course." I could easily remember her and I snuggling next to each other, hovering over his lifeless body as we sat vigil. "Why?"

She blinked and he smile disappeared. "And then afterwards I didn't pay attention to you…" Her eyes started to tear up. "I miss him so much, Mothflower."

I couldn't help but wrap my tail around her. "It's going to be okay," I purred. "Redstorm would want us to be happy and we can do that together."

Cinderleaf smiled at me, her hazel eyes flashing in gratitude. "I'm going to get some rest," she told me. "I'll see you in the morning." And then she padded to the warriors den and slipped inside.

My eyes flickered to the sky and I realized that the sun was sinking beneath the moor.

Standing up, I watched Thistlepaw enter camp with Flowerwhisker following after and they walked to opposite dens as I entered mine.

The emptiness made my heart skip a beat and I lay in my old nest. I could still smell Dawnpool's stale scent lingering in the den. I tucked my tail over my nose, trying to ignore her scent, and closed my eyes, falling into an unsettling sleep.

* * *

A shrill yowl made my eyes flicker open, "Dawnpool! Sweetheart's kits are coming!"

Silence in the den greeted my ears. "Dawnpool!" I mewed, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness of the den. My head turned to look at her old nest and instantly my heart fell in my chest. Both Dawnstripe and myself had forgotten that Dawnpool ran with StarClan now.

I grabbed Borage Leaves, Burnet, a stick, and Raspberry Leaves then I raced out of the den, noticing that it was still dark but some warriors were exiting their dens, Dawnstripe's yowls waking them.

I slipped into the nursery, Mudkit and Firekit were exiting, most likely being sent to Reedstar.

I set down my herbs beside Sweetheart's nest and then shoved the stick in her mouth, the she-cat squirming and letting gout small yelps and cries for help.

"Shh," I soothed, remembering the first time I'd helped someone give birth with Dawnpool, remembering her soothing voice. "You're doing just fine and you're almost ready to push."

Moonfall watched her eyes wide. I realized she was terrified at the sight. "She's going to be alright?"

"Of course," I purred. "It looks like there are two kits…" I knew that one of them was dead, and that was a problem. "Push, Sweetheart!" I mewed quickly and she gasped, pushing.

I could see a tom's head, this one was large, very large and I realized this was the dead one. "You need to push harder!" I mewed. "Or this kit won't come out."

Finally, the kit slipped out and I shoved it towards Dawnstripe who gasped and the other kit was already coming out.

The second it slipped out I nipped the sac until it broke then I licked it, the little kit crawled to its mother and I purred, happy for her.

"A tom," I told her and then glanced at the other one. "Looks like this one didn't make it," I commented as Dawnstripe exited the den with in kit in her jaws.

Sweetheart gazed at the white-and-black tom. It was white with black paws and his eyes were still closed for now.

"I'm going to name him Blackkit," she purred gently, licking the kit as it suckled. "And his dead brother will be Budkit." The queen gazed at her kit happily.

I blinked slowly. "Why Budkit?" I asked, noting that the other kit was white like his mother.

She sighed and then glanced up at me. "Because his father's name is Buddy…" Sweetheart seemed lost in thought and I grabbed the Borage Leaves, shoving it in her mouth she chewed slowly. And I gathered the rest of the herbs and exited the den.

Everyone was gathered around Russettail as he set patrols, the sun was rising and I entered my messy den and put the remaining herbs away.

The den was bothering me and I quickly gathered the gross, dried up herbs on the ground and put a pile outside my den and then I collected all the moss from every nest and put it outside. Then I grabbed some of the moss growing on the walls and filled Dawnpool's old nest up, the apprentice's nest, my nest, and then the other nests.

I entered the back room where stored herbs were and I cleaned up back there, grabbing the herbs back there I set them beside the other herbs and I grabbed ahold of my nest and dragged it into the storage room and into the corner where sunlight shone from a crack in the stone ceiling.

Next, I laid out all the herbs and picked all the ones that were too dried up and lost their juice and put them near the entrance. Then I stocked up with those herbs in my regularly used ones and put the remaining back in the storage room.

Gathering the moss and dried up herbs, I exited my den and glanced around, realizing everyone was busy in the clearing. I padded outside of camp and dropped my herbs, digging a hole I shoved them in there and buried them then padded back in camp.

My den was clean and all traces of Dawnpool were gone. But once again, when I entered my den and saw that her old nest was with the nests that sick cats slept didn't belong there. So I dragged that nest into the spot where my nest used to be and then I sat down, gazing at my den proudly. I was so distracted I didn't hear the pawsteps behind me.

"Mothflower? What have you done to your den?" Cinderleaf gasped, but when I turned around she was smiling.

I felt myself force a smile on my face. "I didn't want to remember Dawnpool being here…" I admitted.

She tilted her head. "No matter how you change this den she'll always be here." My mother glanced around, as if she was impressed with my work. "I hear you delivered Sweetheart's kit successfully."

"Besides the dead one," I pointed out and then stood up, pressing my nose to hers. "I have to go and search for herbs, but I'll see you later," I promised and then exited the den and walked to the entrance of camp, exiting. I breathed in the fresh air. Being stuck in camp was boring.

Almost easily, I spotted Burdock Root and I trotted to it, digging it up I carried it in my jaws as I looked for more herbs, spotting Daisy Leaves. I picked them up and continued walking, enjoying the warm sunlight on my back and the wind in my fur.

The bright Goldenrod was a little ways away and I raced to it, setting down my herbs I picked it up, grabbed my herbs and kept walking, towards RiverClan border where I knew herbs were grown on the bank.

I found some Juniper Berries beside a rock and I grabbed them and then continued walking again, my paws beginning to ache but I ignored them.

When I'd arrived at the RiverClan border, I saw the Marigold I was looking for and I grabbed it and then I spotted the Feverfew and Fennel and I snatched them up and then raced home, getting everything I needed in that small trip.

As I arrived at camp everyone was doing something: Flowerwhisker, Thistlepaw, and Mousefang were exiting camp, Russettail and Moonfall were giving Whitefoot moss balls for the nursery, Firekit and Mudkit were dragging a bird toward the nursery, Whitefang led Shadeclaw and Cinderleaf out of camp, Reedstar was showing Cherryheart, Scratchtail, and Littlecloud something near the elder's den while Dawnstripe was exiting the apprentice's den, a moss ball in her mouth she approached Russettail.

Newleaf had come, there was no doubt in my mind as the sun reached the highest point. I walked to my den, the herbs still in my jaws.

I put the Goldenrod on the other Goldenrod, same with the Juniper Berries then the Marigold with the other Marigold and put the Burdock Root and Fennel in their places while the Feverfew and Daisy Leaves went into storage like the Catmint, Cobwebs and other herbs.

After putting the herbs away I found myself in the clearing, padding towards Reedstar. He looked up at me while Cherryheart, Scratchtail, and Littlecloud continued digging.

"Can I help you, Mothflower?" the leader asked me, his gray muzzle turning towards me.

Glancing at the warriors once more I sat beside the leader. "What're they doing, and how can I help?"

"Cherryheart came up with a brilliant idea to have a small hole beside the elde'rs den where we store prey we shouldn't keep on the fresh-kill pile," he explained, "like: birds, mice, squirrels, voles…"

Littlecloud nodded at me as he passed by, walking to the fresh-kill pile he sat down and began to go through it. "The other Clans don't want rabbits; they want those types of animals so if we hide them they won't think we stole them…" I thought out loud.

Scratchtail followed the older warrior while Cherryheart replied for Reedstar, "Precisely! Though Newleaf means more prey, they might decide that we don't need prey."

The two warriors came back with two sparrows, a robin, and three mice, setting them gently into the hole the three turned back to Reedstar for more instructions.

"Go through ThunderClan territory secretly and to the Twoleg Place and catch anything you see and then return home," Reedstar ordered. "This is a secret mission, tell no one."

Quickly, they walked out of camp and disappeared, obeying their leader's orders.

"What if they get caught?" I ask, following him toward the Tallrock.

He shrugged. "Then they'd better be able to run, or they're crow-food."

I glared at him, wanting to claws his eyes out but I knew better than to mess with our mouse-brained leader. "You're going to get them killed!" I hissed and then stomped away angrily.

My heart racing I following the warriors' scents, leading me out of camp and towards ThunderClan border, which means crossing a river. RiverClan's river.

Hurrying up, I started running, following the scents and paw prints and as I passed the Steppe. I very much disliked Reedstar. He was far too old to be WindClan's leader anymore. My claws digging into the ground I spotted the ThunderClan border and I froze, standing at the border and staring out into the forest, the river in between us.

Suddenly, I had loads of energy and I jumped over the river and into the forest, continuing to run. I raced straight for the Twoleg Place, their scent growing due to them being closer by.

"Mothflower?" Scratchtail's voice made me stop running and I realized I had reached the Twoleg Place and I was standing in front of a fence where Scratchtail stood.

"You have to leave!" I mewed between breaths. "If ThunderClan catches you you're crow-food!"

Scratchtail turned around and mewed something that I couldn't catch then turned back to me. "We're heading home!" Then he leaped off the fence and took off, Cherryheart and Littlecloud following with birds clenched in their jaws.

The forest seemed large and I could tell ThunderClan cats were headed our way. Their scents seemed to get stronger and I felt myself get scared as we neared the border Scratchtail and Cherryheart were already across and Littlecloud had made his leap over. Now it was my turn and as I jumped across I skidded to a stop when I heard, "Why're you so close to the border?"

When I'd managed to turn around I realized it was Whitestorm, Leopardfoot, Honeystorm, and Smallear.

"Hunting," I replied calmly. "I was helping them hunt… Medicine cats need some time off herbs."

Whitestorm nodded, the calm tom was always seeing the best in others, always knowing when to trust them. "Very well. Just don't cross this river, or you'll be in RiverClan territory as well."

Leopardfoot hissed, her eyes narrowed. "How would they catch birds in their territory!? They obviously crossed the border and lied about it! We should bring them to Thrushstar!"

"We don't have proof that they crossed the border, Leopardfoot," Whitestorm pointed out, the large fluffy tom glanced down at Smallear who nodded and Honeystorm who glared at Leopardfoot. "I know Mothflower and she wouldn't cross the border, not unless it was important." He looked at me calmly.

I glanced back at my patrol. "You guys go home. I'm going to hunt more…" I looked at Whitestorm who let the patrol go on without him. "Why did you do that?" I asked. "You saw us cross the border."

He flicked his tail, as if confirming the statement. "You were hunting in the Twoleg Place; I cannot hold that against you if you mean no harm to ThunderClan."

"Thank you," I purred and then raced towards camp, my paws pounding on the ground.

When I'd reached camp the three warriors were explaining what had happened to them to the Clan, their birds in our other-prey-fresh-kill pile.

Though I wouldn't mind a bird myself, I snatched up a mouse and quickly ate it, the juicy, fat mouse slid down my throat and I enjoying the lasting flavor.

Suddenly, ThunderClan scent washed over me and Thrushstar padded in, Leopardfoot and Sparrowpelt entering behind him.

Reedstar was exiting his den, obviously smelling the ThunderClan cats, or expecting them. "Thrushstar, may I help you?"

He glared at him, the younger leader looked tough and muscular while Reedstar was larger, but weaker. "Your warriors crossed my border. Why?" I saw Leopardfoot look at the Fresh-kill pile, noticing there wasn't a bird on the pile.

"The Twoleg Place. WindClan craves more prey: the rabbits here won't satisfy us forever," he told Thrushstar. "We may go where we please." Our leader stood tall, looking stronger than before.

Leopardfoot stepped forward, head high she let out a growl, "Maybe we should bring RiverClan over here. You did go through their territory."

I stood up, but before I could walk over to the she-cat, Russettail thrusted his head against hers. "You have no _right_ to challenge us in our own camp!" WindClan warriors were surrounding the cats, their claws digging into the ground, ready for a fight, though Reedstar brought out his claws, he didn't look very happy.

Sparrowpelt growled, his eyes narrowed. "WindClan is full of weak, scared cats. _You_ have no right to threaten us after crossing the border!"

Thrushstar let out a yowl, "We came here to give a warning! Not for a battle!"

"You'd better just walk away," Reedstar snarled.

"I will do as you wish," Thrushstar mewed, calming down. "But I will be back." Then he whipped around and padded away, his two warriors following through the crowd of WindClan cats and then out of our camp.

Reedstar looked at Russettail and I. "ThunderClan is going to attack us. We don't know when but we do know how. They're all about attacking at night so we will keep a guard until the threat passes over. Tonight Shadeclaw will guard camp."

Mousefang limped towards me, holding up his paw he glanced at it. "I wrenched my claw checking to see if the ThunderClan cats left."

"You mouse-brain!" I purred and flicked my tail at him. "Let's go to my den," I told him and the led him there. He sat down, looking around at my rearrangements while I picked up the last of the Comfrey Root and then chewed it up and applied it to the wound, the tom flinched.

He was examining his claw when I'd finished. "I have to stay in here until it heals, don't I?"

I nodded. "And now I have to get more Comfrey Root." Exiting the den, I glanced around and realized that Shadeclaw was pacing outside of the leader's den while the rest of the cats had panic in their eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked, padding up to Cinderleaf.

Cinderleaf looked at me, sighing. "Russettail and Reedstar are debating whether or not to attack ThunderClan first."

"Oh, well, I have to go collect some herbs, so save me the details," I purred with amusement and then walked out of camp and onto the moorlands.

Everything was quiet and peaceful, but I knew I had to hurry so I could hear the news. The sun wasn't even close to sinking yet so I enjoyed the warmth on my back as I padded towards the river to collect more Comfrey.

I dodged the rocks and then jumped over a bush, entertained with my little game as I passed the Steppe, curving so I could reach the river. I walked faster until I was running.

Skidding to a stop, I sniffed around for the herb until I spotted it. Padding toward it I realized it was closer to the river than I'd hoped. Hopefully it wasn't too wet and didn't lose it's healing juice.

Grabbing onto the herb with my teeth, I pulled it out and then felt myself slip in the muddy hill, throwing the herb far enough away so I wouldn't ruin it. I felt water hit my pelt, the rushing water pulling me away from the bank. I let out a shrill scream.

"Help me! Someone help me!" I shrieked, panic overcoming me as I flailed around like a mouse-brain, trying to hit the bank. Maybe a RiverClan cat would save me.

I felt someone grab a hold of my pelt and throw me up onto the bank. Thank StarClan!

Coughing up water, I struggled for breath and then looked into the water until I realized the cat who saved me was breathing heavily on the bank, also struggling for breath.

"T-thank you for saving me," I mewed, coughing up water again. I crawled to the small white cat. "Hello?"

The cat stood up and looked at me and I froze with terror when I saw who it was.

It was _Dawnpool!_


	21. Chapter Eighteen: Morningkit and Graykit

CHAPTER 18

 _Something was wrong. I could feel_ it through my whole body as I spoke with Reedstar in his den.

"Reedstar," I interrupted him, "something's wrong. I'll be back." I quickly turned around and exited the den, racing through camp. I race through the entrance and then smelled the air. _Mothflower!_ I could tell she was by a river by her muffled thoughts and as I began running I could feel Whitefoot's presence behind me.

Not stopped to dodge a rock or speak to Whitefoot, I could hear her thoughts: _Dawnpool's alive!? How can this be?!_ If my sister was really alive then it'd be a miracle that I wouldn't question. And I could hear another cat's thoughts too: _I'm glad I got to Mothflower in time…_

The river was in sight and so were two cats: one white and the other ginger-and-black.

"Dawnpool!?" I gasped, stopping to stare at my sister who was smiling at me. "You're alive?"

"Russettail," she purred, "it's so good to see you." She frowned when she saw Whitefoot pad up next to me. "You weren't supposed to be here!"

Whitefoot growled, her teeth showing. "Don't you _dare_ tell her," she growled, her claws digging into the ground. "She isn't ready and it's not time!"

My sister's eyes softened. "I'm sorry, Whitefoot… She must know the truth."

Mothflower's ear pricked and her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Know what!?" she growled in frustration.

Dawnpool glanced at her former apprentice. "Redstorm, he's still alive…" she mewed and Whitefoot let out a squeak.

 _My former apprentice is still alive?_ I looked at Dawnpool. "He can't be! I watched him die, I was there!" Suddenly, I was in Dawnpool's head, watching as she padded towards a dark ginger tom and when he turned around it was Redstorm.

"I met him roaming around WindClan camp two days earlier…" Her eyes held sorrow for Mothflower who was crying and smiling at the same time. "He lives in the barn where Heatherstar died."

Whitefoot hissed. "Dawnpool, you know what this means, right?" The she-cat was grunting and struggling to stand. "The warning has been fulfilled. You can come back."

"How're you still living, Dawnpool? And how is Redstorm still alive?" Mothflower asked suddenly, her eyes all watered up.

The former medicine cat replied calmly, "Redstorm and I can't die. We can regenerate. We can only die from Deathberries and other poisonous herbs."

"Dawnpool and I have been discussing coming back to WindClan," mewed a familiar voice and as I turned around I felt my heart light up with happiness.

"Redstorm!" Mothflower squealed and tackled him, pinning him to the ground. "Please come back to WindClan."

Whitefoot looked at the tom she never met before. He was gone before she was born. "I'm Whitefoot," she mewed, her head tilting. "Russettail's mate's sister."

I cleared my throat. "We'd better get back to camp…" I looked at Dawnpool curiously. "Are you coming with us?"

My sister nodded. "I may not get my medicine cat place back but I would miss WindClan…"

When Redstorm had got Mothflower off he looked at me. "I'm coming too. I've spent way too long away from you guys."

Quickly, I led the cats back to WindClan camp, excited to get away from RiverClan border and get back to camp where I felt safe.

Before we entered camp I turned back to them. "They're going to be asking questions about how you lived through that… Just be prepared," I warned and then entered, feeling everyone stop and stare with wide eyes.

Reedstar watched us walked to him, his eyes wide with confusion and scaredness. "How are they…?"

"Goto your den and we'll discuss it," I mewed and pushed him into the den, the cats following.

When our leader settled down in his nest I took a deep breath and explained, "When Redstorm died he didn't actually die. His heartbeat stopped but that doesn't mean he died. When we buried him his body put itself back together in a matter of time and he escaped. Dawnpool is the same, she got up and walked away from the fight alive, after we were gone. Mothflower can heal cats without touching them or the use of herbs. She-"

Mothflower cut me off before I could explain, "When Russettail broke his leg I clicked it back into place with my mind. When I concentrate I can see where the body is damaged and fix it over a matter of time. Whitefoot can sense other cats' emotions. Whether they're happy, sad, angry, excited… Russettail can read anyone's mind. He can see their memories and know what they're thinking."

Reedstar's eyes were wide as he processed what we are trying to tell him. "What do we tell the other Clans cat about their deaths? What do we tell our Clan?"

This time Redstorm spoke, "You didn't bury me you put me out into the river and I was still alive and managed to escape. Dawnpool healed herself over a matter of time because she wasn't dead." The warrior was confident and I knew he'd gotten stronger.

Dawnpool sighed and Reedstar looked at her. "I don't need my medicine cat spot back. I'm happy being a warrior because I know I cannot die."

He nodded and stood up. "I'll announce your returning to the Clan." Then he padded out of the den and we followed behind, everyone staring at Dawnpool and Redstorm as Reedstar called a Clan meeting.

"Listen everyone! Dawnpool didn't die from that fall and she managed to heal herself with herbs. Redstorm wasn't dead either," Reedstar mewed and everyone seemed surprised, "he was okay and got himself out of the ground and Dawnpool healed him."

Cherryheart shouted out, "Are they joining again?"

The leader grinned down at them. "Yes, Cherryheart. Dawnpool will not go back to her medicine duties and Mothflower will remain the only medicine cat for now. Redstorm will continue his warrior duties and we will tell the Clans that we put him in the river and he managed to escape. Do _not_ freak them out!" Then he jumped down.

Everyone was excited that Dawnpool and Redstorm were still alive but some seemed confused and scared.

Suddenly, cats were surrounding me, Dawnpool and Redstorm hanging in the back. I knew I had to put them on a patrol so the others got use to having them around again.

"For the dusk border patrol Scratchtail will lead it along the RiverClan border with Redstorm, Mousefang, and Shrewclaw. For the dusk hunting patrol Cinderleaf will lead it with Dawnpool, Whitefoot, and Whitefang. Cherryheart, Littlecloud, Flowerwhisker, and Thistlepaw will lead a border patrol along the ShadowClan border, but be back by sundown. Shadeclaw will stay in camp to guard with Shrewclaw by the nursery," I ordered and everyone set off to work quickly and I stopped Dawnpool.

"Yes, Russettail?" she asked, looking at Cinderleaf and the two others who were waiting for her.

I cleared my throat and quickly replied, "At moon high take Shrewclaw's place."

My sister nodded and raced to Cinderleaf who exited camp with the patrol, the rest of the patrol's following. I sighed and glanced at the sun. Dusk had already begun so they'd better hurry.

Shadeclaw sat in the middle of camp and Shrewclaw stood tall outside the nursery, her green eyes narrowed.

But I padded to the elder's den where I lay down in an ancient cat's nest named Lilywhisker. She had died from a badger while hunting alone, trying to feed her Clan. Dawnstripe was her kit, her only precious kit and afterward she retired and soon after came Whiteberry.

I was so sure ThunderClan was going to attack tonight so I picked her nest to be close to the entrance of the den where I could gaze at the entrance of camp. I would not let them surprise attack us.

* * *

The clearing was pitch black now. All the patrols had returned and Shadeclaw still guarded the clearing.

Suddenly, a pale tabby pelt and a white pelt slipped into the clearing. I watched for any other movement and caught sight of a sandy-gray cat inching towards Shadeclaw who'd been spotted.

Instantly, I creeped out of the den and saw ThunderClan cats entering the camp and before Thrushstar could attack Shadeclaw I let out a let screech, "ThunderClan is attacking!"

And suddenly WindClan was rushing out of their dens and tackling the ThunderClan warriors, matching their strength and muscles. Most of the WindClan cats looked like they hadn't slept. They knew too.

I was tackled by a large tom, his claws digging into me. I recognized Sparrowpelt and instantly shoved him off. I read his mind with ease: _Claw to the left ear, try to trip, try to bite the tail, back kick._ Easily managing to block all his apprentice-like moves I had gotten his muzzle, side, and now I was aiming for his ears.

Sparrowpelt was simple to read and as I flicked my hind legs into the air while spinning around on my forepaws, then reared up and raked my claws at the ThunderClan warrior then tucked my head down and performed a forward roll he seemed rather surprised to be lying on the ground, pinned, beneath me.

Getting my jaws around his neck and squeezed and felt blood and got off him, the dark brown tabby raced to the entrance and escaped.

Struggling to stand up, glanced around and saw Whitestorm, Dappletail, Patchpelt, Leopardfoot, Robinwing, Smallear, Honeystorm, Fuzzypelt, Windflight, and Speckletail in the clearing. All of ThunderClan was here and we were still winning, they were not well-prepared for this battle, but WindClan was."Thrushstar, stop fighting!" Reedstar yowled and everyone stopped what they were doing to see the two leaders near the Tallrock, staring at each other.

Everything had fallen silent as ThunderClan's leader replied, "WindClan needs to be punished! Fighting is the only way, I'm afraid."

Reedstar shook his head. "You've already been defeated. Go home while you still got all nine lives."

He sighed, and I felt him give up. "ThunderClan, retreat! Get home, now!" I knew all of the cats were scared that we would finished what they started but we all knew better than to disobey our leader.

When the ThunderClan cats had left I realized they were aiming for the medicine den and warriors den, they were both pretty wrecked but still standing with bracken holding them up.

* * *

The sun was peeking through the moorland as cats lined up for Mothflower who had Cinderleaf, who only had a few scratches, probably because she guarded the herb, -helping her with the scratches and bites.

"Russettail!" Dawnpool gasped her eyes wide as she looked at my bloody pelt.

Though I couldn't feel any wound,s I glanced back at my pelt and smelled it. _Sparrowpelt._ "I-It's not mine," I told her and began to lick myself off until I felt another tongue on my pelt.

Moonfall was licking my pelt gently, her light blue eyes focusing on cleaning the sticky, red blood off my pelt. As she licked me, I laid down until she was done, then she laid beside me. "You don't have a bite or scratch on you," she purred gently. "Good. Hopefully our kits get their fighting skills from you."

As I stared into her eyes I realized I was lucky to have her. "ThunderClan will be back," I told her. "I'm going to assign a cat to your side. They will get you food, water, everything you need."

She purred at me lightly, "I have to get back to Blackkit, he's terrified." My mate stood up and padded to the nursery where she disappeared inside.

When I stood up everyone surrounded me and I knew that they day had just begun. "Cherryheart will lead a border patrol with Flowerwhisker and Thistlepaw along the ThunderClan and RiverClan border. Littlecloud, I want you to get some prey for the queens and some wet moss balls. Whitefang, you're in charge of repairing the apprentices and medicine den with Dawnpool and Mousefang. Shadeclaw will lead a hunting patrol with Cinderleaf and Redstorm. Shrewclaw and Scratchtail I want you to help Mothflower with her herbs. Go!" When I'd finished everyone raced off to do their assignments.

Cherryheart was exiting camp, her patrol behind her, Littlecloud grabbed a mouse and a juicy rabbit and entered the nursery, Whitefang led his patrol to a bracken pile and began to drag them to the apprentices den, her patrol helping, Shadeclaw left camp with his patrol, and Shrewclaw and Scratchtail entered the medicine cats den.

I padded to Reedstar who watched his Clan with pride. When I'd sat down the leader spoke, "We won a battle and we are still able to take care of the camp."

"Of course, we're WindClan! Strong, brave, smart, proud…" My eyes flashed as Cherryheart and Littlecloud entered his mind. _His kits._

He stood up, his tail waving he turned to me. "I'm going hunting with Dawnstripe. Watch Mudkit and Firekit," he ordered and padded to the entrance of camp where his mate waited.

Firekit and Mudkit raced up to me, squealing and tussling on the way. "I'm going to be deputy one day!" Firekit mewed, her eyes shining up at me.

The tom-kit growled, "No, I'm going to be deputy! You're going to be a warrior!"

She looked at Mudkit with a glare. "Well I'm going to be leader," she hissed. "Firestar, leader of WindClan! With her deputy, Mudstripe!"

He nodded and looked up at me. "Tell us a story! Story! Story!" he cried and his sister joined in.

"Alright, alright," I purred and laid down, the kits copied and Blackkit padded up, lying down beside Mudkit he looked up at me. "There once was a she-cat named Lilywhisker. She was a fine warrior, hunting and fighting with her Clan. One day she had kits with her mate, Failfoot. The queen had a beautiful pale gold tabby she-cat that later grew up to be Dawnstripe." My eyes flashed at the kits as they purred. "She decided that she would leave the nursery and her warrior duties to become an elder. Her mate died by an Ancient ShadowClan warrior named Lakestorm-"

Blackkit interrupted, standing behind Mudkit and Firekit, "If Lakestorm murdered Failfoot, then why was he deputy?"

"ShadowClan takes pride in killing," I replied. "Anyways, Whiteberry, a small but strong white warrior joined the elder's den shortly after. Whiteberry's denmate got angry with her and Whiteberry went hunting by herself and resulted in a wild badger killing her."

Mudkit growled, "A badger killed our Grandmother?!"

Firekit's eyes lit up in anger. "I'll destroy every badger I see," she hissed, her small claws digging into the ground. "They won't know what hit them!"

"No," I mewed, looking at the small kits, secretly bursting in pride. "Never face a badger alone."

"Let's fight!" Blackkit squealed and stood up, getting into a clumsy battle crouch he pounced on Mudkit's tail.

The kit stood up and Firekit copied, they went into low battle crouches though Firekit was perfect Mudkit's tail dragging against the ground as they pounced on Blackkit.

Blackkit, being as small and tough as he is, slipped out and then turned around, whipping out his paw at Firekit's tail he grabbed it and yanked, the she-kit fell to the ground and began to flail at the air as the black kit gently nipped her ear. Mudkit tackled him and they wrestled on the ground, Mudkit won and Firekit was purring.

"Who wants to learn the real battle crouch?" I asked and then kits let out a scream of happiness. I grabbed a piece of bracken and shoved it into the ground, backing up I got down low, my eyes focused, my paws firmly on the ground and my tail hovering the ground until I lunged for the bracken, tackling it. I pinned it and looked at the wide-eyed kits.

"Teach me!" Firekit yowled and then got down low, her brother and den mate copied.

I broke the bracken in three pieces and then set one piece in front of Blackkit, then another in front of Firekit, and then Mudkit. "Now, focusing on the stick, pretend it's a ThunderClan warrior. Keep your tail hovering the ground, and lunge!"

Blackkit lunged, landing squarely on the bracken he looked up at me proudly while Mudkit's form was clumsy but he landed on the bracken and Firekit was perfect.

"Mudkit, when you lunge don't aim for the bracken, aim below the bracken," I told him and he nodded.

Reedstar and Dawnstripe entered camp carrying, two rabbits and a bird.

Firekit and Mudkit raced to them happily and Blackkit padded to the nursery and the hunting patrol walked in, Shadeclaw in the lead he carried a mouse and a blackbirds, Cinderleaf carried a rabbit, and Redstorm had a mouse and a rabbit.

I smiled, the Clan is well-fed and our borders are patrolled daily. We are a strong Clan.

The dawn patrol entered and Cherryheart walked to me. "ThunderClan is quiet, no one's crossed the border since the fight and RiverClan has come very close to our border, their scent line is stale so we re-marked ours," she told me.

"Good," I mewed, my eyes watching Littlecloud exit the nursery with Moonfall. "You may eat."

They padded over to me and Moonfall sat beside me. "I heard that you told the kits a very interesting story. And Blackkit is pouncing all over Sweetheart's tail."

Littlecloud snickered. "Battle crouches and kits don't mix, Russettail."

I shrugged. "I can't wait until I have some kits of my own." I looked down at Moonfall, a large smile on my face.

"Soon you will. We'll be one big happy family," she promised. "Our kits are due in less than a moon!" She stood and padded to the nursery, Littlecloud followed.

My heart pounded in excitement and I watched Reedstar jump onto the Tallrock. "I call a Clan meeting!"

Quickly, I took my place underneath the rock and watched the Clan gather.

"We gather here to do a very important ceremony. Mudkit and Firekit had reached the age of six moons and they are ready to be apprenticed. Step forward!"

The two kits stepped forward, their eyes shining with happiness.

Reedstar continued, "Mudkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mudpaw. Your mentor will be Mousefang. I hope Mousefang will pass down all he knows on to you. Mousefang, step forward."

The tom stepped forward, obviously excited to have his first apprentice.

"Mousefang, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Shadeclaw, and you have shown yourself to be hard working and smart. You will be the mentor of Mudpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Mudpaw," the leader purred and nodded at him.

They touched noses and then padded into the crowd, both excited.

"Firekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Dawnpool. I hope Dawnpool will pass down all he knows on to you. Dawnpool, step forward," he ordered, but a smile on his face.

My sister stepped forward, facing the leader with a shudder.

"Dawnpool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Hawkheart, and you have shown yourself to be kind and skilled. You will be the mentor of Firepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Firepaw. Even though you've been a medicine cat for your whole life, you were on your own and you've learned many skills," Reedstar mewed truthfully as they touched noses.

"Mudpaw! Firepaw! Mudpaw! Firepaw!" the Clan cheered.

When they'd stopped, Dawnpool and Mousefang led their apprentices out of camp together.

It was already dusk and I knew I was exhausted. I needed to sleep so I padded to the elder's den and slipped inside, settling down in Whiteberry's nest and drifted to sleep.

The next morning I awoke from a loud yowl. I jumped up in my nest and raced out of the den, it was coming from the nursery.

"Moonfall!" I screeched and I entered to see Mothflower at my mate's side.

"Sweetheart, get him out of here!" she hissed quickly and the queen shoved me out and I landed on my side, sitting up I looked at Dawnpool who was looking at her paws.

Firepaw looked at me. "She's been doing this all morning. Mothflower thinks it's time for her to have the kits!" she squealed happily.

Excitement and worry sparked in my paws and I began to pace from the nursery to the leaders den in worry

Cats were leaving on their own patrols, afraid to ask me to make them patrols. They all stayed away and as the sun began to rise higher and higher, I knew I had to see her.

I bursted into the den and looked at Moonfall. Blood was everywhere, all over her and Mothflower and on her nest. "She's doing fine, right?" I asked.

The medicine cat nodded. "Of course! She's having three kits!"

One slipped out. It was a brown tabby she-kit and quickly, Mothflower broke the sac and let the kit suckle.

Moonfall pushed again and the next slipped out: a large gray tom with a white chest.

"You're doing great, Moonfall," I told her, smiling. Blood poured out all over the ground.

She purred, "It hurts so much but it'll be worth it when it's over…" She pushed again and out slid another she-kit. This one was a very small gray-and-brown she-kit.

"R-Russettail," Mothflower whispered, "this one is dead…" She pointed at the gray-and-brown she-kit and looked back up at me.

My mate frowned and then looked up at me. "I love them," she purred and then smiled down at our two living kits, blood still coming out.

Quickly, I exited the den while Mothflower cleaned up Moonfall I smiled at Littlecloud. "Two she-kits and a tom!" I purred. "But one didn't make it…"

He nodded. "I understand. But don't worry, Moonfall and the kits will be happy."

"Russettail!" Mothflower screeched and I entered the den and gazed at my kits. They were fine, suckling against their mother. "M-Moonfall's dead…"

I looked at my mate and realized she was lifeless. Her gray pelt had lost its shine and her light blue eyes had lost its gleam. "No!" I yowled.

Firepaw entered the den and gazed at the dead she-cat while Cherryheart and Littlecloud carried her out along with the dead she-kit.

"Morningkit," I named the only she-kit left and glanced at the tom that set in a different nest. "Graykit," I purred and then remembered the dead she-kit. "And Spiritkit…"

"Those are beautiful names," Firepaw whispered, gazing at the kits with soft eyes.

Sweetheart and Blackkit re-entered the den and the she-cat scooped up the kits and lay down, letting them suckle with Blackkit.

"Thank you, Sweetheart," I mewed and then exited the den to see them already taking Moonfall and Spiritkit out of camp to bury.

My heart was numb with pain and Reedstar walked to me. "StarClan needed her," he mewed lightly.

I nodded, my eyes watering. "I know… I just wish they hadn't taken her."

"StarClan has a purpose for everything," he purred. "Even Moonfall and Spiritkit." He'd obviously heard me name the she-kit.

A few seconds of silence and I felt rain on my pelt, at first just a little but after a while, it was pouring. I padded to the elder's den and entered; shaking out my pelt I lay in Whiteberry's nest and gazed at the nursery entrance.

 _Moonfall didn't have to die!_ I thought and looked at the ceiling of the den. _Take me instead!_

A sharp voice came back in return, _"You have a greater purpose than Moonfall did. You will stay!"_

I recognized Mothflight's voice and I let out a hiss, "Taking her away will not help my purpose!"

The medicine cat's reply was a normal mew and she sounded less irritated as she replied, _"Your destiny will stretch on and on if you just believe you're here for a purpose."_

Glancing outside the den, I saw the rain had stopped and I slipped outside to the wet clearing where everyone was glancing around wearily at the sky.

"WindClan," Reedstar yowls, looking at his Clan with pride, "we've grown stronger, so I think we should attack RiverClan and gain some of their land."

Yowls of approval throughout the Clan made me smile and join in, though I could see Dawnpool mumble something to Firepaw, both of them frowning.

"There's the gorge and we can take that as well as some of the luscious places. We will be victorious!" Reedstar yowled, his eyes shining. "Russettail will lead a patrol and I will lead the other. I will move the border with Cinderleaf, Shrewclaw, Littlecloud, Scratchtail, Whitefang, and Redstorm. While we're fighting RiverClan will think they're winning because of our less warriors but then Russettail will charge in with Flowerwhisker, Thistlepaw, Dawnpool, Firepaw, and Whitefoot. Cherryheart, you will lead another patrol, making your way around the RiverClan warriors to trap them in with Dawnstripe, Mousefang, and Mudpaw."

My eyes pricked and I spoke, "Then we will trap them in until they've had our rath?"

He nods at me, eyes sparkling with determination. "Cinderleaf, Shrewclaw, Littlecloud, Scratchtail, Whitefang, and Redstorm, let's get going!" When he'd gathered his patrol they left camp.

Dawnpool padded up to me, her eyes dark with worry. "I don't think Firepaw is ready to fight…"

I felt myself look at the fiery-red she-cat, her pelt glimmering in the sunlight as she practiced battle moves with her brother. "She's more than ready," I purred softly. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her."

"My patrol, gather up!" I yowled and raced out of camp, hearing WindClan warriors race after me, their paws stomping on the ground.

We'd easily reached the border and I launched myself over the river, landing on the other side I saw Shimmerpelt, Voleclaw, Timberfur, Fallowtail, Nightclaw, Beetlenose, and Ottersplash all fighting viciously against the WindClan warriors and I led my patrol around them, leaving a little bit of space for Cherryheart's patrol to join us.

Catching a pelt in my claws, I scratched them all the way down and saw Cherryheart jump over the moved border: we had them surrounded and we inched forward, continuing to claw the RiverClan cat's pelts.

"RiverClan, stop fighting!" Ottersplash yowled and everyone stopped, looking at her with a smirk I waited for Reedstar to reply.

Our leader snickered, "We can either tear you apart or you can give us this land."

The RiverClan deputy was breathing and bleeding heavily, a long scratch down her side, a torn ear and she was limping as she walked to Reedstar, glaring she yowled, "RiverClan, back to camp!"

Dawnpool and Firepaw parted, letting the RiverClan cats through they trudged back towards their camp, shame on their pelts.

"Victory is WindClans!" Scratchtail yowled and everyone joined in with his yowling.

Reedstar faced me. "Russettail is going to mark the border with Dawnstripe, Cinderleaf, Dawnpool, and Firepaw while the rest of you go home so Mothflower can treat your minor wounds." They padded away but my patrol and we instantly got to work.

I started at the edge and marked every tree, bush, and plant possible, making sure RiverClan got the message that this was our territory until I reached Firepaw and then I smelled the air, WindClan scent already with a mix of water vole and mice.

Firepaw let out a purr, eyes shining. "That was great! My first battle and I kicked Nightclaw's fish-pelt!" she growled.

Russettail smiled down at her with pride. "It was a short battle but you fight with the courage of LionClan!" I ran my tail down her back so she knew I was proud.

Dawnpool raced up, her pelt had blood on it but the only wound I could see was a bite on her side. "The border's marked, Russettail," she told me.

"Good. You, Dawnstripe, and Firepaw can stay here and hunt but I'm going to head back home." Without an answer I padded away, passing a tree. I couldn't help but look at the grassy ground, the grass was fresh and green, small plants growing everywhere and I could see some mouse holes along the way.

Jumping over the river, I padded onward, feeling better now that I was on the moorlands with no trees, only bushes, shrubs, rocks, and grass.

Everything was quiet as I approached camp, my heart pounded as I entered I saw Blackkit, Morningkit, and Graykit all tussling with Thistlepaw watching with amusement.

"I call a Clan meeting!" Reedstar yowled, jumping onto the Tallrock as Dawnpool, Firepaw, and Dawnstripe entered camp, prey in their jaws they set in down and gathered with the rest of the Clan.

"We've gathered here to do a very important ceremony. Thistlepaw, step forward. I, Reedstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Thistlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" he asked.

Everyone stared at the she-cat that was once rogue. She looked excited and terrified as she replied, "I do."

The leader purred and continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Thistlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Thistletail. StarClan honors your warmth and skill in battle, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Reedstar seemed happy for the young she-cat as he rested his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder.

"Thistletail! Thistletail! Thistletail!" the Clan yowled loudly.

 _We're growing stronger!_ I thought happily as the Clan broke apart and Thistletail took her place in the middle of the clearing, giving short glances at Redstorm who smiled as he entered the warriors den.

But I found myself padding away from camp, stopping at the Outlook Rock, not far from camp. I sat underneath it until I heard pawsteps on the rock above and I looked up.

"Russettail?" Firepaw's smooth voice made me jump to my paws.

I let out a sigh, relieved to know it wasn't a RiverClan warrior. "Y-you frightened me…" I purred at the she-cat.

"Sorry! Dawnpool assigned me to guard tonight due to RiverClan…" She sighed and then glanced around. "Not a cat in sight besides you."

Glancing above me at the stone I sucked in some breath. "It must get cold up there. The wind in your pelt and all."

She shrugged and gazed at the trees in the distance. "It is very cold… Want to come up there with me?"

Nodding eagerly, she led me up and I lay down, feeling the wind in my pelt. I felt Firepaw lay down beside me, her pelt brushing mine. I leaned on her a bit.

After a while of crickets and nearby running water, the almost full moon in the sky shining down on my pelt, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

Now I was in camp, waking up to Firepaw moving she told me it was time to head back to camp and I followed her until we'd reached camp and then her, Dawnpool, Thistletail, and Whitefang went on patrol and I went straight to Reedstar's den, questions filled my mind.

"Reedstar?" I called into the den and all I got in return was a cough and I entered.

He continued coughing until he rested his head on his paws and looked up at me, "Yes, Russettail?"

"What am I supposed to do with my power now that the prophecy is over?" I questioned, my tail flicking with concern for my leader.

"Use it for a good purpose. One that only you would know," the old tom mewed, coughing. "Moonfall has lived her destiny, Russettail. She gave you two healthy kits that need a father, give them attention. She's lived her destiny, now you must live yours."

I dipped my head respectfully, only to hear his thoughts: _Use your powers for good when I'm gone. You'll be a brilliant leader._ "Thank you," I purred softly, my heart warming up and I turned around and exited the cave in the back of the Tallrock and faced the Clan.

 _Reedstar is dying so I must protect the Clan from further dangers…_ My heart pounded and I heard footsteps racing into camp and Mudpaw entered, breathing heavily.

"R-Russettail, d-dogs by the S-Steppe. Mousefang and Whitefoot n-need help," he gasped for air, looking at me with panic in his eyes.

"Shadeclaw, Littlecloud, Cinderleaf, and Thistletail come with me. Mudpaw, lead the way!" I ordered and he raced up the entrance, the patrol and I following hot on his heels.

Mudpaw was fast, I mean very fast. His pawsteps were quiet as we approached the rocks and Mousefang was tackling a dog while Whitefoot raced around, two dogs pelting after.

"Thistletail, Cinderleaf, and Mudpaw you go help Mousefang while Shadeclaw, Littlecloud, and I help Whitefoot. Go!" I yowled and heard my paws thumping straight towards the dogs, meeting up with them. I tackling a large black one and Littlecloud began nipping at its hind paws. The dog whipped around and lashed out but I jumped on its back and dug my claws in hard while Littlecloud scratched its side with his long claws.

Glancing around I saw Mudpaw scratching the dog, then ducking and dodging while Cinderleaf bit down on its tail with Mousefang backing kicking it's stomach. Whitefoot and Shadeclaw were already chasing the dog away.

Suddenly, the dog threw me off and raced for unknown territory, yowling in pain with the other two right behind it.

Yowling in happiness, Mudpaw raced over. "Did you see me, Littlecloud?! Did you see me chase that mutt away?" The apprentice was bouncing up and down, his eyes shining but I could see a scratch on his side that looked nasty. Mothflower wouldn't be happy he took that chance.

"You were brilliant," Littlecloud purred, his eyes shining back at his brother.

Mousefang padded over, his ear torn, he nudged his apprentice. "That was very brave of you. But we should head back to camp, these scratches won't heal all by themselves!" And he turned around, leading the way back to the WindClan camp.

When we entered Mothflower was ready, herbs lying in the middle of the clearing she smiled at me and the medicine cat began to treat Mudpaw.

Reedstar was lying under the Tallrock, Dawnstripe beside him, Graykit and Morningkit were tussling outside of the nursery with Blackkit while Sweetheart watched Scratchtail beside her purring something, and Dawnpool entered camp with a large rabbit while Firepaw carried a large squirrel, dragging it to Dawnstripe and Reedstar. Everyone else was on patrol.

"Russettail," Mothflower mewed quietly, "it's your turn."

I stepped forward, ready to be treated by Mothflower. Though I could smell the sticky blood on my pelt and the searing pain on my side, my eyes remained on the young apprentice, Firepaw, who was bragging about her large catch.

Mothflower must've followed my gaze because she mewed, "Firepaw is a brilliant apprentice, isn't she?"

"She'll be a good warrior," I replied honestly, looking back over at her. "Am I done?"

The medicine cat nodded. "I didn't use herbs." She grinned at me and then dipped her head. "Morningkit and Graykit are beautiful..." Mothflower gathered her herbs and padded away.

I gazed at the brown tabby she-kit and the large gray tabby tom-kit. They were playing with Blackkit who was easily beating them, being older but he was being gentle.

Padding over Blackkit stared up at me, his eyes wide he whined, "I didn't hurt them!" His ears were flat on his head, as if he were guilty.

"I know," I purred and he sat upright again. "When you're going into a battle crouch, go like this." I got down low, my tail hovering the air, my ears flat on my head, my belly fur barley skimming the ground I lunged, landing on a plant I turned towards them. "Got it?"

Graykit squealed and copied me, though he wasn't old enough to go into battle he was pretty good so was Blackkit but Morningkit couldn't keep her balance.

"Very good," I praised and Graykit lunged at Blackkit who was unprepared and fell over, then Morningkit batted Blackkit on the ears, jumping on his side she let out a yowl of happiness and they began tussling again as I padded away, a smile on my face.

I saw Cherryheart, Redstorm, and Shrewclaw enter camp with Whitestorm and Patchpelt padding in behind them, they stopped in front of me.

"They say Thrushstar sent them, but they don't say why," Redstorm explained, glaring at the ThunderClan cats.

Whitestorm stepped forward, his large white pelt shining in the falling sun. "A she-cat here has mated with a ThunderClan cat, we want the kits," he told me, eyes narrowed.

Patchpelt shifted his paws. "We will fight, _again,_ if necessary. RiverClan will be at our side."

Dawnpool thrust her muzzle in the cat's faces. "Bring it on squirrel-faces!" she hissed, knowing she couldn't be defeated since she couldn't die.

The ThunderClan cats eyes widened at her, but he said nothing. "As you wish," Whitestorm mewed and then batted her across the muzzle.

Mudpaw let out a snarl and lunged at the large white tom, sinking his teeth into his pelt. Whitestorm let out a yowl of pain and Patchpelt pulled him off as Firepaw nipped his hind legs, obviously trying to save her brother she let out a battle screech and tackled the older warrior.

Easily, the two apprentices were winning against them, their moves so advanced even the ThunderClan warriors seemed confused as they made their way around them, lashing out furiously.

"Stop!" Reedstar yowled, he seemed satisfied but angry at the ThunderClan cats. "No cat here would disobey their Clan."

Firepaw and Mudpaw was glaring at them, they'd stopped fighting them and had dropped into skilled battle crouches, their claws digging into the ground, eyes narrowed, tails lashing, and ears flat on their heads. They were very intimidating.

Whitestorm glared, bleeding heavily on his pelt and fur missing on his shoulder. "Control your apprentices once in a full moon!" he hissed.

"Do they need to teach you another lesson?" Reedstar replied calmly. "I suggest you leave!"

Patchpelt dipped his head. "We'll be back for ThunderClan's kits," he growled and then left, Whitestorm following after.

Firepaw looked at me, eyes shining she bounced over. "We showed them, huh?"

I smiled down at her, my pelt prickling with unease. _Who was the she-cat the ThunderClan warriors were talking about?_


	22. Chapter Nineteen: Nine Lives

CHAPTER 19

 _Firepaw's movements were confident as she_ raked her claws down a pretend warrior, ducked and nipped at it's feet, then tripped the invisible warrior, pinning nothing to the ground. She looked up at me for praise.

"Good work," I mewed, my voice hard. "Mudpaw and Mousefang are coming," I told her. "Get ready for an ambush behind that rock," I muttered in her ear and nodded at the rock and she raced behind it.

Mudpaw padded up, glancing around in confusion. He paused beside the rock and my apprentice let out a battle screeched and tackled him but he slid out from under her and glared then she hit his muzzle, claws sheathed of course. She gently nipped his feet and while he jumped around and she tripped him and pinned him, pretending to kill him she looked at me, smiling.

"Neat move!" Mousefang purred, looking at me he nodded.

Firepaw got off Mudpaw and he smiled. "That was brilliant! Dawnpool's teaching you well!"

It'd only been a couple of days since she and Mudpaw attacked the ThunderClan cats and the Gathering was tonight, both apprentices were coming. Flowerwhisker had joined Sweetheart in the nursery, and Reedstar was slowly dying, not really ever leaving his nest besides to get something off the fresh-kill pile. His coughing had gotten worse and as Leafbare got closer he refused Mothflower's herbs.

The two apprentices had begun practicing battle moves while Mousefang gave them pointers. In the distance I could see Shadeclaw leading a hunting patrol, Cinderleaf and Redstorm following behind him.

"Firepaw," I interrupted their fighting, "it's time for you to go hunting. You too, Mudpaw. Catch as much prey as you can before dusk and bring it back to camp." I padded away, Mousefang following behind me.

We quietly walked away from the spot and entered camp, since we were only a few fox lengths out of camp.

Russettail walked to me. "Reedstar has gotten worse," he declared. "Mothflower's told me he won't live past the Gathering and to get ready to be the leader of WindClan." He shivered.

I dipped my head. "You'll be a great leader," I purred and watched Mothflower slip into Reedstar's den. "Excuse me." I raced to the den and entered.

"Dawnpool," she mewed, her voice full of disappointment. "You need to eat these. Reedstar!"

The leader groaned. "No. Don't fret about me. Give them to someone who-" He was cut off by his coughing, it was terrible.

"You need to stay in camp and Russettail must lead the WindClan cats to the Gathering," Mothflower told him, her eyes narrowed.

He nodded. "I agree. It should be turning dark about now so go tell him…" He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed until he was sleeping.

I followed Mothflower out of the den and she walked to Russettail while Firepaw and Mudpaw set their prey on the fresh-kill pile and I padded over.

"A rabbit and a mouse," Mudpaw purred, grabbing a mouse he quickly ate it.

Firepaw lifted her head high. "A rabbit, a robin, _and_ a mice." She took a large bite out of Mudpaw's mouse and smiled.

"Cats of WindClan," Russettail yowled, "going to the Gathering will be: Scratchtail, Dawnpool, Firepaw, Mousefang, Mudpaw, Redstorm, Littlecloud, and Whitefoot. I will be leading you because Reedstar is too ill."

Everyone began to gather at the entrance of camp and I led the two apprentices to the entrance where we waited for Russettail.

Finally, my brother raced out of camp and I followed, easily climbing up the small ravine. We raced along, our pawsteps inaudible as we raced across the moor. I could see Firepaw beside me and Whitefoot on the other side and as we reached Fourtrees, Russettail plunged into the clearing where RiverClan waited, glaring at us. I could see a scar on Ottersplash's side.

WindClan didn't greet RiverClan, we stayed away and as ShadowClan entered I felt better, Brackenfoot padded up to me he looked puzzled.

"Dawnpool? You're alive?" he asked, his head tilted but I could tell he was happy to see me.

I shook my head. "I passed out and later healed myself with herbs I found. I'm a warrior now."

My old friend smiled and a young brown tabby tom walked up. "This is my apprentice, Shadowpaw," he explained and glanced at Firepaw.

"This is Firepaw, my apprentice," I purred and looked down at the young she-cat.

ThunderClan entered, sending the WindClan cats glares as they watched Thrushstar jump on the Great Rock.

"Let this Gathering begin now!" he yowled.

Pikestar quickly stepped forward. He was a little bit younger than Reedstar. "ShadowClan is strong as Leafbare approaches. Prey is running well and our herbs are stocked. We have two new apprentices: Shadowpaw and Fawnpaw!"

"Shadowpaw! Fawnpaw!" WindClan and some of RiverClan called.

He waved his tail for silence. "Hollyflower has had three healthy kits and I don't have anything else to report." He stepped back.

Thrushstar stepped forward next. "ThunderClan is growing and we are stronger. No one better mess with us." He shot Russettail a glare. "Speckletail has had two lovely kits. Russettail, where is Reedstar?"

Russettail stepped forward, meeting his gaze he replied calmly, "He is ill and cannot make it so I am taking his place for tonight."

"Yes, of course," he growled and they both stepped back.

Crookedstar stepped forward. "What a beautiful night!" he purred. "Softwing has had Voleclaw's kits. And we have a new warrior: Nightclaw!"

"Nightclaw! Nightclaw!" ThunderClan and RiverClan yowled.

The RiverClan leader waved his tail for silence. "We've recovered from WindClan's attack and we're doing fine without that piece of territory they stole from us." He stepped back.

Russettail stepped forward, his eyes narrow but he remained calm. "WindClan has two new apprentices: Firepaw and Mudpaw!"

"Firepaw! Mudpaw!" ShadowClan and WindClan called and the apprentices raised their heads high.

The deputy continued, "We also have three healthy kits. Two are mine but Moonfall died kitting so Sweetheart is taking care of them with her kit. Flowerwhisker has join her in the nursery. We have a new warrior: Thistletail!"

"Thistletail! Thistletail!" WindClan and ShadowClan called.

"Dawnpool and Redstorm are back," he announced. "Dawnpool had passed out from falling from the Great Rock and nursed herself back to health while Redstorm woke up in the stream we put him in and he found Dawnpool who nursed him back to health as well."

The Clans glanced at me and Redstorm who looked at her paws awkwardly..

Russettail jumped down from the Great Rock, yowling, "WindClan, get home!"

* * *

Back in camp, I walked to the warriors den and slipped inside before everyone else who was feasting and celebrating but I didn't want to celebrate.

My heart pounded. _Let me dream!_ I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Opening my eyes, I instantly recognized where I was. _The Dark Forest._ I looked around, finally seeing amber eyes, my mentor jumped out of the bushes and I ducked just in time to dodge his attack then whipped around as he lunged again and I met his challenge, tackling him, I brought him to the ground.

Thistleclaw struggled under my paws and then stopped, glaring up at me. "You've gotten stronger. That's good."

I got off him and he shook out his fur. "Russettail is going to become leader. Maybe he'll choose me as deputy?"

His eyes narrowed at me. "He's no fool, Dawnpool. He's knows all about our training sessions. Plus, he knows you can easily overthrow him with your skills."

"But I'm not going to overthrow him. That's not my goal here. I'm here to be a brilliant warrior," I snarled and raked my claws across his muzzle.

"You've proven yourself more than worthy." He smiled.

I dipped my head. "Thanks to you." My ear twitched. "Tonight is my last night here," I stated and he glared at me.

"As you wish…" He turned around and padded away while I raced the opposite way.

My eyes flicked open and I glanced around the warriors den, remembering last night. Russettail, Shadeclaw, and Littlecloud still remained in the den and I slipped out.

Dawnstripe sat outside the leader's den while Mothflower entered with what smelled like Chamomile, Juniper Berries, and Poppy Seeds, Graykit and Morningkit were eating a large mouse with Blackkit, Sweetheart was grooming herself nearby, Firepaw, Mudpaw, and Mousefang entered camp the ShadowClan border on their pelts, and Cinderleaf, Whitefoot, and Redstorm were padding out of camp.

Firepaw padded to me, smiling she looked up at me. "What're we doing today, Dawnpool?" she asked.

" _You_ ," I corrected, "are going to clean out the apprentices den and the medicine den, that must be done by dusk because Russettail and Scratchtail are leading a border patrol along the RiverClan border and you must join them."

She nodded. "Right away!" Then she bounded to the medicine den to get moss.

Relieved to have the day to myself, I walked to the leader's den, eager to see what was wrong, I entered.

Mothflower was feeding Reedstar herbs. The leader's breathing was slow, like he was dead and he didn't move besides his chest rising and falling.

"He won't live past tonight, will he?" I questioned, remembering my medicine cat training. I usually knew when a cat was going to run with StarClan.

She nodded. "Yes… I've failed him." Her eyes closed as she buried her head in his fur.

"No, Mothflower. He's lived his purpose so he must join StarClan," I explained, looking at the leader with sorrow.

His eyes opened and he gasped. "D-Dawnpool? I-Is that you?" he asked and then broke into a cough.

"Yes, Reedstar." I felt my eyes watering. "Don't worry, you'll be joining StarClan soon."

He smiled. "I need the two of you to do something in my death," he mewed and coughed. "Protect Flowerwhisker's kits. They are part ThunderClan but WindClan needs them."

Mothflower's eyes widened but Dawnpool just nodded. "As you wish, Reedstar," I whispered and his eyes closed but he was still breathing.

Exiting the den, Mothflower behind me, Dawnstripe raced in and I looked around at the busy Clan.

Russettail was observing the Clan as Mudpaw entered the nursery.

I padded over to him. "Reedstar won't live past tomorrow," I told him. "We must get you ready."

Loud pawsteps made Russettail look up and RiverClan and ThunderClan scent hit my nose.

My tail lashed and I stalked over to the two leaders that entered camp. "Russettail," Thrushstar yowled, glaring at me.

"You cannot be here," I growled, digging my claws into the ground.

Crookedstar met my gaze. "If Russettail agrees to give me land back and stop threatening ThunderClan then we will go away."

Russettail padded up to them, his head held high. "My answer is no. We took your land with teeth and claws and ThunderClan attacked us so we attacked back with teeth and claws. We'll end this with teeth and claws, just the way you've both started it."

Thrushstar's eyes narrowed. "If that's what you wish…" He turned around and yowled, "ThunderClan, RiverClan attack!"

Cats flooded the clearing and I tackled one and ripped into their pelt, biting him I realized it was Crookedstar which made me bite harder and I dug my claws into his neck but he shook me off and raced somewhere else.

My brother was beside me. "We're outnumbered, quickly, get ShadowClan," he growled in my ear and was tackled by Whitestorm.

I raced out of camp and when I'd reached outside of camp I raced faster than Windstar, my paws thudding against the ground. I didn't even stop at the Thunderpath, I kept going, remembering the path to ShadowClan camp I bursted in.

"Pikestar, we need ShadowClan's help!" I yowled and Pikestar looked up from a frog, his head tilted.

His head dipped. "ShadowClan let's go!" I led them out of their camp and towards the Thunderpath, my heart pounding. I hoped we weren't too late as I jumped across the Thunderpath and into WindClan territory, I could hear ShadowClan behind me.

Entering WindClan camp I yowled, "ShadowClan, attack!" The cats behind me were now attacking ThunderClan and RiverClan. ShadowClan cats enjoyed killing, I knew. I just hoped they wouldn't kill now.

Brackenfoot was beside me, his pelt brushing mine he looked down at me. "Be safe, " he whispered in my ear and then lunged at a RiverClan warrior, taking him down he snapped at his throat and it welled up with blood and the cat raced out of the camp.

 _ShadowClan is very strong,_ I thought, they'd already chased away most of the cats and the remaining were bloody.

"ThunderClan, retreat!" Thrushstar yowled and raced out of camp.

"RiverClan, retreat!" Crookedstar yowled and suddenly our camp was empty besides the ShadowClan and WindClan warriors.

Pikestar was now sitting in front of Russettail. "We thank you for coming to our aid, Pikestar," my brother purred.

The ShadowClan leader nodded. "Or course. ShadowClan is at your service. ShadowClan, let's head home!" he yowled and gathered his Clan and then they left the Clan in silence.

Mothflower burst from the leader's den. "Reedstar is dead!" she wailed.

I felt my eyes widen with terror. _Reedstar is dead?_ Littlecloud and Dawnstripe were carrying his lifeless body to the middle of camp where Russettail, Cherryheart, and Littlecloud sat vigil for him and I joined them.

* * *

My eyes flickered open as I realized I'd fallen asleep during Reedstar's vigil. _StarClan please take Reedstar with pride,_ I thought and then met Russettail's gaze.

He was sitting outside of the leader's den, his tail neatly wrapped around his paws and his eyes full of sorrow.

Padding over, I could feel his restlessness. "I can go with you to Moonstone tonight," I told him.

"I'd like that," he purred and then licked my ear. "I'm so scared to face StarClan."

I shook my head. "Don't be. They'll love you. But we have to leave at dusk or we won't make it in time."

Firepaw bounced up to me. "Am I continuing with the dens?" she asked me, dipping her head to Russettail.

"Yes." I flicked my tail at her when I remembered Reedstar was her father. "Have Mudpaw help you."

She dipped her head again and padded away to find her brother as Littlecloud and Cherryheart carried their father out of camp to bury him.

Mothflower padded up to Russettail. "Is Dawnpool taking you to Moonstone?" she asked.

But before Russettail answered I padded away, snatching up a rabbit I ate it quickly and then glanced at the sun. _Already sunhigh._

I padded into the nursery where Flowerwhisker was throwing a ball for the kits to chase, but Sweetheart was there.

"Yes Dawnpool?" the queen asked, throwing the ball again.

Blackkit brought it back and looked up at me. "Russettail is going to get his nine lives and name tonight," I told her.

She threw the ball again. "That sounds fun." She smiled at me. "I wonder who he'll name as deputy."

"D-Do you think I'll see my father?" I asked her. Though she didn't know Redclaw I knew she'd heard plenty of rumors about him.

Flowerwhisker's ear twitched. "Redclaw will be there for his son's leadership ceremony…"

"Littlecloud," I mewed. "I think Littlecloud will be his deputy."

She nodded and flashed me a gri,; throwing the moss ball again she glanced behind me. "The sun is falling, I'd get going."

I quickly exited the den and padded to the entrance of camp where Russettail was swallowing his herbs, some were laid out for me and I ate them all, ignoring the terrible taste I exited camp.

"Hey, Dawnpool?" Russettail mewed after a little while.

My ears pricked as we passed the Outlook Rock. "Yes?" My heart was pounding and I glanced behind me at him.

"Do you think Cloudpool will be there with Redclaw?" he asked and I saw his head tilt.

 _He means do you think they're still watching over us,_ I thought to myself. "Yes," I replied softly, my heart skipping a beat at the thought. "And Moonfall and Spiritkit."

Russettail had caught up with me as the Thunderpath came into view. "I miss them so much…" he whispered.

My ear twitched in reply and I crouched down at the Thunderpath, a monster rolling past I darted across, Russettail at my paws. I continued walking on the other side.

"Hurry," I mewed and raced to the Mothermouth, noticing that the moon was coming up quickly.

We entered the cave and I quickly raced forward until the Moonstone was in sight and then I stopped in the cave and without hesitation Russettail laid down, touching his nose to the Moonstone I copied him, willing to watch him get his nine lives and name.

Suddenly, Russettail and I were facing several StarClan cats, but nine stood in front of us.

"Greeting's Russettail," a very familiar voice greeted.

 _Reedstar!_ I thought happily as Russettail replied, "I'm ready to get my nine lives."

The old WindClan leader stepped back and Redclaw stepped forward, touching his nose to Russettail's he mewed, "With this life I give you courage. Use it wisely in battle." He stepped back and a small kit stepped forward.

 _Spiritkit!_ The she-kit touched her nose to Russettail's just like Redclaw did. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it with your kits and to your Clanmates." Spiritkit stepped back.

Whiteberry stepped forward, her nose gently touching Russettail's nose. "White this life I give you tireless energy. Use this life to protect your Clanmates at all times." The elder stepped back.

Talltail stepped forward nest and Russettail shook his pelt, gazing at the warrior. Talltail touched his nose to my brother's. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it to mentor apprentices and guide warriors." Quickly he stepped back.

My old mentor was next and he touched his muzzle to Russettail's. "With this life I give you loyalty. Be loyal to your Clan as you would your mate," Hawkheart purred and then stepped back, nodding at me.

Pineheart bounced forward, smiling as Russettail crouched for him Pinepaw mewed loudly, "With this life I give you protection. Don't use it for other Clans. Protect your kits and your sisters and your Clan." The young warrior stepped back.

Moonfall stepped forward, "I love you, Russettail," she purred softly.

Russettail's eyes light up. "I love you too." He smiled at her and touched his nose with hers.

"With this life I give you love. Love your Clanmates, kits, and family.." As Moonfall stepped back her eyes held sorrow. There was something unspoken between Russettail and Moonfall.

Our mother stepped forward, her eyes shining with happiness. "With this life I give you justice! Find out who's behind what and what things mean. Find out what feelings you have for others." She winked at him and stepped back.

Reedstar stepped forward again, his head high he rest his muzzle on Russettail's head. "With this life, I give you faith. Believe in every one of your warriors." He let out a yowl, "I name you Russetstar!"

"Russetstar! Russetstar!" the StarClan cats called happily and I saw Heatherstar in the background, her eyes shining in pride.

Suddenly, the StarClan cats were gone and in front of us was a gray tabby cat with light green eyes racing through the forest, a black cat racing after him and a white cat trailing after, an eerie voice mewed, " _As the Four's journey ends Three will rise to rid of a lurking darkness."_

My eyes opened and Russetstar was looking at me, his eyes also wide. "D-Did you see that?"

I nodded slowly. " _As the Four's journey ends Three will rise to rid of a lurking darkness,_ " I repeated the unknown cat's prophecy.

Russetstar swallowed. "We'll spend the rest of the night here," he decided and curled up, closing his eyes.

Lying down beside him I closed my eyes, the prophecy echoing in my head.

* * *

Russetstar and I entered camp. After our sleep in the cave we trekked back to camp in silence.

Firepaw raced up. "Russettail, no, Russet _star's_ back!" she yowled, her eyes shining.

WindClan camp looked like a disaster. The dens look half standing, the fresh-kill pile was empty, and everyone in camp was pacing.

Our new leader licked my apprentice's head softly and then raced to the Tallrock and jumped on to it he yowled, "Gather beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!"

Blackkit, Graykit, and Morningkit darted out of the nursery, Flowerwhisker and Sweetheart walking out after, and Mothflower exited her den, sitting outside of it she looked up at him.

"As you all know, I traveled to the Moonstone and received my nine lives and name," he began. "I am now Russetstar!"

The Clan cheered, "Russetstar! Russetstar!"

He waved his tail for silence. "It is time I choose a deputy. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of WindClan is Thistletail. She will have Blackkit as an apprentice when he's ready," he announced.

"Thistletail! Thistletail!" the Clan yowled happily.

She looked surprised, her eyes wide. "I will serve my Clan better than I did as a warrior. And when the time comes I'll take Russetstar's place as leader."

I was surprised as well. Littlecloud was the obvious choice. Thistletail was an unpopular one.

Everyone was surrounding her now, ready for hunting and border patrols but I bounded to Russetstar. "A black cat," I muttered, pointing with my tail at Shadeclaw.

"Do you think…?" Russetstar asked eyes wide.

I shrugged. "It could be… But we can't be sure." My tail swished some dirt away as I sighed and padded to Thistletail.

"…With Mousefang and Mudpaw," mewed the deputy, looking at the last of the cats.

Stepping forward I suggested, "I can lead a cleaning patrol with Firepaw and Littlecloud?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Yes…" She dipped her head at me gratefully.

Gathering my apprentice and friend, I led them to the warriors den where we quickly got to work.

* * *

A few days had padded since Russetstar and I had got the prophecy and a few days of working and the snow had begun to fall lightly, the fresh-kill pile was stocked, and the dens were well built.

Firepaw was hunting prey to become a warrior with Mudpaw who was in RiverClan's old territory that we took but Firepaw was by ShadowClan border.

She'd already caught a rabbit and was now stalking a stray mouse. When she lunged, the mouse was between her paws and she bit its throat, killing it she place it beside her rabbit and then gathered her prey. She glanced at the sun and hurried to WindClan camp, I followed behind her.

Russetstar was waiting in the middle of camp and I walked to him, Mudpaw and Mousefang following behind us.

"Firepaw is ready to become a warrior," I told him with a smile.

"As is Mudpaw," Mousefang purred, nudging me and quickly padded away.

Russetstar jumped onto the Tallrock. "I call a Clan meeting!" he yowled and the Clan gathered beneath the rock.

"Two apprentices have completed their apprentice training. Mudpaw and Firepaw, step forward," he mewed, jumping off the rock he looked at Firepaw with a gleam in his eyes.

They both stepped forward.

My brother continued, "Mudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" he asked.

Mudpaw dipped his head. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Mudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mudpelt. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." He rested his muzzle on Mudpelt's head and he licked his shoulder.

The warrior stepped back and Firepaw looked up at him eagerly.

"Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" I could see the hope flare in his eyes.

She lifted her head high as she replied, "I do!"

Russetstar smiled down at her. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you warrior name. Firepaw, from this moment you will be known as Firelily. StarClan honors your fighting skill, strength, and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." The leader gently laid his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder.

"Mudpelt! Firelily! Mudpelt! Firelily!" the Clan cheered.

The two cats stood side by side, their heads held high as the Clan cheered their new warrior names.

Dawnpool's brother waved his tail for silence. "Tonight they will guard the camp in silence!" The two warriors took their place in the middle of camp and I glanced at the sky. _Dusk,_ I thought bitterly.

Mothflower padded up to me, her tail flicking she leaned toward me. "You and Russetstar have gotten the prophecy as well?"

Whitefoot walked to us and Russetstar followed behind her. "You've both gotten the prophecy?"

I nodded and Mothflower's ear twitched. "So, what does it mean?" Whitefoot asked looking at Mothflower.

"I think it means that we're being replaced by a new Three to destroy The Dark Forest," Mothflower mewed quietly, glancing around at the busy Clan.

My tail flicked. "It means we're worthless. StarClan is now putting us in the fox-dung area! That is why we need to find the Three!"

Russetstar flinched, shivering his mouth twitched. "Keep your eyes peeled," he ordered and padded away to the leaders den, nodding Firelily and Mudpelt.

I padded to the warriors den and entered where the rest of the warriors were. I took my place beside Redstorm and Dawnstripe. Curling up in my nest I tucked my tail over my nose and closed my eyes, forcing myself into sleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I couldn't remember my dream so I pushed it to the back of my mind and quickly groomed myself and exited the den, something cold hitting my paw I glanced down and saw snow covering the ground, the clearing was soaked and everyone had hurried out of camp.

Mothflower approached me, her eyes held nervousness. "Hey Dawnpool. D-do you remember how to treat a wrenched claw?"

I felt my eyes narrow at her. "You're the medicine cat, you figure it out," I growled and stomped away, padding to where Thistletail was grooming herself.

"Hello, Dawnpool," she purred, finishing her grooming.

Nodding I sat down beside her. "How is being a deputy?" I questioned.

The she-cat shrugged. "Just like being a warrior only you command others around," she replied with a small smile.

"Doesn't sound that herd," I purred softly and glanced at the sky where more snow fell, gathering on our pelts.

She let out a purr, "The snow is good for you, huh?" She flicked her tail at my white pelt and smirked.

Thistletail stood. "I have to lead a hunting patrol so I'll see you later," she mewed and then padded to the entrance of camp, pausing when loud pawsteps were audible.

A ginger-and-white she-cat bursted into camp followed by an orange tom and a white she-cat.

Russetstar exited his den, gazing at the cats his eyes widened and I felt mine widen as well.

"Lightheart?" Russetstar asked, his pelt puffed out. "What're you doing here?"

The ginger-and-white she-cat stepped forward. "DarkClan has settled in a barn not far from here. But some of our warriors have been injured. We need some fighting moves to take back so our Clan can fight back."

The orange tom I remembered as Spottedberry stepped forward beside her. "We've grown but still need help."

I gazed at the white she-cat who started back at me. "Who's this?" I asked, looking back at Lightheart.

She smiled at me. "This is Reedfeather," she purred. "Where's Reedstar? Has he gone hunting?" She looked around for the old WindClan leader and I felt myself stiffen, waiting for Russetstar's response.

Russetstar glanced at the sky as he replied, "Reedstar has joined StarClan I'm afraid… I've taken his place as Russetstar with Thistletail as my deputy." He nodded at the surprise she-cat.

Mousefang and Sweetheart raced up to them, Blackkit following after. "Lightheart!" Mousefang purred happily.

"Mousepaw!" Lightheart smiled down at him.

He shifted his paws awkward. "It's Mousefang now," he corrected and looked down at Blackkit.

Sweetheart rubbed her muzzle along Lightheart's face. "This is my kit, Blackkit," she mewed. "Blackkit, meet old Clanmates."

Blackkit looked up at the snowy warriors. "Hi!" he squealed.

 _DarkClan is back! Does that mean the Three is meant to destroy them?_ I asked myself as I looked at the rather healthy, muscular cats.

Everyone seemed weary of the DarkClan cats as they settled down in the elders den, helping themselves to the fresh-kill pile.

I paced the camp as Russetstar talked with them about what was going on. I wanted to rip their ears off.

 _How dare they come here and plea for help!?_ I thought, lashing my tail I could feel a stare boring into my pelt but I ignored them.

Though the Three remained with it, I couldn't help but feel like this was it. Every instinct told me to burst into the den and kill them so the Three didn't have to but I held my temper.

My claws dug violently into the ground as I paced and Russetstar exited the den calmly, blinking at me he rolled his eyes.

"They just need help with their Clan," he explained, "We don't need to make a fuss!"

I snarled, "What if the Three have to take them down? And we're letting them in our camp!"

He paused, as if not thinking about it like he blinked at me. "It's a chance I'm going to take. The Three might not even be in this Clan. For all we know they could be in ShadowClan!"

My heart skipped a beat at the thought. _What if he's right? What if the Three aren't ours to deal with?_


	23. Chapter Twenty: My Deputy

CHAPTER 20

 _"I name you Blackpaw, your mentor_ will be Thistletail!" I announced my tail flicking I watched the two touch noses, then pad out of camp quickly.

Sweetheart remained in the nursery with my kits and Whitefoot joined her, having kits that I didn't know who the father is, my kits were now four moons old. It'd had only been a moon and the Gathering was normal, seeing as nothing had happened besides the DarkClan cats coming.

I watched as Thistletail assigned the three of them with Littlecloud and Mousefang on a battle training patrol while the rest of the cats did something more useful like hunting and border patrols in this snowy weather.

"And Dawnpool can lead a border patrol with Firelily and Whitefang," Thistletail finished and quickly everyone gather their patrols and left camp.

Everything looked deserted but as I trotted over to my kits their ears pricked with excitement and it instantly made me feel better.

"Russetstar!" Morningkit yowled, jumping onto my back and hanging on as I sat down I felt her tumble off and then joined her brother.

Sitting down I wrapped my tail around my paws and gazed down at them. "Four moons old now, huh?"

Graykit lifted his head high. "I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" he vowed.

"No, I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" Morningkit growled and then tackled him, pinning him to the ground I watched with amusement.

 _Firelily can be Morningkit's mentor and Graykit's mentor can be…_ I thought for a moment, my paw kneading the ground. _Mudpelt! They can train apprentices together!_ Leaving the two kits to tussle, I padded back to Thistletail who was enjoying a rabbit outside of the warrior's den.

"Good morning, Russetstar," she purred, taking another bite.

I dipped my head at my deputy. "Morningkit's mentor I was thinking Firelily. They both want to be brilliant warriors and-"

" _And_ ," Thistletail continued for me, "they both are strong and good at fighting." She licked her claw, finishing her rabbit she shoved the rest to me.

Without hesitation, I took a large bite out of it and chewed, swallowed and then mewed, "Graykit's mentor I was thinking Mudpelt. They think alike and-"

The she-cat cut me off again, " _And_ they both like to follow the warrior code and the two can train together." Thistletail nodded at me. "Very good choices. But you still have another moon."

I nodded, my tail flicking in impatience. "I'm excited to do their ceremony," I admitted.

"Russetstar!" Scratchtail bursted into camp, breathing heavily. "Blackpaw has started a fight with a RiverClan apprentice!"

Without hesitation, I looked at Thistletail and then raced out of camp, hearing Scratchtail and Thistletail behind me. I pelted towards the RiverClan and WindClan border, jumping over the stream I saw Blackpaw and a silver-gray she-cat, the she-cat bleeding heavily.

"Blackpaw," I yowled and the two broke apart, staring up at me I saw Timberfur and Beetlenose. "Is this really acceptable?"

Timberfur glared at me, his red eyes flashing. "Silverpaw could take that no good DarkClan cat!"

My eyes narrowed and I felt my fur bristle but I tried to stay calm. "Blackpaw is WindClan now and the DarkClan cats have gone. You must learn to respect that."

Beetlenose stepped _over_ the border and shoved his face in mine. "Sweetheart is DarkClan which makes Blackpaw DarkClan! And _no_ one can change that!" he snarled.

Instantly, I lashed out and hit his muzzle, my claws drawing blood I hissed, "You cannot change what he is! Stay out of WindClan's business or we'll teach you how!" I nodded at Blackpaw.

The young but skilled apprentice pushed him back to his side and then pushed Silverpaw back over, digging his claws into the ground. "DarkClan is something I'm not proud of but I cannot change where my mother decided to put her paws."

Thistletail stepped forward beside me. "RiverClan must keep to themselves or we can show them how." Her eyes flashed warningly. " _Again!_ "

Silverpaw dipped her head and followed the two toms away from the border, their tails dragging in defeat.

"And don't come back you fish-brains!" Blackpaw called after lashing his tail he looked up at Thistletail and gasped, looking at his paws. "I'm sorry, Thistletail."

My deputy purred lightly, "RiverClan deserved what you gave them. There's no shame in that."

 _We cannot be defeated,_ I thought as we padded back to camp.

Back in camp, the patrols had returned and Mothflower was bounding up to me, her eyes shone in excitement.

"In two days is the half-moon!" she purred. "I can't wait to see Stonetail… I heard Sagewhisker has joined StarClan." Her head fell.

I felt myself lighten up a little as I replied, "Report back any news. I do believe Brambleberry isn't going to live very long because Graypaw is Graypool, right?"

She nodded, her eyes darted around camp. "Featherwhisker said he's keeping an eye on Cinderkit, Speckletail's kit. She's been hanging around the medicine den." She smiled.

"And what about you?" I asked and the questioned seem to hang in the air.

It had been a few moments before she mewed slowly, "I'm going to live for a little while… I don't _need_ an apprentice but having one would be nice…" Mothflower flicked her tail and padded away.

The sun was dipping beneath the moorland and I bounded to the leader's den, slipping in behind the Tallrock I gazed at the den silently.

 _This is my second night here…_ I thought bitterly, forcing myself to walked forward I crawled into the nest and curling up, shutting my eyes I fell into a deep sleep.

"Russetstar, wake up!" a familiar voice made my eyes flicker open and I gazed at the she-cat in front of me.

Struggling to sit up I mewed, "What is it Firelily?" I scented the air. _No RiverClan or ThunderClan._

"Follow me," she replied quickly and then led the way out of the den.

I stretched and followed after, coming around the Tallrock I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Cherryheart and Mousefang were hissing and spitting at each other, Blackpaw and Flowerwhisker wrestling on the ground, Thistletail and Cinderleaf clawing at each other's ears, Littlecloud was growling loudly at Whitefang, Shadeclaw and Shrewclaw were wrestling on the ground, Redstorm and Dawnstripe were arguing about something, and Dawnpool and Mudpelt were violently clawing each other's pelts.

"Stop!" I yowled and everyone paused, looking up at me with wide eyes. "What's going on here?"

Thistletail stepped forward, raising her head high she replied loudly, "Full Clan cats challenged Mousefang, Blackpaw, Whitefang, Shadeclaw, Redstorm, Dawnpool, and I. We fought back."

I lashed my tail at the cats. "Why would you question their loyalty?" I asked, bounding up onto the Tallrock so I could see all the cats.

Littlecloud's mouth opened to reply but I waved it away with my tail. "If you can't trust each other now than how can you trust each other in battle?" Mummers spread through the Clan of agreement. "Dawnpool is a full Clan cat just because she was rouge at one point. Whitefang is part RiverClan but he is loyal to WindClan." My hard gaze swept around the Clan in shame. "Why fight when you're all are the same?"

Mousefang stepped forward, his eyes telling me to let him speak, I didn't interrupt. "I was born rouge and joined DarkClan so I could be respected. I joined WindClan to be honored." He was staring up at me. "I knew with Russetstar I would be. But if you challenge my loyalty to WindClan than how can you trust me by your side in battle?"

Sweetheart slowly exited the nursery, my kits following after her. "I was part of DarkClan. But I am now loyal to WindClan. Russetstar even trusts me with his kits," she mewed, wrapping her tail around them.

I felt myself nodding at their words. "Respect, honor, and love each other," I told them, feeling my claws slid back in. "Thistletail will make patrols _after_ you get your wounds check out by Mothflower."

When I jumped down from the Tallrock, Firelily rubbed her muzzle along mine. "Russetstar, w-we need to talk," she mumbled.

My eyes flickered to her. "Well then talk," I whispered softly.

Her beautiful green eyes traveled to her paws. "I don't think we should be mates…" she whispered. "I-I'm sorry." She raced away quickly and I gazed after.

My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't help but want to sink into the ground and disappear. Shame burned on my pelt and my ear twitched. _She doesn't want to be mates, fine. She'll get her wish,_ I thought angrily.

`Padding to Thistletail who had just finished patrols and was examining what Mothflower had did to her wounds, I looked at her. "What patrol did you send Firelily on?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "Bordering the ShadowClan border. She should be back by sunhigh," she replied, glancing up at the sun.

"Thanks" I purred and then paced camp. _I can treat her like every other warrior if that's what she wants,_ I thought, digging my claw into the ground every time I walked.

Pacing became easy for me as the sun was at its highest point but clouds covered it, snowing lightly I saw Mousefang, Firelily, and Mudpelt enter camp.

"Mousefang," I purred, "how was the border patrol?" I nodded at Mudpelt but ignored the fiery-red she-cat who glared at me, standing beside Mousefang she listened.

"All quiet," he replied. "ShadowClan doesn't seem to be a big threat. But when they realized that we owe them…" he trailed off.

Firelily stepped forward, her eyes challenging me. "I don't think we should've asked for their help."

I met her gaze, struggling to keep my gaze hard and cold, I twitched my ear. "Do you challenge my trying to save WindClan?" I asked.

She seemed surprise that I argued with her because her eyes widened. "N-no, but perhaps it was quite foolish."

"Usually cats wouldn't go against their leader's word. That's how that warrior code works," I mewed. "Do you need to relearn it?" My tail flicked.

She dipped her head respectfully. "Not at all, Russetstar."

I knew I couldn't let her get away with challenging me, but I really didn't want to punish her. "For your punishment I want you to clean the nursery," I ordered.

Firelily nodded and padded away, her tail dragging along the ground.

Mousefang was staring at me, obviously surprised that I was treating her like an ordinary warrior. "I don't know what happened with you two, but that was like… Wow." He walked away to where Mothflower was sorting herbs.

 _Everyone is starting to notice me and her…_ I thought bitterly and my heart skipped a beat as she carried moss across the clearing to the nursery.

Listlessly, I laid down beneath the Tallrock and closed my eyes tight, wanting to escape the pain I held.

"Russetstar," a stone-gray she-cat mewed, now in front of me.

We were surrounded by forest, a large blue pool in front of us I gazed down into it. "Hello Thrushpelt."

The old medicine cat gazed at me seriously. "You cannot judge Firelily for her choices. She has a great destiny ahead of her."

"Greater than the Three?" I asked, digging my claws into the ground.

She shook her head, blinking her eyes, she walked across the water until she was standing in front of me. "The Three are to finish what the Four started. Not to replace you," she replied gently.

I looked into her eyes and Windstar appeared beside her. "Russetstar, the Darkness is _not_ something that the Four can handle. The Three are important because they…" She sighed. "Your destiny is still going until the day you die but their destiny ends when they defeat the Darkness."

I snarled, "If my destiny is still going then why can't the Four continue to be the Four!?"

Gorsestar and Mothflight entered from the trees, their pelts full of stars. "The Four's powers are fading away! Notice how you cannot read our minds," Mothflight pointed out.

"But the Three will have fresh, new powers," Gorsestar explained. "Those DarkClan cats in your camp are helping their destiny."

Suddenly they were gone and everything was dark but I could hear pawsteps.

"Run!" yelled a tom. "They're coming, quickly! In that hole, be quiet. Stop talking ,they'll hear us!"

My eyes flickered open and I gasped, breathing heavily. I watched Lightheart, Spottedberry, and Reedfeather enter the camp, Littlecloud and Mousefang trailing after they mewed something and then went to separate dens.

Quickly, I stood and zipped into my den, jumping into my nest. I could feel the snow melting on my paws as I drifted to sleep once more.

* * *

That morning Firelily was watching Mothflower get a thorn out of Blackpaw's paw. The she-cat seemed angry but I couldn't tell why.

I trotted to Mothflower, ignoring Firelily's stare I looked down at the medicine cat. "Blackpaw can go back to training, correct?"

She nodded. "Of course. Just a little thorn, nothing big." She spat out the thorn and licked his paw gently.

"Good, because Thistletail wants him to clean all the dens by dusk and then be on a border patrol, so hurry up," I told her and then turned around and walked away, hearing pawsteps behind me I sat down beneath the Tallrock and licked my paw, drawing it over my ear several times before gazing up at Firelily.

"You can't keep treating me like a kit," she mewed, sitting down in front of me.

My eyes narrowed at her and I flicked my tail. "You told me you didn't want to be mates so I'm treating you like I would every warrior," I explained.

She rolled her green eyes. "But you're treating me worse," she pressed. "You don't even look at me. I mean yesterday I had to challenge you in order for you to pay attention to me!"

"You should respect me more than," I mewed calmly, licking my other paw.

Firelily looked down at her paws, shame burning at her pelt. "Just don't treat me like fox-dung…" She shifted her paws and stood up, padding away.

Blackpaw exited the medicine cats den, carrying balls of moss. He walked to the apprentices den, ready to clean. I watched Thistletail pad up and offer to help him.

 _He'll be ready to be a warrior soon,_ I thought happily and then looked at my kits who were sitting outside the nursery, their heads high.

Standing, I let out a yowl as I bounded onto the Tallrock, "I call a Clan meeting!"

Thistletail and Blackpaw exited the apprentices den and sat outside of it, Sweetheart, Whitefoot, and Flowerwhisker exited the nursery, and Mothflower exited her den.

"We have gathered so I can keep a promise to two kits that are ready to be apprenticed." I gazed at my kits proudly. "Morningkit and Graykit, step forward!"

My kits walked forward until they were in the middle of the clearing.

"Morningkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Morningpaw. Your mentor will be Firelily. I hope Firelily will pass down all she knows on to you," I mewed and then nodded at Firelily to step forward.

The warrior stepped up beside her new apprentice.

I continued, "Firelily, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dawnpool, and you have shown yourself to be smart and brave. You will be the mentor of Morningpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to my daughter."

They touched noses and padded into the crowd and Graykit looked up at me.

"Graykit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Graypaw. Your mentor will be Mudpelt. I hope Mudpelt will pass down all he knows onto you." Without me saying anything he stepped forward, his head high.

The look in Graykit's eyes made me smile. "Mudpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Mousefang, and you have shown yourself to be trustworthy and skillful. You will be the mentor of Graypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to my son," I yowled.

They touched noses and then padded into the crowd.

"Morningpaw! Graypaw! Morningpaw! Graypaw!" the Clan cheered as they exited camp.

I jumped down from the Tallrock and shook out my fur, proud of my kits for become apprentices without getting into any trouble.

Everyone had gotten back to work and I felt the snow falling again, it made me lose my hope.

 _Greencough and Whitecough will be happening this Leafbare,_ I thought silently, hoping it wouldn't strike WindClan's camp.

Mothflower padded up to me, her eyes dark. "We're pretty low on Catmint," she admitted.

"Of course we are," I snickered. "If you must, go ask Stonetail for some, but hurry back."

She nodded and raced out of camp, leaving nothing but dust behind her.

It was still early and I could feel myself long to get out of camp but I couldn't yet. Tomorrow morning was probably the best time because of what had happened yesterday.

Needing something to do, I padded to the fresh-kill pile where a mouse, four rabbits, a squirrel, and a robin sat. I picked up the mouse, squirrel, and robin and padded to the hole that was beside the elders den where a mouse and starling sat and I dropped the prey into the hole and turned around, regrettably not taking anything from the fresh-kill pile.

 _The Clan needs to eat before I do. I have nine lives, they don't,_ I noted, my pelt prickling with unease. I saw Thistletail and Blackpaw exited the warriors den, the smell of the apprentices and elders den on their pelts.

"Have the queens eaten?" I asked.

Blackpaw nodded at me. "As have the DarkClan warriors and the senior warriors. That's why they're all hunting," he explained.

 _I can wait for the apprentices to eat and see if there is anything left._ I entered the nursery where the two queens were fat with kits.

"Greetings, Russetstar," Whitefoot purred, pausing from grooming herself.

Nodding my hellos I sat down. "Does Mothflower know when the kits will be born?"

Flowerwhisker lifted her head, her ears pricked. "Not soon, thankfully. She said two moons at least and four at most."

Whitefoot nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't want my kits to grown up in this weather!"

"Luckily your kits are 'paws now," Flowerwhisker purred.

I dipped my head to the queens. "I'll see you later," I vowed and then exited the den only to see Lightheart, Spottedberry, and Reedfeather entered camp, slipping into the elder's den I followed after.

"Russetstar?" Lightheart called and I entered the den.

Sitting down in a random nest I shook my pelt. "Do you know when you've learned enough?" I asked, blinking at them nervously.

Spottedberry spoke up, his voice smooth as rock, "Less than a moon. Maybe until your next Gathering."

Reedfeather nodded in agreement, the young she-cat letting out a low purr. "No need to worry, Russetstar. We said we are here to learn."

"I-I know. It's just, aren't you worried that the Clans will get angry over you staying here and attack?"

Lightheart shook her head quickly. "No, never. The Clans couldn't risk losing warriors in this weather."

"You're right. The other leaders aren't foolish," I agreed bluntly.

The she-cat flicked her tail. "You'd better get some sleep. Goodnight," she purred.

I left the den where the sun was falling and the moon was rising, Thistletail, Shrewclaw, and Blackpaw entered camp as I trotted to my den and entered, lying in the nest I fell asleep.

* * *

Padding beside Thistletail and Blackpaw outside of camp made my heart race and the snow had stopped, but lots were under paw.

"Blackpaw, your goal is to catch as much prey as you can. Russetstar and I will be following you but keeping out of sight," Thistletail explained.

The black apprentice nodded and raced off, Thistletail following after. I curved around a rock and raced forward.

He'd stopped and was crouched down, a rabbit in sight. He stalked forward and lunged just as it began to hop away. He tackled the small skinny rabbit and bit its neck, killing it.

Blackpaw already spotted a mouse as it darted across the snow but Blackpaw was too fast and he lunged, killing it he looked around proudly.

Nothing was on the air and nothing was in sight, he started to pad around, his ears pricked he turned toward the rocks.

"I can't smell anything!" he yowled, obviously at us.

Quickly, I exited the rocks and padded towards him. "You've already completed your assignment and Sweetheart will be proud of you."

"Let's get back to camp," Thistletail mewed and then raced back to camp, Blackpaw and I following.

Everyone had stayed in camp for this event and when we raced in camp, a rabbit and mouse in the apprentice's jaws everyone yowled in excitement.

Not calling a meeting, everyone was already gathered and waiting, I let out a yowl, "I, Russetstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Blackpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Blackpaw raised his head high as he replied, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Blackpaw, from this moment you will be known as Blackfoot. StarClan honors your hunting skill and honesty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan," I mewed loudly.

The Clan bursted into cheers, "Blackfoot! Blackfoot! Blackfoot! Blackfoot!"

"In honor of StarClan he will sit vigil tonight," I yowled over the noise and rested my muzzle on his head and felt his tongue against my shoulder.

 _Now that StarClan accepts my deputy I know everything is going to be okay. Except the prophecy, that is not okay._ We didn't know where to begin to look for the Darkness or the new Three.

"Russetstar?" Suddenly, a sparkly cat stood in front of me, her eyes shining a light blue and her pelt a beautiful gray.

My ears pricked at her. "M-Moonfall?" I gasped.

"Does it matter whether you know the Three?" Her voice echoed as she faded and I closed my eyes and shook my head.

 _Don't go! I miss you so much…_ My heart skipped a beat and I felt my legs give out and I felt to the ground.

"Hey Russetstar!" Thistletail raced up. "Dawnpool and I are going on a border patrol along the old DarkClan border with Lightheart, Spottedberry, and Reedfeather. Want to come?"

I nodded eagerly. "Y-Yes please," I purred and then stood up, padding after the she-cat she slid through the entrance were the patrol waited.

Dawnpool led the way along the camp; easily meeting with the old DarkClan border, she walked along side it.

My ears pricked when I heard a rustle in the bushes. I sniffed them and stopped while the patrol walked onward.

"Hey Thistletail, come check this out!" I mewed loudly and before she had a chance to walk over a large black-and-white creature jumped out of the bushes, letting out a mighty roar.

 _Badger!_ I felt myself almost faint but I squirmed out from underneath it and scratched its muzzle while Thistletail jumped on her back, biting its neck the badge flung itself around and Blackfoot bit the badger's paw while Spottedberry and Lightheart were nipping her hind legs and Reedfeather was hissing at it furiously.

The ugly thing then went onto its back, squashing my deputy beneath it, she stood back up and lashed out at Reedfeather, missing by inches the young cat backed up.

I sniffed Thistletail. "A-Are you alright?" I flipped her over to see her face and I realized that she was lifeless. "Thistletail!" I screeched and glared at the badger, lunging I ripped at its eyes and then slipped under it and scratched all the down her stomach and then jumped onto her back, biting her throat while the others attacked her.

She shook me off and raced back into the trees.

"Go get her," I ordered. "If she goes too far come back and search the area. Kill her kits." I grabbed Thistletail by the scruff and carefully lifted her, dragging her back to camp.

My neck began to hurt as I neared camp, the entrance was below me and I rolled down it and Littlecloud raced to me.

"I-Is she dead?" he asked, eyes wide as Cherryheart took her off me and dragged her away.

I stood up, pulling myself together. "Yes," I replied. I shook myself out.

Firelily raced up. "Where's Dawnpool? Did she die too?"

Glaring at her I felt myself let out a small hiss. "Of course not! She went to track the badger. Lead a patrol to fetch her. Bring your apprentice and Scratchtail," I ordered and she gathered her patrol and raced out of camp.

Blackfoot was staring wide-eyed at his old mentor, his mouth was wide open but he didn't speak or that'd be breaking his vigil.

Mothflower walked up to me. "You're fine," she assured me. "Badger blood, that's all…" Her tongue rasped against my pelt but I didn't move when she'd finished.

It was dusk when Dawnpool, Reedfeather, Firelily, Morningpaw, Scratchtail, Lightheart, and Spottedberry entered camp.

"Did you find her?" I asked, standing up to meet them.

Firelily spoke, "I found her and gave her a wound she'll never forget!" She obviously remembered Lilywhisker and her death against a badger. "Dawnpool and Reedfeather killed her kits and she's gone now."

My ear twitched in acknowledgement and instantly knew what I had to do.

I let out a loud yowl, "I know who my deputy is. I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors, and Thistletail, may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of WindClan is Firelily."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "I will take care of this Clan until the day I die," she promised.

"Firelily! Firelily! Firelily! Firelily!" the Clan yowled.

Lightheart padded up to me once the cheering stopped. "We're going back to our camp," she announced. "May StarClan light your path," she purred and then led her Clanmates out of the camp.

Finally, I'd had enough of the Clan and turned around, padding to my den. I slipped inside and pounced into my nest, circling around a few times I lay down and tucked my tail over my nose and shut my eyes, forcing myself to sleep.

When sleep had come I felt myself smile.

* * *

Morningpaw and Graypaw raced around camp, bringing brambles, bracken, rocks, sticks, moss, and even feathers to the warriors who were expanding the warriors den due to so many apprentices on the way.

Cherryheart had joined the nursery that morning, expecting Shadeclaw's kits.

I never thought the young tom would mate with anyone. He seemed too proud and strong to want a mate but now he seemed as happy as a daisy, grooming Cherryheart's pelt outside the nursery.

Firelily was bouncing around camp, ordering cats around. I never that she could _be_ that bossy but now she was yelling something at Dawnstripe.

Graypaw trotted to me, grinning. "The warriors den is pretty much completed. Mudpelt says he's proud of me!"

"I'm proud of you," I purred softly and then laid down and Morningpaw bounded over, grinning.

"I feel like a warrior already!" she purred her light blue eyes shining.

Graypaw sat down and so did Morningpaw. "I can't wait to move to the warriors den!" he mewed. "Warriors are so strong and brave."

"You're both so ambitious," I purred, my tail flicking. I smiled down at them and they gazed up at me. "Just like your mother."

Morningpaw's ears pricked in curiosity. "R-Russetstar, can you tell us about our mother?"

I nodded instantly, my pelt tingling in excitement. "I do believe it is time to tell you both about your mother…"

 **The End**

* * *

"Warriors: The Prophecy (Remastered) (Book One)" is a remastered story, the other one you can find on an account named 'Dyingrot'. As you can see, there is a second story named "The Lurking Darkness" on this account, I will be remastering the few chapters there and continuing the story on this account. Please keep an eye out for "Warriors: The Lurking Darkness (Book Two)". Thank you!


End file.
